


Transformaciones

by JennVilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Post-War, Romance, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 72,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla
Summary: Cinco años después de la muerte de Voldemort, Harry regresa a Inglaterra para ayudar en la re-apertura de Hogwarts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	1. Volver al hogar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/gifts).
  * A translation of [Transfigurations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/59676) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



El quinto cubículo en el baño de hombres en la estación de King's Cross tenía en la puerta un letrero de “ _Cerrado por reparaciones”_ desde 1973.

El cubículo era lo suficientemente grande como para admitir una silla de ruedas; de hecho, era lo suficientemente grande como para admitir un coche pequeño. Ocasionalmente, un hombre que usara uno de los otros cubículos informaría sobre sonidos extraños desde detrás de su puerta verde pálido. Esto sucedía con la frecuencia suficiente para que el personal de la estación notara el patrón, pero con poca frecuencia suficiente para que las menciones al inodoro encantado fueran en su mayoría en broma, aunque los empleados nocturnos más crédulos tendían a responder a las llamadas de la naturaleza en parejas.

En esa mañana de finales de verano, cualquiera que hubiera estado en el baño de los hombres sin duda habría sido capaz de reportar sonidos extraños: un _pop_ apagado, una serie de débiles golpes, un suspiro cansado de un hombre, e incluso algo que sonaba como el graznido de un pájaro.

Pero nadie estaba en el baño para oírlo. Y cuando un hombre joven, con sus ojos verdes cansados detrás de los lentes de alambre, emergió del inodoro, nadie pensó en cómo, o por qué había metido en el cubículo una cantidad de cajas y maletas, o qué tipo de animal llevaba en esa jaula cubierta con mantas o cómo había llegado a tener esa cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

Varios empleados de la estación lo notaron arrastrando su carga a través de la Plataforma 9, pero todos desviaron la mirada antes de poder hacer contacto visual y, por lo tanto, estar obligados a ayudar.

Nadie recordó haberlo visto subir a un tren. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que nadie lo recordara en absoluto.

* * *

Harry apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y suspiró. El viaje transatlántico era más rápido por Traslador que por avión, pero no se podía decir que fuera más placentero, y mantener el hechizo _Inconspicuus_ -que evitaba que el mundo muggle notara su presencia- requería más atención de la que había esperado. Le dolía un poco la espalda, y los primeros indicios de un dolor de cabeza se escondían detrás de su sien. Tener un compartimiento para él en el Expreso de Hogwarts fue lo primero que salió bien en todo el día.

A su lado, Hedwig subió por la puerta abierta de su jaula, saltó al respaldo del asiento y comenzó a alisar sus plumas con el pico. Harry le sonrió y ella le tironeó un mechón de pelo en un gesto cariñoso. 

—No es el viaje más fácil del mundo —dijo él—, pero por fin vamos a llegar a casa.

En Florida todo había sido tranquilo. Acontecimientos como la muerte de Voldemort, la toma de Hogwarts, la rebelión de Dementores, las purgas del Ministerio y los juicios de los mortífagos, fueron historias reproducidas en las páginas del _International Herald-Divinator_. Su propio nombre había sido menos familiar para algunos de sus nuevos colegas que el de Viktor Krum. Recordó haber reunido el coraje para apartar su cabello y mostrarle la cicatriz a Sunday Coneskey, quien le había dado una mirada en blanco y luego la tocó descuidadamente con un largo dedo.

Había sido un alivio.

Pero Florida no era su casa. Y ahora Hogwarts se estaba reabriendo, y Harry regresaba para enseñar, y todo iba a ser mejor.

—Será diferente. —advirtió a Hedwig, pero descubrió que él mismo no podía creerlo. En su mente estaba Hogwarts como la había visto por primera vez, al margen de la guerra y el tiempo.

Bueno, eso era un sueño. Pero haría todo lo posible para volverlo realidad.

Harry podía relajarse un poco; los estudiantes ya habrían llegado en el Expreso, y este tren estaba vacío, excepto por unos pocos residentes de Hogsmeade que regresaban de las diligencias en el mundo Muggle. Abrió su maleta más pequeña y sacó su túnica de todos los días; había estado descuidada durante cinco años mientras él paseaba por Florida con pantalones cortos y sandalias. Mientras alisaba las arrugas, una hoja de papel cayó de la maleta al piso del compartimiento.

Harry se metió la túnica por la cabeza sin molestarse en desabotonarla, luego tomó el papel y desplegó la pesada página para mostrar el sello de Hogwarts y la escritura en tinta azul de Minerva McGonagall. Después de los saludos y buenos deseos habituales, llegó la parte que había puesto a Harry en su viaje de regreso a casa.

_"Obeah Bokor me dice que usted ha hecho mucho más que recuperar su fuerza durante los cinco años que ha pasado en el personal de Coven of the Americas; que de hecho ha desarrollado su poder y disciplina mucho más allá de lo que vimos durante su tiempo en Hogwarts. Me complació escuchar esto de él, aunque no me sorprendió._

_"Se han producido muchos cambios aquí, durante su estadía en Florida. Con la salida de Cornelius Fudge y la reorganización del Ministerio, finalmente tenemos un Ministro de Magia que no se negará a reconocer una amenaza ni a resistirse al cambio, lo que significa que trabajaremos con el Ministerio en lugar de estar en contra. No se puede imaginar un mejor líder que Circe Stormlaw y, por supuesto, tengo la mayor confianza en su delegado, Neville Longbottom"_

Harry sonrió. El ascenso sin precedentes de Neville a través del Ministerio de Magia, que lo colocó en la segunda posición, a la inaudita edad de veintitrés años, sorprendió incluso a aquellos que lo habían conocido como un joven héroe de guerra. Harry deseó, con algo de malicia, que el profesor Snape hubiera vivido para verlo.

_"Con el apoyo de este nuevo liderazgo, por fin sentimos que es seguro volver a abrir Hogwarts, y estamos llamando a algunos de nuestros antiguos alumnos para que enseñen. Con ese fin, me complace ofrecerle el puesto de Profesor de Transformaciones."_

Harry ojeó el resto de la carta: habitación y comida, salario proporcional, asignación sabática, respuesta lo más pronto posible, suya sinceramente.

Sunday y Tyndall y el resto de sus amigos estadounidenses se sorprendieron de que él aceptara un puesto sin un salario firme, hasta que Kat Bonifay examinó su rostro y dijo a los demás:

—No lo entienden. No está buscando escalar, amigos. Él se está estableciendo en un hogar.

Y a medida que el tren se acercaba a la vista familiar de la estación Hogsmeade, Harry sintió un gran levantamiento de su espíritu. Venía a casa para reconstruir Hogwarts.

Teniendo suerte, estaría lo suficientemente ocupado como para olvidarse de ser el Niño Que Vivió cuando muchos otros no lo habían hecho.

* * *

Al pie de los anchos escalones de piedra, Harry dejó caer sus maletas, jadeando. Le dolían las rodillas, ¿desde cuándo estaba tan fuera de forma? ¿Y qué le había poseído para llevar tanto equipaje? Estaba mirando a la pila con consternación cuando una voz familiar gruñó:

— ¡Ya era hora de que volvieras a donde perteneces!

— ¡Hagrid! ¿Vas a enseñar también? —las últimas palabras fueron asfixiadas en el abrigo de Hagrid cuando este lo atrapó en un abrazo con aroma a queso.

— ¡Merlín! Ganaste algo de altura en América, ¿eh? Ya no tienes esa complexión de Buscador —Hagrid sostuvo a Harry a la distancia del brazo, con una sonrisa radiante—. Nah, acabo de volver para un banquete antes de irme. No estoy en condiciones de cuidar de los animales en este estado, Harry. Ni siquiera puedo ayudarte con el equipaje.

Soltó los hombros de Harry y extendió sus manos, y Harry se sorprendió al ver que estaban temblando. 

—Oh, Hagrid...

—Sólo es una herida de guerra —dijo Hagrid descuidadamente—, una maldición echada a perder, claro está, sólo porque no podría matarme a causa de lo que soy —Harry notó los profundos huecos alrededor de los ojos de Hagrid y las líneas grabadas a cada lado de su boca, en ese momento sintió que su estómago se contraía con horror. Pero Hagrid sonaba tan despreocupado como si estuviera hablando de un resfriado—. Los medimagos no pueden hacer nada por mí, pero tienen un lugar para mí en el sanatorio de los gigantes en _Greater Wrenching_. Estaré allí justo cuando inicie el verano. O bueno, eso espero, ya veremos.

—Ah, Harry. Y Hagrid, excelente —Harry se giró para ver a McGonagall bajar las escaleras—. Si nos damos prisa, podemos llegar a la sala sin demorar la Selección. Llevemos este equipaje a tu habitación.

Harry levantó su maleta más grande.

—No, no —dijo ella—, déjamelo a mí. —ella golpeó la maleta con su varita, y con unas pocas palabras le transfiguró un par de pies. Hizo lo mismo con el resto de las maletas y la jaula de la lechuza.

—Sigue a Hedwig, ¿entiendes? —McGonagall le dijo al equipaje. La jaula asintió, moviendo su percha altaneramente.

—Planta baja, Hedwig —dijo ella a la lechuza—. Habitaciones azules, primera puerta más allá de la sala común del personal. Evita las escaleras y presta atención a las barreras de hechizos. —Hedwig partió lentamente, aterrizando de vez en cuando para no dejar que el equipaje se atrasara.

—Puede que necesite actualizarme un poco. —dijo Harry mirando dubitativo cómo el equipaje se alejaba.

Cuando McGonagall salió del Gran Salón, Harry se quedó atrás con Hagrid, tratando de no notar sus movimientos vacilantes y algunas muecas ocasionales.

—Te ves mejor, Harry —dijo Hagrid, ya sin aliento—. Estaba terriblemente preocupado por cómo estabas la última vez que te vi. Pareciendo que apenas podías pararte; pero ahora tienes tu color de vuelta.

Harry miró hacia otro lado.

—Estoy bien ahora.

—Siempre dije que lo estarías —dijo Hagrid con firmeza—. Claro, sólo necesitabas un poco de tiempo, es lo que les dije a todos. Es una idea tremenda pensar en ir a Florida. Sin embargo, la playa o el sol es justo lo que querías.

—Fue idea de Dumbledore —dijo Harry—. Antes de que... el doctor Bokor era un viejo amigo suyo; me dijo algo sobre un festival internacional de baile folclórico, que debería buscarlo y ayudarlo con este nuevo proyecto suyo.

—Gran hombre, Dumbledore. —Hagrid se sonó la nariz, sacando un pañuelo magenta del bolsillo.

Habían llegado a la plataforma de personal en el Gran Comedor, que ya estaba repleto de una docena de conversaciones, y Hagrid ya estaba gritando:

— ¡Charlie! Olvidé decirte que los jóvenes _gryffalcons_ necesitarán...

Harry casi se precipitó de cabeza contra una figura pequeña y ordenada que caminaba detrás de la mesa con un libro abierto.

—Disculpe. —dijeron al unísono, y luego…

— ¡Hermione! —Harry la atrapó en un abrazo que la hizo levantar los pies del suelo.

— ¡Merlín! ¡Harry! ¿No éramos de la misma altura antes de que fueras a Florida? —Hermione metió su libro en un enorme bolso de mano tan pronto como Harry la soltó.

—Tal vez crecí bajo el sol, como una planta.

—Te ves bien, Harry —dijo ella seriamente—. ¿Estás completamente recuperado? Porque realmente fue...

—Estoy bien —interrumpió él, y luego agregó: —. Te ves muy bien. —y era verdad; ella había hecho algo diferente con su cabello, y el color rosado de su túnica le sentaba mejor que los tonos apagados que había elegido cuando estaban en la escuela.

—Gracias —dijo ella—. He estado deseando hablar contigo; eres muy malo para responder cartas, lo sabes.

—Estaba ocupado. —protestó él con aire de culpabilidad.

—Cierto. Tomando el sol, desnudo, con una chica que lleva el nombre de un día de la semana —ella lo miró fijamente hasta que él tomó asiento, luego bajo la mirada a él burlonamente—. Justin me está volviendo loca. Está escribiendo la historia de la guerra, ya sabes, y quería un testimonio presencial de tu duelo con Voldemort, y le repetí que el hechizo _Transauditum_ es como un walkie-talkie muggle, en el cual se podía escuchar algo de lo que estaba pasando pero que no se podía ver nada en absoluto, y adicional a eso, tú no contestaste ninguna de sus cartas.

—Estaba ocupado. —dijo un poco más firmemente. Ella le dio una mirada aguda.

—Vas a tener que hablar de eso tarde o temprano, Harry —dijo ella—. Sé que es difícil para ti, pero...

—Hermione. —él miró sobre su hombro, buscando algo que la distrajera.

Lo consiguió un poco mejor de lo que le hubiera gustado. Primero captó un destello de cabello pálido en las sombras detrás de la mesa superior. Entonces la forma quedó clara. Una túnica cara a la medida, una mano adornada con joyas, un cabello con un caro estilo, unos labios finos...

¿Nunca iba a estar libre de Draco Malfoy?

Hermione siguió la mirada de Harry, y luego se enderezó de repente, gritando

— ¡Draco! —y corrió a abrazar a Malfoy. Harry la miró tontamente— Mamá te envió un libro, y algunas galletas, están aquí en alguna parte...

—No importa eso —dijo Malfoy, abrazándola apretadamente. Harry sintió una punzada de furia. ¿Desde cuándo Hermione era tan acogedora con Malfoy?—. Lo que quiero saber es, ¿la señora Spenser alguna vez encontró el diente de Bratleigh?

—Oh, sí, resultó estar en el antebrazo de su hermanito, pero… ¿cómo te va sin los lápices mecánicos?

—Los lápices mágicos de Musgrove son casi tan buenos como esos, aunque no son tan satisfactorios al hacer _clic_... —Harry observó sus dos cabezas juntas, la oscura y la clara. Tenían exactamente la misma altura, como un conjunto de figurillas combinadas. Algo extremadamente extraño debió haber ocurrido mientras estaba en Florida.

Malfoy aún parecía lucir el aspecto de un príncipe de un libro de cuentos, pensó Harry con desprecio: el pelo pálido caía sobre sus hombros, una túnica color ciruela fuertemente bordada en el mismo color alrededor del cuello, las manos delgadas y cargadas con anillos de plata. Harry no recordaba que su boca fuera tan roja.

Él levantó la vista y atrapó a Harry mirándole, y algo cruzó su rostro que no era del todo el desprecio esperado. Hermione lo estaba tirando del brazo. 

—Harry acaba de llegar hoy de Estados Unidos, Draco. No le dijo a nadie que venía, creo que olvidó cómo escribir una carta.

—Se le han olvidado muchas cosas, me imagino —dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras, pero le ofreció una mano—. Potter. Bienvenido de nuevo.

Maldita sea, incluso su lánguido y persistente apretón de manos se sentía como si hubiera un insulto detrás de él.

McGonagall se puso de pie y, de repente, Harry notó que el salón estaba lleno de niños. Todos se sentaron con mucha prisa, y cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que Malfoy se había sentado en el asiento entre él y Hermione, era demasiado tarde para cambiar, porque McGonagall estaba hablando:

—Después de cinco largos años, vemos que el Gran Salón se llena de estudiantes una vez más —su voz era más áspera de lo que Harry la había escuchado. Se giró rápidamente para mirarla y vislumbró lo que podrían haber sido lágrimas en sus ojos—. Creo que hablo por todos nosotros en la mesa superior cuando digo que sus caras son una de las vistas más hermosas que he visto —se detuvo un momento, se recompuso a sí misma y, cuando volvió a hablar, sonó más normal—. Tenemos una larga Selección por delante, y estoy segura de que todos están ansiosos por continuar con el Banquete. Pero primero, me gustaría presentar al personal, ya que muchos de nosotros seremos extraños para ustedes.

Comenzó con los cuatro maestros que se sentaron a cada lado de ella en el centro de la mesa en forma de U. 

—Michelle Verte, profesora de Herbología y jefa de la Casa Hufflepuff. Remus Lupin, profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y jefe de la Casa Gryffindor. Madeleine Aerie, Directora Adjunta, profesora de Pociones y jefa de la Casa Slytherin. Y Cypherus Summs, quien está de a punto de conseguir la jubilación para enseñar Aritmancia y cuidar de la Casa Ravenclaw.

Ahora introdujo a la parte opuesta de la mesa

—Oliver Wood, entrenador de Quidditch e instructor de Aparición —un gran aplauso salió de los alumnos mayores—. Penélope Clearwater, bibliotecaria. Daisy MacMillan, profesora de Adivinación... ¿sí, Daisy?

—Phoenix Skye, por favor, directora. —la nueva profesora de Adivinación era más joven que Harry, con una nube de cabello rizado cobrizo y una túnica decorada en un paisley bastante brillante de naranja y rosa. Había una flor escondida detrás de su oreja.

—Muy bien —la voz de McGonagall traicionó su opinión sobre los cambios de nombre—. Ursa Polaris, profesora de Astronomía. Y Pedantius Binns, profesor de Historia de la Magia —Harry se preguntó cuántas bandejas de cena tomaría el profesor Binns, antes de que notara que no podía comer—. En mi otro lado: Charlie Weasley, profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Sofía Andriescu-Weasley, nuestra medimaga, con quien espero que ustedes no se reúnan demasiado pronto —Harry levantó la vista, sorprendido, por el nombre. Una de esas notas de Ron debió haber sido sobre la boda de Charlie—. Harry Potter, profesor de Transformaciones. —hubo un murmullo apagado cuando se pronunció el nombre de Harry, y él se tensó al ver a algunos estudiantes estirar el cuello para mirar más de cerca.

McGonagall habló un poco más fuerte por encima del zumbido. 

—Draco Malfoy, profesor de Estudios Muggles.

Harry estaba tan ocupado ahogándose con su jugo de calabaza que apenas pudo escuchar a McGonagall presentando a Hermione como la nueva profesora de Encantamientos.

—Ahora —dijo McGonagall por encima del ruido—, tendremos que movernos rápidamente con la Selección, ya que hay Cinco Años de estudiantes para ser asignados a sus casas, así que comencemos.

El Sombrero Seleccionador, que parecía entender la necesidad de la prisa, cortó su poema introductorio a la mitad de la longitud habitual, y luego McGonagall comenzó a llamar a los estudiantes. El puñado de sexto y séptimo año que ya estaban sentados levantó la vista de sus conversaciones. 

— ¿Banks-Martin, Jonathan?

—Entonces, Potter —dijo Malfoy en voz baja cuando un chico con una expresión bastante superior fue clasificado en Ravenclaw—. ¿Disfrutaste tu tiempo haciendo magia para el equipo de surf?

Harry, con dificultad, se impidió responder como si tuviera catorce años nuevamente cuando McGonagall llamó a Niamh Bates

— ¡Harry estaba ayudando a poner en marcha la primera escuela de Magia que Estados Unidos ha tenido desde Salem, Draco! —Hermione dijo con entusiasmo desde el otro lado— Cuando queríamos escribirle, nuestras lechuzas tenían que transmitir sus cartas a gansos de mensajes transatlánticos, porque una lechuza nunca podría llegar hasta Disneylandia.

Malfoy rio a carcajadas. 

— ¿Disneylandia? —McGonagall dirigió una mirada en su dirección y él bajó la voz— ¿Debemos prepararnos para un ataque de ratones mágicos?

—Debes admitir que es un camuflaje perfecto —dijo Hermione—. He leído que activan horas de fuegos artificiales cada noche y tienen desfiles todos los días. Así que no importa lo que la gente vea, nunca sospecharían nada.

—El Reino Mágico. —ofreció Harry valientemente. Beauchamp, Simon, dejó de tomar notas al tiempo de ser enviado a Hufflepuff. Malfoy sonrió. Su túnica estaba levantada por los puños, dejando sus muñecas pálidas descubiertas. Y en su brazo izquierdo, Harry vislumbró la Marca Tenebrosa, su boca sonriente como algo salido de una pesadilla.

Malfoy atrapó a Harry mirando y le dio la vuelta a su brazo. 

— ¿Qué, pensaste que era sólo un rumor, Potter?

Eso todavía hacía que la piel de Harry se pusiera de gallina después de todos estos años. 

—Pensaba que incluso tú te avergonzarías de mostrar algo así. —dijo con frialdad.

Cabot, Jasmine, se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin a la carrera, con su túnica revoleteando.

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco. 

—La vergüenza no tiene nada que ver con eso, Potter —dijo—. Todo lo importante deja una marca en alguna parte. ¿O no lo habías pensado? —miró fijamente la frente de Harry.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, captó otra mirada aguda de McGonagall.

— ¿Dozier, Mignonette? —dijo más fuerte de lo necesario. Harry tuvo que contentarse con fulminar a Malfoy con la miada y luego volverse para ver la Selección.

Parecía que pasaban horas antes de que Young, Lydia, se sentara al final de la mesa de Hufflepuff, todavía nerviosa tirando de una trenza de color caramelo. Y luego los estudiantes, que habían empezado a empujar y susurrar entre ellos, de repente se quedaron en silencio, excepto por el ocasional revoloteo cuando los fantasmas entraban flotando.

Nick Casi-Decapitado, el Fraile Gordo, la Dama Gris y el Barón Sanguinario... todos los fantasmas de las cuatro casas navegaron por el aire, y por último, con un brillo de ojos fantasmales, apareció Albus Dumbledore.

Las manos de Harry se sentían pesadas y hormigueantes ante la vista. Dumbledore hizo un recorrido por las mesas de los estudiantes, luego se acercó para saludar al personal. No estaba demacrado, magullado y tembloroso como lo había estado al final; se veía igual que en la primera ceremonia de Selección de Harry. Desde las gafas en el extremo de su nariz hasta las botas plateadas de tacón alto. Él estaba translúcido como el humo.

Al igual que el resto de los fantasmas, parecía llevar consigo un suspiro de frío y humedad, como una niebla andante. El pelo de la nuca le cosquilleo a Harry.

Sintió un dolor repentino y agudo en las costillas y comenzó a ahogarse, Hermione esquivó a Malfoy para palmearle la espalda. Harry tomó aliento, casi un jadeo. Otro, y otro, hasta que ya no estaba en peligro de un colapso. Alzó la vista de nuevo, todavía respirando con dificultad.

El fantasma de Dumbledore lo miró con esa misma combinación cálida y molesta de videncia y alegría que siempre había tenido en vida, y le guiñó un ojo. 

—Bienvenido de nuevo, muchacho. —dijo, y voló como una nube.

Malfoy miraba a Harry sin expresión, tomando nota de su debilidad, sin duda. Mientras que con dificultad, Harry reunía su ingenio, le miró levantando una ceja. 

—Bueno, Potter —dijo, empujando un vaso de jugo de calabaza hacia él—. Pareces haber visto un fantasma.

Harry apartó la mirada del rostro considerado de Malfoy y de la simpática de Hermione y notó que su plato estaba lleno de comida. Dio un mordisco ciego a una salchicha y de inmediato sintió un estallido de calor. ¡Comida! ¡Comida que sabía a casa! ¡Comida que no era pizza! El latido de sus emociones lo estaba agotando, y muy conscientemente, cerró parte de su mente y se hundió en el alivio de no sentir nada, por el momento, sino hambre.

Los estudiantes también estaban comiendo como si hubieran estado muertos de hambre durante meses. Harry recordaba vagamente a algunos de ellos: la hermana menor de Hannah Abbott pasaba la comida a los nuevos Hufflepuff, y la niña alta y graciosa a la cabeza de Gryffindor debía ser Macy Prewitt, quien se había enamorado vergonzosamente de él cuando estaba en séptimo año y ella tenía doce años.

Había muchos asientos vacíos en todas las mesas, pero aun así había una buena selección de estudiantes para elegir. Llenar un equipo de Quidditch, era un tema seguro en el que pensar.

Por supuesto todos serían principiantes, incluso los mayores; pero eso era una desventaja que todas las casas compartirían. Había varias posibilidades prometedoras en Gryffindor. Jack Talos, alto y musculoso y de al menos quince años, con Golpeador Campeón escrito por todo su cuerpo, Aoife Murphy, una niña totalmente pecosa, con la mirada alerta de una Cazadora en ella y si Taliesin Jones era tan rápido como pequeño, tendría las características de un maravilloso Buscador.

Miró más allá de Malfoy a Hermione. 

—Los niños de Gryffindor se ven bien. —dijo.

—Sí —dijo Malfoy antes de que ella pudiera responder—, casi todos se ven lo suficientemente sensatos como para no saltar desde el techo en un desafío.

Harry sintió que su boca se apretaba. Realmente deseaba que Malfoy le diera un descanso; estaba agotado por los viajes y su control de su temperamento era incierto.

Hermione, sin embargo, lo tomó como si fuera una continuación de una conversación anterior. 

—Oh, Draco —dijo ella—. Los Slytherin estarán bien. Son jóvenes, eso es todo.

—Jóvenes —dijo Malfoy con desprecio—. Míralos. Con miradas sospechosas, paranoicos y de alto rendimiento tipo A.

Harry siguió su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin. La mayoría de ellos realmente parecían tener algo que ocultar, pero… ¿qué tenía de nuevo eso?

—Hubo un tiempo —continuó Malfoy—, en que Slytherin tenía serpientes, no chacales.

—No cuando estabas allí. —dijo Harry antes de que pudiera detenerse.

— ¡Harry!

Pero Malfoy ni siquiera se detuvo. 

—No son sólo los Slytherin. Mira a Ravenclaw. Nada más que los precisos idiotas. Y Hufflepuff: están a punto de morir por pura seriedad. —Harry podía escuchar a Hermione tratando de reprimir una risita.

Ahora McGonagall estaba dando a los estudiantes las precauciones habituales: no ir al Bosque Prohibido, no aventurarse después del toque de queda. Más que las precauciones habituales, de hecho. 

—Verán barreras en lugares que aún se consideran inseguros. En particular, el ala antigua de Pociones también está fuera del alcance de todos los estudiantes y el personal. No puedo enfatizar lo suficientemente importante que es prestar atención a las barreras que ustedes vean. Cualquier estudiante atrapado tratando de cruzar una barrera será expulsado de inmediato. —Harry miró a su alrededor, esperando que las barreras fueran fáciles de detectar; él no había visto ninguna todavía.

—Los Gryffindor están bien... tan bien como pudieran verse los Gryffindor de todos modos —continuó Malfoy, asintiendo con la cabeza a Lupin—; porque _Fenris_ entiende la historia del lugar —Harry apretó los dientes ante el cruel apodo—. Pero el resto de las casas, míralos. Te lo dije, Mione. Son parodias de sí mismos.

Hermione le lanzó a Harry una mirada cariñosamente impaciente sobre la cabeza de Malfoy. 

—Draco cree que el Sombrero Seleccionador está reaccionando de alguna manera a los deseos de los Jefes de Casa —dijo—, así que Draco no está contento con las elecciones de la Directora para los Jefes.

No había necesidad de preguntarse quién pensaba Malfoy que era un mejor candidato para Jefe de Slytherin, pensó Harry cuando se despejó la mesa para el postre: pudín.

Un Malfoy sólo estaría interesado en sí mismo, en el pasado, presente y futuro. Era extrañamente tranquilizador saber que algunas cosas no habían cambiado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!  
> Regreso aquí con una nueva historia; esta vez, una traducción de uno de los mejores fanfics que he leído :3 así que si tienen tiempo de ir al original y dejar sus kudos (claro, si desean y cuando hayan visto que la historia será de su agrado) sería genial.
> 
> Thank you, Resonant! I hope you like my translation.


	2. Ruinas

Afortunadamente para el marcado sentido de orientación de Harry, los maestros dejaron la ceremonia en masa y se dirigieron a la sala común del personal. Se parecía mucho a las salas comunes de los estudiantes, excepto que era más grande y estaba decorada en púrpura y gris en lugar de los colores de la casa.

Muchos de los profesores ya se estaban yendo a la cama, ya era casi medianoche, y Harry no era el único que había tenido un largo viaje, pero otros parecían estar acomodándose para quedarse en la sala común por un tiempo. Charlie y Sofía ya habían montado un tablero de ajedrez en la esquina junto a la chimenea más grande, y estaban jugando un juego feroz y rápido lleno de gritos de triunfo e indignación.

Harry pudo oír a Hagrid despedirse, y se quedó junto a la puerta del pasillo, queriendo hablar con él. Para sorpresa de Harry, Hagrid tuvo una larga conversación en voz baja con Malfoy, dejándole con una risa y un extraño agarre en su antebrazo.

—Ah, nunca puedo olvidar qué maravilla fue lo que nos devolvió a Draco de una pieza —le dijo a Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza a Malfoy, que ahora estaba en un amistoso intercambio de opiniones con el profesor Lupin. Harry deseaba que Malfoy no escuchara para poder preguntarle a Hagrid si todos habían perdido la cabeza.

—Harry —dijo Hagrid con cariño—. Este viejo lugar se sentirá como una casa de nuevo, ahora que has vuelto. Casi me gustaría poder quedarme. Pero confío en que Charlie cuidará bien de esas criaturas y que tú te cuidarás bien de ti mismo —agarró el antebrazo de Harry con una enorme mano temblorosa, como había hecho con Malfoy—. Es la forma en que mi gente saluda a un verdadero camarada —dijo con orgullo—. Cuídate, Harry, y si todo va bien te veré en verano.

Harry observó con tristeza cómo Hagrid terminaba su despedida y se iba, y luego miró a su alrededor para ver cómo Hermione tiraba de Malfoy hacia un sofá con un tremendo mapa en bajorrelieve del norte de Inglaterra, aún discutiendo mientras ambos se sentaban.

—Entonces tal vez sea el momento de abolir el sistema de las Casas. —dijo ella y Harry sintió que se le abría la boca.

Aunque Malfoy estaba ansioso por cambiar todo lo que hacía que Hogwarts fuera _Hogwarts_ , Harry se sorprendió al escuchar que no estaba de acuerdo.

—Dices que no a las Casas, Mione, pero prácticamente eso significaría que toda la escuela fuera una Gran Casa, que enseñaría sólo magia de Ravenclaw o sólo magia de Gryffindor.

—Siempre piensas-- —empezó ella, pero Malfoy la interrumpió:

—O sólo magia de Slytherin, no importa. El punto es que hay diferentes tipos de magos y necesitan cosas diferentes. Y el sistema de la casas...

Obviamente Harry no iba a tener la oportunidad de hablar con Hermione mientras Malfoy estuviera allí. Era curioso cómo él había sido demasiado bueno para ella en la escuela, y ahora él no podía tener suficiente de ella.

Probablemente debería irse a la cama, pero su mente había decidido que era aún temprano. Así que después de un momento de indecisión, se sirvió una taza de té de una tetera que se reabastecía sola, y se fue a sentarse en otro sofá. Después de un momento, el profesor Lupin se sentó a su lado.

—Te ves bien, Harry. —dijo.

Harry agitó su té con más fuerza de la necesaria. Se estaba cansando de ese comentario.

—Usted también, profesor —dijo—. Siento no haberle escrito más a menudo. —hizo una mueca de dolor en su interior, recordando todas las veces que había rechazado al ganso mensajero sin siquiera hacer el intento por ver el mensaje que había traído; sin querer que su frágil paz se viera perturbada por un mensaje de su casa.

— _Remus_ , por favor. Y está todo bien, lo entiendo —respondió suavemente, y tomó un sorbo de su propio té. Harry tenía miedo de entenderlo todo demasiado bien, y apartó la mirada de los ojos agudos de Lupin... _Remus_.

Detrás del sofá había varias capas de cortinas púrpuras y grises, pero no enmarcaban nada más que piedra sin costuras.

— ¿Esta es la forma normal de decorar el cuarto de los profesores? ¿Cortinas en una pared de piedra?

Remus sonrió con tristeza.

—Solía ser una ventana —dijo—. Todas las ventanas han sido rellenadas, ¿no te diste cuenta?

Harry no se había dado cuenta.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para detener las maldiciones, por supuesto —Remus lo miró con curiosidad—. Pero supongo que estabas fuera de servicio ese primer otoño, y para cuando retomamos la escuela y expulsamos a los mortífagos, ya estabas en América. —se levantó y se instaló en el sofá. _Debe ser una larga historia_ , pensó Harry.

—Todo comenzó con una niña de primer año que--

—Incluso en San Mungo hemos oído hablar de Lark Brown. —su voz fue más brusca de lo que pretendió, y puso una mueca de dolor al disculparse, pero Remus sólo asintió.

—Sí, cuando una maldición mata a una niña en su camino a la ceremonia de Selección, supongo que se corre la voz. Y su tía era compañera de clase tuya, si mal no recuerdo.

Harry había querido enviarle a Lavender una carta de pésame, pero aunque sabía qué decir, las lechuzas estaban mal vistas en San Mungo. Al igual que las plumas, para el caso.

—Entonces, ¿te enteraste de los otros ataques?

Harry parpadeó, y luego agitó la cabeza.

—Bueno, la muerte de la chica Brown fue atribuida a los mortífagos que habían escapado a la justicia, y Medusa Macllanan finalmente confesó. El Ministerio... bueno, se podría decir que no fueron muy cuidadosos en asegurarse de que todos los sospechosos de ser Mortífagos fueran localizados.

Harry miró a Malfoy, quien se inclinaba hacia Hermione, gesticulando a lo loco, con las mejillas rosadas, sin mirar a nadie. Harry dudaba que Malfoy notara algo más que no fuera de su interés.

—Pero —continuó Remus—, incluso después del cierre de la escuela, los trabajadores que limpiaban los daños de la guerra fueron acosados por los ataques. No importaba cuántos mortífagos fueran capturados, al día siguiente habría heridos, explosiones, incendios. La mejor teoría que se podía ofrecer era que alguien seguía en el terreno en alguna parte, echando maldiciones desde alguna fortaleza oculta. En primer lugar, el Ministerio intentó añadir más y más seguridad en el terreno. Cuando eso no resolvió el problema, cubrimos las ventanas con la esperanza de proteger el interior... Trabajamos toda la noche en equipos, cerrando todas las ventanas que pudimos encontrar —dijo Remus—. Esto fue en noviembre, justo después de que el último de los Dementores fuera sacrificado, y aun así pensamos que podríamos abrir la escuela tarde y terminar el año. Y por la mañana volvimos, y...

Remus suspiró, luego puso su taza y su platillo sobre la mesa con cuidadosa precisión.

—Sirius fue el primero en llegar, como siempre, y usó su bastón para abrir la puerta...

—Oh, no —Harry cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, Remus estaba mirando fijamente a sus propias manos entrelazadas—. Sus heridas no eran tan graves —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Todo el mundo estaba tan seguro de que se recuperaría, y entonces lo siguiente que oí...

—Minerva convirtió el bastón en piedra y lo puso sobre la puerta, ¿lo viste? Es el más reciente de los nuevos monumentos —Remus levantó la vista con una sonrisa destemplada—. Él siempre decía que lo usaría para hacer algo indecible a Cornelius Fudge.

Luego hubo un largo silencio. Harry pudo escuchar débilmente a Hermione y Malfoy todavía discutiendo sobre algo, A McGonagall dando las buenas noches en voz alta, mientras se tropezaba en una de las escaleras curvas, y a Sofía diciendo _Jaque mate_ en un tono más bien petulante.

Kat pondría los ojos en blanco, pensó Harry.

_"Relájate y dale un abrazo al tipo, Har. A los dos les vendría bien uno"_.

Apoyó su hombro contra el de Remus, y Remus se echó hacia atrás brevemente y suspiró.

— ¿Quién resultó ser? —Harry dijo al fin. Remus se encogió de hombros— ¿No atraparon a nadie?

—Atraparon a mucha gente. Demasiados, dicen algunos. Pero nadie fue capaz de explicar los ataques de Hogwarts.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es conveniente volver a abrir? —la nuca de Harry estaba fría. Él había querido pensar que no volvería a sentir esa sensación.

—No —dijo Remus—. Pero con Durmstrang permanentemente cerrado, y Beauxbatons tan apretados que ni siquiera tienen asientos para todos los estudiantes, y todo tipo de magos sin escrúpulos que se establecen como instructores privados... bueno, Minerva sintió que había más riesgo en permanecer cerrado que en la reapertura.

Y se decía que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro del mundo.

Después de un largo rato, Harry dijo con alegría:

—Bien. Llevo en casa casi seis horas y nada ha salido mal todavía.

No hubo una explosión inmediata. Decidió tomar eso como un buen presagio.

* * *

La puerta de las habitaciones de Harry estaba protegida por un cuadro de una joven lechera muy bonita, que se sonrojó y tartamudeó cuando Harry se presentó. Para su sorpresa, ella estaba allí de nuevo en una pintura colgada dentro de la puerta, donde a una palabra de él podía abrir la puerta a los visitantes.

—Tu portera es encantadora —dijo Remus, haciendo que la niña volviera a temblar y a sonrojarse—. El mío es un setter irlandés, lo que sugiere que el sentido del humor de Albus Dumbledore no está del todo ausente en Hogwarts —movió su varita para encender algunas velas en la sala de estar—. Minerva me dijo que te pidiera disculpas por la habitación, las de los pisos de arriba son más interesantes, pero ninguna de las vacantes está en buen estado en este momento.

—Oh, no —dijo Harry. La sala de estar era espaciosa y confortable, con una chimenea que crepitaba y un sofá ancho y blando. Debajo de las ventanas tapadas había un rincón de estudio, con un enorme escritorio y una pared de estanterías. Más allá, a través de una puerta abierta, Harry podía ver una cama con cortinas de color azul brillante—. Es maravillosa. Pero, ¿cómo hará Hedwig--?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, hubo un chasquido, y Harry vio que un panel decorativo sobre la puerta exterior era en realidad una puerta más pequeña, del tamaño justo para que la usara una lechuza. Hedwig saludó a Remus con un simpático tirón en su pelo, luego se asentó en su percha y metió la cabeza bajo su ala.

—Las lechuzas están destinadas a ser nocturnas —dijo Remus con curiosidad—. ¿Acaso se acomodan al cambio de horario?

—No sé —dijo Harry, y luego bostezó ampliamente—. Los humanos lo están, sin embargo. —cerró los ojos. Le tomó varios segundos abrirlos de nuevo.

Remus sonrió.

—Saldré por mi cuenta.

* * *

Tan pronto como vio el lugar cuando estaba bien despierto, Harry comprendió por qué McGonagall estaba ansiosa por seguir entrenando a la siguiente generación de magos. Hogwarts era un desastre.

Sus propias habitaciones eran normales, excepto por las ventanas tapadas. Justo al otro lado de su puerta, sin embargo, no podía imaginar cómo se lo había perdido la noche anterior, un pasadizo estaba cerrado con protecciones mágicas y comunes, una cinta negra atada a través del tenue resplandor de una barrera de hechizos. Y más allá de eso pudo ver que simplemente faltaba una escalera, sin nada más que un poco de la vieja barandilla que ascendía hacia el aire vacío.

Los estudiantes y maestros de Coven habían sido llamados ocasionalmente para tratar a las víctimas de maldiciones vengativas o para levantar el mal de ojo de un bebé, pero Harry había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos cinco años en formas más benignas de magia. Casi había olvidado la desagradable sensación resbaladiza que las maldiciones más desagradables dejaron en el aire hasta que lo sintió ahora. Le dio la espalda rápidamente, ignorando la tensión en la nuca.

Frotando su frente para suavizar el dolor de cabeza que aún se aferraba a él, caminó a través de la desierta sala común del personal. Al otro lado de la puerta, se detuvo, intentando recordar el camino al Gran Comedor. A la izquierda en el primer pasillo, luego a la derecha en el tercero… ¿O era a la izquierda en el tercero y luego a la derecha en el primero? ¿O se daba la vuelta por completo?

—Directo al retrato de Usher el Desordenado, señor Potter —dijo una voz burlona muy familiar—. Después de eso, a la derecha, a la izquierda, _preste atención_ , señor Potter; esperaba que quizás hasta usted hubiera hecho algún progreso en dominar esa habilidad elemental.

— ¿Profesor Snape? —Harry giró, casi tropezando con su túnica, y se lamentó internamente al oír su voz temblar.

La puerta de la sala común del personal se había mantenido abierta la noche anterior. Ahora que estaba cerrada, Harry podía ver la estatua que la custodiaba: el difunto maestro de Pociones en piedra gris, de dos metros de altura y capturado con una mueca de desprecio.

—Veo que su comprensión de lo obvio sigue siendo incomparable. —la estatua tenía un caldero en una mano, y un mechón de pelo de piedra cayó hacia delante sobre su ojo izquierdo. Al igual que el fantasma de Dumbledore, la estatua de Snape estaba menos devastada por la guerra que el hombre que Harry había visto la última vez que lo vio vivo, aunque no menos imperioso. Una manga de la túnica fue estirada hacia atrás para revelar un grabado poco profundo de la Marca Tenebrosa. Era posible, pensó Harry con desagrado, llevar el realismo demasiado lejos.

—Está bien, está bien —tartamudeó—. Usher el Desordenado, derecha, derecha, izquierda...

— ¿Otra vez hablando con objetos inanimados, Potter? —Malfoy atravesó la puerta en un remolino de túnicas azul hielo, como si hubiera dormido doce horas en lugar de cuatro. Harry se pasó la mano por su pelo rebelde. Malfoy inclinó la cabeza sutilmente hacia la estatua de Snape, y siguió por el pasillo.

Los labios de la estatua temblaron, pero no hizo más comentarios. Después de un momento, Harry sofocó un impulso absurdo de decir: _"¿Puedo irme ahora, profesor?_ "

* * *

Todavía era muy temprano, y las mesas de los estudiantes estaban vacías excepto por tres Hufflepuff que obviamente pensaban que no había tal cosa como un comienzo demasiado temprano. En la mesa del personal, Remus y Michelle Verte estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, mirándose de vez en cuando como si quisieran tener una conversación pero no pudieran decidir cómo empezar.

Harry se dirigió al otro extremo de la mesa, donde vio a Hermione comiendo tocino con una mano y pasando las páginas del libro de texto de Encantamientos de primer año con la otra.

—Te has levantado temprano. —dijo mientras él se sentaba a su lado y se servía los primeros arenques que había visto en cinco años.

—Mi cerebro cree que es ayer por la tarde —dijo—. Y me duele la cabeza. Tal vez debería ir a pedirle a Sofía algo de _Portlag_.

—Oh, no, Harry —dijo Hermione, cerrando su libro—. El Portlag es uno de los Incurables, como las resacas, ¿no te acuerdas? Ella te dará una poción de sueño y unas recomendaciones. No es como si no pudieras usar una. Me refiero a la poción de sueño... si las recomendaciones te hubieran ayudado, habrías estado mejor hace años.

—Oh, calla. —dijo sonriendo, y en ese momento su acento sonó como el de Kat. Se sorprendería a sí mismo hablando como americano si no tuviera cuidado.

Ahora que se habían quitado los lienzos especiales del banquete, podía ver que el borde de la mesa frente a él estaba raspado y astillado. Miró alrededor del comedor y sintió cómo se le apretaba el pecho al ver las marcas de los daños por todas partes.

La mayoría de las mesas estaban raspadas o astilladas, y algunas se habían partido por la mitad y reparado. Había grandes gubias en la pared detrás de la mesa de personal, como si algo pesado hubiera sido lanzado contra ella a gran velocidad, y marcas en el suelo que parecían haber sido hechas con garras.

Se preguntó qué aspecto tenía antes de que el personal pasara el verano limpiándolo.

El aire también estaba lleno de residuos de magia oscura, tan fuerte que Harry se preguntó si era enteramente el resultado de viejas maldiciones. Miró por encima del hombro.

— ¿Esperas ver a un viejo enemigo, Potter? Tu suerte está de moda. —dijo Malfoy, pasándole por delante para sentarse en el otro lado de Hermione. Harry no saltó de su silla sólo por la fuerza de su voluntad.

_Ten un poco de orgullo, Potter,_ se dijo a sí mismo. _El tipo sigue siendo un hurón arrogante, pero no es razón para estar tan nervioso._

—Escucha, Malfoy —dijo—. Hermione puede confiar en ti, pero yo me reservo el juicio.

Malfoy sólo levantó una ceja.

— ¿Aún no has llegado a alguna conclusión, Potter? Ahora puede ser la primera vez —dijo—. Si estás demasiado lleno de espíritu de bienvenida para comer, te quitaré esa manzana asada de las manos.

—Deja de quejarte, Draco —Hermione golpeó su mano al esta pasar por delante de ella—. Harry necesita toda la comida que pueda conseguir. ¿No comiste nada en América? Estás demacrado.

—Estoy bien. —dijo Harry por lo que pareció ser la centésima vez.

El nivel de ruido en la sala aumentaba a medida que llegaban más estudiantes. Harry odiaba verlos sentados en las mesas dañadas. Enseñar iba a ser un desafío, pero juró que pasaría todo el tiempo que pudiera trabajando para que Hogwarts volviera a la normalidad.

— ¿Tus habitaciones son bonitas, Harry? —dijo Hermione— Yo estoy en el cuarto piso. Penélope me ayudará a encontrar el encantamiento que usaron en el techo, porque si puedo hechizar las paredes tendré una vista del lago.

De repente hubo un grito proveniente de las mesas de los estudiantes. Harry levantó la vista a tiempo para ver a una de las de Slytherin derrumbarse hacia atrás, con la silla y todo, con un extraño y roto gemido.

McGonagall fue la primera en llegar a ella, con Malfoy cerca.

—No quiero oír más de estas supersticiones sin sentido. —decía McGonagall con severidad al llegar Harry.

—Pero, profesora, la silla de Crabbe... nadie se sienta ahí nunca...

Malfoy estaba arrodillado ante la chica.

— _Petrificus Totalus_ —dijo, y ella se quedó quieta. Miró a McGonagall—. Kitty, quita a estos pequeños boggarts sedientos de sangre del camino, ¿quieres?, mientras yo...

McGonagall llevó a los estudiantes de regreso cuando Malfoy comenzó a murmurar con una voz suave y mal articulada. Harry se puso tenso, pero luego reconoció las palabras como hechizos de transformación: Malfoy estaba convirtiendo la silla en una camilla. Estaba pronunciando sus hechizos como un hablante nativo. Los hechizos de Harry eran perfectamente funcionales, pero en comparación con Malfoy, sintió como si él siempre estuviera leyendo las palabras de un libro de fraseo infantil.

Los ojos de la niña seguían abiertos, moviéndose alocadamente, y en sus brazos, manos y mandíbula Harry podía ver músculos que se apretaban contra la contención del hechizo. Sus ojos se posaron en el huevo hervido de alguien, con la cáscara aún intacta. Lo cogió y se arrodilló al otro lado de la chica, pasándolo por encima de su cara y murmurando, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo bajo sus dedos. Tyndall de Soto, el especialista del aquelarre en magia latinoamericana, le había enseñado a convertir el encantamiento en un huevo, y aparentemente el hechizo funcionaba incluso cuando el huevo era el desayuno.

Se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaba al otro lado de la niña, aún golpeando la silla con su varita y murmurando. De la camilla comenzó a brotar ruedas y luego bandas elásticas para sostener los brazos y las piernas de la niña. Ella dejó de tensarse justo cuando las últimas palabras de Malfoy transformaron un collar bastante llamativo en una almohada para acunar su cabeza.

Harry puso el huevo en la mano de Malfoy.

—Dile a Sofía que este fue hervido. Es posible que todavía pueda interpretar la yema. Si no lo ha hecho antes, puedo ayudar cuando terminemos de tranquilizar a los estudiantes.

—Bueno —resolló Cypherus Summs cuando un prefecto se apresuró a ayudar a Malfoy a llevar la camilla—. Eso es lo que yo llamo trabajo en equipo.

* * *

McGonagall declaró que la sala común de Slytherin era el lugar más seguro para los estudiantes. La habitación estaba bajo tierra y cubierta con hechizos de protección, pero Harry seguía preocupado por su seguridad.

—Le quité el _Petrificus_ y le puse un _Consopium_ , un coma mágico —le dijo Sofía a Harry con su suave acento cuando llegó a la enfermería más tarde—. No podía detener las convulsiones y temía que se hiciera daño a sí misma. Pero Harry, no sé qué querías que hiciera con este huevo.

El resto del personal se reunió para mirar cómo Harry rompía el huevo en un vaso de agua; pero aparentemente esta parte del curanderismo de Tyndall sólo funcionaba con un huevo crudo; ahora no podía hacer nada con la forma de la yema, sin importar cómo la mirara.

—Harry, ¿estás cantando?

Él cerró la boca, avergonzado, y vertió el agua y el huevo hervido en el fregadero de la enfermería. Hermione aún lo miraba expectante.

—Canto _cherokee_ —le dijo—. Se supone que llama tu poder, tu magia, lo que sea. Sunday hacía que todos tuvieran el mal hábito de tararearlo cuando trabajábamos en algo. Una lección de Pociones en el Coven es algo que hay que escuchar.

— ¿Siempre trabajas sin varita? —Charlie dijo, y Harry se dio cuenta de que su varita aún estaba en su manga.

—Dos semanas después de llegar a Florida, ayudé al doctor Bokor a levantar una maldición con una espátula. Después de eso entendí para qué eran las varitas.

McGonagall se inclinaba sobre la cama de la chica.

—Tengo mucho miedo de que esta sea la misma maldición que golpeó a Argus Filch cuando intentó reabrir el ala de Pociones. —dijo.

Filch había sobrevivido a la guerra, pero el estado de la escuela hacía bastante obvio que él ya no trabajaba como cuidador. Harry había asumido que simplemente se había retirado.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Poppy tenía una pequeña cantidad de _Nervalitum_ , una poderosa poción para el recrecimiento de los nervios, invención de Severus —dijo McGonagall—. Mientras ella pudo administrarle esto a Argus, sus convulsiones se mantuvieron en suspenso y su cuerpo pudo trabajar en la curación de sí mismo. Cuando se acabó...

— ¿No se podría hacer más?

—Requiere colmillos de narval en polvo —dijo Madeleine Aerie—. Lo cual es imposible de encontrar, ahora que el Ministerio lo ha reclasificado. No pudimos llegar a las provisiones del profesor Snape, y ninguno de nosotros tiene sus contactos oscuros, es una lástima.

—Irónicamente —añadió McGonagall—, la razón por la que Argus estaba en el ala de las Pociones, era para buscar en las habitaciones de Severus libros, notas e ingredientes que no podíamos conseguir en otra parte —ella suspiró—. Poppy mantuvo vivo a Argus durante diez meses usando _Animaserum_ , que es un fortalecedor sistémico más general, pero sus convulsiones continuaron, y su cuerpo se consumió.

— ¿Dónde está Madame Pomfrey? —Harry dijo.

—Muerta. —dijo McGonagall.

Ella miró fijamente al lugar donde debería haber estado la ventana, frotándose la nuca con una mano y pareciendo totalmente exhausta.

Finalmente, Harry le preguntó:

— ¿Qué era eso de la silla?

—Esa era la silla de Vincent Crabbe, y los estudiantes más tontos creen que está maldita. —dijo.

Ya se había deshecho la transfiguración de Malfoy en la silla. Estaba en el rincón, parecía una silla perfectamente normal.

—Hemos interrogado a todo el mundo —dijo Charlie—, y no hay señales de nada inusual. Ella se sentó, gritó y se cayó. Es todo lo que sabemos.

McGonagall miró fijamente a la silla.

—Algo está muy mal. —dijo ella.


	3. Sacrificio

—Me temo —McGonagall anunció en la sala común del personal—, que tendremos que cerrar de nuevo y enviar a los estudiantes a casa. —su voz temblaba.

—No puede. —dijo Harry sin pensar.

Hubo un rugido de comentarios. La directora levantó la voz.

—Si nuestras medidas de seguridad actuales son inadecuadas para la tarea de proteger a los estudiantes de estas maldiciones, o incluso para averiguar quién los está haciendo--

—Pero eso es exactamente por lo que--

—Potter tiene razón —dijo Malfoy de repente. La boca de Harry se abrió—. Kitty, si esta es una nueva amenaza, necesitamos magos entrenados. Y si los mortífagos están reclutando -bueno, no te sorprendas tanto, sabes que todos lo estaban pensando- si ellos están reclutando, nosotros tenemos que hacer lo mismo.

—Lark Brown. —dijo Wood, y McGonagall dijo:

—Precisamente. Exponer a los niños a este tipo de riesgos--

Malfoy golpeó una ventana de piedra con la palma de su mano, un gesto asquerosamente teatral, pensó Harry, aunque tuvo que admitir que captó la atención de todos.

—Pensé que los Gryffindor entendían el sacrificio —dijo, volviéndose hacia la sala llena de maestros silenciosos—. Hogwarts o no Hogwarts, los niños magos van a aprender algo de alguien. Ahora mismo están ahí fuera sin entrenamiento, sin canalización, sin influencia positiva. Los niños van a estar en peligro a pesar de todo. Pero si dejamos abierto, podemos hacer que el riesgo sea bueno para algo.

McGonagall parecía como si le doliera la garganta. Después de un momento, ella dijo:

—Tienes razón, Draco. Creo que necesito consultar con Albus sobre esto... Fraile, ¿podría traerlo? Lo discutiremos esta noche. Quizá la señorita Rolfe recupere la conciencia para entonces y tenga más que contarnos.

En el estruendo de la discusión que siguió, fue casi imposible entender una conversación. Phoenix Skye intentaba que Summs y Malfoy se unieran a ella en una meditación de vibraciones positivas. Charlie y Sofía estaban susurrando muy rápido, terminando las frases del otro. Una cabeza en la chimenea -nadie que Harry reconociera- estaba gritando ingredientes de una poción a Madeleine Aerie.

Sólo Hermione se quedó callada en su sillón. Harry se sentó en un taburete cercano y la miró, pero ella siguió mirando ciegamente a la pared durante varios minutos. Luego miró más allá de Harry.

—Draco —dijo ella—, ¿quién fue la última persona que se sentó en la silla de Crabbe?

—Creo que el propio Crabbe —dijo él, dejando atrás a Phoenix con un suspiro de alivio—. Todos esos pequeños gansos creen que estaba maldito. Los más viejos se lo susurraban a los recién llegados en la ceremonia de Selección.

Se posó en el brazo de la silla de Hermione, y ella lo miró.

—Pero él no la maldijo realmente, ¿verdad?

— ¿Conoces alguna forma de poner una maldición de convulsiones en una silla? —miró de Hermione a Harry, y luego a Remus, que había subido a pararse al lado del taburete de Harry. Cuando todos estaban en silencio, asintió— Pensaba que no. Y si no lo sabes, puedes estar segura de que Vincent no lo sabía. Apenas podía deletrear su propio nombre sin ayuda.

—Siempre has sabido cómo elegir a tus amigos, Malfoy —dijo Harry con firmeza, ignorando el ruido de protesta de Hermione—. ¿Qué están haciendo Crabbe y Goyle ahora? ¿Parados fuera de las paredes lanzando maldiciones sobre niños confiados?

—Oh, no creo que Vincent tenga ese tipo de coraje —dijo Malfoy descuidadamente—. Estará escondido en algún lugar seguro con lo que queda de los Mortífagos, supongo, a menos que esté muerto —se echó hacia atrás contra el respaldo de la silla y cruzó una rodilla sobre la otra—. En cuanto a Gregory —añadió suavemente—, yo lo maté.

Harry se enfrió por el shock y la ira. ¿Malfoy no sólo era molesto sino también peligroso? ¿Podría estar echando maldiciones a los estudiantes?

Junto a él, Remus hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

—Draco, eso no es gracioso —dijo—. Harry se ha ido hace mucho tiempo y aún no ha tenido oportunidad de ponerse al día.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—Debería ser capaz de manejar verdades desagradables como un buen Gryffindor.

—Ya sé todas las verdades desagradables que me gustaría saber sobre ti, gracias. —dijo Harry con los dientes apretados.

* * *

El _Animaserum_ tranquilizó a Charlotte Rolfe lo suficiente como para que Sofía pudiera liberarla del _Consopium_ , pero a medida que pasaba la tarde, sus ataques comenzaron de nuevo, y Sofía una vez más la dejó inconsciente.

El personal se reunió en la sala común, hablando en voz baja. El fantasma de Dumbledore y McGonagall estaban sentados murmurando en un rincón apartado, con las cabezas tan juntas que parecía que sus frentes se cruzaban. Remus y Michelle Verte se fueron a turnarse para vigilar a los estudiantes, y Penélope y Oliver regresaron bajo el peso de varias docenas de libros de la biblioteca con títulos inquietantes.

Harry deseaba que hubiera ventanas por las que mirar mientras pensaba. A falta de eso, permaneció de pie durante mucho tiempo mirando una pintura, viendo cómo un barco se lanzaba sobre un mar tormentoso, tratando de imaginar quién había lanzado esa maldición, y cómo, y qué se podía hacer para impedir que alguien lo volviera a hacer. 

Podía sentir esa misma y vieja sensación apoderándose de él –esa sensación que con tanto esfuerzo había eliminado de su sistema en América-. Esa de no saber qué hacer cuando todos contaban con él, cuando sus vidas dependían de él y él sentía que iba a fallarles otra vez. Que iba a dejarlos caer… A dejarlos morir a todos, igual que--

Sintió un movimiento a su lado y giró bruscamente, pero sólo era Hermione.

—Deja de pensar, Harry —dijo ella con impaciencia—. Ven —añadió, tirando de él hacia uno de los aparadores—, han traído un poco de pollo frío para la cena. Come, y luego ven y dime lo que sabes sobre lanzar una maldición a través de una pared de piedra sólida.

— ¿Alguna vez pensaste —dijo Harry, tan silenciosamente como pudo—, en las otras posibilidades? Honestamente, Hermione, ¿por qué miras fuera de las paredes cuando hay un mago oscuro en la habitación?

Ella suspiró impaciente.

—Harry, mira allí —ella señaló a Malfoy, quien estaba hablando muy seriamente con un grupo de maestros. Charlie estaba parado a su lado, y McGonagall y el fantasma de Dumbledore estaban escuchando y asintiendo mientras Malfoy movía una mano hacia las ventanas cerradas, las puertas vigiladas por el hechizo—. ¿Confiaría Minerva en alguien que fuera peligroso? ¿Dumbledore?

Harry miró desde Malfoy hasta Hermione. Ella nunca había sido así de crédula, pero...

—Es un Mortífago, Hermione. —dijo.

— _Fue_ un Mortífago —dijo ella—. Y luego fue un espía, y luego estuvo en el Programa de Protección para Magos, y ahora es--

—Muy probablemente un traidor, y definitivamente un furtivo y mentiroso redomado.

Hermione le miró fijamente.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto, Harry —dijo ella, sonando espantosamente como McGonagall—. Algo amenaza a los estudiantes, y a nosotros también. Y no es Draco Malfoy. Lo conozco, Harry. Yo estaba aquí.

Oh, eso dolió. Debió aparecer en su cara, porque para su sorpresa, ella se inclinó hacia adelante y le tomó las dos manos.

—Oh, Harry —sus dedos estaban muy calientes—. Te lo contaremos todo, te lo prometo... En cuanto llegue el momento te contaremos toda la historia. Pero mientras tanto... bueno, entiendo si no puedes confiar en Draco todavía, pero vas a tener que confiar en el resto de nosotros.

* * *

Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana, y Harry ya estaba deseando haber dormido en la sala común como Cypherus Summs, que había estado roncando en una silla con alas cuando Harry se había ido a la cama.

Después de tantas noches en el motel que albergaba el aquelarre, le costaba respirar en una habitación sin ventanas. Estaba tan oscuro que apenas podía distinguir las paredes de los muebles, y tan silencioso, con Hedwig fuera por la noche, que podía oír su propia respiración resonando entre las cortinas de la cama medio cerradas.

Se dio la vuelta, golpeando su almohada y deseando haber ido con Sofía por algo para dormir. Si hubiera una ventana, estaría frente a ella, y tal vez podría ver la luna, o al menos un poco del terreno. O un Mortífago enmascarado, varita en mano, merodeando, buscando un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para lanzar una maldición a través de...

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, tan rápido que sacudió la cama. Inspiró, espiró, cerró los ojos y trató de imaginarse las olas del océano, como Kat le había enseñado. _Inspira, exhala, exhala, suéltalo, Har, suéltalo._

Inspira. Exhala. Inspira. Exhala.

Sin embargo, el aire estaba lleno de una niebla helada, no como Florida, donde hacía calor incluso en invierno, sino frío como el aliento de un dementor. Y ese rugido no era el océano en absoluto, sino su propio aliento jadeante.

O quizás era el fuego, porque Dumbledore había prendido fuego al cuerpo de Voldemort, y las llamas habían arrojado calor a su cara. Ron y Sirius también estaban calientes, donde lo sostuvieron, y el _Animaserum_ de Snape estaba caliente dentro de él, y la mano de Dumbledore en su brazo debería haber estado caliente también, pero no lo estaba, y el director estaba diciendo urgentemente:

—Tienes que irte ahora, hijo mío. Has hecho tu parte y la tarea que queda no es para ti.

¿Pero cómo podían saber que Voldemort estaba muerto?, ¿cómo podían estar seguros? Era absolutamente vital para ellos estar seguros.

Harry se puso en pie con un sobresalto, su propio gemido despertándolo del sueño. Se pasó las manos húmedas por la cara.

— _Lumos_. —su voz era temblorosa.

Cuando su corazón dejó de latir, se levantó de la cama y encendió todas las lámparas y velas de la habitación.

* * *

Cuando Harry regresó a la sala común, Summs se había ido y McGonagall estaba sentada en un sofá rodeada de libros y tazas de té vacías. Si no se hubiera puesto otra túnica, Harry habría estado seguro de que había pasado la noche allí.

—Buenos días —dijo ella indistintamente mientras se frotaba la cara.

—La chica--

—Sin cambios.

El desayuno ya estaba preparado en los aparadores, tanto para el café como para el té, y Harry se sintió aliviado. Mientras untaba un bollo con mantequilla, la puerta de la sala común se abrió y Hermione y Malfoy entraron.

Hermione ya estaba hablando rápidamente.

—No, pero es extraño, ¿no es así, que escojan un Slytherin? Si realmente son mortífagos, uno pensaría...

Malfoy vestía de verde oscuro hoy, pero Hermione seguía con la túnica de ayer. A Harry no le importaban las implicaciones de eso; ahora no era el momento de coquetear, aunque hubiera sido alguien que no fuera Malfoy.

— ¿Qué, le ahorrarían a la casa del viejo la lealtad de la vieja escuela? —le decía a Hermione— O quizás... Oh, frambuesas. —su mano descendió sobre las frutas, pareciendo casi humana.

Harry apartó algunos libros para sentarse al lado de McGonagall. Hermione se sentó en un sillón cercano y los miró fijamente a ambos.

—Ninguno de los dos durmió anoche, ¿verdad? —ella misma parecía bastante cansada.

—Maddie y yo revisamos cada centímetro del Gran Salón —dijo McGonagall—. Y luego Albus y los fantasmas lo revisaron de nuevo. No hay ningún hueco en las paredes ni en el techo lo suficientemente grande como para admitir la más mínima bocanada de aire. —se frotó los ojos otra vez.

Hermione frunció el ceño, muy pensativa.

— ¿Cómo viaja una maldición?

—En línea directa, como un rayo de luz —contestó Harry con prontitud. Era casi palabra por palabra del texto del sexto año de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras—. Puede rebotar como la luz, o reflejarse como la luz--

—Pero no puede desaparecer de un lugar y aparecer en otro, y no puede atravesar una gran masa de agua, y no puede curvarse —terminó la cita Hermione—. Y no puede pasar a través de una pared de piedra sólida —añadió mientras Malfoy llegaba con un plato apilado con frambuesas—. Me sorprende que no hayas traído el tazón de servir, Draco.

—Los elfos domésticos lo adhirieron a la mesa de alguna manera. —dijo, con la boca llena, y una vez más se posó en el brazo de su silla.

—Son sabios contigo. —ella extendió su mano y él dejó caer tres bayas en ella. Harry miró a McGonagall para ver si la escena le parecía tan repugnante como a él, pero ella ya estaba dando vuelta las páginas de un libro otra vez, frotándose la sien con los dedos.

Hermione escupió semillas de frambuesa delicadamente en una servilleta.

—Sigo diciendo que al menos deberíamos considerar la posibilidad de que podría haber algo inusual en la silla de Crabbe.

—La examinamos muy de cerca. —dijo McGonagall.

—Pero sólo después de que pasara lo qué pasó. —dijo Hermione.

—Bien —dijo Malfoy—. Lo diré de nuevo, Mione... ¿Conoces alguna forma de maldecir una silla? —cuando ella se quedó en silencio, Malfoy miró a su alrededor— ¿Potter? ¿Tus magos mestizos yanquis tenían algún método para hacer eso?

—Cállate, Malfoy. —dijo Harry.

— ¡Harry! —Hermione le miró fijamente.

—Bueno, la respuesta es no —dijo Harry—. Podría convertir una silla en otra cosa, o convertir otra cosa en una silla... o hacer que se caiga a pedazos cuando alguien se sienta en ella...

—Poner uno de esos malditos cojines de los Weasley para que haga un ruido grosero cuando alguien se siente... —Malfoy continuó.

—Hacer que parezca que hay una silla donde realmente no hay ninguna... —reflexionó Hermione.

Harry parpadeó de repente.

—Bueno, no sé cómo hacer esto yo mismo, pero hay un método oscuro para poner algo de uno mismo en un objeto —tragó seco—. Como el diario de Tom Ryddle.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—No creemos que Voldemort haya hecho esto, ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione con indecisión.

—Voldemort está muerto —dijo Harry con simpleza—. Créeme, sé de buena fuente que se ha ido para siempre —se abstuvo de tocar su cicatriz—. Aunque no estoy convencido de que todavía no tenga partidarios activos —agregó.

Hermione lo ignoró.

—Esto tendría que ser como hechizar a un objeto para desencadenar un hechizo cuando se toca —parecía estar pensando en voz alta—. Como una mina terrestre.

— ¿Una qué terrestre? —McGonagall dijo, pero Harry entendió lo que Hermione quería decir y la interrumpió.

—Directora... dígame qué le pasó a Lark Brown. Dígamelo exactamente.

—Estaba esperando en la orilla cuando Hagrid trajo el barco con los primeros años —dijo McGonagall—. Y apenas esperó a que el barco llegara a la orilla... Recuerdo que pensé que todos tendríamos mucho trabajo por delante… —parpadeó rápidamente— y antes de que pudiera darle una mano, ella se había levantado sobre el borde del barco y había puesto el pie en el suelo… —hizo una pausa— puso el pie en el suelo y gritó.

—Como si la maldición viniera de la misma tierra. —dijo Hermione.

Harry se enderezó de repente.

—Remus me dijo que Sirius no fue asesinado hasta que tocó las puertas de entrada con su bastón.

—Sí —murmuró McGonagall, casi para sí misma—. Y a Irma Pince la golpearon con una maldición en el momento en que tocó la puerta de la biblioteca.

—La profesora Aerie no pudo dejar de vomitar durante dos días después de que trató de entrar por primera vez en el antiguo aula de Pociones. —señaló Hermione.

—Ella no es la única —dijo McGonagall—. Nadie ha sido capaz de poner un pie en esa ala desde que retomamos el castillo. Parecía como si todos estuvieran malditos, todos los que se aventuraron allí después... después de que Severus... —sus ojos se fijaron en Malfoy.

—Después de que el profesor Snape y mi padre se mataran el uno al otro allí. —dijo Malfoy sin rodeos, y la cara de McGonagall se tensó, pero ella asintió.

—Sofía ya ha arreglado cuatro huesos rotos. —dijo Hermione tras un momento.

Malfoy terminó su pensamiento:

—Lo que probablemente ocurrió la primera vez que un estudiante abrió la puerta de un dormitorio, ¿no? —McGonagall asintió.

Todos se miraron unos a otros.

—Alguien ha minado Hogwarts —dijo Hermione lentamente—. Por eso no podemos mantener las maldiciones fuera, porque no vienen de fuera. Alguien podría haber hecho esto hace meses, y las maldiciones se quedaban ahí, en silencio, esperando que alguien tocara la cosa equivocada...

McGonagall echó una mirada nerviosa alrededor de la sala común. Harry podía ver su punto de vista. Todos los muebles, las puertas, el suelo, de repente parecían amenazadores.

Pero Malfoy parecía aliviado.

—Entonces realmente se acabó. —dijo en voz baja. Harry levantó la vista rápidamente y lo vio mirando, no a los muebles, si no a las ventanas cubiertas.

—Todo menos la limpieza —Hermione se veía pensativa—. Neville dice que también han tenido una serie de extraños sucesos en el Ministerio —ella se sentó—. Y si allí también está minado… —ni siquiera tuvo que terminar de pensar—... tenemos que hacer algo.

—Bueno, por supuesto, si conoces una forma de levantar una maldición cuando no conoces la maldición o la víctima...

—Esperen —dijo Harry—. Solía conocer a un gris-gris contra los encantamientos ocultos —ante sus confusas miradas, aclaró—. Un hechizo, una poción. Enviaré un ganso al doctor Bokor y conseguiré los detalles. **(*)**

—Será mejor que Mione haga un _Transauditum_ para ti —dijo Malfoy—. Puede que sea de madrugada en las colonias salvajes, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder.

* * *

—Romero. —dijo Harry. Había despertado al doctor de un sueño profundo para pedir la receta del gris-gris mientras McGonagall iba a explicar la situación a los otros profesores. Luego Harry, Hermione y Malfoy se dirigieron a la nueva aula de pociones, un antiguo almacén equipado apresuradamente con fregaderos y mesas de corte y los suministros bastante inadecuados que el personal había podido comprar para reemplazar la inaccesible tienda de Snape.

—Lo tengo. —dijo Hermione, entregándole la rama a Harry. Él lo agregó al caldero de agua hirviendo.

—Poleo.

—Lo tengo.

—Amoníaco.

—Uf... ¿En serio? Bueno, está bien.

—Pólvora.

—La tengo.

— ¿Ahora qué? —dijo Malfoy.

—Ahora lo dejamos enfriar —dijo Harry, mirando sus notas—, y luego nos lavamos las manos y los pies en él y dejamos que nos lleven a los hechizos secretos.

— ¿Ah sí? —Malfoy preguntó con exagerado interés— ¿Y cuándo decimos _bidibi-babidi-bú_?

—Cállate, Malfoy. —Harry apretó los dientes.

Para empeorar las cosas, Hermione se estaba riendo.

—Harry —dijo ella—. Admítelo, si alguien como Ron hubiera dicho algo así, te habrías reído.

—Sí, bueno, eso es porque a mí me agrada Ron. —murmuró Harry.

—La pregunta es —dijo Hermione—, cuando encontremos estos encantamientos, ¿qué hacemos con ellos? Estoy casi segura de que _De Rerum de Stheno_ tiene una manera de identificar una maldición desconocida - o tal vez fue _Opinicus_... —buscó en su bolso y comenzó a hojear libros— Espera... aquí está. “ _Cuando tu varita, sobre la fuente de encantamiento, esté bien entrenada, entonces pronuncia Patefaco Abstrusi, y ciertamente, por tu propio ojo serás iluminado._ ”

—Bueno —dijo Harry después de un momento—, vale la pena intentarlo. —y se quitó los zapatos.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? —Malfoy estaba mirando su tobillo.

—Oh —Harry tocó la tobillera de cuero trenzado—. Mi... Sunday me la hizo. Es una verónica. Una especie de encantamiento popular. **(**)**

—Qué fascinantemente primitivo. —se mofó Malfoy. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, pero él seguía mirando el tobillo de Harry.

—Cállate, Draco —dijo Hermione—. Qué nudos tan interesantes —le dijo a Harry—. Se parecen bastante a algunos de los simples signos de caligromancia. Me pregunto si...

—No es realmente mágico —dijo Harry apresuradamente para evitar otra digresión—. Es sólo una bonita superstición, o eso dijo Sunday.

—Uf —dijo Malfoy cuando todos se bañaron las manos y los pies—. Huele como la cocina de Weasley. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Si nuestra teoría es correcta, tendría sentido ir a un lugar que haya estado desierto desde antes. —dijo Hermione.

Malfoy dio un paso y luego retrocedió, frunciendo el ceño.

—Siento... —Harry caminó hacia la esquina trasera; aún apilado con objetos que habían sido guardados en la habitación, había un gabinete— Un impulso. —dijo, y agarró la manija del gabinete.

— ¡Espera! —Hermione lo detuvo, apuntó su varita al armario y dijo: — _Patefaco abstrusi_.

Hubo una luz tan brillante que Harry cerró los ojos. Después de un momento los abrió, aún entrecerrándolos fastidiado. El gabinete estaba iluminado con una traza de lo que parecía un neón amarillo. Un garabato colgaba del pestillo.

—Vaya. —dijo Harry.

—Eso es una caligromancia muy avanzada. —dijo Malfoy.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no estás pensando eso sólo por la verónica de Harry? —dijo Hermione.

Malfoy la miró mal.

—Mi padre tenía un interés especial en el tema.

Hermione hizo aparecer un cuaderno.

—Muy bien, entonces, puedo empezar con la Caligromancia de Bodoni —dijo felizmente—. Y necesitamos una forma de desarmarlos sin lastimar a nadie. Y luego necesitamos una forma de expandir el hechizo para que funcione sin tener que encontrar el hechizo primero, y… —ella miró hacia arriba— vayan a buscar a Minerva y al resto. Encuéntrenme en la biblioteca después de cenar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) gris-gris se refiere a un amuleto o talismán Africano o Caribeño.
> 
> (**) la verónica (en inglés speewell) es una planta que posee los tallos erguidos, altos y terminados en espigas con pequeñas flores (generalmente) de color azul. La tobillera que tiene Harry, está trenzada en forma de verónica.
> 
> ¡Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza, así que aquí traigo actualización doble.


	4. Sinergia

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, apenas podían ver la cabeza de Hermione sobre el montón de libros. Ella miró hacia arriba, radiante, desde una traducción de una obra alemana sobre la aplicación mágica de la ley.

— ¡Es increíble! Hay hechizos que puedes usar para crear un sello, un personaje de caligromancia y sin usar papel. Con el hechizo correcto, puedes simplemente… —ella agitó su varita como si fuera una pluma— escribirlo en el aire. Lo que vimos en el gabinete fue una simple explosión, pero al otro lado de la habitación encontré una que era más sutil; causa una lenta hinchazón de las articulaciones, así que después de una o dos semanas la víctima comienza a experimentar algo similar a la artritis.

Se detuvo, parpadeando.

—Misma que ha estado propagándose como una epidemia en el Ministerio. —comenzó a buscar otro libro, murmurando para sí misma.

—Calma, Mione. —dijo Malfoy.

Harry lo miró fijamente, sorprendido -pues había sonado como si llamara al orden a su mascota-, pero Hermione se rio y dijo:

—Está bien, tienes razón. Me estoy saliendo por la tangente.

—Sorprendentemente, sí.

McGonagall leyó el pergamino sobre el hombro de Hermione.

—Esto está muy bien hecho, Hermione.

Ella sonrió radiante.

—El problema —dijo—, es que todavía no podemos hacer visible un sello a menos que ya sepamos que está ahí. Supongo que podríamos andar por ahí haciendo un _abstrusi_ al azar hasta que--

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Hermione, hay otro gris-gris que una vez aprendí para vengar un asesinato, y los Orisha lo usan incluso cuando no saben quién es el asesino.

Ella se acercó a él.

—Así que elementos de esa clase de magia podrían permitirnos actuar sobre cualquier encantamiento en un área... —ella abrió las _Metamagics of Endor_ , y en un instante se había olvidado de que los demás estaban allí.

* * *

A ella le tomó todo el día siguiente descomponer la poción e identificar qué ingredientes eran críticos (jengibre y harina de maíz, etc), y la mayor parte del otro día, en estrecha colaboración con la profesora Aerie, para averiguar exactamente lo que hacía la poción y luego desarrollar una forma de hacer lo mismo con un hechizo.

—Es el mismo proceso que usamos para el hechizo mensual de Remus —le dijo McGonagall a Harry mientras los observaban en el trabajo—, porque nadie más que Severus podía hacer una poción fiable de _Matalobos_.

—Te dije que Hogwarts podría ser restaurado a su antigua gloria como institución de investigación, Kitty. —dijo Malfoy.

—No me llames Kitty, insolente. —dijo ella con cariño.

Los estudiantes todavía estaban teniendo una enorme fiesta de pijamas en la sala común de Slytherin. Una vez informados de los nuevos acontecimientos, se cuidaron mucho de no tocar nada, pero los maestros que los acompañaron por turnos, les informaron que en general, podían ver la desminada de Hogwarts como un día festivo.

Por fin, después de la cena de la segunda noche, Hermione los reunió a todos en la sala común del personal para probar el nuevo hechizo.

—Aún no estoy segura del alcance del hechizo —dijo—. Podría cubrir toda la habitación o sólo unos metros a mí alrededor —luego dejó caer unas gotas de aceite con olor agrio sobre una vela—. Esta es la contribución de Harry —dijo ella señalando la vela—, y resulta que no se puede prescindir de ella. —y pronunció unas pocas palabras en lo que sonaba como una mezcla de latín y francés. Harry cerró los ojos.

Cuando los abrió, al principio pensó que la vela se había apagado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba muy iluminada con encantamientos.

Había líneas finas alrededor de todas las puertas y ventanas.

—Hechizos de seguridad de Hogwarts. —murmuró McGonagall. Y había una delicada traza sobre el sombrero de tartán de McGonagall, por lo que no ofreció ninguna explicación.

En el vestíbulo podían ver tenues brillos de algunas de las áreas selladas. Cuando se dirigían a la puerta exterior, podían ver la luz hasta el sauce boxeador.

—Me sorprende que todos los estudiantes del castillo no estén corriendo a pedirnos explicaciones. —dijo McGonagall.

—Es el olor de la vela lo que nos permite ver esto —dijo Hermione—. Cuando se apague, se desvanecerán.

— ¿Cuál es ese? —Harry señaló un nudo de encantamientos en la puerta de una de las suites sin usar. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par.

—Oh, Harry. Es un hechizo de dolor. También es complicado. ¿Ves los nudos? Cada uno de ellos es un hechizo separado, y los picos son cláusulas. Si... puedo desarmarlo, pero probablemente necesite cinco o seis iteraciones del hechizo _Exstinguo_ , cada una con el sustantivo apropiado, ya sabes. Quiero decir, no es como si pudieras enfrentarte a todo el conglomerado de nudos en un sólo hechizo...

Malfoy levantó su varita. Harry, sintiéndose de repente competitivo, levantó la pluma que sostenía.

— _Nodum exstinguo_.

— _Nodu'stinguo_.

Toda la tracería se desvaneció.

Después de un momento de pausa, Hermione dijo:

— ¿Hace cuánto que hacen encantamientos con sinergia?

Ante sus miradas en blanco, ella rodó los ojos.

—Ya saben. Donde un hechizo que hacen juntos es más del doble de poderoso que si lo hubieran hecho por separado. ¡Honestamente! Una pensaría que ninguno de los dos ha leído un libro desde que dejaron la escuela.

Malfoy miró nerviosamente a Harry.

—Probablemente fue un accidente.

—Una casualidad, sí...

—Pruébenlo ahora. —sugirió Hermione.

Malfoy suspiró y extendió su varita con el aire de sufrir por seguir un capricho tonto.

—Muy bien, entonces... Potter, ¿convocamos un vaso de agua?

Harry se encogió de hombros y preparó su varita.

— _Accio agua_.

— _Acci'aqua'._

— ¡Maldita sea!

Después de un momento, Hermione levantó la vista, limpiándose la cara. Toda la mesa estaba empapada, y había un charco considerable en el suelo.

—Entonces no fue casualidad. —dijo Malfoy suavemente.

— ¿Pero no lo ves? —Hermione estaba temblando de emoción— Si ustedes dos tienen sinergia de hechizos, pueden limpiar estas maldiciones en una fracción de tiempo.

Harry miró a Malfoy, que también parecía consternado.

—Cuanto más rápida sea la limpieza, menos estudiantes saldrán lastimados —dijo McGonagall—. ¿Saben todo lo que necesitan saber sobre el hechizo? Hermione, ¿cuán rápido puedes entrenarlos para interpretar los sellos? Y tendremos que hacer pruebas para ver si alguien más del personal sabe hechizar sinérgicamente.

—Empezaré esta noche. —dijo ella, radiante.

Harry se encogió de hombros ante Malfoy.

—Supongo que ahora somos el equipo de limpieza.

—Oh, bien —dijo Malfoy—. Mi currículum necesitaba experiencia en gestión de alto nivel.

* * *

— _Nodum exstinguo_. 

— _Nodum exstinguo_.

—Weasley y Weasley, cinco puntos. —dijo Malfoy.

—Lo cual es mejor que lo que cualquiera de ustedes hubiera hecho —dijo Hermione, tomando nota—. Muy bien, ustedes dos son un equipo.

Parecía como si hubieran estado probando durante horas, de dos en dos, tratando de identificar pares que pudieran hechizar sinérgicamente, mientras Hermione miraba cada sello en su libro y se aseguraba de que no tomaran nada que no pudieran identificar. Casi todos los pares lo hicieron mejor juntos que por separado, pero la mejora fue generalmente pequeña, tres o cuatro nudos con un sólo hechizo, tal vez. Sólo Harry y Malfoy parecían ser capaces de descifrar una serie completa de maldiciones a la vez.

Charlie y Sofía se acercaron al lugar donde McGonagall había colocado un mapa de la escuela en una de las paredes de la biblioteca, y Harry pudo escucharlos debatir la urgencia relativa de las alas oeste y sur de las aulas. Poco a poco el mapa se fue llenando de color a medida que a cada par se le asignaba un área para que la trabajara.

Todos menos Harry y Malfoy, cuyas habilidades debían ser puestas a trabajar inmediatamente, deshaciendo las maldiciones en las áreas que representaban el mayor peligro para los estudiantes. Excepto que "inmediatamente" aparentemente significaba "después de perder horas de la manera más aburrida posible", porque Malfoy parecía sentir que Hermione no podría manejar las pruebas sin su ayuda. Así que mientras equipo tras equipo salía a hacer algo útil, Harry estaba atrapado ahí en la sala común, viendo a Remus Lupin emparejarse con todos los demás profesores para desbloquear un armario de almacenamiento que no se usaba.

— _Nodum exstinguo_. —dijo la voz ronca de Remus.

— _Nodum exstinguo_. —dijo el murmullo casi inaudible de Michelle Verte.

—La Bella y la Bestia, cuatro puntos. —dijo Malfoy, y Hermione tomó nota.

* * *

—Empezaremos con el dormitorio Slytherin. —dijo Malfoy. Por fin se habían terminado las pruebas, y nadie permaneció en la biblioteca excepto Malfoy, Harry y McGonagall.

La "sugerencia" de Malfoy. Naturalmente. Lo que fuera mejor para Slytherin.

—Creo que el comedor es más crítico. —dijo Harry con firmeza.

—Oh, ciertamente, ignoremos el hecho de que toda la población estudiantil está durmiendo en Slytherin.

—Vamos —dijo McGonagall con impaciencia—. Una docena de estas maldiciones podrían haber sido desencadenadas mientras ustedes dos estaban aquí discutiendo como colegiales. ¿Por qué no empezar dónde está?

Así que, más bien hoscamente, Harry conjuró una vela y la encendió, y Malfoy murmuró el hechizo revelador.

Fue fácil reconocer los hechizos de seguridad de Hogwarts y los que mantuvieron a los estudiantes más jóvenes fuera de la sección restringida. Harry observó con curiosidad que varios libros tenían sus propios hechizos de protección, incluyendo varios de los que Hermione había amontonado en la mesa.

—Allí. —dijo Malfoy, y Harry miró y vio una hilera de pequeños nudos alrededor del borde de una de las mesas poco usadas. Revisó las páginas de Hermione.

—Dolor... no, espera, parálisis.

—A mí me parece una explosión.

— ¿Miraste siquiera la foto? Las explosiones tienen esa línea vertical que va hacia el--

—Déjame ver el pergamino, idiota--

—Está justo aquí, es un perfecto idiota quien no lo sepa.

Hubo un siseo, y la traza desapareció. Harry se giró y vio que la vela se había apagado.

—Estupendo —dijo—. Una vela entera desperdiciada porque eres tan testarudo. —golpeó la segunda vela contra la mesa y la cubrió con demasiado aceite.

—Bien, tú… —Malfoy hizo una pausa para estornudar. El olor del aceite también hacía que los ojos de Harry escocieran— puedes hacerlo a tu manera, si estás tan jodidamente seguro.

Pero resultaron ser hechizos de explosión después de todo.

—Espera. —Malfoy empujó la mano de Harry para que su varita apuntara al suelo en lugar de al nudo.

— ¿Qué? —los dedos de Malfoy estaban fríos. Harry se liberó la mano, irritado— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

— ¿Estás loco? No puedes deshacer un hechizo que no sabes leer.

—Claro que puedo. Mírame.

—Potter —Malfoy empujó la varita de Harry otra vez—. ¿No ves la cláusula _"si"_? ¿Estás ciego?

—Sí, la veo. ¿Y qué?

—Así que por lo que sabemos, dice: “ _Si_ el nudo del contra hechizo...” como el que vimos en la biblioteca. Comete suicidio en tu tiempo libre, por favor, y déjame fuera de esto.

—Si no lo deshacemos, podría explotar. Si uno de los niños se tropieza con esto, esto se disparará —dijo Harry—. Pero confía en un Slytherin para salvar su propio pellejo y arriesgar el de otro.

—Confía en un Gryffindor para que arriesgue la piel de todos en lugar de tomarse el tiempo para pensar en lo que está haciendo, para variar —replicó Malfoy—. Mira, vamos a hacer esto… —murmuró algo y una brillante hebra salió de su varita, luego puso una barrera de hechizo alrededor de la maldición— listo. Ahora los pobres Hufflepuff pueden volver a usar su sala común. Y podemos dejar eso en paz hasta que lo entendamos. A menos que ese concepto sea demasiado difícil de entender.

Harry apuntó con su varita al siguiente grupo de nudos.

—Muy bien. ¿Podemos hacer esto, o también le temes a éste?

Malfoy consultó el pergamino de Hermione.

—Ese es un hechizo de paranoia. Ya lo hemos hecho antes. ¿Listo?

— _Nodum exstinguo_.

— _Nodu'stinguo_... Oh, diablos. —Malfoy cayó al suelo, rodando, justo cuando un gran trozo de yeso cayó con un fuerte crujido en el lugar donde había estado de pie.

Harry miró el agujero en el techo.

—Creo que hemos pasado por alto una cláusula de _"si"._

—Como dirían los poetas de tu país adoptivo: ¡No me digas! —respondió Malfoy con fastidio.

* * *

Harry se tiró en un sofá en la sala común del personal. Cada músculo de su cuerpo le dolía.

Frente a él, Malfoy apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla y gimió. Todavía había polvo de yeso en sus cejas. Su piel estaba ligeramente brillante por el sudor, y su largo pelo estaba sucio y despeinado. Probablemente se mortificaría si supiera lo sucio que estaba, pero Harry ni siquiera tenía la energía para burlarse de él por ello.

Más que nada, Harry quería volar, rápido y sin rumbo, girando en bucles por el aire hasta que pudiera dejar de pensar por un tiempo. Pero todo lo que podía ver en el futuro eran más sellos, más Malfoy, más yeso que caía. Más pequeños fracasos.

Casi se estaba quedando dormido cuando Hermione llegó.

— ¡Ahí están! —dijo ella— Se han perdido el almuerzo —se sentó al lado de Harry y le quitó algo del pelo—. ¿Cuánto has hecho?

—Dos habitaciones y la sala común en Hufflepuff. —dijo Harry.

— ¿Eso es todo?

—Oye, es un trabajo duro —dijo Harry, irritado—. Inténtalo tú por un tiempo.

Hermione le dio una palmadita.

—No quiero decir... ¿pero por qué? Ustedes dos pueden eliminar una mina entera con un hechizo.

—Si es que acaso podemos averiguar qué es —dijo Malfoy débilmente—. Y si no desencadena una cascada de nuevos hechizos tan pronto como la toquemos. Y si se deja tocar y no desaparece tan pronto como se le apunta con una varita mágica. Y si no derriba un trozo del techo sobre nuestras cabezas.

Sin levantar la cabeza del respaldo de la silla, la giró para mirar a Hermione.

—No te preocupes. Dejamos muchas de las más difíciles para ti.

—Oh, querido —dijo Hermione—. Parece que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que esperábamos.

—Siempre has tenido un gran talento para la subestimación. —dijo Malfoy.

—Bueno, si no puedes hacer más hechizos hoy, ¿por qué no vienes al ministerio conmigo, Harry? Estoy a punto de ir por Flú a entrenar algunos equipos de contra hechizos —le quitó la mano a Malfoy de su plato de rodajas de manzana—. Neville estaría encantado de verte. Pregunta por ti todo el tiempo.

_Querido Harry,_ la primera carta de Neville había comenzado. _Después de los grandes funerales de estado, las mujeres del grupo de cría de wyvern de la abuela me enviaron pergaminos y pergaminos de sus recuerdos de la abuela, mi mamá y mi papá. Me hizo llorar a mares, por supuesto, pero realmente me ayudó. Así que pensé que desde que Dumbledore..._

Harry había dejado caer la carta, dejándola donde cayó.

—No lo creo —le dijo a Hermione—. Salúdalo de mi parte.

Ella suspiró, sin duda para regañarle pero Malfoy puso una mano en su brazo, desviando su atención hacia él, como de costumbre. Harry apretó los dientes.

—Bueno Harry, está bien, si estás seguro. Toma, Draco, termina esto —le entregó el plato de manzanas a Malfoy, y luego sumergió una pizca de polvo flú en una urna decorada con esqueletos bailando en una mascarada, y Harry la oyó decir "Ministerio de Magia" mientras se metía en la chimenea.

—Nunca está quieta, ¿verdad? —dijo Malfoy perezosamente. El cariño en su tono hizo que el labio de Harry se crispara— ¿Quieres un poco? —empujó el plato hacia Harry.

—Deberías haberte ido con ella —dijo Harry—. Ustedes podrían disfrutar de una linda cita fuera de la escuela.

Malfoy lo miró con una expresión en blanco y luego sonrió.

— ¿Una cita?

Harry frunció el ceño, perplejo.

— ¿Qué —se sintió un poco insultado en nombre de Hermione—, no es lo suficientemente buena para ti?

—Demasiado buena para mí, en realidad, si hablamos de bondad —dijo Malfoy, aún sonriendo. Mientras Harry seguía frunciendo el ceño, la sonrisa de Malfoy se desvaneció un poco—. ¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo has estado pensando que yo era heterosexual?... Dios mío, Potter —continuó en una versión exagerada de sus gestos habitual—, ¿qué estereotipo me he perdido?

Harry podía sentir que estaba mirando con expresión perpleja a Malfoy, pero no podía hacer más nada.

—Lo siento —dijo Malfoy, sin sonar especialmente arrepentido—. No quise impresionar tu delicada sensibilidad.

—No, no es gran cosa —dijo Harry un poco entumecido—. Ojalá me lo hubieras dicho antes.

— ¿Qué? —Malfoy parecía que no podía decidir si estaba enfadado o divertido—. ¿Y también decirte que cuando tenía 12 años, tuve un sueño sobre Oliver Wood? Quizás debería haberme escapado del Programa de Protección de Mago el tiempo suficiente para ponerte al día sobre mi vida amorosa. O en ese primer banquete, cuando me mirabas como si tuviera un Dementor bajo mi túnica.

Puso el plato de Hermione sobre la silla y se puso de pie.

—No te preocupes, Potter —dijo por encima de su hombro—. Ciertamente no tengo intención de robar tu virtud.

—No estaba preocupado por eso. —dijo Harry con rigidez mientras Malfoy salía de la habitación.

Harry vio cómo la puerta se cerraba tras él, demasiado cansado incluso para estar debidamente enojado. Si estuviera en Florida, podría ir a tumbarse al sol, y tal vez Kat saldría y le contaría chistes estúpidos hasta que se riera, y tal vez Sunday saldría y se sentaría silenciosamente a su lado y lo tranquilizaría sin siquiera intentarlo. Y tal vez el océano vendría y se lo llevaría.

Y pensar en eso... fue suficiente autocomplacencia. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a sus habitaciones a tomar una siesta.


	5. Lecciones

Entre el ulular de las lechuzas en la mañana, Harry oyó un graznido característico.

— ¡Spielberg! ¡Por aquí! —antes de que Harry pudiera despejar un espacio en la mesa, un ganso gris aterrizó con un graznido descontento en su avena— Es el ganso transatlántico de entrega del Coven —le explicó a Hermione mientras limpiaba a Spielberg con una servilleta, y el ganso le mordió los dedos alegremente y luego saludó en voz alta a Hedwig.

Harry desató un paquete de su pata y deshizo el hechizo de impermeabilización.

 _Har, tonto_ , decía la nota de Kat, _¿realmente pensaste que te dejaríamos salirte con la tuya dejando todas tus cartas atrás? Quieres descuidar a tus amigos, bien, pero déjanos fuera de esto. Y si no vas a leer esto, por el amor de Dios, ponlo en un lugar seguro hasta que recobres el sentido común. Te echo de menos... saluda a todos de mi parte y mándame una lechuza si descubres que no puedes vivir sin Twinkies._

Harry miró el grueso paquete de cartas con desagrado. La que estaba encima de la pila, estaba doblada con el mensaje al descubierto; podía ver el escudo del Ministerio y algunas palabras: _De acuerdo con los términos de la voluntad de Sirius Black..._

Pero no se atrevía a quemarlos, y dada la forma en que Hermione intentaba mirar por encima de su hombro, alguien seguramente fisgonearía si los tiraba.

Finalmente los llevó de vuelta a su habitación y los puso en la parte trasera del armario de repuesto, detrás de su baúl y sus maletas.

Realmente no tenía tiempo de mirarlos.

* * *

—Por segunda vez —McGonagall anunció con tono irónico—, me gustaría darles la bienvenida a todos a la Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería —hubo un pequeño aplauso en las mesas de los estudiantes.

“Confío —continuó—, en que se hayan puesto lo más cómodos posible en las estrechas habitaciones disponibles en los dormitorios. A medida que el personal continúe eliminando hechizos, habrá más espacio disponible. Y por último, me gustaría anunciar que mañana por fin empezaremos las clases --un gemido de algunos de los estudiantes-- y la práctica de Quidditch. —en ese momento, el gemido se transformó en una ovación, que duró varios minutos y luego se interrumpió abruptamente cuando apareció la comida.

Harry suspiró contento. Comida caliente, por primera vez en días, los elfos domésticos se habían superado con cosas que no se podían comer en el aparador de la sala común. La mesa estaba cargada de carne asada, sopa de verduras y puré de patatas.

Harry se atrincheró, ignorando el perezoso acento de Malfoy desde el otro lado de Hermione. Ahora las cosas podrían volver a la normalidad.

— ¿Hay sitio para otro?

Miró hacia arriba... y luego más hacia arriba.

— ¿Ron? ¡Ron! —dejó caer su cuchara en su sopa con un gran chapoteo y se levantó para arrojar sus brazos sobre los hombros de Ron hasta donde podían llegar -seguramente no había sido así la última vez que se encontraron— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? La última vez que me escribiste, estabas en Bulgaria.

Ron le devolvió el abrazo.

—Me encontré con un amigo de Wood en Marruecos. Dijeron que habían tenido problemas aquí, así que pensé en echar una mano. Tengo un poco de habilidad para arreglar cosas, y parece que hay algo aquí que necesita ser arreglado —le tiró del mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja a Harry, el mismo que a Hedwig le gustaba mordisquear, con el mismo significado—. Te ves áspero, Harry, ¿no hay barberos en América? ¿O estabas demasiado ocupado nadando a medianoche con Tuesday? ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama--?

—Te ves fantástico —dijo Harry apresuradamente. Él también lucía un afeitado descuidado. Era aún más alto de lo que había sido la última vez que se encontraron, y también había conseguido una musculatura considerable. Finalmente se las había arreglado para broncearse bajo sus pecas, y el sol le había aclarado el pelo al color de un centavo americano recién pulido. Una maltrecha mochila de cuero de dragón colgaba sobre un hombro con la empuñadura de un gran cuchillo emergiendo de la parte superior—. Espera a que Hermione te vea.

—Espera a que vea qué... —Hermione se detuvo por completo en medio de la palabra— ¿Ron? —sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Ron sonrió tímidamente.

—Hey, Hermione —dijo.

—Pero... ¡La última vez que me escribiste estabas en Nueva Zelanda! Y... pero yo... —por fin se levantó y le dio un abrazo incómodo, con un aspecto muy nervioso. Ron se estaba sonrojando. Harry escondió una sonrisa.

—Ron —dijo Hermione cuando se separaron—, te acuerdas de Draco, por supuesto.

Harry se quedó muy quieto, observándolos. Si Malfoy dijera una palabra fuera de lugar, Harry se encargaría de--

Malfoy se levantó lentamente.

—Weasley —dijo con una voz lenta, musical y completamente desconocida, y Harry pudo ver sus ojos bajando a la sudadera azul soleada de Ron y volviendo a su cabello soleado—. Me alegro de verte de vuelta. —ofreció su mano.

—Malfoy. —dijo Ron con cautela, y soltó su mano un poco demasiado pronto para ser realmente educado. Miró de Malfoy a Hermione y sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco. Pero Charlie ya había venido a saludar a su hermano, seguido por casi todos en la mesa de personal, así que Harry sólo tuvo tiempo de darle a Ron una mirada silenciosa de "Cuéntamelo todo" y alegrarse de que todo le pareciera tan extraño a Ron como le parecía a él.

* * *

— ¿Una mina terrestre? —Ron frunció el ceño desde el sofá de la sala común del personal.

—Es un arma muggle —dijo Harry—. Un explosivo, y lo entierran, y puede permanecer ahí durante años hasta que alguien lo pisa y lo activa y muere a causa de la explosión. O en este caso, ser golpeado por un hechizo y obtener convulsiones mágicas o algo así.

Ron asintió.

—Un hechizo que podría hacer lo mismo... sería un arma del demonio —volvió a fruncir el ceño—. Pero si pudieras hacer eso, ¿por qué conformarte con estas pequeñas cosas? Convulsiones, incendios, explosiones, dolor... ¿por qué no plantar uno que vuele todo el lugar y terminar con esto? —puso otra cucharada de azúcar en su té.

Harry miró a Hermione, que estaba mirando la mano de Ron en su cuchara. Malfoy, en su habitual postura en el brazo de la silla de Hermione, sonrió astutamente y la empujó.

— ¿Tienes una respuesta a ese enigma?

— ¿Hm? Oh, cierto... En realidad estaba pensando en eso, por algo que Phoenix y Ursa encontraron. Déjame mostrarte —invocó un pergamino y una pluma, y dibujó un nudo algo familiar—. Ahora, reconoces esto, ¿verdad, Harry? —Harry la miró sin entender; todos los nudos le parecían iguales. Ella suspiró— ¿Draco?

—Es uno de esos hechizos de hinchazón en las articulaciones, ¿no? —dijo en tono fanfarrón.

Ella asintió, radiante, y luego dibujó una larga curva colgando del nudo, terminando en otro nudo.

— ¿Qué harías con esto?

—Es una cláusula de _"si"_ de algún tipo... no, espera, no lo es, ¿verdad? Funciona como un objeto directo, pero no puedo decir lo que dice.

—Lo que dice —dijo Hermione con tristeza—, es, 'Ministro de Magia.'

Todos la miraron fijamente.

—Eso —dijo Malfoy— es sorprendente —le quitó el pergamino de la mano a Hermione—. Un detonador en los pasillos de Hogwarts para llegar a la gente que está a kilómetros de distancia, incluso años después de que el hechizo fuera lanzado -y el que lo hizo, podría estar muerto, incluso- siete infiernos, eso es elegante —trazó el dibujo de Hermione con un dedo largo—. Un legado perdurable de caos y ruina. Quienquiera que hizo este hechizo, era definitivamente un Slytherin.

Harry lo miró con asco. Malfoy le dio una mirada desafiante.

— ¿Y bien, Potter? —dijo— ¿No preferirías tener esa clase de mente de tu lado?

* * *

A medianoche, Malfoy, con más remolinos de túnicas de lo que la física puede explicar estrictamente, subió por la amplia escalera que llevaba a sus habitaciones. Por un momento o dos después de que se fue, la sala común se quedó en silencio, y luego Ron se volvió hacia Hermione y le dijo:

—Si estabas tan urgida por tener amigos, podrías haberme escrito. Habría venido a visitarte. —Harry se rio.

—Ron. —dijo ella.

—Bien, entonces, explícamelo Hermione —dijo Ron irritado—. ¿Cómo pasaste de ser… —titubeó un poco con la palabra— Sangresucia a Mione en tan poco tiempo?

—No fue tan poco tiempo —dijo ella—. Hemos estado trabajando juntos desde poco después que dejamos Hogwarts, cuando Draco contactó al profesor Dumbledore del lado de los mortífagos y ofreció sus servicios como espía. Acababa de descubrir cómo establecer un enlace _Transauditum_ , y como no requiere que la persona del otro lado haga ninguna magia, todo eso era perfecto para mantenerse en contacto con él sin ponerlo en demasiado riesgo.

—Porque el cielo no permita que Malfoy se arriesgara. —dijo Harry.

Hermione le dio una mirada de puro disgusto.

—Nos dio información durante un año... fue él quien escuchó la discusión sobre el hechizo _Fratrium_ , Harry, la parte que me hizo empezar a investigar sobre cómo bloquear tu varita de la de Voldemort.

Harry sabía que su duelo con Voldemort era una victoria de grupo -investigación de Hermione, la poción de Snape para mantenerlo a flote a pesar del agotamiento de su cuerpo, Ron, Sirius y Dumbledore casi lo sostuvieron al final mientras todos los demás frenaban a los Dementores y los Mortífagos; pero a Harry le molestaba que Malfoy hubiera tenido algo que ver.

—Pensé que eso se te había ocurrido a ti sola.

Ella agitó la cabeza.

—De todos modos, finalmente fue descubierto, y ya no era seguro para él quedarse con ellos. Esto habría sido poco antes de tu duelo, Harry. Así que Minerva lo sacó del campamento de alguna manera, y yo lo llevé al otro extremo y lo envié al Programa de Protección de Mago.

Ron se rio a carcajadas.

— ¡No me digas! —dijo— ¡No es de extrañar que haya parado todas esas tonterías de Sangresucia!

Hermione sonrió.

—Sí. Ahora dice que los nacidos de muggles somos… —imitó los perezosos gestos de Malfoy— _'No son peores que la mayoría de los magos. Aunque eso no es decir mucho'._

— ¿Qué es el Programa de Protección de Mago? —preguntó Harry.

— ¿Nunca has oído hablar de él? —Ron dijo— No, supongo que no... No es como si hubieras crecido escuchando a "Aloysius Grimble, el Ojo Llorón". Siempre pensé que sólo eran historias.

—No, es real —dijo Hermione—, aunque es mucho más difícil de lo que suena en las historias de detectives magos.

— ¿Qué es exactamente? —Harry dijo otra vez.

—Bueno, lo convertimos en un muggle temporalmente.

Harry casi derramó su té.

— ¿Que ustedes qué?

—Era la única manera de protegerlo —dijo ella con seriedad—. Por supuesto que sabías que la magia atrae poder, ¿verdad, Harry? Y la Marca Tenebrosa obtiene su poder de la persona que la lleva, todo el mundo lo sabe. Así que mientras Draco tuviera magia, Voldemort podría rastrearlo mágicamente a donde quiera que fuera. Pero si usamos una maldición de _Emagium_ para separarlo de su magia, no era más que un feo tatuaje. Podía esconderse todo el tiempo que necesitara, hasta que los dementores se hubieran ido y estuviéramos bastante seguros de que los mortífagos que aún estaban por ahí no eran una amenaza para él.

— ¿Pero qué hizo? —Harry trató de imaginar a Malfoy trabajando en una de las fábricas de taladros del tío Vernon o recortando los setos de la tía Petunia.

Hermione sonrió.

—Fue el peor asistente de oficina que mis padres tuvieron —ella agitó la cabeza—. Pensarías que cualquier persona inteligente podría poner papel en un archivo, ¿no? La semana pasada mi padre encontró a Anson Durham archivado bajo L, y cuando se dirigió a Draco para preguntarle por qué, Draco dijo: _“¿No es ahí donde pones los ruidosos?”_

— ¿Ellos están bien? —Harry preguntó— ¿Era odioso con ellos?

Ella le frunció el ceño.

—Seguramente después de todo esto no seguirás pensando que es malvado, ¿verdad, Harry?

—Tal vez no, pero sigue siendo odioso —a Harry le agradaban mucho los Grangers—. Odio pensar que les da órdenes y los llame sangre sucia.

—Le dice a mamá "la Madre Prudencia" —dijo Hermione, sonriendo—. Alguna broma entre ellos dos. Nunca me lo han explicado.

— ¿Cómo llama a tu padre?

—Papá. —dijo ella.

* * *

—Supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando viajas —dijo Ron más tarde mientras extendía una manta en el sofá de Harry—. Pierdes el rastro de tus amigos, y luego se involucran con raros —Harry se rio y le dio una almohada—. Supongo que si tengo que hacerlo, puedo ser civilizado, incluso con Malfoy. Pero si él la lastima, le arrancaré la columna vertebral y lo estrangularé con ella.

Harry se sentó a su lado.

—No creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso.

—No lo sé. Puede que ya no sea un traidor, pero sigue siendo un hurón engreído, egoísta y bueno para nada.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Harry—, pero él es... quiero decir, son sólo amigos. Quiero decir, él es... no está interesado en las chicas. —se enojó consigo mismo al darse cuenta de que se estaba sonrojando.

—Oh. Oh. Así que uno de los Malfoy resultó ser… —Ron no parecía tan sorprendido como Harry esperaba— debería haberlo adivinado, sólo que él hizo un teatro de tener siempre una novia en la escuela. Bueno, está bien, entonces, le arrancaré la columna vertebral si te lastima —después de ver a Harry balbucear por un momento, Ron le dio un codazo—. Harry. Es una broma.

—Claro —dijo Harry, mirando a Ron—, muy gracioso.

Ron le sonrió.

—El cerebro se te está ralentizando, Harry. Mejor duerme un poco o tus primeros estudiantes te transfigurarán en un secador de pelo, por error.

* * *

Harry miró a su grupo de primer año de Gryffindor con algo parecido a la desesperación.

Hogwarts había estado cerrado tanto tiempo que un primer año podía tener entre diez y dieciséis. Algunos de ellos habían estado recibiendo clases particulares, otros habían sido abandonados a su suerte, y los nacidos de Muggles nunca habían visto una varita hasta que Ollivander les puso una en las manos hace un mes.

Y eran Gryffindor. Atrevidos y caballerosos y... bueno, estúpidos. No tenían más precauciones básicas de sentido común que las ardillas sobrealimentadas de Disney World.

Estaba Steele, repitiendo la primera palabra del hechizo sin esperar a oír la segunda. Estaba Jones, que había escuchado mal el hechizo, pero que prefería hacer una aproximación antes que pedir una aclaración. Estaba Osborne, que ya conocía el hechizo y transfiguraba objetos aleatorios con una expresión aburrida.

Unos pocos palillos se convirtieron en agujas, mientras que otros estallaron en llamas o se derritieron en charcos o empezaron a atacar otros palillos. Harry gimió; no había dormido lo suficiente para lidiar con esto. Cinco agujas de plata se levantaron en formación y volaron hacia Harry. No había suficiente sueño en el mundo para lidiar con esto.

—Esperen —dijo Harry, levantando una mano, y las agujas se le clavaron en la palma—. ¡Ay! ¡Esperen! _¡Commutati rescendeo!_ señor Osborne, deje eso... señorita Rainbird, deténgase de inmediato... _¡finite_ _incantatem!_ ¡Siéntense y cállense!

El aula se quedó en silencio mientras los estudiantes lo miraban fijamente, y Harry se dio cuenta de que al luchar por una voz interior autoritaria, había terminado canalizando a Kat Bonifay.

Él suspiró. Tuvieron suerte de que no hubiera completado la frase con "antes de que haga un nudo de extremidades con todos y cada uno de ustedes".

* * *

Harry se reunió con Ron de camino al Gran Salón para almorzar. Ron no cojeaba exactamente, pero caminaba con mucho cuidado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.

—Pies nuevos —dijo Ron. Harry miró hacia abajo. Los pies de Ron estaban descalzos, rosados y suaves como los de un bebé—. _"Stromkarls"_ , dice Charlie, _"espíritus musicales",_ dice él. _"Ven y mira, de seguro será una buena y segura primera lección"._ Pero ya sabes, son Ravenclaw, y no pueden soportarlo si hay algo que no se les permite saber.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Banks-Martin pidió a los _Stromkarls_ que tocaran el Compás Prohibido.

Harry frunció el ceño.

— ¿El qué Prohibido?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Parecía que pasábamos horas lanzando un _Auremclaudium_ una y otra vez antes de que pudiéramos romper el hechizo para que los estudiantes dejaran de bailar —Ron suspiró—. Sofía cree que podrá hacer crecer todos sus pies a tiempo para las clases de mañana.

Hermione ya estaba en la mesa. Había débiles rastros de tinta azul por toda su cara y manos. 

—Qué desastre. Púas volando por todas partes. Me llevó una hora desarmarlos —puso la cabeza sobre la mesa—. Slytherin —dijo ella—. Si no pueden usar una habilidad en ese momento para conseguir lo que quieren, no se molestan en aprenderlo.

—Malfoy debe haber tenido Hufflepuff para el estudio de los muggles —dijo Ron—. Me pregunto cómo le fue.

La puerta del pasillo se abrió y Malfoy entró. Había una taza de espuma de poliestireno pegada firmemente en la mitad de su frente.

—Como me lo esperaba entonces. —dijo Ron.

* * *

Para la cena, la otra mano de Harry también estaba vendada, y dos plumas perforaron la manga de la túnica de Hermione, ella todavía estaba temblando y tratando de liberarse.

— ¿No crees que son estudiantes inusualmente terribles? —preguntó Ron.

— ¿Peor que Fred y George? —Harry dijo.

—Tienes un punto.

—Tal vez somos maestros inusualmente terribles. —suspiró Hermione.

Malfoy se sentó al lado de Ron. Había roto la mayor parte de la copa de espuma de poliestireno, pero Harry estaba maliciosamente contento de ver que la base seguía pegada a su frente.

Malfoy miró a Hermione, que no había sido capaz de sofocar una risita.

—Ni una palabra, ¿me oyes?

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo mal? —Hermione gimió.

—Es la mezcla —dijo Harry—. No puedes mezclar las edades así sin problemas.

Para su sorpresa, Malfoy estuvo de acuerdo con él.

—Sin mencionar los diferentes niveles de habilidad. Tengo estudiantes en mi clase que han vivido con muggles toda su vida, y estudiantes que nunca han oído hablar de un automóvil. ¿Cómo puedo enseñarles a todos a la vez?

Hermione asintió.

—Osborne ha tenido un tutor privado desde que tenía seis años, y quiere enseñar todos sus hechizos avanzados a Jones, sólo que Jones nunca antes ha hablado latín y sigue tartamudeando en francés... y 'noster' y 'notre' significan lo mismo, pero en un hechizo el efecto es completamente diferente.

—Vamos a tener que dividir las casas —dijo Malfoy—. Lo que tenemos que hacer es ponerlos a prueba y luego colocarlos en clases basadas en sus habilidades en vez de en su casa. —se frotó irritado los trozos de espuma de poliestireno en la frente.

— ¿Quieres que te eche una mano con eso? —Ron dijo.

—Ya intenté el hechizo de despegado —dijo Malfoy. Ron, ignorándolo, tomó algo con su mano izquierda, agarró la cara de Malfoy con la derecha, y comenzó a murmurar el hechizo para desarmar las cosas—. ¡Adelante! No serías el primer tipo que no podría quitarme las manos de encima, pero--

Los trozos de la copa cayeron a la mesa frente a él. Miró fijamente a Ron.

—A veces se necesita un hechizo antiadherente y un cuchillo para mantequilla. —dijo Ron.

* * *

Los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar a sus mesas justo cuando la mayoría de los maestros terminaban de comer.

—Bueno —dijo Malfoy—, Potter, supongo que es hora de que tú y yo empecemos a trabajar en los dormitorios —el primer día de enseñanza había sido tan agitado que Harry casi había olvidado que había más minas mágicas que desarmar—. De lo contrario... bueno, todo el cuerpo estudiantil estará hacinado en dos habitaciones por casa; me estremezco al pensarlo. No sé qué sería peor, las rivalidades o los romances.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Empezaremos con las habitaciones en Gryffindor.

—Yo creo que no… —Malfoy comenzó, pero Hermione los miró con indignación y le dio a Malfoy una moneda en forma de pirámide— muy bien —dijo Malfoy, mirando sospechosamente a Harry—. Weasley, tira.

La moneda cayó sobre el lado rojo, y Harry no pudo resistirse a una sonrisa. Otra pequeña victoria para Gryffindor.

Los mortífagos habían destruido un buen trozo de los muebles, y lo que quedaba parecía más pequeño de lo que Harry recordaba.

Deshicieron algunas pequeñas maldiciones allí y en las dos habitaciones donde los estudiantes estaban durmiendo actualmente, y luego rompieron la cinta negra en la primera de las habitaciones cerradas. Era extraño ver la habitación tan vacía; había pertenecido a Angelina, Alicia y el resto del curso, y la última vez que estuvo adentro, ni siquiera había podido ver las paredes.

Cuando encendieron la vela, encontraron la habitación brillante con hechizos ocultos. Después de las primeras cuatro veces que Malfoy se le adelantó para identificarlos, Harry admitió a regañadientes que Malfoy era mejor en esa parte de lo que parecía, y decidió dejar que él lo manejara.

—Explosión, dolor, dolor y paperas... esa es rara —el largo cabello de Malfoy se dividió en la nuca mientras se inclinaba sobre el pergamino de Hermione, pero parecía demasiado vanidoso para atarlo—. ¿Listo? _Nodu'stinguo_.

Harry tuvo que admitir que era satisfactorio quitar la hilera de hechizos a un ritmo perfecto, especialmente después del caos del día. Malfoy no era tan malo para trabajar con él mientras no dijera nada que no fuera latín.

Deshicieron maldiciones en el cuarto de las chicas del curso de Ginny sin contratiempos, y después de un pequeño descanso en la sala común --que casi se convierte en una siesta-- Harry ya no podía evitar ir a su propio cuarto.

Se veía igual y sin embargo diferente, no había carteles de fútbol detrás de la cama de Dean, ningún recuerdo rojo brillante en la mesita de noche de Neville, ninguna Saeta de Fuego apoyada contra la pared. Sólo papel pintado derribado en tiras y una gran gubia sacada del suelo. Harry encendió la vela con un nudo en la garganta.

Su vieja cama estaba tan minada que la luz le hizo entrecerrar los ojos.

—Tu popularidad no parece menguar con los años, Potter. —la voz sedosa de Malfoy, ahora era áspera.

Harry suspiró, levantó sus gafas para frotarse los ojos y se sentó pesadamente en una de las camas.

—Si alguien hubiera dormido en esa cama, sería una verdadera maravilla que hubiese sobrevivido —una de las maldiciones era el sonambulismo, y otra, los impulsos agresivos—. Y que no matara a todos sus amigos.

—Y estoy seguro —dijo Malfoy con engañosa suavidad—, que esta sería la primera vez que alguien sufriría por estar asociado con Harry Potter —miró más de cerca los hechizos—. Vamos a tener que vigilar esta y volver a ella más tarde.

— ¿Encontraste algo más que te da miedo asumir? —Harry lo fulminó con la mirada— ¿Y qué se supone que significa ese comentario?

— ¿Aún no te has acostumbrado, Potter? ¿No tuviste a dos de los Weasley en problemas antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de terminar la pubertad? Sin mencionar a Digg--

—Ni siquiera tú podrías ser tan imbécil como para sugerir que estoy poniendo a mis amigos en peligro a propósito, Malfoy.

—No estoy sugiriendo nada de eso —Malfoy parecía sorprendido—. Es el precio del poder, Potter. Aquellos que están cerca de la persona poderosa serán el blanco de sus enemigos, todo el mundo lo sabe. Estoy seguro de que hasta los Weasley se dieron cuenta de eso al final. Si querían calentarse con la luz que reflejaba el gran Harry Potter, no podían culpar a nadie más que a sí mismos.

* * *

Malfoy debió haber logrado convencer a McGonagall de que la mezcla de edades era un problema, porque canceló las clases de nuevo durante dos semanas para que los estudiantes pudieran ser clasificados por habilidades. Oliver Wood organizó una especie de torneo, en el que los alumnos se enfrentaron en pruebas de destreza creadas por cada profesor. Así que en lugar de la sensación de tensión y nerviosismo de los exámenes, Hogwarts tenía el espíritu ligeramente caótico de unas vacaciones prolongadas.

Sin embargo, después de que el cuarto mueble fuera pulverizado por un hechizo mal dirigido, McGonagall sugirió que llevaran a cabo las pruebas al aire libre siempre y cuando el buen tiempo resistiera. Y como aún quedaban partes del terreno sobre las que ni siquiera los pájaros podían volar, Harry y Malfoy tuvieron que pasar varios días juntos entrecerrando los ojos para desarmar las minas que apenas aparecían a la luz del sol, con la vela de aceite flotando cerca.

Hermione los seguía de cerca, levitando medio contenido de una biblioteca completa, lista para buscar cualquier hechizo que no pudieran reconocer.

"Esa está en chino, espera, la tengo aquí mismo", decía, o, "Tendrás que guardarla... mira, hay un poco de ella que está hechizada para ser ilegible excepto cuando la luna es nueva".

Harry tampoco podía escapar de Malfoy cuando no estaban trabajando, porque Ron puso excusas para estar donde estaba Hermione, y Hermione nunca estaba lejos de Malfoy. Harry lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo mientras robaba comida del plato de Hermione y hacía chistes terribles y generalmente se comportaba como un niño pequeño y malcriado en una fiesta familiar, donde todos piensan que es la persona más adorable. Eso hacía que Harry se sintiera enfermo.

Desde el episodio con la taza de espuma de poliestireno, Malfoy parecía haber decidido que Ron también era su sirviente personal. Siempre estaba empujando a Ron a un lado para preguntarle si había una manera de volver a tejer los sofás de la sala común de Slytherin o reconstruir algunas de las escaleras destruidas durante la invasión mortífaga, o silenciar las bisagras chirriantes de la puerta del Gran Salón o apretar una barandilla temblorosa.

—El hechizo de apretar es bueno hasta donde alcance, pero no hay nada mejor que un hechizo de apretar, combinado con pegamento para madera y un par de fósforos. —decía Ron, sacándolos de su mochila de cuero de dragón, y Malfoy le elogió como si acabara de pronunciar una línea de poesía.

—Creo que Malfoy está enamorado de ti. —le dijo Harry a Ron mientras se separaban en la puerta de las nuevas habitaciones de Ron.

—Por supuesto que sí. Ese chico pijo siempre lo ha estado —dijo Ron—. No me importa. Casi siempre mantiene las manos en su sitio.

* * *

Harry soñaba con una hoja de papel, doblada en tres direcciones, tendida sobre una mesa. El papel era grueso, y el pliegue superior se levantaba, como si el papel estuviera a punto de desplegarse por sí solo.

Se despertó jadeando de terror.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —se dijo a sí mismo— ¿Qué es lo que te asusta de una hoja de papel? —pero sus manos continuaron temblando.

Hermione dejó caer su cuchara cuando él entró en el comedor.

—Por Dios, Harry, ¿qué pasó? Te ves terrible.

—Gracias, Hermione, me alegro de oírlo —él zafó el brazo de su agarre y empujó su silla hacia adentro, haciendo una mueca de fastidio cuando golpeó el borde de la mesa e hizo sonar toda la cristalería—. Estoy bien. Sólo tuve problemas para dormir, eso es todo.

Empujó un plato de salchichas más lejos, todavía podía olerlas, pero al menos no podía oírlas estallar y chisporrotear. Nada en la mesa parecía remotamente comestible.

— ¿Una noche dura, Harry? —Ron se sentó a su lado y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. 

Harry asintió perezosamente y comenzó a pelar una naranja. La parte posterior de su cuello aún se sentía húmeda y fría.

Estaba cortando su tercer pedazo de naranja cuando Malfoy se sentó al otro lado de la mesa. Se preparó para un comentario despreciativo, pero Malfoy sólo le miró largamente. Luego apuntó con su varita a Harry.

— ¡Hey! —dijo Harry, poniéndose tenso por todas partes— ¿Qué...?

— _Finit'incantatem_ —dijo Malfoy—. No, no, demasiado obvio. Muy bien, ¿qué tal esto? _Noloconturbo_.

De repente, Harry estaba caliente por todas partes. Se sentía como comer chocolate después de un encuentro con un Dementor. Miró a Malfoy, que se encogió de hombros.

—Alguien tropezó con una mina de paranoia contigo como objetivo directo, obviamente —dijo Malfoy, poniendo una masa de mermelada asquerosamente grande en su tostada—. Ayer estabas nervioso como un gato.

— ¡Oh, Draco, no puedo creer que no pensara en eso! —dijo Hermione— Lo siento, Harry.

Harry se sentía desequilibrado.

—No se le lanza un _finite_ a alguien así —murmuró—. Me quitaste el hechizo antimanchas de las gafas.

Una esquina de la boca de Malfoy se alzó.

—Qué descuidado soy —cruzó la mesa, le quitó las gafas a Harry de la cara y las pulió con un pañuelo de color crema—. Ahí tienes.

Harry tomó las gafas, sintiéndose mucho menos expuesto cuando las tenía en la cara.

—Uh, gracias —se obligó mirar a Malfoy a los ojos—. Gracias... de verdad.

Malfoy le quitó el resto de su naranja del plato.

—De nada.

* * *

—Buenos días. Varitas en los escritorios, por favor. —Harry tenía una mezcla de tres casas en su primera clase de Transformaciones de Nivel 1. Todos los Slytherin habían aprobado el Nivel 3 o superior, y el regodeo de Malfoy era casi intolerable.

—En el escritorio, no en su mano, señor Chun. —Chun, Chun... ¿Ravenclaw? ¿O tal vez Gryffindor? Harry no podía recordar, pero suspiró aliviado cuando el niño finalmente dejó de apuntar con su varita a los libros, las plumas y a los compañeros de clase, y la dejó caer en el pupitre.

Harry no les permitió recoger sus varitas hasta que probaron que habían memorizado las palabras correctamente, y luego las dejó utilizar en la transformación de las cerillas a las agujas. Osborne había clasificado en el Nivel 5 en Transformación, y Jones resultó ser un buen aprendiz cuando salió de la sombra del chico mayor. Y realmente sería un buen Buscador. Harry esperaba que no fuera uno de esos chicos que se fueran a casa de vacaciones de verano y volvieran un pie más alto.

— ¿Cómo ha ido todo? —preguntó Hermione en el almuerzo.

—Mejor. ¿Tú?

—Mucho mejor —dijo—. ¿Draco? ¿Qué hay de la tuya?

No había nada pegado en la frente de Malfoy, pero parecía un poco cansado.

—Creo que voy a tener que dividir el Nivel 1 en dos clases —dijo—. Tengo a todos los nuevos Slytherin, a cada uno de ellos, y los pequeños tontos están orgullosos de lo ignorantes que son respecto a los Muggles.

La mano de Hermione cayó sobre el brazo de Harry, con fuerza.

— ¿Qué? —dijo preguntó él inocentemente— No iba a decir nada.

—Así es. —dijo ella.


	6. El efecto dominó

En el primer fin de semana del trimestre, en la salida a Hogsmeade, Harry entró en Willow & Wombly's y compró una cámara barata. Era difícil mirarla sin pensar en el pobre Colin, un corresponsal de guerra de diecisiete años, que todavía hacía fotos de acción para el Profeta hasta el momento en que una maldición lo derribó.

Harry se sacudió los recuerdos incómodos y se puso al día con Hermione y Penélope en Las Tres Escobas.

—Sonrían. —dijo.

Fotografió a Oliver y Charlie en un partido individual en el campo de Quidditch, a Remus y Michelle jugando a los sabuesos y chacales en la mesa de personal, con McGonagall mirando tristemente las ventanas cerradas de la sala común del personal. A sus estudiantes de sexto nivel orgullosamente sosteniendo plumas que habían transformado en margaritas. A Ron, con la vista fija en una pared semi-reconstruida, con una palanca en la mano y la varita metida detrás de la oreja. A Malfoy robando uvas del plato de Hermione.

_Hola, Kat,_ escribió. _Aquí está Hogwarts, sólo un poco más pequeño de lo que recuerdo, y con un poco más de escombros. Las cosas aquí están--_

Tachó "bien" y mordió su pluma por un momento antes de continuar.

_\-- más complicadas de lo que esperaba, a decir verdad._

Incluso mientras explicaba la situación -las minas, los desventurados estudiantes medio educados, la sangrienta huella de una mano fuera de la bañera de los prefectos que ningún hechizo de limpieza o trabajo manual podría quitar- sabía que ninguna de sus palabras sonaría muy real cuando Kat las leyera en voz alta junto a la piscina bajo el brillante sol de la mañana. O esa vida era un sueño o esta lo era. Él suspiró.

_De todos modos, te envío fotos... haz tú lo mismo. Saluda a todos de mi parte y dales una palmadita a los gatos por mí. Dile a Sunday--_

Pero él y Sunday se habían dicho casi todo lo que había que decir cuando él se fue de Florida, así que quizás la mejor estrategia era un silencio digno, o al menos abstenerse de volver a meter la pata. Lo borró y escribió:

_"Les echo de menos a todos, pero supongo que ya era hora de volver a casa."_

* * *

Después de la cena, Harry pasó largos minutos en la sala común de Ravenclaw esperando a Malfoy, demasiado cansado para ir a buscarlo, demasiado cansado incluso para molestarse porque el otro no estaba donde se suponía que debía estar.

Al final se rindió y salió medio tambaleándose del ala de Ravenclaw, pensando vagamente en tomar una siesta y dejar que Malfoy se reuniera con él, cuando estuviera listo para trabajar.

La puerta de la sala común del personal estaba cerrada. La cabeza de la estatua de Snape estaba ligeramente inclinada, y Malfoy estaba sentado en la base, con los ojos medio cerrados.

—Y para dos de ellos no pudimos identificar el objeto directo, así que pensamos que sería mejor dejarlos en paz —murmuraba—. Y luego estaban aquellos en los que todo el nudo se deshacía y cambiaba de forma, como si supiera que lo estabas observando, ¿puedes creerlo? O se veían de una manera cuando los veíamos por primera vez, y luego cuando veníamos a quitarles el hechizo se veían como algo diferente —apoyó su cabeza contra una rodilla de piedra y dejó caer sus ojos completamente cerrados—. Algunos de ellos están en árabe.

Harry se sintió extrañamente reacio a interrumpirlo, pero después de un momento Malfoy pareció sentir que estaba allí.

—Ah, Potter —dijo—. De vuelta a las minas de sal, ¿no? —se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco, y se agarró a la mano extendida de Snape. Parecía tan cansado como Harry— Bueno, sigamos adelante, entonces. —pasó junto a Harry hacia el ala de Ravenclaw.

Harry miró la estatua de Snape. Esta le levantó una ceja, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Después de un momento, Harry devolvió el gesto, y luego fue tras Malfoy.

* * *

—Oh, Dios. Mira esto.

— ¿Qué? —Harry se volvió a poner las gafas y miró a Malfoy, que estaba mirando una librería en una de las habitaciones de los chicos de Ravenclaw.

—Dolor en la persona que lo desencadena.

—Estás bromeando. ¿Quieres decir que es uno sobre el que podemos hacer algo?

Malfoy asintió. Lo deshicieron rápidamente, y luego pasaron al siguiente.

Harry se apoyó contra la pared mientras Malfoy miraba el pergamino. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos -estaba tan cansado que empezaba a soñar en el momento en que los cerraba- pero perdió la noción del tiempo. Después de un rato se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaba muy callado.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Malfoy señaló sin hablar. Harry miró el hechizo.

—El corazón se detiene, ¿verdad? Ya lo hemos visto antes.

—Sigue la primera curva hacia arriba, ese es el objeto directo.

Harry encontró la curva y la siguió, pero no pudo ver la cara o la cruz. Levantó las cejas ante Malfoy.

—Lo primero que aprendes, cuando tomas Introducción a la Caligromancia, es cómo escribir tu propio nombre —Malfoy trazó su varita por el aire, un nudo apretado y complejo de bucles y puntas—. Malfoy... Draco. —era idéntico al nudo del hechizo, que se sobreponía a la curva del objeto directo.

Harry le miró fijamente, horrorizado.

—Si hubiéramos dejado a Malik, a Banks-Martin y al resto sueltos en esta habitación, te habrían matado la primera vez que hicieron los deberes.

Malfoy asintió.

—Lástima que no fueran Gryffindor —dijo—. No habría estado en peligro entonces —enrolló bien el pergamino—. ¿Quieres unos minutos más para admirarlo o seguimos adelante?

* * *

La respuesta de Kat llegó una mañana después del desayuno mientras Harry, Hermione, Malfoy y Ron estaban en la sala común del personal.

_¡Har! Por la forma en que solías ignorar a todas las lechuzas de casa, me imaginé que no sabríamos de ti hasta que estuvieras listo para que te encontráramos una habitación en el "Charmed Acres Wizarding Retirement Center"._ **(*)**

_¿Te estás adaptando bien? Parece que tienen mucho trabajo con las minas y todo eso. Ojalá pudiéramos ayudar, pero nadie aquí ha oído hablar de la caligromancia. El doctor Bokor dice que estás usando algo de su gris-gris, así que al menos sabemos una o dos cosas que ustedes los británicos no saben._

_Le preguntaré a mamá y papá si saben algo más de magia antigua que pueda ayudar, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones. Por lo que puedo decir, los únicos hechizos que sobrevivieron del lado Hugonote_ **(**)** _son los diseñados para hacer de la vida de tus hijos un infierno, y los únicos que sobrevivieron del lado Seminola **(**_ *****)** _son los que hacen cosas que puedes vender en una tienda de souvenirs. Pero ya has oído esa melodía de mí antes._

Harry sonrió. Kat era historiadora, entre otras cosas, y había entrado en éxtasis de celos por los siglos ininterrumpidos de la enseñanza mágica europea.

_Hubo una ola de frío la semana pasada, llegó a los -0°, y un par de plantas de interior perdieron algunas hojas. Y alguien dice haber visto un Plat-Eye_ **(****)** _en el bosque, pero el doctor Bokor dice que probablemente era un perro callejero. Todos llevamos paquetes de pólvora y azufre, por si acaso._

_Tyndall dice que Marisol difícilmente puede levantarse de su silla a pesar de que el bebé no debe nacer hasta enero, y todavía están tratando de explicarle a Atzi por qué no quieren llamarlo Jasmine Ariel Belle. Tituba finalmente tuvo sus gatitos: dos de ellos se ven como Mischief y otros dos se parecen a Jefferson y el quinto es único en sí mismo._

_Gracias por la foto. La próxima vez pon algunas notas en la parte de atrás para decirme quiénes son todos. Reconozco a Hermione por la foto en tu pared cuando estabas aquí -- dile que su nombre suena como el de un espíritu -- pero ¿quién ese Adonis que está sentado en el brazo de su silla? y ¿está disponible para la exportación?_

Harry dobló la carta rápidamente antes de que Malfoy pudiera mirar por encima de su hombro y hacer que su ego se hinchara aún más de lo que ya estaba. En su lugar, recogió las fotos, y Hermione y Ron se inclinaron para mirar por encima de su hombro.

Ahí estaba Tyndall tocando la guitarra mientras su pequeña hija Atzi bailaba con su vestido de volantes. El doctor Bokor se estiraba en su sillón favorito junto a la piscina, usando sólo un par de pantalones cortos y un colgante rojo alrededor de su cuello. Kat y Purity preparando una poción en la sección de alimentos en el vestíbulo del hotel. La clase junior/senior, los dieciséis integrantes, hasta los tobillos en el Atlántico.

—Oh, Dios —todos se volvieron para mirar a Malfoy, que había tomado la siguiente foto de la pila—. Oh, Dios, Dios mío. He sido injusto con América si eso puede producir a gente como él. —le pasó la foto a Hermione.

—Es impresionante —dijo ella—. Ese pelo.

Hasta ese momento, Harry había estado esperando que fuera otra toma de Tyndall, o del novio de Purity desde Boston, o de algún estudiante universitario al azar que había llamado la atención de Kat, pero cuando Hermione dijo "pelo", su corazón se hundió.

—Así que —dijo Ron, mirando por encima de su hombro—. ¿Quién es él?

No había nada que hacer.

—Sunday Coneskey. —dijo.

— ¡Harry! —Hermione miró fijamente— ¡Nos mentiste!

—No exactamente. —dijo Harry, y era verdad. Ser muy cuidadoso con los pronombres no era lo mismo que mentir.

Ron le estaba dando una mirada que decía qué veía a través de esa discusión y que la encontraba bastante divertida. Y Malfoy...

—Evidentemente tu franqueza deja algo que desear, Potter —dijo—, pero ciertamente admiro tu gusto —puso la foto sobre la mesa y Harry la vio por primera vez—. Aunque no es un tipo muy amistoso, tu Sunday —mientras que las otras fotos habían saludado y sonreído, Sunday se quedó allí con sus impresionantes brazos cruzados sobre su impresionante pecho, con el pelo negro brillante cayendo casi hasta la cintura, y asintiendo con la cabeza y una media sonrisa.

—Ves, esa es la otra cosa —le dijo Harry a Hermione—. No fue... fue sólo un… —empezó de nuevo— Su abuelo es Let-Us-Stop Coneskey, el mejor mago de toda la Compañía Oriental Cherokee, así que no es como si él fuera a establecerse con un mago inglés al azar. Quería un partido más ventajoso. —sintió un pequeño deja vu; había tenido exactamente esta conversación con el mismo Sunday antes de dejar Florida.

—Ah, matrimonio de conveniencia—dijo Malfoy—. Supongo que debería estar agradecido a la guerra por ahorrarme eso.

Harry le observó.

—Pero tú eres.... ¿ellos esperaban que te casaras?

Malfoy sonrió con suficiencia.

—Eres de clase media de pies a cabeza, ¿verdad, Potter? Por más que lo fuera, tenía el deber de seguir la línea de Malfoy.

Harry jugueteó con el paquete de fotos, y algo más se cayó del paquete: una pequeña cesta con aguja de pino, del tamaño de su pulgar. Sunday las tejía descuidadamente, sin siquiera mirar. Harry la puso debajo de las fotografías.

— ¿Y quién? —le dijo a Malfoy— ¿Pansy Parkinson?

— ¿Una familia común y asquerosa como esa? Su bisabuelo era oficinista —fingió la voz de su padre bastante bien—. No, si el mundo de los magos no se hubiera dividido en dos de la forma en que lo hizo, mi padre probablemente habría fomentado una alianza con Susan Bones. O Macy Prewitt podría haber sido una opción, supongo.

— ¿Tu estudiante? —Hermione parecía escandalizada.

—Deja de pensar como un muggle, Mione. Cuando ella tenga cien años, yo sólo tendré ciento seis —la sonrisa de Malfoy era aún más pronunciada—. Pero tal como estaba, mis opciones se habrían limitado al lado de los Mortífagos: Marguerite Rosier, tal vez, o mi prima Amaryllis, la niña con cara de caballo. O una de las chicas Snape —con la mirada de sorpresa de Harry, sonrió—. Sus primas segundas, tres de ellas. Desafortunadamente, las más jóvenes obtuvieron sus cerebros del lado de DeLapin. En realidad, me gustaba bastante Fausta. Y, por supuesto, su linaje es excelente. Poderosos hasta el fondo, los Snape.

—Qué vergüenza para ella —dijo Harry—, que tu padre no esté aquí para que le des su parte justa del ADN de Malfoy.

Ron se rio, pero Malfoy sonrió.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que está muy decepcionada, especialmente porque ahora soy el jefe de la familia y por lo tanto un buen partido. —peinó su cabello hacia atrás con el pulgar y el índice, luciendo cada movimiento como el verdadero ejemplo de un joven vástago de mago -era curioso cómo los gestos y la perezosa confianza se mantenían igual, fuera cual fuera la cultura.

Harry miró hacia otro lado. Tratando de no querer que el engreído bastardo fuera más problemático de lo que valía la pena.

* * *

—Como los dos tenemos la tarde libre, será mejor que examinemos el campo de juego para ver si hay minas. —dijo Malfoy un día durante el almuerzo.

—Buena idea, Draco —dijo Hermione—. Sé que Oliver ha estado ansioso por empezar a jugar partidos de verdad ahora que las cosas se han calmado.

—No veo el propósito —se quejó Harry. Le dolían las muñecas y los tobillos, y todo lo que le rodeaba, le ponía de los nervios—. No había nada cuando miramos por primera vez. Será toda una tarde de ida y vuelta.

—Sí —dijo Malfoy—. Exactamente. Toda una tarde de ida y vuelta.

Oh.

—Bueno, si te hace feliz. —dijo Harry.

—Ya sabes, me hace delirar. —dijo Malfoy.

Por supuesto, no había minas. Tuvieron que volar despacio para no apagar las velas. La escoba de Harry estaba vergonzosamente oxidada, pero Malfoy se mantuvo en el extremo opuesto del campo, demasiado lejos para hacer comentarios sarcásticos. Malfoy seguía volando tal y como lo recordaba Harry, con una comodidad perfecta, como si el aire fuera un cojín y la escoba una extremidad más. Harry volteó los ojos rápidamente antes de que Malfoy lo atrapara mirando.

* * *

Esa noche, en la cena, había otro espacio vacío en la mesa de personal.

—Ursa Polaris fue golpeada con otra mina esta tarde. —dijo Penélope.

—Tenemos que trabajar más rápido, entonces —dijo Harry. Malfoy apretó la boca, pero asintió.

* * *

—Dolor, dolor, fuego, pesadillas —dijo Malfoy, señalando cada nudo brillante—. Pérdida de dientes, más dolor. Oh, uno nuevo aquí… paranoia y alucinaciones, cláusula de objeto directo sobre el Jefe de Aurores… espera, necesitaré dibujar ese para los registros de Mione antes de que lo publiquemos.

A Harry le seguía pareciendo repugnante la forma en que Malfoy parecía admirar las minas más creativas, pero hechizó la vela para no desperdiciarla mientras Malfoy grababa la nueva mina.

Sarah McDuff y Medea Martin, estudiantes mayores que tenían un período de estudio libre la mayoría de las mañanas, los observaban con curiosidad desde una posición segura en el pasillo mientras Harry encendía la vela de nuevo y los dos deshacían los hechizos en la habitación y pasaban a la siguiente. El ala de Hufflepuff estaba casi desierto mientras se abrían paso por los dormitorios, pero Harry no pudo evitar una sensación de malestar, como si estuviera siendo observado. Se frotó la nuca.

— ¿Tenso, Potter? Quizás deberías unirte a las clases de yoga de Phoenix.

—Saldré corriendo y me inscribiré.

Allí también hacía frío y estaba húmedo. Harry subió el cuello de su túnica. Se alegraría cuando terminaran con el dormitorio y podría ir a cambiarse a algo más cálido.

Malfoy lo miraba con su habitual expresión de superdiversión.

—También estás un poco pálido. ¿Quizás un dementor caminó sobre tu tumba?

—Cállate, Malfoy —Harry se frotó los antebrazos—. Sigamos adelante.

* * *

—Es un buen comienzo, señor Chun.

Harry levantó la tortuga de Chun lo suficientemente alta como para que la clase viera su progreso en convertirla en un monedero.

— ¿Se dan cuenta de cómo las piernas comienzan a retraerse en el cuerpo y la cabeza se vuelve plateada? El primer paso para una transformación exitosa--

Sintió un escalofrío húmedo en la nuca y se estremeció. Después de un momento, se dio cuenta de que la clase estaba esperando que continuara.

—Correcto. Como decía, el primer paso es buscar cuidadosamente las similitudes entre lo que tienes y lo que quieres. ¿Alguien puede decirme por qué? ¿Señor Jones? —Harry dejó que la tortuga volviera a flotar hasta el escritorio de Chun.

—Por la Ley de Conservación de la Magia. —dijo Jones.

—Muy bien. Todos a comenzar de nuevo. —se frotó la nuca.

— ¿Profesor? Profesor, tiene que… —toda la clase se volvió hacia la voz de la chimenea: Aoife Murphy, una de las Gryffindor, con pecas que sobresalían en su rostro pálido y asustado— Venga conmigo rápido, profesor, no podemos--

Harry miró rápidamente por la habitación. Nathaniel Hobbs era el mayor de la clase, y un Hufflepuff.

— ¿Señor Hobbs? Está a cargo de la clase hasta que regrese. La tarea de esta tarde está en mi libro. —sólo tuvo tiempo de ver a Hobbs asintiendo con la cabeza con una seriedad casi cómica antes de seguir a Murphy por flú.

—No hicimos nada, lo juro, explotó, estábamos sentados ahí... —los dos salieron de la chimenea al dormitorio de las niñas de primer año en la Torre Gryffindor. Había un fuerte olor a humo y una sensación resbaladiza en el aire.

En el rincón, llamas verdes salían de un armario abierto. Rose Duncan yacía en el suelo, sus delgados brazos y piernas sacudidos por convulsiones. Las lágrimas habían dejado huellas rosas en las cenizas de sus mejillas. Harry la petrificó rápidamente antes de que pudiera ahogarse con la lengua, y luego se volvió hacia las llamas.

Harry trató de levantar su varita y descubrió que apuntaría a cualquier lugar menos al gabinete, pues la desviaba como un imán.

—No importa —dijo—. Póngase detrás de mí, señorita Murphy.

Sosteniendo uno de los postes de la cama, puso su atención en él y lanzó un hechizo sofocante. 

El fuego se apagó.

Aoife empezó a hablar tan rápido que Harry apenas podía entender una palabra de cada tres, y otros estudiantes empezaron a llegar a la puerta, atraídos por el ruido.

—Silencio —les dijo Harry—. Señorita Murphy, necesito que lleve a la señorita Duncan a la enfermería, ¿de acuerdo? Sofía puede ayudarla. Y si ve a la profesora Granger o a la directora, pídales que se reúnan conmigo aquí, por favor.

Fue sólo un momento antes de que Hermione llegara, trayendo no sólo a McGonagall si no también a Ron y Malfoy. Al menos sólo tendría que contar la historia una vez. Ron fue inmediatamente al gabinete y comenzó a murmurar hechizos de reparación. Los otros tres se amontonaron alrededor de Harry, y él empezó a explicar.

— ¿La chica Murphy balbuceaba algo sobre varitas? —Malfoy dijo.

—Hubo una especie de efecto deflector —Harry agitó su varita hacia el baúl; ahora no tuvo ningún problema con ella—. Parece haber sido temporal.

— ¿Cómo pudiste apagar el fuego sin ella?—preguntó McGonagall.

—Yo, eh, usé el poste de la cama. —Harry no estaba seguro de si eso estaba mal visto o no.

McGonagall agitó la cabeza con tristeza.

—Severus siempre dijo que confiábamos demasiado en las varitas, pero Albus sentía que eran una herramienta útil para los principiantes. Supongo que esto prueba que Severus tiene razón después de todo —miró el humo que salía del maletero—. Creí que tú y Draco ya habían trabajado en la Torre Gryffindor.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Malfoy—. Aunque supongo que es posible que a Potter se le haya pasado una.

—Cállate, Malfoy —dijo Harry—. Esperen... creo que tengo una vela en uno de mis bolsillos.

Cuando encendieron la vela, la habitación se puso amarilla.

— ¡No entiendo nada de esto! —se lamentó Hermione— ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer algún progreso contra ellos cuando acaban de regresar?

Malfoy estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No creo que vuelvan —dijo—. Potter, ¿esta mesa estaba minada cuando trabajamos esta habitación?

—No recuerdo que ninguno de los escritorios haya sido minado. —dijo.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Malfoy—. Y mira aquí... esta es una de esas cláusulas de objeto directo. Sé que no había ninguno de esos en Gryffindor, porque nunca había visto uno hasta que Mione dibujó uno ese día.

Hermione se sentó de repente en una de las camas.

—Esperen —dijo ella—. Esperen, esperen —y sacó una gavilla de pergamino de su bolso y empezó a buscarlo—. Sé que estaba aquí... un momento... —extendió una sábana sobre la cama, y los otros tres se reunieron alrededor para mirarla.

Era otro nudo complicado.

—Esta es una que Oliver y Penélope encontraron —dijo—. Draco, ¿cómo interpretarías eso?

—Dolor —dijo, sentándose a su lado—. Vómitos. Fuego, objeto directo a la oficina de la directora... oh, esa es una malvada y… —miró a Hermione, frunciendo el ceño— También hay un objeto directo aquí, para la cabaña del guardabosques, pero no puedo leer el nudo en sí.

— _Textum disiungo_ —dijo Hermione, golpeando el pergamino con su varita. Los nudos parecían desenredarse un poco, agrandarse y separarse—. Ustedes dos podrían aprender ese encantamiento, también funciona en las minas.

La cabeza de Malfoy se inclinó de nuevo sobre el pergamino, y empujó su pelo detrás de una oreja mientras que la otra mano trazó uno de los nudos del pergamino.

—Es un hechizo de explosión. —era uno de una docena de nudos, cada uno de los cuales parecía estar colgando del nudo principal por tres largos hilos entretejidos de una manera compleja.

Malfoy trazó los tres hilos hacia arriba hasta el primer lugar que cruzaron.

—Eso es... Oh, han pasado años desde que estudié caligromancia… —se sentó de repente— Oh, eso es diabólico. —dijo en un tono admirativo.

— ¿Qué? —dijo McGonagall. Parecía tan impaciente como Harry.

—Eso significa "esconder" —le dijo Malfoy. Ante su mirada en blanco, empezó a trazar cada nudo con movimientos rápidos e impacientes—. Hechizo de explosión -- objeto directo, casita del guardabosques -- modificador, puerta principal -- verbo, esconder. Hechizo de vómito -- objeto directo, casita del guardabosques -- modificador, cama -- verbo, esconder. Hechizo de fuego...

Harry parpadeó cuando de repente se hizo evidente.

—Este hechizo instala nuevas minas en otros lugares. —dijo.

— ¡Exactamente! —Hermione sonrió.

—Bueno, Potter —dijo Malfoy—. Parece que la nuestra será una sociedad duradera.

—Genial. —dijo Harry, frotándose los ojos con los nudillos.

—Por supuesto, esto hace que sea aún más urgente remover tantas minas como sea posible, especialmente las que podrían desencadenar otras minas. —dijo McGonagall.

Malfoy asintió.

—Será mejor que los estudiantes de Encantamientos de nivel 7 nos ayuden.

Harry le miró fijamente.

— ¿Estás loco? No podemos involucrar a los chicos en esto. Ya es bastante malo que tengan que verlo en primer lugar. ¿No merecen no tener que preocuparse todo el tiempo?

Pero Ron lo sorprendió al levantar la vista del armario roto y sacudir la cabeza.

—Creo que lo que necesitan es saber cuál es el problema y cómo solucionarlo —dijo—. Lo siento, Harry, pero debes saber que no puedes ocultar cosas a los chicos.

—La verdad siempre es menos preocupante de lo que se imaginan. —estuvo de acuerdo Hermione, sonriendo radiante a Ron.

* * *

Rose Duncan estaba dormida con un _Consopium_ justo al lado de Charlotte Rolfe cuando Harry llegó a la enfermería. Aoife Murphy estaba sentada al otro lado de la habitación mientras Sofía le frotaba algo verde en la cara. La mayoría de sus quemaduras eran menores, pero un poco de líquido sobrecalentado la había golpeado justo encima de la ceja izquierda, dejando una herida dolorosa y con ampollas.

—Todo lo que tengo es el tratamiento comercial —dijo Sofía, girando una tina de bálsamo para que Harry pudiera leer la etiqueta: "La mejor bebida para la cocina de Salamandros, para usar en el hogar"—. Madeleine ha intentado hacer una poción de _Extingument_ , pero requiere hojas de fucus, y no ha podido encontrar un proveedor.

—El profesor Snape tenía una gran caja de madera llena de hojas secas de caracol. —dijo Hermione.

Ron puso una mueca de dolor.

—No me lo recuerdes. —el fucus había sido un ingrediente principal en una lección desafortunada de pociones de invisibilidad que había dejado a Ron incapacitado para ver su pierna derecha durante una semana en el sexto año.

—Esa caja probablemente todavía esté en el segundo armario de almacenamiento justo donde estaba cuando la usamos. —dijo Harry.

—Junto con docenas de otros ingredientes raros, y todos los libros y notas de Severus —suspiró McGonagall—. Y podrían estar en Islandia por todo el bien que puedan hacernos.

—Quizá —dijo Harry—, si Malfoy y yo--

—No te atrevas —dijo Hermione—. ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es allá abajo? Nadie ha podido acercarse al lugar desde que la escuela fue reabierta.

—Recuerdo que dijiste que la profesora Aerie tenía una maldición por vómito —dijo Harry—. No sé Malfoy, pero yo estoy dispuesto a--

—Harry —McGonagall se veía muy sombría—. La maldición del vómito dejó a Maddie en tratamiento por deshidratación durante casi toda la primavera. Y la siguiente persona en aventurarse en las mazmorras fue Argus Filch. Sé que quieres ayudar, pero hasta que sepamos más, no podemos arriesgarnos.

* * *

No importaba cómo cambiaba las sábanas, no podía calentarse lo suficiente para dormir. Debía haber una corriente de aire. Harry se sentó y acercó las cortinas de la cama en el centro, pero esto hizo un hueco en las esquinas. Cuando juntó las curvas, el hueco en el medio volvió. 

Suspirando, se levantó y se puso su sudadera Weeki Wachee sobre su pijama. Después de tumbarse temblando por unos minutos más, se sentó de nuevo, sintiéndose extremadamente tonto, y se puso la capucha sobre su cabeza.

Eso estuvo mejor. Eso estaría muy bien. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era quedarse quieto y no moverse de ninguna manera, y eventualmente sus pies se calentarían y sus músculos dejarían de temblar y podría dormir.

Había examinado cada centímetro de la habitación. No había absolutamente nada mirándolo.

Respiró con cuidado, despacio, dentro y fuera. Dentro. Fuera. _Tranquilo, Har, tranquilo._

Y sería fácil, sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo, pero por alguna razón su varita no funcionaba. Estaba bloqueado en su lugar, y no podía moverla, y la fuerza viajaba a través de él, haciéndole vibrar ligeramente, hasta que los músculos de su mano y antebrazo le dolían con la tensión. 

Pero sería muy fácil. Podía matar a Voldemort con cuatro sílabas, dijo Hermione, ella se lo estaba diciendo al oído ahora mismo, si tan sólo pudiera mover su varita lo haría y todo habría terminado y todos podrían descansar.

Y su mano derecha aún no se movía, pero había un poste en su mano izquierda. Bien, eso estaba bien, podía usar eso, podía enfocar su fuerza a través de eso - y entonces lo estaba haciendo, y escuchó su propia voz diciendo " _Exadigo_ ", y sintió que la fuerza de la maldición salía de él y golpeaba su objetivo limpiamente. Un cuerpo cayó al suelo a sus pies, y de repente su varita se quedó quieta y pudo bajar su mano derecha.

Se arrodilló y dio vuelta el cuerpo.

La cara vidriosa de Albus Dumbledore le sonrió.

* * *

Harry miró sombríamente al desayuno que tenía ante él, pero todo le daba un poco de náuseas. Se pellizcó la base del cráneo, como si pudiera pellizcar el dolor de cabeza en su origen. 

No había nada que esperar ese día más que rehacer el trabajo que ya habían hecho en la Torre Gryffindor, y probablemente cuando estuvieran terminando allí descubrirían que los otros dormitorios también habían sido reminados.

Horas de trabajo agotador y desalentador, después de una corta noche de sueño muy inquieto, con un extraño dolor en sus rodillas y muñecas y un dolor de cabeza que prometía acomodarse para todo el día - habría sido suficientemente malo en buena compañía. Pero para completar su día, tuvo que hacer todo eso con Malfoy.

Con una mueca de dolor, dio unos cuantos tragos más de café, se metió dos naranjas en el bolsillo de su túnica y se fue por el pasillo, cojeando un poco.

Malfoy estaba agachado en la base de la estatua de la Serpiente.

—Levántate —dijo Harry. La estatua le miró con desdén, pero él le ignoró—. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Malfoy se puso de pie y se estiró hacia atrás, con las manos en la parte baja de la espalda, de alguna manera con un aspecto elegante, aunque Harry podía oír cómo se le rompían las vértebras. Ojeras aparecieron vívidamente en su pálida cara. 

—Muy bien —dijo, volviendo en posición vertical—. Los malos no descansan. 

* * *

Esta vez la vieja habitación de Harry le hizo sentir menos nostalgia y más paranoia. Era como una especie de pesadilla en la que iba a tener que volver y hacer las mismas tareas una y otra vez hasta la eternidad.

Exageró el hechizo de la primera vela y la fundió en un charco de cera.

—Mierda.

Malfoy se mofó de él y encendió la segunda vela con vistosa delicadeza.

Los primeros cuatro hechizos que encontraron eran lo suficientemente desconocidos como para que tuvieran que protegerlos y dejarlos. A la luz de la vela, las salas parecían burbujas de color amarillo pálido. Harry cerró los ojos y vio una imagen de todo el castillo bajo una burbuja, hechizada en inmovilidad, hasta que llegara alguien que supiera algo. Tal vez el Rey Arturo regresara y se encargara de ello.

—Potter. Potter.

Harry abrió los ojos.

—No estoy dormido —murmuró—. ¿Qué tienes?

—Pensé que te gustaría ver cómo es tu nombre en la caligromancia —Malfoy señaló un nudo que colgaba sobre un hechizo de aspecto familiar—. Si Osborne y Jones hubieran llegado tan lejos, tu corazón se habría detenido.

Parecía una complicada estrella de cinco puntas.

—Bonita —dijo Harry—. ¿Podemos deshacer esto, o tu coraje te está fallando de nuevo? O tal vez te gustaría dejarlo. —su voz no tenía el poder que debería tener. Enojarse de verdad parecía demasiado esfuerzo.

—Si quisiera deshacerme de ti, ya lo habría hecho y no tendría que seguir aguantando tus quejas. —refunfuñó Malfoy.

—Oh, y tú estás siendo un faro de madurez aquí —dijo Harry—. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que quien sea que hizo estos hechizos probablemente volvió al cuartel general para tomar una copa contigo después.

—Hah. Cuando la escuela fue invadida, ya me estaba instruyendo en Appletreeham, yendo a casa todos los días apestando a pasta limpiadora de dientes. Pero no me sorprende que no estuvieras tan ansioso por seguir las noticias después de que huyeras del país y dejaras al resto de nosotros para limpiar el desastre.

Harry sintió que sus labios se apartaban de sus dientes.

—Cállate, Malfoy —dijo—, y ponte a trabajar. —señaló con su varita a la brillante estrella que era su nombre, esperando un segundo para que Malfoy le alcanzara antes de murmurar el hechizo.

Hubo un repentino y brillante destello de luz cuando nuevos nudos surgieron por toda la habitación. Harry estaba rodeado de nuevos hechizos, agrupados tan fuertemente a su alrededor que apenas podía moverse. Oyó un chisporroteo y miró hacia abajo; se había formado un nudo detrás de él, y su involuntario paso hacia atrás lo había desencadenado. Hubo una explosión desde la dirección de las cocinas.

— ¡Diablos! —Malfoy estaba en cuclillas. El neón amarillo se arremolinaba a cada lado de él— Malditas sea, Potter, ¿qué carajo hiciste? —su codo tocó uno de los nudos, y se dirigió al suelo, provocando otros tres o cuatro. Una línea de llamas surgió a través de la puerta, bloqueando su salida, pero Malfoy ni siquiera miró hacia arriba, sólo se arrodilló, jadeando quejumbrosamente.

Harry lanzó un rápido hechizo de protección sobre la vela. Luego dio un paso hacia Malfoy, pero fue golpeado por un dolor tan agudo y repentino que le quitó el aliento. Se sentía sucio, como si algo dentro de él estuviera siendo consumido por un ácido nocivo.

—Oh, mierda. —susurró.

—No... Un _Crucio_. —dijo Malfoy en voz baja.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry rallado—. Duele como si fuera el mismo... infierno. —el suelo alrededor de sus pies estaba completamente cubierto de hechizos. Dobló ligeramente las rodillas y concentró la poca fuerza que tenía para mantenerse erguido.

—Pott--tter —Malfoy jadeaba—, tienes que...

Obviamente le dolía hablar.

—Sí... —Harry susurró, para ahorrarle el esfuerzo de continuar— No sé... por dónde empezar... —las llamas en la entrada habían comenzado mágicamente, pero a estas alturas las cortinas se habían enganchado y la habitación estaba caliente con un fuego perfectamente normal, que los mataría de una manera perfectamente normal si no se movían pronto. Inspiró y espiró muy lentamente y trató de pensar. Hacer un poco de ruido en la expiración pareció ayudar un poco, así que lo hizo.

— ¿Qué estás cantando? —incluso sin voz, Malfoy pudo reunir una buena expresión de indignada incredulidad.

—No... cantando... —pero él estaba tarareando el canto del _manito_ de Sunday en voz baja. Y cuando Harry notó eso, notó que el dolor estaba disminuyendo ligeramente.

Malfoy se puso de rodillas.

—Los hechizos se atenúan. —dijo, y era cierto, la luz era más tenue.

— ¿Qué deberíamos--? —cuando Harry dejó de cantar para hablar, el dolor volvió.

— ¡Sigue cantando! —Malfoy dijo— No te detengas. Tengo que pensar. —Harry retomó el canto de nuevo, cantó con más fuerza, se concentró y, por primera vez, sintió como si el canto realmente tuviera magia. Podía sentir un pequeño hilo de poder entrando en él, y el dolor se estaba distanciando cada vez más. Y a su alrededor las luces se apagaban.

Malfoy había cerrado los ojos, una expresión de feroz concentración en su cara llena de lágrimas.

—Si el canto funciona, tal vez... _Accingo_ —dijo, y los hechizos se atenuaron aún más—. Potter... conmigo esta vez.

— _Accingo._

— _Accingo._

Algunos de los nudos se apagaron por completo, y los otros eran más tenues, aunque Malfoy todavía estaba de rodillas. El aire estaba lleno de humo.

—Desenredémoslo ahora… —las palabras de Malfoy se interrumpieron en un ataque de tos— Tú primero. —jadeó, y apuntó con su varita a los pocos nudos que quedaban alrededor de Harry. Apenas podían hacer que se oyeran los hechizos por encima del crepitar del fuego, pero el último nudo se apagó y Harry se liberó con un suspiro de alivio.

—Ahora agáchate... apaga... el fuego. —dijo Malfoy.

—Suéltate primero —dijo Harry—. Puede que tenga que huir. —tenía la vaga sensación de que no estaba pensando con claridad, pero aun así estaba bastante seguro de que la primera prioridad debía ser quitar los nudos alrededor de Malfoy.

—Abajo, maldita sea. Más frío. Más oxígeno. —Malfoy tampoco sonaba como si estuviera pensando con demasiada claridad. El aire sabía a sal y ceniza.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Te mataría confiar en mí?

—No sería el primero al que mataría. —dijo Malfoy con toda claridad.

Harry se había enfrentado a Malfoy antes de que se diera cuenta de que se movía, golpeándolo de rodillas contra su espalda, y golpeando cualquier parte que pudiera encontrar.

—Tú... mierda... cómo te atreves... —gruñó incoherentemente, sujetando la mandíbula de Malfoy, golpeando su cabeza hacia atrás. El golpe empujó a Malfoy contra una mina, y lo que fuera, hizo que su cara se contorsionara de dolor, pero enseguida se levantó con una fuerza sorprendente, dándole la vuelta a los dos.

Hubo un leve chisporroteo cuando Harry puso en marcha una mina, y su cara fue inmediatamente envuelta por un cegador dolor de cabeza, pero estaba tan ocupado tratando de poner una rodilla en la ingle de Malfoy que apenas notó el dolor adicional. Malfoy evadió la rodilla de Harry, que se apoyaba inofensivamente en su cadera, y le inmovilizó las manos.

Harry tiró de su mano izquierda y la golpeó, pero estaban demasiado cerca para que el puñetazo tuviera fuerza. En su lugar, agarró un puñado del pelo de Malfoy y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás. Malfoy chilló y varios mechones de pelo quedaron en la mano de Harry.

Harry liberó la otra mano, agarró los hombros de Malfoy y los hizo rodar de nuevo, golpeando la cabeza de Malfoy contra el suelo. 

—Te mataré. —dijo, arrastrando a Malfoy por los hombros y golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo una y otra vez, tirándolo a más minas, pero no importaba, a Harry no le importaba si el lugar entero volaba por los aires si eso hacía desaparecer a Malfoy.

Y luego hubo un rugido y todo se volvió negro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Charmed Acres Wizarding Retirement Center": Se puede considerar como un asilo para magos y brujas ancianos.
> 
> ** Hugonotes: es el antiguo nombre otrogado a los protestantes franceses de doctrina calvinista durante las guerras de religión.
> 
> *** Semínolas: los semínolas son una tribu indígena de Norteamérica de la familia lingüística muscogui.
> 
> **** Plat-Eye: Monstruo mítico en el folklore de las Antillas y el sur de los Estados Unidos; es un animal con ojos brillantes, capaz de crecer en tamaño.


	7. Todas las almas

Harry abrió los ojos y no vio nada más que blanco. Estaba en un lugar cálido, acostado sobre algo suave, y estaba impregnado de una sensación de bienestar más fuerte que cualquier encantamiento de sanación. Dio un profundo y contento suspiro.

Bueno, tenía la intención de suspirar, pero cuando trató de exhalar, no pasó nada.

Lo intentó de nuevo. Nada.

Con dificultad, levantó una mano y la puso sobre su pecho. No se movía. Tenía la mano delante de la boca y la nariz. No. Realmente no estaba respirando.

De alguna manera esto le pareció divertido. ¡No estaba respirando! Tal vez estaba en coma. Tal vez estaba alucinando. Tal vez... estaba muerto. ¿No sería gracioso? Trató de reír, pero por supuesto era imposible reírse sin respirar, y eso era aún más gracioso...

—Está despierto, Sofía —dijo la irónica voz de Hermione—. Y el hechizo de oxigenación obviamente está haciendo efecto.

De repente, había una mancha negra a un lado y una mancha marrón al otro. Entrecerró los ojos, y las caras de Hermione y Sofía se volvieron un poco borrosas. Pensó que debían tener muchas preguntas, pero por supuesto, si no podía respirar, no podía hablar. Y de todos modos, parecía más fácil acostarse ahí y sonreír ante sus bonitas caras.

— ¿Puedes entenderme, Harry? —Sofía preguntó. Harry asintió, sonriendo. Su voz era tan agradable— Estoy añadiendo oxígeno directamente a tu sangre, por eso sientes tanta euforia —dijo—. Pasará una hora más o menos antes de que la poción repare el daño causado por el humo en tus pulmones. Si necesitas hablar, Hermione puede hacer un hechizo por ti.

Harry asintió a Hermione, quien le hizo un gesto con la varita, murmurando algunas palabras guturales que definitivamente no sonaban como latinas.

—Listo. Di algo, Harry.

—Gracias —dijo, y pudo oír su voz, pero no pudo sentir la vibración usual en su garganta. La loca necesidad de reírse estaba desapareciendo, pero aun así tenía una cálida sensación de bienestar que hacía de todo sólo una cuestión de simple curiosidad—. Cómo...

—Mermagic —dijo ella radiante—. Charlie ha estado intercambiando secretos con los merfolk, y este hechizo es uno de los resultados. En lugar de usar tus cuerdas vocales para empujar las ondas sonoras a través del aire, estás produciendo sonido directamente en nuestros oídos por medios mágicos.

—Tus cuerdas vocales están hinchadas, así que estarás muy ronco cuando recuperes tu voz física —advirtió Sofía—. Y la falta de aliento puede persistir por algunos días. Tienes suerte de estar con vida, Harry.

Eso le recordó algo.

— ¿Malfoy?

Hermione señaló hacia lo que suponía que era otra cama.

—Aún no se ha despertado —dijo ella—. Estaba en peor forma que tú. Harry... ¿Draco cometió un error?... ¿Estaban tratando de lastimarse el uno al otro?

—Eh... Sólo un poco más de lo que podíamos soportar, eso es todo —todos sus problemas parecían tan menores ahora. Supuso que era a causa del oxígeno—. Un hechizo desencadenó más hechizos… —bostezó— Y hubo un incendio... —sus ojos querían cerrarse. Luchó por abrirlos de nuevo.

—Necesitas descansar, Harry —dijo Sofía—. ¿Puedo aplicarte un leve hechizo de _Consopium_?

Harry asintió con la cabeza. A mitad de escucharla murmurar el hechizo, se volvió a dormir.

* * *

La próxima vez que se despertó, estaba respirando de nuevo. O lo estaría, si hubiera podido dejar de toser el tiempo suficiente.

Se incorporó bruscamente en la cama del hospital, jadeando tan fuerte que le dolían las costillas. Parecía que todo iba a durar para siempre mientras luchaba por respirar entre espasmos dolorosos.

Una mano apareció, con un pañuelo blanco bajo su boca, Harry escupió moco gris en él, tosió de nuevo, escupió un poco más y se limpió los ojos llorosos. Por fin, el ataque de tos se alivió y Sofía regresó con un pañuelo limpio, con el que se sonó la nariz. Podía oír su propio aliento sibilante.

—Gracias —su voz era tan ronca que apenas podía hablar. Le dolía la cabeza y la garganta. Obviamente, ya no estaba sedado por el oxígeno—. Duele.

—No puedo parar la tos —dijo Sofía—. Es necesario para remover la impureza de tus pulmones. Pero puedo ayudar con el dolor de garganta.

—La cabeza... también. —dijo con voz ronca. Ella se ocupó de ambos con un movimiento de su varita, y él suspiró aliviado, y luego se arrepintió inmediatamente cuando el suspiro desencadenó otro ataque de tos.

Alguien más también estaba tosiendo. Entrecerró los ojos. Hermione estaba sentada en una silla, y al otro lado había una cama con alguien sentado en ella. Pelo rubio, obviamente Malfoy, pero no podía verlo lo suficientemente claro como para adivinar lo bien que se estaba recuperando.

— ¿Las gafas? —preguntó a Sofía, quien se las dio. Los lentes fueron empañados por el humo. Los frotó con la sábana.

En una esquina había cinco camas con las cortinas cerradas. Charlotte estaría en una, y Ursa y Rose... Harry no quería pensar en quién podría estar en la cuarta y quinta. ¿Cuántas minas habían puesto en marcha?

— ¿Potter? —Malfoy parecía tener cien años.

—Estoy aquí —no iba a ser el primero en disculparse. Después de un momento añadió: —. ¿Estás bien?

—Eso es mucho decir —dijo Malfoy, interrumpido por un ataque de tos—. Era más feliz cuando creía que era un fantasma.

— ¿Quemamos la Torre Gryffindor?

—Oliver y Penélope apagaron el fuego —dijo Hermione—, y Minerva evacuó toda la torre. Los Gryffindor están ahora en el ala de Hufflepuff.

Harry enterró su cara en sus manos.

—Hermione, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Apagamos un hechizo y provocó una docena de otros e incendiamos la habitación. Casi morimos, y no se me ocurre nada más que pudiéramos haber hecho...

—Encantador —graznó Malfoy—. Mi vida depende del pensamiento de un Gryffindor. Mira —continuó mientras Harry se volvía para mirarle fijamente—, hemos estado haciendo todo esto mal. Ir de dos en dos, apagar las cosas tontas una por una, llevar velas... es como si estuviéramos tan ocupados lanzando hechizos de calentamiento que no podemos encontrar el tiempo para detenernos y cerrar la ventana.

— ¿Qué haría un Slytherin, entonces? —Harry se mofó— ¿Encontrar a alguien y torturarlo hasta que los hechizos desaparezcan?

— ¡Busquen la fuente! Esas minas están recibiendo energía de alguna parte, ¿alguna vez pensaste en eso? La magia no se mantiene sola.

La boca de Hermione se abrió.

— ¡No puedo creer que no pensara en eso! —dijo ella.

—Bueno, pues yo si lo hice —dijo Malfoy—. Lo descubrí anoche mientras Potter se regodeaba con música americana. Los atacantes están obteniendo su poder de nosotros.

* * *

— ¿De quién? —McGonagall fue quien hizo la pregunta, pero era obvio que todos en la sala común del personal estaban esperando la respuesta.

—De todos nosotros. Al igual que un _Crucio_ , al igual que la Marca Oscura, están obteniendo poder de las mismas personas a las que atacan. Es ingenioso.

Malfoy sonaba admirativo. Harry se frotó las sienes, donde el dolor de cabeza había regresado, y trató de no poner los ojos en blanco.

—Así que cuando Harry cantó, o cuando tú lanzaste el _Accinctum_ , ¿se debilitaron? —preguntó Remus.

—Sólo un poco —dijo Malfoy—. Supongo que sacan un poco de magia de todo el mundo en el terreno. Lo importante del canto y del _Accinctum_ no era que debilitara los hechizos, sino que evitara que los hechizos nos debilitaran.

—Ya me había dado cuenta —dijo Penélope—, de que deshacer los hechizos parecía quitar mucho de mí. Y que en general estoy más cansada de lo que debería. —varios de los otros asintieron. Mirándolos, Harry vio los ojos huecos, las ojeras en cada uno de ellos.

—Así que lo que tenemos que hacer —dijo Malfoy—, es dejar de intentar hacer frente a los hechizos y centrar nuestra atención en encontrar una forma de desconectarnos.

— ¿Desconectarnos? —McGonagall frunció el ceño.

— ¿Crees que desaparecerán si apagamos su fuente de energía? —preguntó Ron.

—No —dijo Malfoy—. Los inventores habrán pensado en eso y establecido una fuente de respaldo. Son Slytherin, después de todo —estaba sonriendo—. Pero piensen en esto. Para poder lanzar las maldiciones que aprendimos en la escuela, necesitamos identificar un objetivo. La mayor parte del tiempo necesitamos poder ver el objetivo. Ahora, estas minas… —comenzó a contar los hechos con sus largos dedos— sacan poder de todas las brujas y magos cercanos, sin nombrarlos ni apuntar directamente a ellos... ¿cómo? Colocan maldiciones sobre objetivos que podrían estar cerca o lejos... ¿cómo? Algunos de sus objetivos se seleccionan por proximidad, otros por nombre y otros por título... ¿cómo? —se dejó caer en la silla, con un aspecto extraordinariamente complacido consigo mismo— Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar.

Hubo un murmullo de excitación alrededor de la habitación.

—Ahora —continuó Malfoy, levantando un poco su voz enrarecida por el humo—, vamos a tener que seguir usando las velas para encontrar hechizos y bloquearlos apropiadamente. Mientras tanto, sin embargo... mi padre dejó atrás una extensa biblioteca, y tenía un interés particular en la caligromancia. Haré que traigan los libros apropiados, y tal vez encontremos algo en su diario también. --Oh, de acuerdo —dijo, notando la mirada ansiosa en la cara de Penélope—, haré que traigan toda la biblioteca, ¿qué tal eso? Sólo que tendrás que mantener a los estudiantes fuera de esto, Penélope, porque los libros de mi padre tienen tendencia a... tomar una vida propia.

* * *

No debería haber sorprendido a Harry que soñara con el diario de Tom Ryddle esa noche, y con el cuerpo pálido y frío de Ginny Weasley, sus gritos resonando en las paredes de piedra.

Se sentó en la cama, temblando.

—No seas estúpido —dijo en voz alta—. Ginny está bien. Su banda salió en la portada de Corazón de Bruja hace un mes. —pero sus manos continuaron temblando.

Malfoy ya estaba planeando su próximo movimiento en la mesa del desayuno.

—Espero que haya mucho que hacer en la oficina de Dumbledore —dijo—. Ese es probablemente el lugar donde deberíamos buscar si queremos encontrar minas que nos enseñen algo.

McGonagall seguía usando la oficina que ella había usado como subdirectora, así que Harry no había visto la oficina de Dumbledore desde que era estudiante. Probablemente todo estaba todavía allí, los cuadros y la percha vacía de Fawkes... No creía que pudiera soportar verlo todavía. Hacía que su pecho se sintiera apretado sólo de pensarlo.

—Nadie entra nunca allí —dijo—, así que no es como si hubiera ninguna urgencia en llegar a allí —Hermione le frunció el ceño, y Harry esperó que no tuviera que explicar por qué no quería ver la oficina de Dumbledore sin que el antiguo director estuviera en ella, así que añadió apresuradamente:—. Puedes investigar en tu tiempo libre, pero cuando tengamos que trabajar juntos, quiero que sea sobre cosas que supongan un peligro para los estudiantes.

Malfoy y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de esa manera irritante que tenían.

—Muy bien —dijo Malfoy—. ¿Y qué hay del pasillo del lado este y la escalera?

* * *

—Diría que fueron aficionados los que hicieron esto —dijo Malfoy, señalando la mina en la barandilla—. ¿Ves lo descuidada que es la letra?

— ¿Tienen letra? —bueno, por supuesto que sí... Malfoy le miró con lástima y no se molestó en contestar.

Todavía quedaban dos minas por cada una que deshicieran, e incluso después de usar el hechizo _Accinctum_ , era todavía uno de los trabajos más agotadores que Harry había hecho. Para cuando llegaron a la cima de las escaleras, su cabeza martilleaba.

Malfoy, por supuesto, estaba fresco como una margarita. Seguramente tenía más en su conciencia que Harry --si es que tuviera conciencia-- pero de alguna manera parecía estar durmiendo bien cada noche mientras Harry estaba despierto y temblando.

— ¿Qué estás esperando, Potter? —Malfoy sonrió con suficiencia, manteniendo abierta una puerta— Pensé que te sentías en casa, aquí en el baño de chicas.

La habitación no estaba sucia, pero Harry arrugó la nariz ante el desagradable olor a agua estancada. Había minas que ataban las manijas del grifo y colgaban de los espejos a la altura de la cara, y él y Malfoy las sacaron una por una.

Malfoy en el espejo se veía sutilmente diferente, como su propio hermano o su propio fantasma. Harry estudió el movimiento de su cabello, los aros de plata en los lóbulos de sus orejas, hasta que Malfoy lo atrapó mirándolo y le guiñó un ojo. Harry se dio la vuelta, ruborizado y furioso.

—No te hagas ilusiones.

—Los Malfoy nunca nos halagamos —dijo—. Tenemos aduladores que hacen eso por nosotros.

Las minas. Harry se concentró.

Daño pulmonar en el primer cubículo, algo que parecía japonés en el segundo.

—Oh, pero me olvidaba —continuó Malfoy—, después de tu pequeño romance americano, sabes todo sobre los modales en la aristocracia —hizo una burbuja con una floritura—. ¿Crees que fue emocionante para él esa clase de aventura? ¿O fue una de esas tragedias en las que el príncipe se enamora del plebeyo?

Harry resopló ante la idea de que Sunday se diera aires de príncipe. En todo caso, había sido un poco descuidado en sus responsabilidades con la Eastern Band. No es que se hubieran peleado por eso. Era casi imposible discutir con Sunday sobre cualquier cosa.

—Tus insultos solían ser mucho más acertados, Malfoy —dijo—. ¿Perdiste tu toque? —había una mina en el tercer cubículo con varias cláusulas _“si”_ ilegibles; Harry la deshizo y pasó al cuarto— Ahí —dijo—. Hay algo contra el interior de la puerta. —Malfoy se apiñó dentro el cubículo detrás de Harry.

Parecía un simple hechizo de dolor, pero se extendía de manera extraña, por lo que era imposible verlo todo a la vez. Retrocedió un poco más dentro del cubículo.

—Oye, mira...

Pero la advertencia de Malfoy llegó demasiado tarde, y Harry arremetió contra la segunda mina.

Ambos se prepararon para el fuego, las explosiones o el dolor. No pasó nada.

—Supongo que al final averiguaremos lo que hacía esa... ¡Oh, maldición!

— ¿Qué? —Malfoy estaba manoteando en lo que parecía ser aire vacío— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Harry había caído de rodillas sobre el piso de baldosas.

—Maldita sea. Han puesto algún tipo de barrera.

Harry alcanzó la puerta, y con su mano tocó un muro que sus ojos no podían ver. La mina que había estado en el interior de la puerta había desaparecido.

Malfoy estaba trepado al inodoro, con un pie a cada lado del asiento.

—Está muy arriba. Eres más alto; inténtalo tú. —bajó torpemente del inodoro, y Harry subió.

En puntillas, Harry apenas podía alcanzar un par de pulgadas del techo.

—No puedo sentir ningún hueco.

Estaba muy cerca, y la cara de Malfoy a la altura de su abdomen lo ponía nervioso. Se bajó del inodoro rápidamente.

— _Alohomora. Adaperio._ —Malfoy apuntaba con su varita hacia la puerta abierta y se trataba de abrirse paso a través de una extensa colección de hechizos de desbloqueo. Harry contribuyó con algunos de los suyos, pero ninguno de ellos hizo la más mínima diferencia.

—Diablos —dijo Malfoy al fin—. No hay nada que hacer excepto esperar a que alguien venga a buscarnos. Si no estamos cenando, Mione se dará cuenta y vendrá a rescatarnos. —estaban tan juntos que Harry podía sentir el aliento fresco de Malfoy.

—Genial —Harry golpeó suavemente la parte posterior de su cabeza contra la pared en la que se apoyaba—. No te ofendas, Malfoy, pero de toda la gente con la que yo quisiera estar atrapado en un inodoro, tú estás al final de la lista.

—Hm —Malfoy estaba sonriendo—. No puedo decir que haya pensado en hacer una lista de personas con las que me gustaría estar atrapado en un inodoro.

Estaba de pie muy cerca, y algo sobre lo que dijo Malfoy, hizo que el labio de Harry se crispara.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que nunca se te ha pasado por la cabeza.

—Pero me da la oportunidad de satisfacer mi curiosidad sobre por qué tu príncipe cherokee te dejó. —continuó Malfoy.

—Claro. Contigo voy a hablar de mi vida amorosa.

Malfoy lo ignoró.

— ¿Roncabas? —preguntó en un tono de gran preocupación y compasión— ¿Comías patatas fritas en la cama? No es probable que se avergonzara de que lo vieran contigo: eres lo suficientemente aceptable para la vista; un estilo poco descuidado... además de que hay que tener en cuenta que el aseo no es una gran preocupación para los estadounidenses —estaba recostado contra una de las paredes del cubículo, con un aspecto demasiado complacido consigo mismo—. Además que son personas que parecen ser capaz de tolerar tu grosería y malos modos propios de un Gryffindor sin demasiada dificultad. Tal vez sólo pensó que el consorte de un chamán de la región debería ser alguien con un poco más de inteligencia. No lo culpo por eso.

Harry apretó los dientes.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que él me terminó?

Sólo cuando la boca de Malfoy se convirtió en una sonrisa depredadora se dio cuenta de su error.

— ¿Dos mentiras sobre un tema, Potter? El Sombrero Seleccionador querrá reconsiderarlo —se echó el pelo hacia atrás con una mano anillada—. Irse al extranjero debe ser terriblemente difícil para los Gryffindor. No pueden tener sexo sin compromiso, ¡Merlín, el cielo se apiade! Pero establecerse en el extranjero sería una traición tan terrible de tu lealtad a los viejos--

Harry apretó los puños.

— ¿Quieres dejar de hablar de cosas de las que no sabes nada?

— ¿Qué, sexo sin compromiso? ¿Traición? ¿Mentiras? —Malfoy parecía divertido, y estaba demasiado cerca.

—Retrocede. —Harry le dio a Malfoy un empujón en el medio del pecho.

Malfoy dio medio paso atrás y se detuvo; Harry siguió adelante y luego se dio cuenta de que ese era todo el espacio que había. Malfoy estaba contra la pared del cubículo.

Malfoy contra la pared. Sonaba tan bien. Malfoy con su mirada despreciativa y sus pestañas que se movían rápidamente, Malfoy con su actitud de niño rico malcriado y su total e irritante forma de ser.

Harry siguió adelante y sintió el pecho de Malfoy contra el suyo, sintiendo como se elevaba al inhalar repentinamente. No estás tan seguro de ti mismo aquí, pensó. Otro pequeño movimiento hizo que su rodilla estuviera entre los muslos de Malfoy.

Malfoy respiraba bastante rápido, pero miró a los ojos de Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, como si Harry no hubiera podido hacer que vomitara las tripas con un pequeño empujón hacia arriba de su rodilla. Malfoy ni siquiera parecía haber notado que estaban peleando.

—Hm —dijo Malfoy, y puso una mano entre ellos. Y Harry notó que estaba duro medio segundo antes de darse cuenta de que estaba frotándose frenéticamente contra la mano de Malfoy.

Después de eso, todo pareció suceder en flashes, como edificios vistos desde un tren desbocado. El frío de la pared del cubículo contra su frente, Malfoy murmurando, _"Está bien, déjame, espera",_ la voz de Hermione en el pasillo llamando, _"¿Harry? ¿Draco?"_ \--y Harry, en una insoportable avalancha de calor y humillación, corriéndose en sus pantalones.

Ese ruido que resonaba en las paredes de los azulejos era su propio aliento.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás tanto como pudo, con la cara caliente por el sexo y congelado por el horror.

—No se nota. —dijo Malfoy, y después de un momento Harry se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaba mirando la parte delantera de su túnica.

—Jeans. —dijo estúpidamente, a través de una boca que se sentía como si perteneciera a otra persona.

— ¿Draco? —Hermione llamó un poco más urgentemente, y Harry la oyó correr.

—Aquí, Mione. —dijo Malfoy, sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

* * *

Sólo en sus habitaciones al final del día, Harry se tumbó en el sofá y se obligó a enfrentarse a los hechos.

Se había humillado a sí mismo. Y si Malfoy no se lo había mencionado a Hermione, era sólo porque estaba esperando el momento en que la historia crearía el máximo de vergüenza.

A menos que Malfoy no lo dijera porque intentaba protegerse él mismo. Después de todo, él no se había quedado atrás exactamente. Había sido su despreciativa voz la que había enfadado lo suficiente a Harry como para acercarse. Y había sido su mano.

Su mano...

Harry se quitó la mano de los pantalones salvajemente. Cristo. Esa noche no era buen momento para ahondar en pensamientos.

Agarró su capa y su Saeta de Fuego y casi se fue corriendo a la salida más cercana.

La noche estaba nublada, húmeda y fría. Con todas las ventanas selladas, el castillo estaba desconcertantemente oscuro desde el exterior, haciendo que Harry pensara en fortalezas, prisiones, mazmorras. Dio una vuelta alrededor del castillo, acelerando a medida que avanzaba, y cuando eso no era suficiente para dejar atrás sus pensamientos, empezó a subir.

Arriba y arriba, hasta que estuvo a la altura del observatorio en la cima de la torre de astronomía. Más arriba aún, hasta que las nubes bajas se convirtieron en una niebla helada a su alrededor. Desde ahí arriba, Hogwarts parecía un juguete, como el castillo falso de Disneylandia que parecía tan real hasta que te acercabas lo suficiente como para tocarlo y te dabas cuenta de que era de fibra de vidrio impermeable y no húmedo, de piedras musgosas y pizarras astilladas reforzadas con amuletos impermeabilizantes.

Más arriba, hasta que la niebla se cerraba a su alrededor y no podía ver nada en absoluto.

* * *

De vuelta en su habitación, tiró las fotos al suelo y se subió a su cama sin hacer, demasiado cansado para dar vueltas y vueltas. Mientras estaba al borde del sueño, su mano se cerró sobre un pequeño objeto enredado en las sábanas, y sin abrir los ojos lo reconoció como la canasta con aguja de pino que había enviado Sunday.

Soñaba con las grandes manos hábiles de Sunday trabajando en una canasta. El tejido tenía patrones que parecían signos de caligromancia, pero no podía verlos claramente, por mucho que lo intentara.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó.

—Tú. —dijo Sunday amablemente. Su voz profunda y acentuada era tranquilizadora.

—No puedo —dijo Harry—. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Gente que me necesita, en casa. —la cesta se parecía un poco a una cuna. Era más o menos del tamaño de la mano de Harry, pero en su sueño parecía perfectamente plausible que pudiera recostarse en ella y descansar. Cómo anhelaba descansar.

—Sólo un ratito. —dijo Sunday.

* * *

Cuando abrió la puerta de la sala común a la mañana siguiente y encontró a Malfoy allí solo, dio un paso atrás, muy dispuesto a esconderse en sus habitaciones hasta que la sala común dejara de estar manchada por la presencia de Malfoy. Pero un repentino recuerdo de la voz de Malfoy burlándose _“cuando huiste del país”_ fue suficiente para endurecer su columna vertebral y enviarlo hacia adelante en su lugar.

— ¿Dulces sueños, Potter? —Malfoy dijo suavemente, y Harry sintió como sus labios se alejaban de sus dientes.

—Ajá —gruñó—. Tal vez... tal vez estar atrapado en un baño es un dulce sueño para gente como tú...

—Oh, por favor —dijo Malfoy cansado—. Tú eres alguien como yo, por si no se te has dado cuenta.

—No me parezco en nada a ti —dijo Harry con los dientes apretados—. Te desprecio.

—Desprecias a alguien, sí, eso es muy obvio. —dijo Malfoy con tono monocorde.

—Ustedes dos, niños —dijo Hermione, su voz llena de fastidio. Ron estaba justo detrás de ella. Harry ni siquiera los había oído entrar—. Harry, esto es estúpido. No entiendo cómo alguien puede guardar rencor durante doce años, pero ustedes dos van a tener que superarlo y concentrarse en lo que es realmente importante.

Los ojos de Ron pasaron de Harry a Malfoy y viceversa. Si no lo hubiera adivinado ya, se daría cuenta pronto.

—Y tú... Oh, no —Hermione estaba mirando de cerca de Malfoy—. Harry, por favor, dime que no fuiste tú quien le partió el labio a Draco.

Harry miró al suelo como un niño culpable. Malfoy también se negaba a mirarla. Los otros profesores volvían a la sala común, y en realidad, una regañina pública era la única manera de que ese día pudiera empeorar.

—Bueno, pues vas a venir aquí y se lo vas a arreglar —dijo ella—. Honestamente, si pudiera castigarlos por una semana y quitarles su mesada, lo haría. Vamos, ahora.

Harry tocó con su varita el lugar partido en el labio superior de Malfoy, y Malfoy sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás. Harry puso una mano en su barbilla para mantenerlo quieto, sin mirarle a los ojos. 

— _Integro._ —dijo.

* * *

Con Rose Duncan inconsciente, Aoife Murphy todavía recuperándose de sus quemaduras, y Macy Prewitt tambaleándose sobre las piernas recién regeneradas después de activar una mina de huesos frágiles, el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor estaba entrenando. En Halloween, cuando fueron aplastados por Ravenclaw en el primer partido importante de la temporada, Wood salió del campo como si acabara de llegar de un funeral.

Todavía parecía abatido en la fiesta, a pesar de los esfuerzos cada vez más desesperados de Penélope para animarlo.

—Vamos, que ya era hora de apoyo moral. —dijo Ron a Harry con una sonrisa cómplice.

Alrededor de la mitad de una conversación sobre los horarios de entrenamiento y los regímenes de aptitud física y la posibilidad de renunciar a la regla de primer año para Tally Jones, Malfoy se sentó al lado de Ron y dijo:

—Wood, yo podría abastecer de _Chinook 357s_ para los cuatro equipos, si quieres.

— ¿Tú qué? —Wood preguntó. Parecía como si le hubieran dado en la cabeza con una Bludger.

— ¿Hay siquiera veintiocho de esas _357s_? —Penélope dijo.

—Tiene que haber treinta, si queremos equipar a los oficiales —dijo Malfoy—. Weasley probablemente tenga contacto con el fabricante —Ron asintió—. Aunque podría costar más.

Wood estaba mirando al espacio soñadoramente.

— _Chinook 357s._ —decía.

—Entonces ahora crees que él va a favorecer a Slytherin, ¿no? —dijo Harry.

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Creo —dijo—, que no tiene mucho sentido en el Quidditch si cada partido está determinado por el equipo que tiene las escobas más rápidas —sonrió con maldad—. Además, sería una forma divertida de gastar algo del dinero de papá.

Harry frunció el ceño a Malfoy.

—Disculpa —dijo—. ¿Eso vino de la boca de la persona cuyo padre le compró un lugar en el equipo de Quidditch?

—Sí, bueno —dijo Malfoy, aún sonriendo—. Mi padre siempre decía: 'Hijo mío, hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar', pero te sorprendería saber cuántos años tenía antes de que viera alguna prueba de ello.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, un frío profundo arreciaba el ambiente. Harry se abrigó aún más con su capa de invierno, mientras caminaba por el Bosque Prohibido.

En Florida habría tenido un puñado de flores de hibisco grande y llamativo en cinco minutos, pero aquí la mayor parte de la vegetación ya se había extinguido. Sin embargo, encontró vides flexibles y un poco de hiedra. Dejando su varita en su cinturón, las entretejió en dos penosas y desordenadas coronas, usando sus manos.

Había docenas de nuevos memoriales esparcidos por toda la escuela, por supuesto. Un friso en la biblioteca mostraba a Bill Weasley a la cabeza de su ejército de duendes; Bill tendía a guiñarle el ojo a Harry mientras pasaba. Fuera del invernadero, campanillas y lirios cantores serenaban a los transeúntes en honor a la profesora Sprout, y la mitad de los libros de la biblioteca parecían llevar la cara fruncida de Madame Pince.

Pero en el borde del terreno estaban los dos santuarios de los muertos menos eminentes: el estanque reflectante y el Monumento a los Muggles.

El estanque reflectante era pequeño, perfectamente redondo y siempre quieto, incluso en los días más ventosos. Harry se arrodilló nervioso en la hierba húmeda. Hermione había dicho que nunca sabías a quién verías. Se inclinó hacia delante.

Al principio sólo veía su propio reflejo. Luego, después de unos instantes, unas ondas plateadas pasaron sobre la superficie, y él estaba mirando a los ojos claros de Cedric Diggory.

Harry retrocedió desde el borde del estanque, con el corazón palpitando fuertemente. Respiró hondo y volvió a inclinarse hacia delante.

Cedric le devolvió la mirada pacientemente. Harry frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué el estanque le mostraba a Cedric cuando era joven. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo al joven exactamente como lo había visto con vida por última vez, sólo que Harry había envejecido, y Cedric no.

—Lo siento —dijo—. No lo sabía. No sabía lo suficiente. —la corona crujió en su puño apretado.

—Mira —dijo Cedric con urgencia. Y su cara se movió y se convirtió en la cara de Colin Creevey, cámara en mano.

—Quise estar allí —dijo Colin—. No habría estado en ningún otro lugar.

—No. —dijo Harry. No, estaba mal. No debería haber un lugar para que él estuviera. Se suponía que Harry se había deshecho del propio Voldemort. Se suponía que iba a ser un combate limpio, como en todos los cuentos de hadas. No una guerra desordenada, sangrienta y confusa que se extendió hasta que involucró a todos los que Harry había conocido.

—No estás atento. —dijo la voz, y ya no era Colin, sino Ojo-loco Moody, demacrado y feroz, como si todo él se hubiera muerto de hambre, excepto su determinación resuelta de erradicar a los mortífagos.

Y se movió de nuevo: Nicolás Flamel, el cuadro que había visto junto a la noticia de su muerte en el Profeta, sonriendo gentilmente y saludando.

—No fue, al final, una elección difícil, mi muchacho —dijo—. Fue otra oportunidad para hacer que mi vida signifique algo.

Si eso iba a continuar, una de las caras sería seguramente la de Sirius. O Dumbledore. O incluso su padre...

Harry tiró la corona al agua. Cuando las ondas se detuvieron, estaba mirando su propio reflejo. Se arrodilló allí durante unos momentos, hasta que sus manos dejaron de temblar, antes de ponerse de pie.

A pocos pasos de la piscina se encontraba el Monumento a los Muggles, una estatua de bronce de una familia vestida de muggles. El hombre llevaba un teléfono celular, la mujer llevaba auriculares y el niño jugaba con un yoyo. Harry puso la otra corona a sus pies.

—Esa cosa me da escalofríos —dijo una voz a su lado. Se volvió y vio a Malfoy mirando la cara del hombre—. Míralo, te mueves y los ojos no te siguen. Es desconcertante. —se estremeció teatralmente.

—No esperaba que observaras a Todas Las Almas, Malfoy. —de alguna manera, Harry no pudo reunir el tono de voz despreciativo que quería.

—Oh, los Malfoy siempre están ahí para cualquier tradición. —dijo. Sólo ahora Harry se dio cuenta de que llevaba ropa muggle: pantalones marrones, un suéter de lana gris y una corbata de rayas de Slytherin.

Harry miró a la estatua.

—Bridget Bishop fue la primera mujer muggle colgada por brujería en Estados Unidos —dijo Harry—. Y Giles Corey fue torturado hasta la muerte —cuando Malfoy levantó la ceja, explicó: —. En el aquelarre, nuestro Memorial de los Muggles era una estatua de ellos. Purity Webster lo trajo de Salem. Pero el único lugar para ponerlo era junto al estanque, así que siempre parecía fuera de lugar.

Hubo un largo silencio, y entonces Malfoy dijo:

—El campo de los mortífagos estaba en Outer Lowering —después de un momento añadió: —. La paja ardiente tiene un olor muy característico.

Se quedó allí un rato, moviéndose nervioso, y luego tiró algo en la base de la estatua, asintió a Harry y se alejó.

Harry miró más de cerca el objeto que había lanzado. Era un lapicero.

* * *

Malfoy aún estaba con su suéter y pantalones cuando Harry llegó al dormitorio de Hufflepuff con una vela y un frasco de aceite.

Malfoy debería haberse visto ridículo vestido de muggle, con su pelo largo y sus joyas, pensó Harry mientras se abrían paso por el dormitorio, pero no era así. Parecía una ilustración de uno de los libros de cuentos de hadas de Dudley, un joven príncipe de algún país nórdico que estuvo en su tiempo como embajador hasta que llegó el momento de asumir el trono. Harry podía imaginárselo envuelto en pieles, montado en un trineo dibujado por tigres blancos...

— ¿Potter? —Malfoy hizo un gesto con la mano delante de su cara.

Parpadeó.

—Lo siento.

—Perdido en tus pensamientos —dijo Malfoy—. No pensabas atacarme de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Harry apretó los dientes. Era de verdad extraño que pudiera tener una vívida imagen mental de Malfoy esparcido sobre una piel blanca sin más que sus joyas de plata, junto con otra imagen mental igualmente vívida de sí mismo rompiéndole la nariz al bastardo.

—Porque podría vivir sin los labios partidos —la voz de Malfoy era cálida e inesperadamente cercana, y su aliento agitaba el cabello de Harry—. Pero cuando se trata del otro, mi filosofía es, ¿qué es un pequeño asalto entre amigos?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron.

—No somos... —dijo, y luego se quedó en silencio mientras Malfoy le quitaba las gafas de la cara.

—Me han dicho que incluso los Gryffindor pueden llegar a disfrutar del sexo sin compromiso si lo intentan. —dijo Malfoy en voz baja, poniendo las gafas sobre la mesa. Ya no sonreía.

—Malfoy...

— ¿Mm? —su cara estaba muy cerca, y sus manos se levantaron y flotaron por un momento antes de tocar las mejillas de Harry.

Harry cerró los ojos y se lanzó hacia adelante, cogiendo la boca de Malfoy con la suya propia, empujando su lengua más allá de los labios de Malfoy, apenas notando cuando sus manos se acercaban para agarrarse del suéter de Malfoy.

Malfoy toleró esta torpeza por un momento, y luego sus dedos presionaron cada lado de la boca de Harry y les distanció hasta que sus labios apenas se rozaban. Su lengua se deslizó para delinear el labio inferior de Harry, y Harry no pudo evitar jadear.

—Puedes dejar de aferrarte a mi suéter, Potter —dijo Malfoy contra su boca—. He dicho que sí.

—Uh... ok. —dijo Harry estúpidamente mientras los labios de Malfoy exploraban delicadamente su mandíbula.

Una vez que desenredó sus manos del suéter de Malfoy, no supo qué hacer con ellas. Las llevó a la espalda de Malfoy, y el rubio tarareó alegremente y se acercó aún más, y Harry de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba parado en el ala del dormitorio de los chicos Hufflepuff con ambos brazos alrededor de Draco Malfoy.

No se sentía tan extraño como debería.

Las yemas de los dedos de Malfoy dejaron su cara y trazaron una línea ligera a lo largo de su cuello, y no pudo evitar levantar la barbilla para ofrecer un mejor acceso. Contra su boca, sintió que los labios de Malfoy se curvaban, y luego la boca de Malfoy imitó el recorrido de sus dedos, y Harry se oyó a sí mismo hacer un poco de ruido.

Malfoy también lo oyó, y Harry sintió su lengua, cálida y suave. Sus rodillas se debilitaron y retrocedió un paso para apoyarse en algo.

—Mm… —dijo Malfoy— tu turno contra la pared. —Harry apretó los brazos y puso a Malfoy contra su cuerpo, y sin darse tiempo para pensar, sacó la camisa de Malfoy de sus pantalones y empujó sus manos por debajo de ella.

—Ah —suspiró Malfoy—. Eso se siente bien. —la camisa de Harry ya estaba medio desabrochada; Malfoy la sacó por completo de sus pantalones. Sus dedos se sentían fríos en la parte baja de la espalda de Harry.

Malfoy lo estaba mirando, con la cabeza ladeada; una mirada apreciativa. Luego pasó su mano alrededor de la cintura de Harry y metió un dedo detrás del botón del pantalón. Harry jadeó, sólo en parte porque le hacía cosquillas. Cuando Malfoy no se movió más, Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada expectante.

Maldita sea. Hubiera sido más fácil hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, y se sintió un poco enfadado con Malfoy por no permitírselo. Pero aunque la expresión de Malfoy era de leve indagación, su cara estaba delicadamente sonrojada y respiraba rápido. Harry asintió con la cabeza, y sintió la breve presión de un nudillo contra su vientre mientras Malfoy desabrochaba el botón.

Los pantalones se aflojaron cuando Malfoy bajó la cremallera, y Harry no creía que pudiera soportar que Malfoy le mirara a la cara mientras él... lo hacía. Volteó la cabeza y Malfoy hizo un pequeño ruido divertido.

—Un beso es la manera socialmente aceptable de evitar el escrutinio durante una paja. —murmuró, y mientras su mano derecha se abría paso bajo los pantalones de Harry, su izquierda subía para inclinar la cara de Harry hacia abajo para que sus labios se encontraran.

Las manos de Sunday habían sido tan grandes y fuertes, y las de Alicia y Zoe habían sido suaves y vacilantes. Las de Malfoy eran delgadas y seguras, y los anillos eran puntos raros de frescura contra su polla, hasta que recogían su calor corporal lo suficiente como para que no pudiera sentirlos en absoluto. Malfoy lo manejó todo sin prisas ni vacilaciones. Por una vez Harry estaba agradecido por esa maldita certeza de Malfoy.

Después de un momento, sacó las manos de debajo de la camisa de Malfoy, una la enterró en esa cabellera rubia. Envolvió la otra alrededor del antebrazo de Malfoy. Malfoy se retiró del beso por un momento, y luego se lanzó de nuevo cuando descubrió que Harry no estaba tratando de detenerlo, y Harry se agarró suavemente, disfrutando de la sensación de los músculos que se flexionaban en su brazo.

La presión estaba aumentando y Harry se liberó de la boca de Malfoy para pedir aire. Cuando apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, sintió la lengua de Malfoy en su garganta, y luego los dientes. Harry levantaba las caderas una y otra vez, apretando los dientes contra los ruidos que querían salir.

Malfoy apretó minuciosamente la mano y siseó: _“Sí”,_ justo contra su oreja, y Harry lo soltó, balanceándose frenéticamente en su mano al correrse.

Por un momento todo lo que pudo hacer fue apoyarse en la pared y tomar un respiro y luego otro y luego otro y otro. Malfoy estaba muy quieto, con la cara enterrada en su cuello, y cuando Harry levantó la mano entre ellos, el grito ahogado que le devolvió sonó como un de sorpresa y placer al mismo tiempo.

Los pantalones de Malfoy eran de franela suave. Debajo, sus interiores estaban hechos de algo suelto y suave que se agarraba y aferraba a las yemas de los dedos de Harry y conducía el calor corporal tan bien que era como tocar la piel desnuda - o eso pensaba hasta que llegó a la piel real, caliente y lisa, como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

Malfoy soltó un pequeño gemido al primer toque de la mano de Harry en su polla, y sus caderas se movieron rápidamente, empujando dentro y fuera del círculo del puño de Harry. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la cara sonrojada; parecía casi un gesto de dolor. Harry le lamió el pómulo y Malfoy se estremeció, y antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo de pensar en hacer otra cosa que no fuera seguir el ritmo de las caderas de Malfoy, él se estaba corriendo en las manos de Harry.

De alguna manera se habían abierto camino de tal manera que sus únicos puntos de contacto eran la frente de Malfoy en el hombro de Harry y la mano de Harry en los pantalones de Malfoy. Los brazos de Malfoy estaban apoyados contra la pared, y la mano izquierda de Harry colgaba inútilmente a su lado. Incluso con la mano aún apretando la polla de Malfoy, no pudo cerrar la brecha lo suficiente como para envolver su otro brazo alrededor de los hombros de Malfoy.

Al final renunció a encontrar el gesto adecuado y convocó con un _Accio_ sus gafas.

Malfoy sacó su varita de la manga de su camisa, y luego murmuró un hechizo y los limpió a los dos. Le dio una larga mirada a Harry.

—Está bien —dijo—. Creo que hemos terminado aquí. —luego puso su mano en la puerta.

—Un momento —Harry puso la punta de un dedo en la boca roja de Malfoy. Malfoy inhaló rápidamente—. _Nolotumesco._

Fue casi decepcionante ver cómo los labios de Malfoy perdían el rubor de ser recién besado, pero no había nada que hacer.

Hizo lo mismo consigo mismo. Malfoy le estaba dando una mirada confusa.

—Pensé que ese sería un hechizo que te serviría de mucho, Malfoy —dijo Harry—. No quieres que todos te miren y lo sepan.

—Ah. —dijo Malfoy.


	8. Saludos

La biblioteca de la familia Malfoy la trajo una lechuza en forma de un pequeño libro más pequeño que una baraja de cartas. Malfoy miró a la llamativa _M_ en relieve en la cubierta de cuero color vino y agitó la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Aparentemente Hurdy todavía recuerda su vieja vida como elfo doméstico de los Malfoy —dijo, y luego levantó su barbilla e imitó los tonos pomposos de su padre: —. Si vale la pena hacerlo, entonces vale la pena hacerlo exquisitamente.

Hermione estaba sonriendo.

— ¿Crees que querría otro de esos chalecos de encaje la próxima vez que venga a visitar a Dobby y al resto?

—Honestamente —dijo Malfoy—, creo que preferiría tener una de las cortinas de la mansión. Su sentido de la moda es aún más extraño de lo que solía ser. —puso el libro sobre la mesa más resistente de la biblioteca y abrió la tapa de cuero.

Con un sonido como el de un látigo chasqueando repetidamente, el libro se desplegó en varios cientos de volúmenes de varios colores y tamaños, removiendo suficiente polvo para hacer que a Harry le picara la nariz. Hermione estornudó.

—Está bien —dijo Malfoy, clasificando los libros en montones—. Este es el libro introductorio, Potter, así que puedes empezar aquí. Voy a repasar estos tres... podría haber algo en el Diccionario de Magia de Oxford... Mione, puedes mirar si... Oh, miren, este se supone que se mantiene en una caja de plomo enterrada por lo menos a tres pies de profundidad... Ah. Aquí está el diario de papá.

Lo abrió y frunció el ceño ante las páginas en blanco. 

— _Adiperio_ —dijo, golpeándolo con su varita—. No... _Nolocompingo_. Mione, ¿puedes pensar en otros hechizos para deshacer un hechizo de privacidad? —había un mechón de pelo que persistía en caer hacia delante sobre sus ojos, aunque él a menudo se lo retiraba hacia atrás. Parecía suave, pero Harry recordó que se sentía aún más suave. Apartó la mirada rápidamente.

No era agradable pensar en sí mismo como el tipo de persona que quería tener sexo sin compromiso con su peor enemigo.

Pero Malfoy era Malfoy, egoísta, mimado y Slytherin; el sexo no lo había convertido mágicamente en alguien que a Harry le gustara. Y el sexo sin compromiso no tenía sentido, así que el pulso de Harry seguía subiendo cada vez que Malfoy entraba en la habitación de una manera que ni siquiera Harry podía confundir con la ira la mayor parte del tiempo.

Al menos Malfoy había estado en guerra antes, y entendería la forma en que sucedían las cosas. Era improbable que confundiera esto, sea lo que sea, con algún tipo de romance, pensó mientras acariciaba la suave portada de cuero del libro que Malfoy acababa de lanzarle. Eso era un consuelo.

* * *

Harry leyó dos capítulos de _"Introducción a la Caligromancia"_ y luego cerró el libro con un golpe.

—Es imposible. —dijo.

Hermione y Malfoy levantaron la vista de sus libros -- Hermione frunciendo el ceño, Malfoy con esa mirada de preocupación exagerada que hizo que Harry quisiera abofetearlo.

—Las minas no pueden quitarles su poder a todos los que están aquí —dijo Harry—. Es imposible.

—Potter, tú mismo lo sentiste.

—Sentí algo, sí, y no puedo explicarlo —dijo Harry—. Pero mira. La caligromancia puede funcionar un poco por proximidad, como un hechizo normal, pero en el fondo se trata de nombres, ¿verdad?

—Pero dijiste que cuando el canto-- —Hermione empezó, pero Malfoy la interrumpió.

—O títulos.

—O títulos, claro, pero la mayoría de nosotros no tenemos títulos. Entonces, ¿cómo puede tocarnos? ¿Cómo puede encontrarnos?

Malfoy y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada, y luego ambos cerraron los libros que estaban mirando.

— ¿La Guía de Comprensión de Zapfh? —preguntó ella.

—Por allí. Cubierta de tela verde —dijo—. Si hemos de encontrar algo, tiene que ser allí.

* * *

La nieve convertida casi en polvo a principios de diciembre, le recordó a Harry que era hora de aventurarse a hacer su viaje anual al mundo muggle.

— ¿Hay algún lugar seguro para obtener una tarjeta de Navidad no mágica y enviarla? —le preguntó a Remus, tratando de ignorar lo cerca que estaban él y Michelle Verte sentados en el sofá de la sala común— No creo que los corazones de mis tíos puedan soportarlo si les envío una con una lechuza.

—Creo que hay un sistema de correos cerca de la estación de tren en Middle Twombly —dijo Remus, señalando el mapa en relieve en la pared. Entonces su cara se iluminó—. ¡Podrías llevar a los estudiantes mayores de Estudios Muggles a una excursión!

Así fue como Harry se encontró caminando por las calles de la aldea, seguido por diecisiete estudiantes de primer nivel de Estudios de Muggle, algunos de ellos muy extrañamente vestidos, y Malfoy, que se veía sorprendentemente cómodo con pantalones vaqueros, un suéter blanco y un par de botas de excursión de color canela.

— ¿Cómo reconocerías esta... _Village News_? **(*)** —dijo Sarah McDuff, que se las había arreglado para hacer un disfraz de muggle bastante discreto, excepto por las zapatillas de conejo rosadas.

—Porque será nuevo, obviamente —dijo Fortunatus Grant, un prefecto de Slytherin con la misma actitud de Percy Weasley. Grant se había negado a dejar su varita en Hogwarts, insistiendo en mantener a todo el grupo esperando en el aula mientras la transfiguraba en un enorme bastón con un mango en forma de cabeza de búho de bronce.

— ¿Compensará con algo más, señor Grant? —Malfoy se había burlado, y Harry había volteado la cabeza para que los estudiantes no lo vieran sonreír.

En Village News, los chicos miraron a su alrededor con curiosidad, inclinando la cabeza para escuchar los villancicos grabados, pinchando con cautela el oropel como si esperaran que se moviera por sí solo, mientras que Harry buscaba una tarjeta de Navidad que al fin de cuentas no tendría algún sentimiento con el que él pudiera estar de acuerdo. Por fin se decidió por _"Deseándote Feliz Navidad"_ , lo que era un poco cierto.

— ¿Profesor? ¿Qué es lo que hace? —le preguntó Medea Martin.

—Bueno, el cartero se lo entregará a mis tíos en Little Whinging. Abrirán el sobre, abrirán el sobre, mirarán la foto —en este caso una familia anticuada en trineo, cantando—, y luego lo abrirán y lo leerán.

_Y después de eso, probablemente lo arrojarán al fuego_ , pensó Harry.

—Podría hacer que la imagen realmente cantara. Es un simple hechizo. Un cuarto año podría hacerlo.

—Sí, pero mi tía y mi tío... son un poco... diferentes —Harry sabía que el tío Vernon abría la tarjeta de Navidad de cada año con miedo y sospecha, esperando que algo le saltara. Imaginando que este era el principal placer que Harry obtenía con el ritual navideño—. No se sienten cómodos con la magia.

—Muy amable de tu parte por salvarlos. —dijo Malfoy a su oído.

Harry sonrió.

—Me imagino que cada año el suspenso empeora.

Los estudiantes se agruparon a su alrededor mientras él se acercaba al mostrador para pagar la tarjeta y comprar un sello.

Jack Talos se lo arrebató de su mano.

— ¿Esto es lo que obliga al cartero a ir a su casa? ¿Es una especie de _Imperio_ transfigurado en un pequeño cuadrado de papel?

Harry levantó la vista donde ponía en la tarjeta, "su sobrino, Harry".

—Son de la Escuela Filantrópica para Locos del Condado —murmuró a la empleada.

—Pobres pequeños. —dijo ella.

* * *

—Para el lunes quiero dieciocho centímetros sobre el Correo Real —dijo Malfoy tan pronto como todos llegaron en Traslador al Gran Salón—. Encontrarán toda la información en _"Gente ocupada, lugares ocupados"._

Los estudiantes se dispersaron a sus dormitorios y Harry y Malfoy se dirigieron hacia el ala de personal.

— ¿ _"Gente ocupada, lugares ocupados"_? —preguntó Harry.

—Los textos de Estudios Muggles que el Ministerio recomienda son espantosos —dijo Malfoy—. La edición 2000 de _"Entendiendo a los Muggles"_ de Calendula Hawkshaw tiene un capítulo entero sobre el cuidado de su ballesta. Así que Mione consiguió algunos libros de su prima, la maestra de kinder. Hola, profesor. —añadió, asintiendo a la estatua de Snape.

—Buenos días, señor Malfoy. Señor Potter, sus botones están torcidos.

Harry miró hacia abajo.

— ¡Mierda! Lo siento, profesor... Malfoy, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? —se apresuró a ir a sus habitaciones.

—Relájate. Llevabas puesta una chaqueta —dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa de satisfacción, y siguiéndole hasta sus habitaciones. Hizo una elaborada reverencia a la lechera del retrato—. Draco Malfoy, a su servicio. Potter, no me habías presentado a tu portera.

—Eso es porque no te quiero aquí, Malfoy. —dijo Harry, dándole la espalda para organizar los botones mal apretados.

—Mm ¿Dónde me quieres? —Harry saltó un poco mientras la mano de Malfoy se deslizaba sobre su vientre.

—Que tal... ¿Australia? —pero la visión de los dedos pálidos y adornados con anillos de Malfoy en su piel hizo imposible no apoyarse en él.

—Allí hace un calor de los demonios en esta época del año. —dijo Malfoy, con la boca moviéndose sobre su nuca.

—Te vendría bien un poco de sol. Estás más pálido que Peeves. —Harry terminó de desabrochar los botones y empezó a volver a abrocharlos desde arriba. Malfoy apartó la mano y lentamente tiró de los costados de su camisa para abrirla.

— ¿Para estar todo curtido y coriáceo como un peón de campo? —sus dedos atraparon y tironearon los dos pezones de Harry a la vez, y Harry no pudo contener un pequeño gemido— Para ti y para Weasley no sería inconveniente. No tienen ni siquiera una pretensión de clase.

—Entonces estás… —Harry se detuvo con un grito ahogado cuando una de las manos de Malfoy se alisó sobre la parte delantera de sus pantalones— Umm... ¿De turismo urbano?

—Es una de las ventajas tradicionales de la aristocracia, perder el tiempo con la ayuda.

—Nunca había sido una ventaja antes. —Harry estaba diciendo tonterías, pero Malfoy le había desabrochado los pantalones, así que no era de extrañar. Se puso detrás de él para agarrar las caderas de Malfoy, y Malfoy lo dirigió un par de pasos hacia un lado y los sentó a ambos en el sofá.

El sentarse igualaba sus alturas, de modo que en lugar de hablar en su nuca, Malfoy estaba hablando en su oreja, enviando pequeños escalofríos que erizaban la piel de su cuello. Entonces Malfoy frotó su cara contra el pelo de Harry y respiró hondo, ¿lo estaba oliendo? No debería estar haciendo eso. Harry se apoyó en el brazo izquierdo de Malfoy el cual yacía a lo largo del respaldo del sofá y se dio la vuelta un poco para recibir un beso.

Los vaqueros de Malfoy estaban bien alisados y suaves. Harry le acarició el muslo, lo más cerca de la entrepierna que pudo, y Malfoy hizo un sonido satisfecho.

Todo esto iba demasiado lento y lo ponía nervioso. Demasiado tiempo entre besos para murmurar y suspirar, como si fueran una especie de tortolitos o algo así, y tuvo que abstenerse de decir cosas como: _"Tu pelo es tan suave"_ y _"Sí, tócame ahí, te sientes tan bien"_. Eso era para el romance, para el tipo de relación que las personas que no eran héroes, tenían en tiempos que no eran de guerra. No para quemar la tensión con un rápido toqueteo en el sofá con alguien que ni siquiera podía ser civilizado con él en público.

—Mira —susurró Malfoy, moviendo la cabeza, y Harry miró a lo largo de su propio cuerpo para ver la pálida mano de Malfoy abriendo su cremallera y sacando su polla de sus pantalones—. Mira. —insistió Malfoy, mirando también por encima de su hombro mientras lo tocaba delicadamente, lo suficiente para burlarse, no lo suficiente para satisfacer...

—Dios. —jadeó Harry, y puso su propia mano alrededor de la de Malfoy, cerrando por fin los ojos mientras lo forzaba a moverse de la forma más rápida y apretada que su cuerpo hubiera estado deseando alguna vez. Y Malfoy se rindió con un suspiro y lo besó hasta que Harry se derramó sobre ambas manos.

Estuvo un momento jadeando en la boca de Malfoy, y luego sintió que los labios de Malfoy se movían mientras murmuraba un hechizo de limpieza. Abrió los ojos, esperando un comentario sarcástico sobre su resistencia, y se sorprendió cuando vio en los ojos de Malfoy pura hambre en la cara, aunque Malfoy rápidamente cambió de expresión tan pronto como vio que los ojos de Harry estaban abiertos.

— ¿Qué clase de anfitrión soy? —Harry dijo, y empujó a Malfoy para que se acostara en el sofá y se arrastró encima de él.

Malfoy lo besó salvajemente, con las manos a ambos lados de la cara, empujando su pelvis contra la rodilla de Harry, hasta que pareció que estaría contento de no hacer otra cosa con tal de correrse. Cuando Harry se echó para atrás, Malfoy apretó las manos en un silencioso ruego.

—Shh —dijo Harry, desabrochándole los vaqueros con una sola mano, y las manos de Malfoy en su cabello apretaron más fuerte cuando Harry se llevó la polla de Malfoy a la boca.

Había algo intoxicante en tener este tipo de poder sobre Draco Malfoy, y Harry le mordió levemente sólo para recordarle que podía hacerlo. Malfoy se estremeció, y una mano abandonó el pelo de Harry; y el repentino silenciamiento de sus gemidos le dijo a Harry que Malfoy se había cubierto la boca con la mano.

Aun así, estaba haciendo ruido, ese mismo lloriqueo que Harry recordaba de la última vez. ¡Draco Malfoy, suplicando! La victoria le hizo sentir generoso, y le dio a Malfoy más de todo -más profundidad, más succión, más velocidad- hasta que con un gran jadeo Malfoy se vino en su boca.

Estaba tirando de Harry al instante, arrastrándolo a un beso, incluso cuando su polla aún latía en la mano de Harry. Pasó un momento antes de que su respiración comenzara a ralentizarse y sus manos sobre la cabeza de Harry se aflojaran lo suficiente como para que éste pudiera retroceder.

Descubrió que no podía resistirse a sonreírle a un Malfoy de mejillas rosadas e hinchadas, de ojos pesados, y de sonrisa dulce y soñolienta. El momento acabó cuando Malfoy recobró su aspecto habitual.

—Algunas personas reciben regalos en sus zapatos el día de San Nicolás **(**)** —dijo perezosamente—. Nunca he oído de nadie que se los encuentre en los pantalones.

Harry se rio.

—Tú eres el que está a favor de la innovación —se desenredó con dificultad y se sentó, buscando su camisa—. Recuérdame, sin embargo, que es mejor que vaya a Hogsmeade esta semana. Todavía me falta comprar regalos de Navidad para los Weasley antes de... —miró a Malfoy, que seguía tendido en el sofá— Vas a estar solo en Navidad, ¿no?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros, se sentó y comenzó a abrocharse los vaqueros.

—No he hecho planes todavía.

—Podrías... A Molly probablemente no le importaría si te llevo a la Madriguera conmigo. Eso creo. Si quieres...

Los ojos de Malfoy se entrecerraron.

—Por mucho que me duela rehusar una invitación tan gentil, ciertamente estaré adquiriendo otros planes en cualquier momento.

—Discúlpame por tratar de ayudarte —dijo Harry, irritado—. No es mi casa, sabes. No puedo llevar a cualquiera que conozca en la calle.

—No te angusties por mí. —Malfoy se levantó, alisó una arruga de su suéter y se fue por la puerta. Para cuando Harry se abrochó la camisa y los pantalones y lo siguió, ya no estaba a la vista.

* * *

En Nochebuena, Harry, Ron, Charlie y Sofía llegaron al límite de Hogsmeade y luego se Aparecieron en la puerta de la Madriguera.

Se oyó un ruido estridente en uno de los grandes gallineros vacíos; al cabo de un momento, Harry se acostumbró lo suficiente al estruendo como para distinguir una voz cantando:

_"I'll raise a terrible army, and through tremendous danger go. In spite of all of the universe, I'll conquer the bonny bunch of roses-o..."_

— ¡Encantador! ¡Ginny trajo su banda! —Ron dijo.

La cocina era sofocante y estaba llena de olores deliciosos. A través de las corrientes de vapor, Harry podía ver a Molly con una varita en cada mano, dirigiendo cinco o seis tareas diferentes de cocina y limpieza. Sin embargo, cuando los vio, dejó todo para asfixiarlos con abrazos, y todavía estaba exclamando sobre la altura de Harry cuando la puerta se abrió detrás de él y entró Percy. Arthur lo seguía, apoyándose fuertemente en una muleta.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado? —Harry le preguntó a Arthur mientras Percy les daba a Charlie y Ron un fuerte apretón de manos. La insignia de Percy era muy brillante.

—Una de sus misteriosas minas mágicas, según me han dicho —dijo Arthur—. Estoy en la lista para un hechizo de sanación, pero por supuesto los medimagos del Ministerio tienen tantas cosas que hacer. ¡Pero háblame de América! ¿Viste alguna de esas máquinas de pensamiento muggle... cómo se llaman... ¿ _comtudores_?

Hubo un ruido extraño en la sala de estar. Ron miró a su madre.

— ¿Dejaste que Fred y George hicieran la decoración otra vez? ¿No has aprendido nada? El año pasado —le dijo a Harry—, estaban probando un nuevo tipo de muérdago encantado para ver si podían venderlo en Sortilegios Weasley en Hogsmeade, y mamá se pasó toda la noche de Navidad besando a--

—Todos los que no hayan salido de la cocina en cinco minutos tendrán que lanzar hechizos para lavar platos. —dijo Molly en voz alta.

De repente se oyó un fuerte chillido a través de la puerta abierta, y algo gris golpeó en el pecho de Harry.

— ¡Spielberg! —sonrió, sosteniendo al ganso, cuyas patas no estaban bien adaptadas para sentarse en su hombro como Hedwig lo habría hecho— ¡Oh, genial, me ha traído un paquete! —la abrió y sacó un objeto grande y abultado.

—No está vivo, ¿verdad? —dijo Arthur con nerviosismo.

—Es una piñata, pero no sé qué significa —dijo Harry. Luego le dio la vuelta y miró la cara con dientes—. Oh, por... —lo giró para mostrarle a Ron— Es un jabalí. Tenían buenas intenciones.

—Espera, hay algo más —Ron tomó una hoja de papel de la pata de Spielberg—. Una tarjeta, y... —le dio a Harry una pequeña corona tejida con agujas de pino. Harry se la metió en el bolsillo apresuradamente.

—Felices Navidades e Io! Saturnalia **(***)** —leyó Ron en la tarjeta—. De tus amigos de Coven.

—Eso es Feliz Navidad para un estadounidense. —le explicó Percy a Arthur, y Arthur se llevó la piñata adentro para abrirla en la mañana de Navidad.

El ruido en el gallinero cesó, y en un momento Ginny emergió, seguida por dos brujas y un mago. Todos estaban vestidos con lo que parecían uniformes de béisbol estadounidenses bajo una túnica que apenas se les llegaba a las rodillas.

—La moda —murmuró Percy—. Tendré que irme mañana temprano, mamá. Van a abrir la oficina el día de San Esteban para una gran reunión con algunos inspectores del escuadrón de Aurores. No nos dirán lo que quieren discutir, pero tendrá que ver con la caza de Mortífagos, ya verás cómo estoy en lo cierto.

— ¿Todavía hay mortífagos que andan sueltos? —preguntó Harry.

—Bueno, según tengo entendido, el chico Malfoy está en Hogwarts. Y tiene la Marca. —dijo Percy.

—Malfoy es un mocoso, no un Mortífago —dijo Harry—. Estoy seguro de que tienes cosas más importantes de las que preocuparte que él.

* * *

Spielberg fue enviado al gallinero para descansar, con instrucciones estrictas de no dormir en ninguno de los instrumentos.

—Aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo podrá distinguir el armonio de Martha de la cortadora de césped averiada de mi padre—murmuró Fred a Harry—. A menos que las ponga en marcha y duerma en la que suene mejor.

La cena era sopa de verduras, servida de un caldero que nunca parecía vaciarse, y era como un milagro, ya que toda la multitud apenas cabía alrededor de una mesa que parecía del tamaño de la mesita de noche de Harry.

Cuando terminaron de comer, hubo un ligero estallido afuera.

—Adelante. —dijo George en voz alta.

La puerta se abrió y Hermione entró. Y cerca de ella estaba Malfoy.

—Lo siento, llegamos tarde —dijo Hermione, abrazando cálidamente a Molly—. No, no, no te levantes, ya hemos comido y podemos sentarnos en el aparador. Ahora, ¿quién no ha conocido a Draco?

La presentación con Percy fue fría, pero no pudo armar un escándalo porque Ginny y su banda ya se habían reunido.

— ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿No eres tú el que fue muggle durante todo un año?

— ¿Un muggle? ¿En serio? —Arthur se abrió paso entre la multitud de jóvenes músicos— Tal vez pueda explicarme este asunto de los Detectores de Mentiras. ¿Se usan en las investigaciones?

Ron salió de la refriega y se metió entre Fred y George, que obviamente tenían mucho que hacer para ponerse al día, y Percy arrinconó a Charlie y Sofía con una larga charla sobre _"el estado de las cosas en el horizonte"._ Harry se sorprendió al ver que bostezaba.

—Dios mío, mira qué hora es —Molly se volvió hacia Ron—. Voy a poner a Harry, Draco y Evander en tu habitación, Ron. Trata de no tropezarte con ellos cuando subas.

El único chico de la banda de Ginny, Evander, asintió, con obvio alivio, y todos subieron las escaleras.

La habitación de Ron estaba, si era posible, aún más decorada con recuerdos de los Cannons de lo que había estado la última vez que Harry la visitó. Evander se sentó en una silla, puso los pies en el escritorio de Ron, e inmediatamente comenzó a roncar. Harry sacó dos mantas naranjas de la cama, le dio una a Malfoy y se acostó en el suelo, envolviéndose con la otra. Malfoy hizo lo mismo al otro lado de la puerta, y luego murmuró: _"Nox"._ La luz se apagó, dejando sólo la luz de las estrellas entrando por la pequeña ventana.

Al final del pasillo, Harry podía oír la voz de Hermione uniéndose a la de las otras chicas:

_"There was a drake went out to rake, Christ-i-mas day, Christ-i-mas day"_

Y luego un grito apagado de Percy:

— ¿Podríamos tener un poco de silencio, por favor?

—Cuando te invité, dijiste que estabas haciendo otros planes. —le dijo Harry a Malfoy, en voz baja para no despertar a Evander.

—Sí —dijo Malfoy—. Planeaba pasar la Navidad con un amigo. —y le dio la espalda a Harry.

* * *

Harry se despertó por un ruido sordo y un grito de _"¡Fred!"_. Lo primero que vio cuando bajó las escaleras fueron medias, tantas que la chimenea estaba completamente escondida detrás de ellas. Hermione ya estaba bebiendo chocolate caliente con Ginny y los otros músicos.

George salió arrastrándose de detrás de un montón de medias, murmurando algo y retorciendo su varita.

—Oh, hola, Harry —dijo—. No has visto a Holly flotando por ahí, ¿verdad?

— ¿Literalmente flotando? —Harry miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

— ¡Espera, lo veo! —Fred gritó desde la puerta principal. George corrió detrás de él, diciendo: — ¡No, se dirigía al cobertizo!

En la cocina, Malfoy estaba en una esquina con un delantal floreado, el pelo recogido con una de las cintas de pelo azul de Ginny, una varita en una mano y una cuchara de madera en la otra. 

—Fuego bajo, ese es el secreto. —le decía a Molly.

— ¡Imagínate! ¡Y pueden hacer todo eso sin siquiera usar un hechizo de engrosamiento! Buenos días, Harry. El chocolate está en la estufa, y puedes comer todo lo que quieras, sólo dale un toque a la caja de pan, a veces se vacía si no renuevas el hechizo de _Pastrium_.

Llevando su desayuno a la sala de estar, Harry se sentó con Charlie, Hermione y una de las chicas de la banda de Ginny, que estaban viendo a Sofía murmurar hechizos curativos sobre Arthur. Después de un momento, Malfoy salió de la cocina, se limpió las manos con el delantal y se posó en el brazo de la silla de Hermione.

— ¡Excelente! Dudo que nuestros medimagos pudieran hacerlo la mitad de bien —dijo Arthur, estirándose un poco—. Pero eso es porque estás en Hogwarts. Me temo que ustedes siempre están dos pasos por delante del Ministerio. Nos hace parecer idiotas, superados una y otra vez por una multitud que son prácticamente universitarios —Arthur sonaba más orgulloso que competitivo— ¡Percy! —dijo hacia la chimenea— ¡Ven a contarle a Harry sobre tu nuevo trabajo! Percy es subsecretario del Cuerpo Diplomático.

— ¿De verdad? —Hermione se inclinó hacia delante— Hay muchos problemas diplomáticos fascinantes que enfrenta la comunidad de magos ahora mismo.

—Ciertamente los hay —dijo Percy—. La guerra dejó los lazos internacionales en un estado vergonzoso. Sin mencionar las alianzas con otras comunidades mágicas no humanas dentro de Inglaterra.

—Espero que el caso de los Dementores haya enseñado al Ministerio a ser más selectivo en la elección de sus aliados. —Malfoy miró a Percy con esa expresión educada que siempre tenía cuando se sentía seguro de ganar una discusión.

La boca de Percy se convirtió en una fina línea.

—No niego que el ex ministro cometió un error de juicio. Si hubiera estado al tanto de la información que más tarde salió a la luz...

— ¿Información? —Malfoy preguntó— ¿Cuáles fueron las lagunas en el informe del Ministro? ¿Que los dementores violaron la voluntad y la dignidad de un mago? ¿Que podrían minar su mente y su magia sin su consentimiento? ¿Que no reconocieron más autoridad que la codicia? ¿Esto era nuevo para él?

Harry nunca antes había oído a Malfoy hablar tan rápido como una persona normal, ni que se sentara tan recto fuera de su habitual actitud. Los labios de Percy se apretaron cada vez más, y sus ojos se estrecharon más. Los demás los miraban con inquietud.

—Los dementores no eran el arma de nadie —se mofó Malfoy—, y eran los aliados naturales de la Oscuridad.

—Me imagino que tú serías un experto en ese punto. —dijo Percy.

Harry sintió que Hermione se ponía rígida a su lado, pero Malfoy dijo:

—Exactamente —y se acomodó satisfecho en el brazo de la silla, como si Percy acabara de ceder la derrota—. Tal vez debería ser consultor del Ministerio —continuó después de un momento—. Podría dirigir el departamento de "Conviértete en uno, para aprender sobre uno".

Una de las chicas de la banda de Ginny rio.

—Es un día triste —dijo Percy irritado—, cuando me encuentro defendiendo a los dementores. Las decisiones del ex ministro me ponen en una posición muy incómoda. 

* * *

A media mañana llegó una lechuza con una carta.

— ¡Es de Keket! —Molly gritó abriéndola— La hija de Bill —le explicó a Harry—. No la hemos visto desde Halloween. —desplegó un par de páginas cubiertas de guiones de la escuela secundaria:

_¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Gracias por todos los regalos. El jersey vuelve a encajar perfectamente este año, y los pasteles estaban deliciosos. Mamá dice que el tío Fred y el tío George se superaron en su caja de sorpresas. Y ¡oh Tío Charlie! ¡La aerolizard es perfecta! La he llamado Anat, y se parece a un dragón bebé, ¡y se monta en mi hombro y duerme en mi cama!_

Una pequeña imagen animada mostraba a una pequeña criatura parecida a un dragón agitando sus alas.

_Y gracias a la tía Ginny por la ocarina -- Mamá dice que es terriblemente estridente, así que mayormente mantengo un hechizo Tacitum en ella, pero Tolkach-Rychag dice que es perfecta para las canciones folklóricas de Kobalin, y ella ya me ha enseñado a tocar el Mica Dance. Y dale las gracias al tío Percy por el libro, aunque la parte sobre la "Rebelión de los Goblins" suena un poco sesgada. Todo es muy diferente en el libro que escribió Tolkach-Rychag._

—Su madrina es duende —explicó Ron, mirando por encima del hombro de Harry—. Ha cuidado de Keket desde que era un bebé.

—La historia de los duendes apasiona a Keket —continuó Molly—, al igual que los dragones de Charlie y el Quidditch de Ron y la música de Ginny...

—Y el caos de los gemelos. —dijo Ron.

—Ojalá pudiera estar aquí —suspiró Molly—. Kiya hace lo mejor que puede, pero de Egipto a Inglaterra hay una distancia tan horrible que la Aparición te deja medio muerto durante días.

—Los muggles tienen la ventaja sobre nosotros, con sus _telefones_. —dijo Arthur.

— ¿Por qué no dejas que Mione haga un _Transauditum_ para ti? —Malfoy dijo.

Funcionó perfectamente, y pronto la habitación se llenó con la voz de la hija de Bill.

— ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! —dijo ella— Tía Ginny, tía Ginny, ¡déjame tocarte una canción! Tío Charlie, ¿oyes silbar a Anat?

— ¿Y cómo están Kiya y Pushlever? —Arthur gritó por encima del ruido.

—Tolkach-Rychag —dijo Keket con severidad—. Deberías usar su nombre propio, abuelo... Después de todo, ella no te llama _Fuerte como un Oso_... Tío Charlie, ¿puedo llevar a Anat a Hogwarts el año que viene? Tolkach-Rychag dice que enseñarán sobre papá en la clase de Historia de la Magia y todos sabrán que soy la hija de un héroe.

* * *

Pareció que sólo pasó un momento entre el final de la llamada telefónica y cuando la voz de Molly les llamaba para que volvieran a cenar.

Cuando todo el mundo estaba lleno, Fred y George convencieron a todos para que probaran una galleta nueva y experimental en la que estaban trabajando para Sortilegios Weasley. Luego, mientras los gemelos reconstruían la pared del comedor - _"la tercera vez este año, y no hablo del porche trasero",_ murmuró Molly-, todos comenzaron a trabajar en la piñata americana de Harry. El más bajo de los amigos de Ginny la abrió y fue enterrado bajo una lluvia de caramelos.

— ¡Snickers! ¡Genial! —Harry agarró uno.

Arthur le frunció el ceño.

—Pero no se ríen para nada. **(****)**

—Guardé espacio para el pudín de pan de Draco. —dijo Molly, poniendo un plato humeante sobre la mesa.

— ¿Podemos...? —Fred comenzó.

— ¡No hasta que esa pared esté terminada!

Una cómoda tranquilidad descendió sobre la sala de estar.

—Bueno —dijo Malfoy después de un momento—. No tan bien organizado como una Navidad de Mortífagos, pero debo admitir que la comida es mejor.

Harry sintió a Hermione congelarse a su lado. La boca de Molly se abrió. Y luego hubo una risita reprimida de George, y antes de que se diera cuenta toda la habitación se estaba riendo. Incluso Percy sonrió con indulgencia.

Con una sonrisa radiante, Molly anduvo por ahí con una botella de _"Bumble's Magic Mead"._

—Feliz Navidad. —brindó Arthur.

—Para Keket —dijo Molly cuando todos bebieron el primer brindis—. Y Kiya, y Push, la madrina de Keket. Y... la memoria de Bill. —y todos volvieron a beber.

Harry nunca había desarrollado un gusto por el hidromiel, y habría dado mucho por una cerveza ordinaria, o incluso una Pepsi, pero brindó alegremente por la temporada, la familia, Hogwarts, los _"amigos ausentes"_ , la banda de Ginny, y el año siguiente, hasta que sintió un calor en su pecho y un vago deseo de reírse.

Entonces George levantó su copa.

—Por Neville Longbottom —dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Percy—. Y por Severus Snape, que descanse en lo que prefiera en vez de en paz.

Hubo varias risas de agradecimiento, y todos levantaron sus copas con entusiasmo. Harry frunció el ceño a Hermione.

— ¿No lo sabías? —dijo ella— Son los héroes de la rebelión de los dementores. Neville hibridó una versión muy potente de Night-Blooming Heartsease, y el profesor Snape la usó para crear una variante de una poción vaporizante. Cuando los Dementores respiraron el vapor, se derritieron. Debo decir que todo fue muy desordenado.

—Y dicen que el aire olía a desagüe desde el sur hasta Dover. —dijo Ron.

De repente, Harry se acordó de su bolsa de regalos, así que subió por la estrecha escalera para encontrarse con Malfoy bajando con un pequeño paquete envuelto.

—Olvidé mi ofrenda a la anfitriona —dijo Malfoy—, y no podía tenerla conmigo sin que los demás vieran qué era. Se arruinaría la sorpresa.

— ¿Qué es?

—Temporizador de cocina —dijo Malfoy—. Añadí algunas mejoras, por supuesto.

Apenas cabían dos personas en la escalera, y por capricho Harry puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Malfoy mientras maniobraban. Malfoy le dio una sonrisa perezosa y luego lo sorprendió con un suave beso en la boca.

Malfoy olía a hidromiel y canela, y sus labios se sentían bien. Harry se inclinó hacia él y cerró los ojos. La túnica de Malfoy estaba hecha de algo pesado y liso, con pequeños trozos de hilo en el tejido, y Harry agarró la manga y la apretó en su mano y abrió la boca de Malfoy con su lengua; regocijándose por la forma en que Malfoy suspiró y se apoyó contra él.

Una puerta cerrada arriba con un fuerte chasquido, y Harry se puso rígido, sintiendo el calor de su cara.

Malfoy lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sabes, Potter —dijo en tono conversacional—, que te vean conmigo no puede empeorar tu reputación.

—Me alegro de que pienses en mí.

—Bueno, necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir. —Malfoy pasó junto a él y bajó las escaleras. Harry sintió como la tela de la manga se le salía de la mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Village News: Noticias del Pueblo. Posiblemente refiriéndose al periódico local del pueblo muggle al que Harry lleva a los chicos. El chico Grant, hace un juego de palabras con news = noticias / new = nuevo. También puede aducirse a la ignorancia de los Magos hacia el mundo muggle.
> 
> ** La Fiesta de San Nicolás es una fiesta dirigida principalmente hacia los niños en Europa, que tiene como protagonista a San Nicolás de Myra. Se trata de una tradición viva en varios países de Europa, el 6 de diciembre que anuncia la llegada de Navidad.
> 
> *** Las Saturnalias (o Saturnalia en latín) eran unas festividades romanas que se celebraban en honor al dios Sturno. Suena muy parecidedo a la Navidad, pero la Saturnalia se celebraba de manera muy diferente a la fiesta actual. La Saturnalia también se caracterizaba por la desobediencia de las normas sociales. Catulo, el poema romano, lo describió como "el mejorde los días", pues se caracterizaba por la abundancia de comida, bebida y todos los excesos de esa época. Era una especie de Navidad y carnaval al mismo tiempo.
> 
> **** Ya sabemos que los Snickers son esas deliciosas barras de chocolate. Pero Snickers en inlgés es "risitas". Por eso la confusión de Arthur.


	9. Historia moderna

— ¿Cómo es que siempre tengo que ser el dementor? Deja que Laurel sea el dementor esta vez.

—No existía ninguna chica _dementora_ , estúpido.

—Entonces hazlo tú. Yo quiero ser Hagrid.

—No puedes ser Hagrid porque tienes el pelo rojo, y yo no puedo ser un Dementor porque soy más bajo que tú.

—Déjame ser Bill Weasley, entonces. Vamos, Rhys, no es nada divertido ir tambaleándose y señalando por ahí. Es aburrido.

Probablemente ni siquiera los de primer año habrían estado jugando a este juego si hubieran sabido que Harry podía oírlos, pero los estudiantes tendían a no pensar en cómo se transmitía el sonido en el Gran Salón. Todo eso enviaba una punzada de desconcierto a Harry. Él todavía soñaba con la guerra casi todas las noches, pero para estos niños, los dementores no eran más reales que los vaqueros e indios a los que Dudley y sus amigos solían jugar.

— ¿Crees que eso es extraño? —dijo Remus, sentado a su lado. Michelle estaba con él, como de costumbre; Harry le dio una sonrisa tensa— Hace unas semanas me encontré con Malik y Robinson fingiendo ser yo y Sirius. Cogieron el palo de escoba de Robinson y lo encantaron para que sonara como una motocicleta… —le dio una media sonrisa a Harry— Es sólo el miedo a ser atrapados lo que les impide interpretar a Harry Potter donde tú puedas verlos.

Harry enterró la cara en sus manos.

—Me siento tan viejo.

Michelle levantó la vista de su prensa de flores y se rio.

—No creas. Sólo mira a Cypherus. El martes cumplió 120 años.

Harry miró la pila de pergaminos de Remus, que eran inusualmente descuidados y estaban cubiertos de manchas.

— ¿Ensayos de primer año?

Remus asintió.

Harry miró el de encima. _Las Artes Oscuras,_ decía, _incluyen los hechizados usados por Lord Voldemort y sus partidarios. Ejemplos de estos incluyen…_

Levantó las cejas.

—Así que básicamente es Oscuro sólo si los malos lo usan.

Remus sonrió.

—Ese es el nivel estándar de sofisticación, sí.

—El chico Beauchamp parece haber leído "Definiendo la Oscuridad" de Levi —dijo Michelle—. Así que tal vez haya esperanza.

—No es una pregunta tan fácil como se podría pensar —dijo Harry—. Todos aquí sospechamos de la magia de sangre, pero el doctor Bokor nos enseñó a usarla para levantar maldiciones y proteger a los bebés contra el mal de ojo. Pero entonces, si la oscuridad está en la intención y no en la herramienta, ¿por qué son imperdonables algunas maldiciones?

Remus le dio una mirada larga e ilegible.

—No tienes que responder a esto si no quieres —dijo—. Pero siempre me he preguntado por qué no usaste un Avada Kedavra contra Voldemort.

—No fueron escrúpulos, en realidad —dijo Harry—. Simplemente no creímos que funcionaría. Es difícil matar a alguien que está tan lejos de una definición normal de "vivo".

— ¿Te das cuenta de que los eruditos de toda Europa aún debaten cómo mataste al Señor Oscuro con un hechizo para exorcizar a los fantasmas?

— ¿Fue eso lo que usamos? No recuerdo las palabras. Todo fue idea de Hermione. Yo sólo estaba allí para apuntar con la varita —Harry volvió a poner el pergamino en la pila—. Recuerdo que nos dijo a todos, a Dumbledore, a Sirius y a Ron, que nos aferráramos con todo nuestro poder a la idea de que nosotros pertenecíamos aquí y él no. Que él lo había robado todo, su cuerpo, su poder, su vida. Que nada de eso era legítimamente suyo, sino que todo había sido tomado de otros en contra de su voluntad.

—Y lo que hiciste...

—Fue confiar en ellos —la sonrisa de Harry no parecía muy genuina—. Ese parece ser mi único talento, en realidad... encontrarme con gente buena y confiar en ellos.

Remus levantó la mano como para ponerla sobre el hombro de Harry. Si trató de consolarlo ahora, cuando Dumbledore y Sirius y tantos otros murieron--

Como si pudiera leer lo que Harry estaba pensando, Remus dejó caer su mano.

Después de un momento, Remus miró hacia abajo a la pila de pergaminos.

—Cometiste un error cuando se trataba de Severus —dijo—. Como muchos de nosotros —frotó un dedo sobre una profunda muesca en la mesa—. Es lo más difícil —dijo—, ver la diferencia entre lo que es malo y lo que es simplemente desagradable.

En la mesa de estudiantes, Dunning parecía haber ganado su caso y se le permitió interpretar a Bill Weasley: había usado un encantamiento adhesivo para colgar un tenedor de su oreja, y Billsborough y Lamb habían arrojado servilletas sobre sus cabezas para hacerse pasar por Mortífagos. Ahora los tres estaban chocando ruidosamente con los rayos de luz que salían de sus varitas.

—Alguien tiene que recordarles que los sables de luz sólo estaban en las películas —dijo Harry—. ¿Qué demonios les está enseñando Binns sobre la guerra?

—Nada en absoluto, por supuesto. Enseña como si la historia fuera algo que dejó de ocurrir en 1946. —dijo con una voz burlona, y Harry se volvió y vio a Malfoy y Hermione llegar a la mesa.

—Nada por aquí es lo suficientemente bueno para ti, ¿verdad, Malfoy? —Harry dijo.

—No tiene que ser lo suficientemente bueno para mí —dijo Malfoy, pasando por encima suyo para alcanzar un plato de tostadas francesas—. Sólo tiene que ser lo suficientemente bueno para Dunning y Lamb y el otro pequeño Jedi.

—Me temo que Draco tiene razón sobre las clases de Historia de la Magia —dijo Michelle—. Pedantius sigue llevando a sus estudiantes a la fundación de la Liga de Magos de 1912.

—Eso es malo.

Remus asintió.

—Estoy tratando de compensar el déficit lo mejor que puedo en mis clases —frunció el ceño repentinamente—. De hecho —dijo—, ustedes tres serían excelentes conferencistas invitados.

* * *

Así fue como Harry se encontró a sí mismo a la cabeza de la clase de Nivel 7 de Remus escuchando a Mary Logan, una Ravenclaw bastante impulsiva, haciendo una apasionada súplica por la restitución del Club de Duelos.

—Es un buen caso para su plan, señorita Logan —dijo Remus, que parecía divertido—. Podría considerar un futuro como fiscal. Sin embargo, el personal ha decidido que es necesario pasar este año asegurándose de que todos los estudiantes tengan una buena base en lo básico. De lo contrario, los duelos estudiantiles proporcionarían mucha práctica a la señora Andriescu-Weasley, pero muy poca mejora genuina para los estudiantes.

La chica levantó la barbilla con obstinación.

—Nos están tratando como niños —dijo, y hubo un murmullo de acuerdo entre los estudiantes—. Sólo soy dos años más joven de lo que era el profesor Potter cuando tuvo su duelo. Y no olviden que nuestro bando ganó porque tenía el mejor duelista.

Harry agitó la cabeza al pensar que ya era un adulto cuando se enfrentó a Voldemort. Apenas se sentía como uno ahora.

—Nuestro bando ganó —dijo—, porque tenía al mejor investigador.

—E irónicamente, este es el tema sobre el que le he pedido al profesor Potter que dé una conferencia hoy —dijo Remus—. Si el resto de ustedes se sentaran, por favor.

Harry esperó hasta que cesaron las peleas -de seguro que cuando él era estudiante podía mantener los pies quietos-; y luego comenzó.

—Estoy seguro de que todos saben que la batalla dependía de un extraño accidente del destino: que mi varita era la gemela de la usada por Voldemort —ignoró el nerviosismo general ante el nombre—. Es bien sabido que cuando dos varitas son hermanas, hay un hechizo que puede hacer imposible que una actúe contra el portador de la otra. Pero en ese momento, la existencia de tal hechizo era sólo un rumor. Descubrir si era verdad o no, le tocó a Hermione Granger.

— ¿La profesora de encantamientos con el pelo greñudo? —preguntó Jack Talos con desprecio mal escondido.

—Hermione Granger tomó once ÉXTASIS —dijo una voz familiar. Harry levantó la vista y vio a Malfoy apoyado en la pizarra con pereza, como si perteneciera allí—. Es la mayor cantidad registrada en la historia de Hogwarts. Tal vez, señor Talos, a usted también le vaya bien, si presta tanta atención a sus estudios como a su cabello.

La clase se rio. La devoción de Jack por su cabello era legendaria; incluso había convocado un espejo y se había peinado desde la casa de sus padres en Preston -antes de entrar a Hogwarts- cuando los que su madre había empacado para él no cumplían con sus expectativas. Eso requirió cierta habilidad, por supuesto... Jack probablemente sería un mago poderoso algún día, si su pérdida de cabello comenzara lo suficientemente temprano.

—En cualquier caso —continuó Harry mientras Jack miraba con enfado—, Hermione pasó casi un año investigando todo lo que pudo averiguar sobre las varitas que eran hermanas. Consiguió información sobre el hechizo _Fratrium_ de… —Harry mantuvo cuidadosamente sus ojos alejados de Malfoy— de un espía entre los partidarios de Voldemort. Pero luego estaba el problema de probarlo... Ollivander no iba a perder clientes por escoger un bando, así que no pudo conseguir un par de varitas para practicar. Ella y Ron Weasley terminaron convirtiéndose en expertos en la fabricación de varitas en cuestión de meses para que ellos mismos pudieran crear una pareja.

—Luego —continuó—, estuvimos despiertos toda la noche batiéndonos en duelo una y otra vez, practicando hasta que ella estuvo segura de que yo había aprendido el hechizo. Desarrolló el hechizo de _Transauditum_ para poder entrenarme a distancia cuando llegara el momento. Y luego vinieron mis treinta minutos de drama.

Harry agitó la cabeza.

—Conseguí más fama de la que nadie podría desear, y ella consiguió una mesa permanente en la sala de lectura del Museo del Mago. Aunque todo lo que hice fue... supongo que yo era la ocasión para que otras personas realizaran grandes hazañas de heroísmo.

—Harry Potter, mascota del mundo de los magos. —dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras desde su lugar.

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro de que sería una mala idea reiniciar el Club de Duelo? —Malfoy le preguntó a Remus al salir de la clase.

— ¿Estás loco? —Harry le preguntó antes de que Remus pudiera responder— ¿Has olvidado lo que pasó cuando tú y yo tuvimos nuestro duelo?

Malfoy sonrió misteriosamente.

—Nunca, en ningún momento. —dijo.

—Me temo que para los estudiantes actuales, un duelo sería aún peor —dijo Remus—. Muy pocos de ellos son tan buenos como ustedes dos, en términos de habilidad.

Malfoy miró a Remus -probablemente insultado por tener su nivel de habilidad comparado con el de Harry- pero no respondió a esa parte.

— ¿Por qué —dijo en su lugar—, todo el mundo asume que la única manera de hacer algo es como se hacía cuando nosotros éramos niños? Cuando tomas clases de esgrima no entrenas con alguien que es tan malo como tú. Entrenas con un experto. Los estudiantes no deberían estar en duelo entre ellos, sino con los profesores. Gente con suficiente conocimiento para prevenir contratiempos y suficiente experiencia para enseñarles algo a los mocosos.

—Oh, ¿como tú, Malfoy? —Harry dijo.

Malfoy lo miró con desdén.

—Sí, como yo, Potter. Y como tú, y Mione, y tal vez hasta Weasley, si es tan bueno en los duelos como en todo lo demás.

* * *

Después de varios meses de clases en casas mixtas, Harry miró el Gran Salón durante la cena y notó algo extraño.

— ¿No es Beauchamp un Hufflepuff? —dijo— ¿Qué hace sentado con Cabot en la mesa de Ravenclaw?

—Cabot no es un Ravenclaw, es una Slytherin. —dijo Hermione.

—También Mulhall —dijo Ron—. Strickland es el único en la mesa que es un Ravenclaw.

—Oh, esos cuatro —dijo Malfoy—. Tienen el Nivel 4 de Defensa juntos, y pasan todo su tiempo en la biblioteca. No creo que hayan visto el sol en semanas. El Sombrero Seleccionador podría haberlos puesto en en la Casa de los Ratones de Biblioteca.

—No hay nada malo en ello. —dijo Harry, mirando a Hermione.

— ¿Dije que lo había? —Malfoy dijo. Empujó una mandarina a medio comer hacia Hermione— ¿Quieres el resto de esto?

—Es agradable ver las diferentes casas socializando juntas —dijo Hermione, sirviéndose un poco de mandarina. Levantó la vista, como si supiera que Harry estaba dispuesto a discrepar con ella—. Quizá los jefes de casa organicen actividades para reforzar la identidad de la casa.

Malfoy resopló.

—No empieces, Draco —dijo ella. Él puso los ojos en blanco—. Sigo diciéndole —le dijo a Harry—, que alguien tan joven como nosotros no puede tener suficiente autoridad para ser un buen jefe de casa, pero insiste en que él sería mejor que la profesora Aerie.

— ¡Es una Ravenclaw! —Malfoy dijo— ¡Y yo soy un Slytherin de sexta generación!

—Nada de lo que estar orgulloso. —dijo Harry.

—Debería estarlo. Solía estarlo.

Harry estaba disgustado.

—No puedo creer que estés pensando en tu propio progreso, Malfoy.

—Estoy pensando —dijo Malfoy—, en hacer algo importante con mi posición, hacer cambios reales, mejorar las cosas. No es que tú sepas nada de eso. Nunca quisiste hacer nada con tu poder más allá de tus pasatiempos, tus deberes, tus pequeñas rivalidades.

—Oh, sí —dijo Harry, irritado—. Derrotar a Voldemort... Sólo lo hice para quitarle puntos a Slytherin.

Malfoy parecía genuinamente enojado.

— ¿Lo derrotaste tú mismo? ¿No? No, te dejaste atrapar por algo grande por accidente. De lo contrario, nunca se te habría pasado por la cabeza usar ninguno de esos dones tuyos para otra cosa que no sea Quidditch y bromas. ¿Sabes lo que podría haber hecho yo con tu nombre, tu fama, tu poder? ¿Sabes lo que habría dado por eso? Mi padre podría...

Con las fosas nasales abiertas, se levantó y respiró lenta y profundamente.

—Pero es infantil renovar una rivalidad escolar como esta. No volveremos a hablar de ello.

Se giró tan rápido que su túnica giró alrededor de sus pies mientras se alejaba, dejando a Harry sembrado en el lugar. ¿Draco Malfoy lo acusaba haber contado con una ventaja injusta?

—Gryffindor y Slytherin —Michelle suspiró—. Sálvanos.

—Los hombres de Gryffindor y Slytherin —dijo Penélope—, se alteran donde y cuando sea.

* * *

Cuando Harry cruzó el umbral de la biblioteca, hubo un repentino resplandor en el aire, y entonces apareció un gran gong a una pulgada de su cara. Se echó hacia atrás, agitando su varita en su mano.

—Lo siento. —Malfoy estaba sentado en la mesa más cercana.

Harry juntó sus manos para evitar que temblaran.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Usé el término equivocado en la sección de verbos, obviamente. Se suponía que iba a sonar un gong, no a conjurar uno. —Malfoy empezó a buscar en su diccionario de caligrafía.

— ¿No se supone que debemos deshacernos de las minas, y no hacer más?

—No podemos entenderlos sin hacerlos, ¿verdad? —Malfoy dijo.

— ¿Y honestamente esperas que crea que sólo los haces para investigación y no tienes intención de hacerlos por otra razón?

—Cree lo que quieras —dijo Malfoy sin levantar la vista del diccionario—. Algunas personas no aprecian el proceso científico.

* * *

En la sala común, Harry se sentó a leer un texto de caligrafía de cuarto año mientras Malfoy acosaba a Hermione y Penélope para que trataran de encontrar la llave del diario de Lucius. Todos levantaron la vista cuando McGonagall se acercó con una mirada seria en su cara y a Sofía tras suyo. Michelle y Madeleine miraron desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Hermione —dijo McGonagall—, Sofía tiene una propuesta de la que me gustaría hablar contigo. El resto de ustedes puede quedarse; también están involucrados.

—Lo que deseo —dijo Sofia—, es que Hermione trabaje conmigo a tiempo completo para desarrollar una cura para los ataques.

Malfoy la miró fijamente.

— ¿Quieres decir, que deje la caligromancia? ¡Sofía!

—Como le dije a Minerva —dijo Sofía—. No creo que ustedes se den cuenta de lo grave que es nuestra situación médica. Si la enfermedad procede como lo hizo con el señor Filch, sólo hay un tiempo muy corto antes de que el daño sea demasiado grande para curar. Entiendo que la investigación que Hermione está haciendo es importante para la seguridad a largo plazo, pero creo que su ayuda es más urgente en la investigación médica.

Malfoy estaba tan indignado que se sentó rectamente.

—Sofía, quitarle a Mione la caligromancia para la investigación médica sería como quitarle recursos a una cura y ponerlos en el tratamiento de los síntomas.

—Eso es lo que hay que hacer para mantener la vida del paciente. —dijo ella con obstinación.

—Kitty, no puedes. No puedes llevártela. Ya tenemos muy poco de su tiempo, y estamos tan cerca...

— ¿Incluso si estos niños mueren mientras ella trabaja en otros proyectos?

— ¡Si es necesario, sí! Encontrar la solución es la única manera de prevenir aún más de estos--

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —Penélope se interpuso entre ellos—. Actúas como si Hermione fuera la única investigadora cualificada del equipo —McGonagall se giró para mirarla—. Michelle hizo su Magisterio en Herbología Médica. Si Sofía necesita un compañero para la investigación de curación, ella es la opción obvia.

—Yo también tengo experiencia médica. —dijo Madeleine Aerie.

Penélope asintió con la cabeza.

—Mientras tanto, Remus puede tomar todas las clases de Hermione menos las avanzadas, y yo puedo hacer lo mismo con Draco, ya que tengo una familia muggle, y estoy seguro de que tú estarías dispuesta a ayudar con los cursos de Harry, ¿verdad, Minerva? Porque cuanto antes se ocupen de esas minas, antes tendremos acceso a los libros e ingredientes del profesor Snape.

Todo el mundo parpadeó.

—Vaya —dijo Harry—. Debimos haber pensado en eso, Hermione.

—Ustedes son Gryffindor —dijo Michelle—. Asumen que su propia sangre y lágrimas resolverán cualquier problema. Y Draco es un Slytherin, así que asume que tiene derecho a todo lo que necesite.

—Un Gryffindor saltará de un acantilado —dijo Penélope. Su tono sugería que era un proverbio muy usado—. Un Slytherin empujará a alguien más. Un Hufflepuff llamará a otros quinientos Hufflepuff, y tallarán una escalera. Y un Ravenclaw… —ella guiñó el ojo a Madeleine Aerie, que se unió a ella— Un Ravenclaw conseguirá una alfombra voladora.

* * *

—Lo que no entiendo —dijo Malfoy, inclinándose en la silla de la biblioteca y frotándose los ojos—, es cómo un sello puede utilizar un título como objeto directo. Por ejemplo "Apuntar al Ministro de Magia" ¿Por qué puede hacer eso cuando no puede apuntar a "ese tipo con gafas feas"?

—Bueno, no es como si el Ministerio hubiera declarado oficialmente que son gafas feas. —dijo Ron.

— ¡Hey! —Harry le dio un codazo.

—No todo se trata sobre ti, Potter. —sonrió Malfoy.

—Ese es un buen punto, Ron —dijo Hermione—. Ministro de Magia es un título oficial... tal vez eso marque la diferencia.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? —preguntó Malfoy— Si Circe Stormlaw hubiera sido Ministra de Magia por quince minutos, y a Potter se le conociera como "Gafas feas" desde que tenía diez años... ¡Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —se frotó el brazo donde Harry le había golpeado, con cara de asombro y agravio.

—Bueno, la gente no decide algún día empezar a llamar a Circe Stormlaw "ministra", como si fuera una especie de apodo —dijo Ron—. Tienen--

—Una ceremonia —dijo Harry—. Un poco de... de magia oficial.

—Una ceremonia son sólo palabras. —dijo Malfoy.

—También lo es un hechizo. —señaló Ron.

Hermione tenía los ojos casi cerrados.

—Se le ponen nombres a un niño muggle en un bautizo o algo así, estoy segura de que las familias de magos deben tener algo similar.

—Nombrando hechizos. —dijeron Malfoy y Ron al mismo tiempo.

—Correcto. Y los títulos se asignan en una ceremonia. Caballeros y Órdenes de Merlín... certificaciones de mago cuando dejamos la escuela...

— ¿Y el título de director? ¿Cómo se asigna eso? —preguntó Harry.

—Por el Sombrero Seleccionador, por supuesto —dijo Hermione—. ¿Todavía no has leído--

Harry se sentó de repente.

—El Sombrero Seleccionador —dijo—. Así es como las minas nos atrapan a todos para que los hechizos nos golpeen.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—No veo--

—Sí —dijo Malfoy—. La Clasificación es una ceremonia mágica que nos une a todos a Hogwarts a través de nuestras casas. Así que todo lo que tendrían que hacer es poner una mina en algún lugar que diga "todos los que han sido clasificados" como un objeto directo.

Se sentó de repente, con los ojos brillantes.

— ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? Potter, ¿qué hiciste contra Voldemort? ¡Tiraste del poder de todo un círculo de magos! Podríamos sacar magia de todos los que han ido a Hogwarts, ¿te imaginas el poder? Ni siquiera tendrían que estar en el mismo lugar. Podríamos designarnos a nosotros mismos como la Orden de la Serpiente o algo así, y todos los que se unieron podrían ser nombrados y protegidos en un solo símbolo, ¿te imaginas?

Caminó por toda la biblioteca, como si se imaginara que todo le pertenecía.

—Este es el mayor adelanto en la magia que se ha hecho en medio siglo. Y los Slytherin lo han inventado.

* * *

—Hay dos partes vitales de información que necesitarán saber sobre la maldición _Cruciatus._ —Harry tenía que admitir que Malfoy tenía un cierto sentido natural para el dramatismo. Tuvo toda la atención de la clase de Nivel 7 de Remus desde el momento en que ocupó su lugar en la parte delantera de la sala. Hasta Jack Talos estaba entusiasmado.

—La primera es que no mata. Sigue teniendo su efecto en la víctima hasta que se emita el contrahechizo, pero no mata.

Hubo una pausa mientras Malfoy invocaba un vaso de agua y se lo bebía.

—El segundo punto importante sobre la maldición _Cruciatus_ es que el mismo que la sufre casi nunca emite el contra-hechizo, aunque no hay nada en la maldición que lo impida. Mi suposición es que el dolor de la maldición es suficiente para sacar el antídoto de la mente del que lo sufre. —su voz, normalmente expresiva, era plana.

—Vi al mortífago Gregory Goyle sufrir bajo la maldición _Cruciatus_ durante un período de varias semanas —continuó. Un grito ahogado se dejó escuchar en el aula—. El mago que emite la maldición puede, por supuesto, controlar su severidad. Durante los períodos en que su sentencia se aligeraba, Goyle podía formar palabras. Pero las siete sílabas del contra-hechizo estuvieron en todo momento fuera de su alcance.

La clase se quedó en silencio con expresiones de horror. A Harry le dio un escalofrío. ¿Cómo podía Malfoy hablar con tanta calma de algo tan horrible?

Finalmente, llegó una tímida voz desde el fondo del aula.

— ¿Profesor Malfoy?

— ¿Sí, señorita Galbraith?

— ¿Por qué lo maldijeron?

—Fue acusado —dijo Malfoy—, de ser un espía de Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

—Malfoy, ¿por qué dejaste a los mortífagos? —preguntó Harry mientras se acercaban a la sala común del personal después de la clase de Remus.

—Porque eran patéticos —Malfoy asintió a la estatua de Snape -quien asintió solemnemente a su vez-, y entró en la habitación vacía—. Ah, quizás querías oír que vi el error de mis malos actos y me fui al lado de los buenos, ¿eh, Potter? Pero en realidad fue Gregory quien lo hizo así, y no de la manera que tú crees.

— ¿De qué manera, entonces?

—Yo había pensado que de alguna manera ellos eran... más grandes y poderosos; esa gente que se las había arreglado para superar las reglas mezquinas y extender sus manos para agarrar el poder que estaba ahí para tomar. Pero ahí estaban, riéndose como colegiales traviesos pateando a un cachorro.

Harry recordaba la codicia de Peter Pettigrew.

—La mayoría de los mortífagos que he conocido me han recordado a mi primo Dudley. —dijo.

—Al no haber conocido a tu ilustre primo, tendré que asumir que estás de acuerdo conmigo.

Harry asintió.

—Pero Goyle. El cachorro. ¿Lo mataste para--?

—Ni pienses que fue un acto de misericordia —dijo Malfoy—. No había nada que pudiera hacer por él. Pero me enorgullece haberles quitado el juguete.

—Fue un poco arriesgado, ¿no?... Me refiero a hacer magia no autorizada en el campamento.

—No lo maté con una maldición, Potter. Lo maté con un cuchillo.

Harry parpadeó.

—Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que él supiera quién era yo en ese momento —dijo Malfoy con suavidad—. Pero él luchó conmigo lo mejor que pudo.

Se quedó de pie durante mucho tiempo mirando hacia la ventana cubierta. Harry miró su cabello peinado hacia atrás, que dejaban ver los dos aros de plata en el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Es sorprendentemente difícil cortar músculo humano —dijo al fin—. Es como cortar un neumático. Y la sangre es incómodamente resbaladiza.

Harry le miró fijamente. Malfoy miraba la pared con una sonrisa torcida.

—Fue muy estúpido, Gregory, pero muy valiente. Y muy leal. Lo maté yo mismo, pero se podría decir que me convertí en espía por él.

Los ojos de Malfoy volvieron a los de Harry, y su expresión se agudizó.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo, alargando las palabras absurdamente—. Parece que tendré que escribir este día en mi libro de recuerdos: El día que dije algo que Harry Potter no desaprobó —se acercó un paso más y extendió una mano poniéndola a un lado de la cara de Harry—. ¿No crees que ese logro merece una recompensa?

No se habían tocado desde Navidad. Harry echaba de menos el puro placer físico, y echaba aún más de menos el simple contacto humano. Pero había sido un alivio estar libre de las emociones mezcladas - la vergüenza, el miedo a ser descubierto, el miedo a decir algo incorrecto o a hacer algo incorrecto o a sentir algo incorrecto. La tediosa necesidad de recortar las emociones que querían surgir de cualquier contacto físico, incluso cuando no tenía sentido.

Cuando la mano de Malfoy rozó su barbilla, todo volvió a golpearle, toda la intensidad, toda la ambivalencia, todo el miedo. Toda la necesidad.

—Aquí no. —dijo con firmeza, y se dirigió a sus habitaciones tan rápido como pudo sin mirar atrás para ver si Malfoy le seguía.

* * *

Malfoy siguió a Harry a la habitación con una sonrisa que empezó siendo malvada y luego se convirtió en algo curioso. Después de mirar a Harry por unos momentos, extendió la mano y bajó dos dedos muy suavemente por el costado de su cara y a través de su boca.

Harry sintió que su boca se retorcía ante esta parodia de ternura. Y la verdadera ternura, pensó, sería aún peor. En ese momento, en ese lugar, dos pisos más abajo de una enfermería llena de niños durmiendo de una maldición que nadie sabía cómo curar. ¡Y con tal persona! Harry no podía soportarlo. Tomó a Malfoy por la parte superior de los brazos y lo empujó al sofá, luego se inclinó sobre él, con una mano en el sofá hacia atrás y la otra tirando de su ropa.

La túnica de Malfoy hoy tenía un estilo llamativo de cola de golondrina, abotonada firmemente a la cintura y luego abierta sobre pantalones estrechos. Harry trató de quitarle la túnica y Malfoy murmuró un hechizo que abrió todos los cierres a la vez, dejándolo desnudo desde la garganta hasta la entrepierna.

Harry se rio a carcajadas.

—Si estás tratando de no conseguir la reputación de ser fácil, Malfoy, esa no es la manera de hacerlo.

Él mismo seguía prefiriendo las túnicas de estilo estudiantil que se llevaban sueltas sobre la camisa y los pantalones, por lo que era fácil quitarse la túnica. Se quitó el nudo de la corbata y empezó con los botones de la camisa, pero Malfoy le apartó las manos y volvió a murmurar el hechizo, y Harry sintió unos dedos fríos en su pecho desnudo de repente. Su túnica, camisa y corbata estaban ahora colgadas en una percha en la parte exterior de la puerta de su armario, y sus gafas estaban en la mesita de noche.

—Puedo ver que mi educación mágica tiene algunas lagunas. —dijo Harry, y luego el cabello de Malfoy le cosquilleó en el cuello y Harry se lo acarició, apartándolo hacia atrás para poder ver la lengua rosada de Malfoy trabajando en su pezón. Malfoy levantó la vista y le dio a Harry una sonrisa dulce que hizo que su estómago se contrajera. ¿En qué demonios se había metido?

Empujó la cabeza de Malfoy y se arrodilló ante él; para luego pasar a mordisquear su polla a través de los pantalones abiertos, y luego sacarla y meter la punta en su boca mientras sus manos descansaban a ambos lados de Malfoy.

— ¡Ah! —las manos de Malfoy bajaron a su cara, tratando de hacer que fuera más lento, pero no obtuvo nada de eso.

Los pantalones, con la típica afectación de pura sangre, no se abrochaban con botones o cremalleras, sino con cordones. Lo desató hasta la entrepierna, y sonrió alrededor de su bocado... no se le ocurría ninguna razón para ello, excepto dejar que sus dedos hicieran eso mientras que su boca hacía lo otro.

Malfoy luchó contra este asalto durante unos segundos más, y luego se derritió, con su boca inteligente, reducida a gritar _"¡Ah! ¡Ah!"_

Malfoy resistió unos cuatro minutos antes de venirse. No tuvo mucho cuidado a dónde apuntaba, y se puso rígido cuando sintió su orgasmo. Sus manos, que todavía habían estado acariciando débilmente la cabeza de Harry, de repente se retorcieron en el pelo y le levantó la cara.

—Yo... iba a... —la molestia luchó con la pereza poscoital en su cara, y se inclinó hacia adelante para recibir un beso que probablemente hubiera sido tan áspero como si su primer contacto hubiera sido suave, si Harry lo hubiera permitido.

Cuando Harry evadió su boca, ambas expresiones dieron paso a la ira. Malfoy se puso de pie de repente.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo?

— ¿Vas a decirme que no conseguiste lo que viniste a buscar, Malfoy?

—Oh, por... Está bien —Malfoy movió su varita y Harry se encontró completamente vestido de nuevo. Miró hacia abajo. Manos limpias, piso limpio, sofá limpio, Malfoy una vez más inmaculado de gris sobre gris con el pelo perfectamente recogido con un broche de plata—. Ahí tienes. Nunca sucedió. ¿Feliz ahora? Oh, espera. —y golpeó con su varita en la boca de Harry, que de repente no sabía a nada en absoluto.

—Malfoy... —sus labios estaban entumecidos. Malfoy había sido un poco demasiado entusiasta con el hechizo de limpieza. Harry se levantó de sus rodillas y se sentó pesadamente en el sofá— No puedo hacer esto.

—Eso veo. Y eso es lo que te dices a ti mismo, ¿no?

—No sé qué demonios quieres de mí.

Malfoy lo estudió por un momento.

—No —dijo finalmente—, no lo sabes, ¿verdad? Y estás decidido a impedir que yo te ilumine. —estaba rodando su varita entre dos dedos. Era un gesto tan elegante que Harry se preguntó si lo había practicado en el espejo.

—Así que eso es todo —dijo Malfoy—. Quieres que nos separemos.

Harry le miró a la cara.

— ¿Separemos? —dijo— Quiero dejar de hacer cosas que terminan contigo enojado conmigo, y conmigo avergonzado de mí mismo.

Toda expresión dejó la cara de Malfoy tan rápido como el sabor de él había salido de la boca de Harry.

—Bien. —dijo, y salió por la puerta sin decir nada más.

* * *

Harry se desplomó para recostarse bocabajo. El sofá ya ni siquiera olía a Malfoy. Cerró los ojos, no lo suficientemente cansado para dormir, pero demasiado como para hacer otra cosa.

Trató de recordar algo agradable, pero en su lugar se encontró recordando el día en que la carta de McGonagall había llegado a Florida.

Él y Sunday habían tenido un tramo de playa para ellos solos, y habían estado tumbados al sol, con los pies tocándose, cuando Spielberg había dejado caer el pesado sobre en el vientre de Harry.

Cuando vio la letra, Harry sintió una curiosa mezcla de miedo y alivio, como un renegado que finalmente, después de años huyendo, ve que la ley se le acerca inevitablemente. La vida real había vuelto para reclamarlo por fin.

Podía sentir los ojos de Sunday sobre él mientras rompía el sello y leía el mensaje corto.

—Mi antigua escuela. —le dijo Harry, entregándole la carta.

—No pareces muy feliz por ello. —dijo Sunday.

—Por supuesto que estoy feliz. —dijo Harry.

Sunday levantó las cejas, pero no respondió. Miró hacia el océano, y Harry también lo hizo. En algún lugar en esa dirección estaban los zapatos de Harry Potter, listos para que dejara esas largas vacaciones descalzas y se volviera a meter en ellos.

—Entonces —Sunday rompió el silencio—. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

— ¡No! —Harry se volvió, sorprendido, y luego, al darse cuenta de lo grosero que había sonado, tomó la mano de Sunday— Quiero decir, tienes responsabilidades aquí--

—Seelih siempre ha sido mejor que yo con las cosas políticas. Se parece a mamá. —Harry nunca había pensado que Sunday estuviera tan cerca de discutir sobre algo. La mayoría de veces decía que él quería de dejar que el universo hiciera lo que quisiera.

—Podrían venir todos a visitarnos —dijo Harry—. Cuando me haya instalado.

Sunday le dio una larga mirada, y luego se dio la vuelta y miró hacia el agua.

—Nunca he estado en Inglaterra —después de un momento añadió: —. He oído que es bonito.


	10. Encontrando

Por la mañana, cuando Harry entró en la sala común del personal, Hermione le saludó, pero Malfoy apenas levantó la vista de sus libros. Harry tomó una taza de té del aparador y se sentó a su lado.

—No dejen que les interrumpa.

—Hemos estado hablando de la fuente de energía —dijo Hermione—. Draco cree que ya deberíamos haber encontrado-- bueno, díselo, Draco.

—Un sello de poder —dijo Malfoy, sus ojos mirando fríamente a Harry—. En algún lugar del terreno tiene que haber un símbolo que reúna poder y lo alimente a los demás.

— ¿Por qué iban a ser tan estúpidos como para ponerlo aquí, donde pudiéramos encontrarlo? —Harry dijo— Si yo fuera el de las minas, pondría el sello en un lugar en el que nadie pensaría en mirar. Cornualles... Diablos, tal vez en Estambul.

—Eso sería ineficiente —dijo Malfoy—. La caligromancia sigue las mismas reglas que cualquier otra magia: no puede viajar sobre los océanos, pierde precisión con la distancia, y así sucesivamente. Si está en el terreno, está muy cerca tanto de los hechizos que hace como de la mucha gente a la que golpea.

—Bueno, entonces, lo que necesitamos es un encantamiento de búsqueda. —dijo Hermione.

— ¿Quién crees que tiene ese tipo de poder, Mione? Un encantamiento de búsqueda tiene que examinar cada átomo del espacio —dijo Malfoy—. No podría hacer un registro de esta habitación, y menos de todo Hogwarts.

—Tal vez no podrías hacerlo solo —dijo Hermione—, pero apuesto a que Harry y tú podrían hacerlo juntos.

* * *

—Empezaremos por un lugar pequeño —dijo Malfoy—. Potter, será mejor que te sientes. No estoy bromeando sobre lo mucho que esto te afecta.

Hermione puso un pergamino delante de ellos.

—Estamos buscando algo como esto —dijo—. A menos que usen sintaxis no inglesa o algo así, pero lo más probable es que--

— ¿Qué hago? —Harry interrumpió.

—Estúdialo. Conócelo. Rastréalo —dijo Malfoy, peinando su cabello con una mano—. Luego fijaremos el límite, y luego haremos un _Exploratum_ para enviar un pulso de magia. Registrará cada átomo de la habitación y volverá a nosotros si no encuentra su objetivo.

Pasó casi una hora antes de que Harry pudiera copiar el símbolo a satisfacción de Hermione y Malfoy, y después tuvo que practicar el hechizo de búsqueda en pequeños recintos - un vaso de agua, un cajón de escritorio - hasta que pudo hacerlo bien.

La primera vez que sintió la magia volver al final del hechizo, jadeó. Era como un gran y cálido... algo... que se le abría en el pecho.

—Vaya —jadeó—. ¿Cómo se siente cuando encuentra la cosa?

—Inténtalo —dijo Hermione—. Busca el vaso de agua dentro del cajón.

Cuando lo hizo, el cristal parecía algo más brillante, como si tratara de llamar su atención. Y en lugar de esparcir y disipar el calor, la magia que regresaba se sentía como un hilo que lo empujaba suavemente hacia el cristal.

—Vaya —dijo otra vez—. Me pregunto... si usamos las velas, ¿podríamos ver el hilo?

— ¿Es como un hilo para ti? —preguntó Hermione— Para mí, es como una campana.

—Tengo más de un... cambio en la gravedad —dijo Malfoy—. Como si estuviera tirando de algo hacia mí.

—Siempre supe que pensabas que eras el centro del universo. —dijo Harry.

Hermione se rio. Malfoy levantó las cejas, pero no se dignó a contestar.

—Supongo que ya estás listo.

—Está bien —Harry le dio al símbolo una última mirada—. Listo cuando tú lo estés.

Fue un largo conjuro, y requirió esfuerzo recitarlo al unísono, aunque Malfoy pronunció cuidadosamente todas las sílabas en lugar de usar su pronunciación habitual. A mitad de camino, los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron.

—Espera… —dijo ella— no olvides-- —pero ya estaban terminando la última palabra—. Oh, no. —dijo Hermione, apretando sus nudillos contra su boca mientras Harry sentía que la magia le abandonaba.

— ¿Qué? —le preguntó. Se sentía como si se moviera en cámara lenta.

Su voz era urgente pero suave, como si estuviese lejos.

—Harry, Draco, escúchenme. El hechizo de cancelación es _Nolo_ _Exploro_ , ¿de acuerdo? Porque olvidaron cerrar el segundo--

* * *

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, inmediatamente reconoció el ala del hospital. Su cuerpo le dolía como si acabara de subir una montaña de 40 millas y luego lo hubieran hecho rodar en una avalancha.

Giró la cabeza y vio una forma rosada y dorada en la cama de al lado.

—Tenemos que dejar de vernos así —dijo la voz de Malfoy, llena de cansancio—. La gente está empezando a hablar.

Harry ignoró la insinuación.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ni idea.

Hermione se apresuró a venir.

—Oh, bien, están despiertos. Lo siento mucho... fue todo culpa mía... lo olvidé por completo.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Oh, Harry. ¡Cuando delimitamos el hechizo, olvidamos la segunda puerta!

—Diablos —dijo Malfoy—. ¿Quieres decir que...?

Hermione asintió.

—Tu hechizo de búsqueda no tenía un límite adecuado. Podrías haber buscado hasta Manchester antes de perder el conocimiento.

Harry buscó un hilo, pero no lo sintió.

— ¿Encontramos la fuente de energía?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Obviamente —dijo Malfoy— no va a ser seguro usar la arquitectura como un atajo de delimitación.

—Tendremos que buscar otra forma, entonces.

* * *

Con una dosis de _Animaserum_ , estaban lo suficientemente bien para salir de la enfermería. Penélope los alcanzó en el pasillo.

—He oído que están trabajando en encantamientos de búsqueda —dijo—. ¿Hay alguna forma de adaptar uno para examinar los libros de la biblioteca?

Hermione casi chilló.

— ¡Qué idea tan maravillosa! Requerirá algo de investigación, por supuesto... pero si puede buscar por carácter en lugar de por átomo, puede que no requiera tanto poder.

* * *

Estaba dormido, sin duda, porque los fantasmas no entraban en las habitaciones privadas a menos que tú los invitaras, pero había un Dumbledore frente a él con una sonrisa benigna.

Mientras Harry observaba, se volvió más y más sólido, hasta que se veía igual que cuando estaba vivo.

—Antes de que te vayas, tengo algo para ti, muchacho —Dumbledore sacó del bolsillo de su pecho la pequeña lata oblonga en la que siempre había guardado dulces. Ahora sólo había un caramelo en él, un pequeño cuadrado que parecía brillar—. Tómalo, Harry. —dijo Dumbledore, y Harry lo hizo.

Era dulce y amargo, como el chocolate negro o el té fuerte.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Harry.

Dumbledore emitió un rayo.

—Mi vida. —dijo, y desapareció.

* * *

Harry se sentó, jadeando, y se vistió con las manos temblorosas. Eran las seis y cuarto y el sol probablemente ni siquiera había salido, pero no podía soportar otra noche como esa.

Sabía que las habitaciones de Malfoy estaban en el quinto piso, pero más allá no sabía nada más.

—Disculpe —le susurró a un retrato de una mujer morena con un collar de perlas del tamaño de huevos. Ella levantó una ceja mirándole con severidad—. Estoy buscando a Draco Malfoy.

—Seguramente es obvio, señor —se mofó—. Para encontrar al dragón, hay que encontrar la guarida del dragón. —luego ella le dio la espalda ostentosamente.

Harry se frotó los ojos detrás de las gafas y continuó por el pasillo. Giró una esquina, sintiendo los retratos observándole y susurrando.

A la vuelta de la segunda curva vio a Malfoy apoyándose sobre el marco de una puerta. Llevaba puesta una bata de color gris verdoso hecha de una tela pesada y brillante. Harry trató de no imaginarse cómo se sentiría al tacto.

En la puerta abierta de Malfoy había un cuadro de un dragón verde galés, con la espalda levantada y escupiendo fuego.

— ¿Qué es todo este alboroto, Potter? —dijo— Tiffany me dijo que todos los retratos del pasillo hablan de ti.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse.

— ¿Tu dragón se llama Tiffany?

— ¡Shh! Vas a herir sus sentimientos. —Malfoy encaminó a Harry a través de la puerta.

La habitación de Malfoy era más oscura que la de Harry, llena de muebles pesados y madera barnizada. Sus estanterías se desbordaban y los libros se amontonaban en el suelo.

—Hurdy acaba de enviar mi biblioteca personal —dijo—, y no tengo donde ponerla. Siéntate donde quieras. —iba a invocar té, pero miró a Harry con atención y pidió café en su lugar.

—Ahora —dijo, colocándose elegantemente sobre un sillón de terciopelo azul—. ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde morada tan temprano en la mañana?

Harry derramó un poco de café en sus dedos, así que estabilizó la taza con la otra mano, mirando hacia el café en vez de hacia Malfoy.

— ¿Podrías... podrías hacer otro de esos anti-hechizos sobre mí? Creo que alguien podría haberme golpeado con otra mina de pesadilla. Y me duelen los huesos.

—Quítate las gafas —Malfoy lo miró. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que Harry pudiera ver su cara, pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para darle sentido a su expresión—. Muy bien. _Noloconturbo_.

No hubo cambios.

— _Finit'incantatem_.

Nada.

— _Venefici'abdo_.

Todavía nada.

Malfoy le quitó las gafas de la mano y se las volvió a poner en la cara. Cuando pudo enfocar bien, Harry pudo ver una expresión de impaciencia en su cara.

—No sé qué te hace pensar que todo lo que te pasa es tan especial.

— ¿Qué?

—Mira —dijo Malfoy, frotándose los ojos—. La gente que va de un clima cálido a uno frío y húmedo a menudo tiene dolores en las articulaciones. Y cuando eso sucede, van con Sofía a tomar un poco de infusión caliente de Mother Mayfly y se dan un baño caliente.

Harry apretó los dientes con el tono condescendiente de Malfoy.

— ¿Y las pesadillas? —preguntó.

Malfoy se frotó el antebrazo.

—Potter —dijo cansado—, todos tenemos pesadillas.

* * *

Unos momentos después de que Harry cerró la puerta, la entrada para lechuzas se abrió. Uno de las lechuzas de la escuela llegó volando, dejó caer un paquete en sus manos, y luego se lanzó en picada antes de que pudiera ofrecerle una golosina.

Envuelto en un pañuelo de seda verde grisáceo, había una pequeña botella de vidrio azul. " _Bonomorphio_ " estaba escrito en la etiqueta. Reconoció la letra como la de Snape.

La escritura en la nota, sin embargo, era de Malfoy.

_"Quédatelo todo el tiempo que quieras; tengo de sobra. Pero si no te importa, me gustaría que me devuelvas la botella cuando termines."_

* * *

Malfoy y Hermione tardaron dos días en encontrar un método alternativo para establecer los límites. Hermione había salido a regañadientes a enseñar su clase avanzada de Encantamientos, dejando que Harry y Malfoy probaran el nuevo método en una de las aulas vacías.

—Eje X. —dijo Malfoy, apuntando con su varita a la pared y rastreando toda la habitación. Un rayo de luz emergió de la varita y dejó una raya brillante a lo largo de la pared.

—Eje Y. —dijo Harry trazando un rectángulo vertical a través del techo, bajando por la pared, cruzando el piso y subiendo por la pared opuesta. Un tercer rectángulo pronto se unió a los otros dos.

— _Tesser'a'solvo_ —dijo Malfoy, y las líneas brillantes se convirtieron en planos brillantes—. Fíjate cómo cubren las puertas y ventanas. Ahora podemos probar el encantamiento de búsqueda de nuevo.

No era una habitación grande, así que Harry esperaba que la magia volviera rápidamente. Pero los minutos se alargaron sin respuesta.

—La próxima vez traeré algo que hacer mientras esperamos. —dijo.

Malfoy parpadeó lentamente, y la mente de Harry saltó a una idea totalmente inapropiada de lo que podían hacer para pasar el tiempo. La mirada divertida de Malfoy sugería que sabía exactamente lo que Harry estaba pensando, pero sacó una baraja de cartas del bolsillo de su túnica.

— ¿Te apetece un juego de Stealth?

El problema con Stealth era que si tomabas uno de los descartes de tu oponente, esa carta empezaría a intentar convencer a tus cartas para que desertaran hacia el otro lado. Después de perder tres juegos con sus cartas volando de su mano en un montón, Harry comenzó a pensar como un Slytherin, limpiando y puliendo elaboradamente cada carta, alabándolas hasta que la Doncella de las Piedras se sonrojó y el erudito de las Bochas sonrió sobre su pluma de ganso.

Malfoy era mejor para ganarse la confianza de las Doncellas y los Caballeros y, por supuesto, era un experto en besar a la alta realeza. Harry tenía un don con los humildes, desde los sirvientes y los seguidores de los campamentos hasta la realeza menor y los Hermanos Menores. Así que jugaron cuatro partidos cerrados, ganando dos cada uno, y luego Harry logró una victoria definitiva al descartar la Tarta de Palos con instrucciones particulares para seducir al Regente de Monedas de la mano de Malfoy a la suya propia.

—Oh, bien jugado —dijo Malfoy—. Siempre pensé que los Regentes eran maricones.

—No lo sé —dijo Harry. En la carta, la tarta estaba posada en la rodilla del Regente, alimentándolo con uvas—. No son inmunes a los halagos, de todos modos.

De repente, una cálida salpicadura de magia estalló en su abdomen.

La cara de Malfoy parecía como si alguien le hubiera puesto la piel de gallina. Harry decidió que realmente no quería saber cómo se sentía Malfoy cuando el envío regresó.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y miró con gafas.

— ¿Esta pequeña habitación tardó cinco horas?

Malfoy asintió.

—Espera a ver cuánto comes en la cena. Y hasta qué hora duermes mañana.

—Hermione tiene razón —dijo Harry con tristeza—. Esta no es una forma práctica de buscar en toda la escuela.

* * *

McGonagall pronunció el encantamiento de búsqueda y, por supuesto, las minas seguían allí, y el personal y los estudiantes mayores continuaron deshaciéndolas y protegiéndolas lo mejor que pudieron.

Incluso con McGonagall tomando la mayoría de sus clases de Transformaciones, Harry sentía como si estuviera sonámbulo la mitad del tiempo. La infusión caliente de Mother Mayfly y un baño caliente realmente ayudaron con los huesos adoloridos. La poción de Bonomorphio de Snape era menos útil contra las pesadillas; cuando la tomaba, soñaba menos, pero su sueño era menos reparador, así que la usaba sólo como último recurso. Fue reconfortante, sin embargo, ver la botella y saber que estaba ahí si la necesitaba.

No le devolvió el pañuelo a Malfoy.

* * *

—Eso es todo, entonces —dijo Malfoy—. Dos minas removidas, cuarenta y ocho minas vigiladas; Sísifo sabrá cuántas quedan. Al menos nos estamos apresurando a sacar más de una habitación por vez.

Harry lo vio usar el pulgar y el índice para quitarse el pelo de la frente, preguntándose cuándo se había familiarizado tanto con todos los gestos de Malfoy. Su túnica de hoy estaba hecha de un fino material blanco, con mangas grandes y abombadas y un cuello abierto como la camisa de un pirata.

Una de sus mangas brillaba.

Harry frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué demonios...? —alcanzó a coger el brazo de Malfoy, y luego se congeló, avergonzado por la torpeza del movimiento, pero sin estar realmente preparado para tocarlo.

Sin embargo, Malfoy siguió sus ojos, y él también lo vio. Se desabrochó el botón de la manga y subió la tela. En su brazo, la Marca Oscura era casi invisible bajo un laberinto de líneas neón amarillo.

—Estoy minado. —dijo simplemente.

Harry se agachó sobre su brazo.

— ¿Puedo ver el pergamino?

—No es necesario. Puedo leerlos —Malfoy comenzó a golpear su propio brazo con un dedo—. Insuficiencia pulmonar. Manos paralizadas. Fuego en Ollivander's —miró a Harry bajo sus pestañas—. Insuficiencia cardíaca, Harry Potter objetivo directo.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Mira —dijo, tocando una hebra de luz que se enrollaba sobre sí misma, sorprendido de sentir el calor de la piel bajo su dedo—. Todos tienen una cláusula _Si_. _Si_... No puedo leer eso.

Harry buscó el pergamino de Hermione, pero Malfoy habló.

— _Si_ el portador está herido de muerte. _Si_ el portador está maldito. _Si_ su portador murió... _Si_ el portador lanza un hechizo sobre la Marca —levantó los ojos para ver los de Harry—. Por eso murió Higgs cuando quitó el Sello.

Harry tragó con fuerza.

—Y Snape...

—Estaba herido —dijo Malfoy—. En el aula de Pociones, en la última descarga del duelo cuando mató a mi padre. —no había expresión en su voz.

—En el aula de Pociones. Ginseng y aceite de naranja y velas por todas partes, sal y harina de maíz en latas en el mostrador. Podría haberse tropezado con algo que le permitiera ver los hechizos —Harry sintió un repentino deseo de patear algo—. Murió tratando de desarmarlos. —miró fijamente a la Marca en el brazo de Malfoy, atado con hechizos que parecían retorcerse como serpientes venenosas.

— ¿Ya has echado un buen vistazo, Potter? —Malfoy apagó la vela. En la repentina oscuridad, su voz sonaba mucho más fuerte— La elección de lo bueno me costó, y sigue costándome.

Harry recordó el sonido de su madre gritando. Levantó la mano hasta la mitad de su frente, y luego la dejó caer de nuevo.

—Yo pagué por la mía después. —dijo, y se alejó, oyendo el ruido del cristal detrás de él mientras la puerta se cerraba.

* * *

Lo más enfurecedor era el elemento de la verdad.

Estaba dispuesto a conceder que llegar al lado correcto debió haber sido una batalla cuesta arriba para Malfoy, pero tampoco había sido fácil para Harry. Lo había pagado de una forma que Malfoy no sabía.

De hecho, lo había pagado de una manera que él mismo no recordaba claramente.

No se dio cuenta de que había tomado una decisión hasta que entró en la chimenea.

* * *

El intercambio de pisos públicos del Ministerio era una chimenea grande como un salón de baile y se rumoreaba que era prerromana. Había un mostrador de recepción entre las llamas, atendido por una importante bruja vestida con inmaculadas túnicas negras.

Miró a Harry con dudas cuando preguntó por Neville.

— ¿Sin cita? Bueno... puedo preguntarle si tiene unos momentos. —su expresión sugería que alguien como Harry apenas merecía unos momentos para que el señor Longbottom reparara en él.

Revisó un archivo de tarjetas, tomó una tarjeta y habló en ella.

— ¿Chloe? Hay un señor Potter aquí para ver al señor Longbottom. —Harry escuchó una voz femenina que respondía indistintamente, y un momento después Neville apareció entre las llamas y lo arrastró en un abrazo.

— ¡Harry!

Se veía igual que siempre - con la cara seria, manchas de tinta en los puños, un zapato desatado.

—Vamos, he abierto mi piso privado. Gracias, señorita Singh, y no comunique a nadie más hasta que termine esta reunión, por favor. Si esa delegación de China llega temprano, Chloe puede ocuparse de ellos.

Salieron de las llamas y entraron en una gran oficina. Neville evitó un escritorio y una mesa de conferencias y llevó a Harry a un pequeño sofá. Casi inmediatamente, la cabeza de un mago de aspecto feroz apareció en la chimenea.

— ¡Longbottom! —ladró, haciendo saltar a Harry— Necesito hablar con la gente de estandarización de moneda, y ninguno de ellos tiene sus flús abiertas.

—Eso es porque no deben regresar de Ámsterdam hasta el miércoles por la mañana, Iván —dijo Neville—. Consigue las coordenadas de Lotus... ella está siguiendo ese proyecto.

Una taza de té humeante estaba precariamente equilibrada en el brazo del sofá. Harry iba a sujetarla, pero Neville la agarró primero y la puso en la mesa de café. Golpeó la tetera con su varita, y un leve olor inundó el ambiente mientras se rellenaba con té fresco.

Una bruja anciana sacó la cabeza de la chimenea.

— ¿Neville? —dijo ella— ¿Cómo se llama ese embajador en Senegal?

—Nozipo —dijo—, pero está en Nigeria esta semana para la Conferencia Panafricana. Habla con Llyr... conoce a todo el mundo en toda la costa oeste. Lo siento, Harry. Mejor cierro la chimenea. —Él movió la varita hacia el fuego.

—Vaya —dijo Harry—. Pareces tan...

— ¿Competente? —dijo Neville, que parecía divertido— Sí, bueno, el terror mortal requiere una cantidad sorprendente de energía. Una vez que te deshaces de eso, te das cuenta de que tienes más recursos para lidiar con otras cosas.

Su voz era diferente, no sólo más profunda, sino más rápida y decisiva. Le recordaba a Harry a...

—Severus fue el que me enseñó eso —dijo—, mientras trabajábamos en el proyecto Heartease —sonrió y adoptó un tono oscuro e impaciente que se parecía aún más a Snape: —. "Por el bien de Salazar, Longbottom, nunca llegaremos a nada si no confías en mí. Si tuviera el hábito de envenenar a la gente que me molestaba, ¿crees que estarías vivo hoy?"

Harry sonrió.

—No sé cómo pudiste soportar trabajar con él —dijo—. Tienen su estatua fuera de la sala común del personal. Siempre me mira como si tuviera una mancha en la frente.

—No fue tan malo después de todo; te acostumbras a él. ¿Té? _Infervesco_ —dijo Neville a la tetera, y luego sirvió a Harry y sirvió su propia taza—. Él comprendía lo que era tener una infancia que era una larga serie de oportunidades para humillarse a sí mismo. Pero decía que la gente como nosotros podría arreglárselas si aprendiéramos a no necesitar el respeto de nadie más que el nuestro.

Harry lo miró fijamente, preguntándose si quizás estaban hablando de dos personas diferentes llamadas Severus Snape.

Neville endulzó su té pensativamente.

—Pero no estás aquí para recordar, ¿verdad?

—En cierto modo, supongo que sí —dijo Harry—. Quiero... quiero saber qué pasó.

—Ah —Neville se ocupó de la jarra de leche hasta que Harry estuvo satisfecho con la mezcla—. ¿Cuánto recuerdas de la última batalla?

—Voldemort de rodillas —dijo Harry—. Hermione hablando en mi oído con el encantamiento de _Transauditum_. Ron detrás de mí, Sirius y Dumbledore a mi lado - todos estaban casi sosteniéndome en ese momento, y la mano de Dumbledore estaba estabilizando mi brazo de la varita. Y luego se puso todo frío.

—Los Dementores habían superado a los centauros —dijo Neville—. Enviaste un Patronus sin siquiera mirar a tu alrededor, y entonces--

— _Fratrium._ —dijo Harry.

—Pudimos ver que tu varita y la de Voldemort estaban conectadas, pero tú no soltaste la tuya —dijo Neville—. Finalmente Sirius levantó tu brazo izquierdo y puso otra varita en tu mano izquierda.

Harry no recordaba esto.

—Pero Sirius no tenía una varita. El Ministerio no le devolvió su varita hasta mucho después.

Los labios de Neville se tensaron, pero no habló. Después de un momento, Harry siguió adelante.

—Recuerdo que el lanzamiento del _Exadigo_ de Voldemort fue casi una idea tardía —dijo—. Cayó, y mi cicatriz dolió como un infierno por un segundo y luego se adormeció —la frotó distraídamente—. Y entonces Albus pidió mi varita, y la usó para quemar el cuerpo.

Neville se había puesto pálido.

—Harry, Dumbledore ya estaba muerto.

—Pero...

—Murió en el mismo momento que Voldemort. Dijeron después que era fatiga mágica; que el poder que se necesitaba para detener todo lo demás mientras te concentrabas en esa única amenaza-- —se calló, mirando la cara rígida de Harry— Recuerdo que cuando Dennis volteó su cuerpo, estaba sonriendo.

Harry cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir.

—Intenté que se quedara en un lugar seguro —dijo—. Ya había sacrificado tanto...

—Y Fawkes —dijo Neville después de un momento—. ¿No recuerdas a Fawkes?

Harry negó.

—Fawkes vino —dijo Neville—, y te quitó la varita de la mano derecha. Casi te caes cuando Dumbledore cayó, y Ron y Sirius te estaban reteniendo, y tú estabas hablando pero no con nosotros...

—Con Albus —dijo Harry—. Porque decía que era seguro para mí irme porque Voldemort estaba realmente muerto, y me preguntaba cómo lo sabía.

Neville sacó un pañuelo de lavanda del bolsillo de su chaleco y se limpió los ojos con él.

—Fawkes puso tu varita sobre la de Voldemort en forma de X, y luego se posó sobre las dos y estalló en llamas. Y el fuego consumió el cuerpo de Voldemort, y luego el de Dumbledore... Sirius y Ron tuvieron que sacarte. No parecías darte cuenta de que estabas en medio de las llamas. Y entonces los Dementores atacaron, pero tú te quedaste ahí parado mirando el fuego y sin hablar con nadie. No peleabas, y nadie podía hacer que te movieras, y finalmente tuve que moverte para poder organizar a todo el mundo. Luchamos toda la noche, y cuando Sirius mató al último dementor al amanecer, llegamos y te encontramos mirando un montón de cenizas, sin Voldemort, sin Dumbledore, sin Fawkes, sin varitas.

Neville se detuvo a sonarse la nariz en el pañuelo.

—Fui a llevarte lejos, a llevarte a San Mungo. Y todavía no hablabas con nadie. Dijiste: "Adiós, te veré pronto", y luego pusiste la cabeza de lado como si estuvieras escuchando, y luego dijiste: "Está bien, tal vez no pronto, pero en algún momento", y luego dijiste: "Yo también te quiero", y luego regresaste con nosotros. Nos tomó cuatro meses más acabar con el resto de los dementores, y para entonces nadie sabía dónde estabas hasta que Hermione consiguió ese ganso de Florida.

— ¿Adónde fue Fawkes? —Harry dijo— Cuando volvió a salir del cascarón, quiero decir. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Oh, Harry —Neville parecía como si quisiera acariciarlo—. ¿No lo sabías? El fuego de Fénix mata en la misma forma en que sus lágrimas sanan. El fuego final de un ave fénix puede traer la muerte más allá de la posibilidad de renacer. Solían usarlo para destruir vampiros —miró sus manos—. Fawkes sabía que nunca podría volver.

Las manos y los pies de Harry estaban entumecidos y helados, y se necesitó un poco de esfuerzo para sacar la varita de la manga. La observó.

—Es casi negra.

Neville asintió.

—La vieja era de color marrón claro. Y esta está tiesa. La mía era más... elástica.

—Harry —dijo Neville—. ¿Quieres decir que nunca notaste que no era la misma varita?

Harry agitó la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera sé de quién era esto ni de dónde vino.

—Deberías llevarlo a Ollivander.

Harry asintió distraídamente, aún contemplando la varita.

—Mucha gente —dijo Neville al cabo de un rato— pensó que tendrías que morir para derrotar a Voldemort.

—Siempre me pregunté por qué no lo hice. —dijo Harry. Se imaginó a sí mismo en la última batalla: Albus sosteniendo su brazo derecho, Sirius sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo, Ron sosteniéndolo erguido, la voz de Hermione en su oído. Neville, Colin, Dennis, Remus y el resto luchando contra los Dementores a su alrededor. Hagrid matando a Nagini con lágrimas de lástima rodando por sus mejillas peludas.

Bill muriendo a la cabeza de un ejército de duendes, Sirius muriendo con su bastón en la mano, Dumbledore muriendo con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Tal vez si hubiera hecho lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer, lo habría hecho. —dijo.

* * *

Estaba tan cansado que parecía que habían pasado días desde que Malfoy había hecho su acusación. Y la enfermería tenía que ser desminada, de todos modos, aunque hubiera tenido la energía para guardar rencor.

Cuando llegó con el frasco de aceite, Malfoy ya estaba allí, sosteniendo la vela a sus espaldas. En los débiles _Lumos_ que había conjurado, su pelo parecía casi blanco.

— ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Hermione? ¿Sobre el hecho de que la Marca fue minada?

Malfoy asintió sin darse la vuelta.

—Pudimos descifrar todos los símbolos y hacer una buena copia para los archivos —dijo—. Su nombre también está en él. Tumor cerebral. Estoy seguro de que todos los mortífagos lo encontraron un chiste muy bueno.

Por fin se dio la vuelta y se sacudió el pelo.

—Potter. Me gustaría... disculparme. Por mi arrebato.

Harry sintió que sus labios se movían.

— ¿Tu arrebato? —Malfoy parecía descontento, pero Harry sintió que una burbuja de histeria le hinchaba el pecho— Malfoy, toda nuestra historia se trata de un arrebato tras otro, desde que teníamos once años. ¿Quieres disculparte por todos ellos?

—Desde luego que no —dijo Malfoy amablemente—. La mayoría de mis arrebatos han sido bastante exactos. Los apoyo. —Harry no estaba seguro, pero pensó que Malfoy podría estar ocultando una sonrisa.

—Bien, entonces —dijo—. Una disculpa por un arrebato cuidadosamente elegido —extendió su mano—. Está olvidado.

La mano de Malfoy estaba fría contra la suya. La sostuvo por un momento como si se hubiera olvidado de cómo soltarla, hasta que Malfoy le miró de forma extraña.

—Fui a ver a Neville hoy. —dijo Harry, como si eso explicara algo. Pero en realidad lo parecía, porque Malfoy dijo: "Ya veo", y le quitó el frasco de aceite.

Para empezar, probablemente había muchas minas allí, pero la sala había sido muy utilizada, por lo que la mayoría de ellas ya debían haber sido activadas. Unas pocas quedaban, sin embargo, y quitaron lo que pudieron y guardaron el resto, trabajando alrededor de las camas de los niños inmovilizados por los comas de _Consopium_ , alrededor de los estantes de los suministros, alrededor del gabinete casi vacío donde se habrían almacenado los ingredientes de la poción si hubieran tenido algo que almacenar.

Después, mientras Malfoy enrollaba sus notas y tiraba del extremo de la vela, Harry se divirtió levitando un conejo de peluche de la provisión de juguetes que Sofía guardaba para consolar a los niños más pequeños.

—Sabes, tenías razón a medias. —dijo.

—Una hermosa concesión. —Malfoy levantó un oso con sombrero de copa.

Harry envió al conejo a bailar con el oso en un vals.

—Yo no elegí la luz en absoluto; ella me eligió a mí —dijo—. Pero eso me costó mucho. Mi infancia, por ejemplo.

Malfoy miraba los juguetes danzantes sin expresión.

—Buena idea tenerla ahora, entonces.


	11. La liga de protección

Harry soñó que estaba de vuelta en su cuarto en el Coven, sentado en su cama leyendo una de las revistas de Kat de "¡Embrújalo! para la joven bruja", cuando una carta se deslizó bajo la puerta. Pudo ver la letra de Hermione en el sobre:

_Harry Potter_

_Coven de las Américas_

_Habitación 213_

_Orlando_

_Florida_

_EE.UU._

Harry recogió la carta y la tiró a la basura.

Dos más se deslizaron bajo la puerta: los garabatos de Neville, la letra inclinada de Dean.

_Harry Potter_

_Costa Lejana_

_Océano Atlántico_

Antes de que pudiera tirarlas, cinco más las siguieron, luego tres más, cada una empujando a las otras más adentro de la habitación, hasta que no pudo moverse sin pisar montones de ellas.

El cesto de basura estaba lleno, así que empezó a llevarlos a la bañera, y cuando esta también estaba llena, intentó tirarlos por el inodoro. Luego comenzaron a deslizarse fuera del grifo, a lanzarse desde la ducha, a deslizarse por el suelo y salir por debajo de la alfombra de baño.

_Harry Potter_

_En el exilio_

_EE.UU._

La caligrafía audaz y segura de Ginny, la imprenta de Seamus, las minúsculas y oscuras letras de Remus, las letras exuberantes y muy manchadas de Sirius.

_Harry Potter_

_Fugitivo_

Se estaban amontonando... estaban sobre su cabeza... se estaba asfixiando con ellas.

* * *

—Harry tiene razón, Draco —dijo Hermione—. No podemos dejarla ahí. Te está poniendo en peligro a ti y a todos los que te rodean. Al menos tenemos que intentar quitarlo.

—En este momento no hay peligro para nadie a menos que te metas con él —dijo Malfoy irritado—. ¿Nunca enseñan a los Gryffindor a no molestar a una víbora dormida?

Hermione lo ignoró.

—Harry ha hablado con el director en América, y dice que tiene un... ¿qué era, Harry?

—Un hechizo para levantar maldiciones con protección de sangre —con la mirada en blanco de Malfoy, aclaró: —. Eso utiliza un poco de tu sangre en la poción, así que no puede hacer un cambio fundamental en tu cuerpo. O levanta la maldición de forma segura o no hace nada en absoluto.

—Maravilloso —dijo Malfoy—. Magia de sangre para los que hacen el bien.

* * *

Harry desenrolló el trozo de franela roja.

—El doctor Bokor decía que siempre ha tenido suerte con este.

Era un cuchillo de mango negro, muy usado. Una pequeña parte de la punta estaba rota, y muchos años de afilado habían dejado la hoja ligeramente cóncava. El metal estaba oxidado en un profundo gris carbón, pero un brillo a lo largo del filo sugería que había sido afilado recientemente.

—En el lóbulo de su oreja —dijo Hermione—. Hay menos terminaciones nerviosas allí.

—Ahí es donde lo hacemos cuando están inconscientes —dijo Harry—. Pero también hay poder en el dolor, si se da libremente.

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió.

Harry se volvió hacia Malfoy y tomó su mano derecha, ahora desnuda de los pesados anillos de plata de siempre. Sus dedos eran largos y pálidos. Su cara, cuando Harry levantó la vista, estaba aún más pálida.

— ¿Das tu consentimiento?

—Sí, sí —dijo Malfoy con impaciencia—. Terminemos con esto sin ningún tipo de teatro amateur, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Draco! —dijo Hermione— ¡Magia de sangre! No es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera.

Harry levantó la mano y tocó la mejilla de Malfoy hasta que él le miró a los ojos. Lenta y claramente, dijo de nuevo: 

— ¿Das tu consentimiento?

Malfoy mantuvo la mirada fija durante mucho tiempo antes de decir:

—Sí.

Harry se limpió las manos en la túnica y luego tomó el cuchillo.

La hoja estaba tan afilada que tomó un instante entre el momento en que Harry deslizó el cuchillo sobre la punta del dedo anular de Malfoy y el momento en que Malfoy siseó. Harry dejó caer unas gotas de sangre en el caldero. Una nube de vapor con olor a especias surgió inmediatamente, empañando sus gafas, y hubo un palpable escalofrío de magia en el aire.

—Te necesitamos desnudo. —dijo Harry.

—Protege tus ojos inocentes, Mione. —Malfoy puso su túnica sobre la cama de hierbas y se acostó encima de ella, haciendo un gesto de dolor mientras los tallos leñosos crepitaban. Su cuerpo parecía débil y vulnerable a la luz de las velas. Harry vio cómo se le erizaba la piel en los muslos.

Harry desató la tobillera trenzada de Sunday de su tobillo y, sintiéndose cohibido, la besó. 

— _Draco Adigo._ —se la ató al tobillo izquierdo de Malfoy. Malfoy tembló cuando los extremos de la cola rozaron la planta de su pie. La sensación de pesadez en el aire aumentó.

El vapor del caldero estaba mareando a Harry, y la Marca parecía reírse burlonamente. Harry le dio a Hermione el pincel de romero y tomó el de albahaca.

—Desde el corazón hasta las extremidades. —le dijo, y comenzaron a pasar las hierbas sobre la piel de Malfoy, que empezaba a brillar de sudor.

— _Sublevo_ —murmuró Harry. La herida estaba más tensa. Podía sentir que el pelo de sus brazos comenzaba a erizarse—. _Solveo_. _Reticulo abscideo_. _Ovo effringeo_ \--

Hubo una repentina luz brillante y un fuerte olor asfixiante. Malfoy gritó una vez, y todas las velas se apagaron.

—Harry, ¿qué...? —Hermione dijo sobre el rugido de sus oídos, y luego— ¡ _Lumos_!

La habitación se iluminó.

Malfoy yacía jadeando sobre el lecho de hojas, con los ojos abiertos, y parecía bastante asustado. La tobillera de cuero, carbonizada y ennegrecida, se le había caído del tobillo.

La Marca aún estaba allí.

* * *

—Ya les dije que no, y no es no —dijo Malfoy—. Lo intentaron una vez. No sirvió de nada. Ahora déjenlo en paz y sigamos con algo que sea realmente útil.

Harry miró a Hermione en busca de ayuda, pero ella agitó la cabeza.

—Hasta que tengamos un nuevo método que muestre alguna promesa de funcionar, creo que será mejor dejar en paz la Marca.

—Hola a los tres —dijo Penélope, regresando a la biblioteca con una tremenda caja de libros—. ¿Ha habido suerte con los encantamientos de búsqueda? Sigo pensando en cómo me facilitarían el trabajo.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Oliver y Ron entraron detrás de ella, ambos con más cajas de libros.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir. —dijo Harry.

—Nadie tiene suficiente poder para buscar en un espacio lo suficientemente grande como para ser útil —le dijo Hermione—. Harry y Draco probaron uno al unísono, pero tardaron medio día en buscar en un aula.

—Hmm—Penélope inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, como siempre lo hacía cuando pensaba—. ¿Podríamos Hermione y yo hacerlo con ustedes dos? Tal vez sería más fácil con cuatro.

—Qué deliciosamente pervertido —dijo Malfoy. Hermione le pegó en la nuca—. La dificultad está en el encantamiento. Ya es bastante difícil para dos personas decirlo al unísono. Con más de dos, es casi imposible. —Harry y Malfoy a veces necesitaban dos o tres intentos para hacerlo bien.

—Hmm —dijo ella de nuevo—. Supongamos que ponemos un encantamiento de búsqueda en un sello de caligrafía. Entonces podríamos especificar a tantas personas como queramos que sean la fuente de energía.

— ¿Qué, poner todos los nombres?

—No. Ya estoy entendiendo —dijo Harry, emocionado—. Darnos un nombre colectivo. Como tu Orden de la Serpiente, o lo que sea. Una ceremonia sólo con el propósito de atarnos al encantamiento.

Todos lo miraron fijamente. Entonces Ron sonrió y dijo:

— ¿Por qué no?

* * *

Harry se quitó el pelo de los ojos.

—Vale... no sé... ¿qué tengo que hacer exactamente para que sea mágico?

—Los elementos críticos son que nosotros demos nuestro consentimiento y que tú nos pongas el nombre. —dijo Malfoy.

—Vale, bueno... ¿tú? ¿Das el consentimiento?

—Oh, Merlín mío, Potter, déjame hacerlo. No tienes idea de la ceremonia.

—Bien —cedió su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa de la biblioteca—. Adelante. Estoy seguro de que vale la pena hacerlo exquisitamente.

Malfoy se rio, pero una vez que estuvo en la mesa se puso serio.

—Mione, ¿quieres ir primero?

Hermione se levantó. Malfoy hizo un gesto con la mano, y todas las lámparas se apagaron, dejando sólo velas.

—Espera un momento. —dijo, y murmuró un hechizo invocador. Un momento después, apareció una copa de vino, llena de un líquido que se veía negro con poca luz.

— ¿Qué es?

Malfoy lo miró.

—Oporto —dijo—. De España. ¿Has oído hablar de España, Potter? —Harry puso los ojos en blanco y Malfoy se volvió hacia Hermione— Dime tu nombre completo.

—Hermione Frances Granger.

—Hermione Frances Granger, ¿das tu consentimiento en proporcionar magia con el propósito de activar un encantamiento de búsqueda?

—Sí.

Malfoy puso su varita en la frente de ella.

—Te declaro miembro de la Liga de Protección —levantó la varita y cogió la copa de vino—. Bebe.

Eso parecía ser todo para la ceremonia.

— ¿" _Liga de Protección_ "? —Harry dijo.

—No tienes idea de lo que hace un buen nombre, Potter, así que déjaselo a los expertos. ¿Weasley?

Ron se levantó.

—Di tu nombre. —dijo Malfoy.

—Ronald Aethelwulf Weasley —vio la sonrisa de Harry y se encogió de hombros—. Habían usado todos los nombres de los reyes normales para cuando llegué yo. —Ron se enderezó de su postura habitual para la ceremonia, de modo que Malfoy tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos. Harry a veces olvidaba lo alto que era su amigo.

El segundo nombre de Penélope era Elaine, y el de Oliver era Wallace.

—A mí me parece —murmuró Ron cuando Oliver fue admitido—, que tenemos una gran cantidad de realeza en esta multitud.

— ¿Potter? Tú eres el siguiente. Quédate allí y di tu nombre.

—Harry Potter.

—Tu nombre completo.

—Hasta donde yo sé, ese es todo el nombre que tengo. Sirius lo habría sabido de no ser así.

—No importa —dijo Malfoy—. Harry Potter, ¿aceptas hacer magia con el propósito de activar un encantamiento de búsqueda?

Algo sobre el poder de la ceremonia hizo que Harry respondiera

—Sí, acepto.

La varita de Malfoy hizo un contacto ligero y cosquilloso justo entre sus cejas.

—Te declaro miembro de la Liga de Protección.

El oporto era dulce y picante como el vino, pero le calentaba la boca como el whisky. Malfoy lo vigilaba de cerca.

—Está bien —dijo—. Entonces, continúa conmigo ahora.

Harry sacó la varita de la manga.

— ¿Tu nombre?

—Draco Falco Leonis Malfoy de Douce-Douleur.

—Cristo —silbó Harry—. Muy bien. Draco Falco Leonis Malfoy de Douce-Douleur, ¿consientes en proporcionar magia con el fin de potenciar un encantamiento de búsqueda?

—Sí. —así de cerca, Harry pudo ver pequeños cambios en el tamaño de las pupilas de Malfoy, diminutas dilataciones y contracciones a la luz de las velas parpadeantes. Sus pestañas eran muy pálidas.

Malfoy parpadeó cuando la varita de Harry le tocó la frente.

—Te declaro miembro de la Liga de Protección. —para sorpresa de Harry, sintió que le faltaba un poco de poder. Era sólo un hechizo, aunque muy extraño. Le dio a Malfoy la copa de vino. Los ojos de Malfoy se cerraron un poco mientras bebía, y luego se abrieron de nuevo mientras ponía el vaso sobre la mesa.

—Esta reunión de la Liga de Protección está cerrada —dijo—. ¿Alguien quiere más oporto o lo termino yo?

* * *

—Muy bien. ¿Lo probamos aquí? —Malfoy dibujó líneas para delimitar el hechizo, y luego dibujó el símbolo de la caligromancia en el aire.

Hermione murmuró en voz baja mientras le miraba:

—Activará el encantamiento de búsqueda... luego delimitará un límite marcado... poder por la Liga de Protección... y ahora él definirá el objetivo y dibujará el carácter de la fuente de poder que estamos buscando...

— ¿Todos sentados? —Harry se precipitó a una de las sillas— _Chartulaviv_ —dijo Malfoy, y los símbolos se encendieron brevemente y desaparecieron.

Harry miró a Hermione.

— ¿Qué va a...? —Harry se interrumpió porque la magia ya estaba volviendo.

Malfoy estaba sonriendo. Harry creía que nunca había visto tanta satisfacción en su cara.

—Ni siquiera me falta el aliento. —dijo.

—Draco... —dijo Hermione, radiante— Si seis de nosotros podemos buscar en la biblioteca en menos de un minuto...

—Entonces si tuviéramos cien —dijo Malfoy—, podríamos hacer todo el terreno a la vez.

—Trae a Minerva —dijo Penélope—. Se acercan las vacaciones de Pascua. Podemos conseguir a todos los estudiantes mayores y llamar a los ex-alumnos.

* * *

Para sorpresa de Harry, todos los estudiantes mayores de edad se quedaron de vacaciones, y un gran número de ex-alumnos también regresaron. Las reglas del ministerio mantuvieron a Neville alejado, pero Fred, George y Ginny regresaron, al igual que Angelina Johnson. Y --

—Potter —dijo Malfoy—. Recuerdas a Pansy Parkinson.

—Parkinson-Tibbs, por favor. —ella cambió al bebé a su hombro izquierdo, se limpió la mano derecha de la camisa y la tendió. Harry la estrechó.

—Y Flint... Pucey.... Buen trabajo evitando que se te caiga la mandíbula, Potter... Mill Bulstrode...

— ¿No vino Zabini? —dijo Flint, mirando a su alrededor.

—Muerto. —dijo Malfoy sin cambiar de expresión, y Flint se adelantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Harry abrió la boca sorprendido.

—Disculpe, profesor —Harry miró hacia abajo mientras Tally Jones pasaba junto a él, mirando a Flint, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Señor Flint, ¿podría firmar mi camiseta?

* * *

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de estudiantes y ex-alumnos, y luego se abrieron las grandes puertas y estaba aún más llena, dominada por una figura que era una multitud en sí misma.

— ¡Hagrid! —Harry gritó, y se lanzó sobre él, y aunque el abrazo de Hagrid no fue tan fuerte como debería haber sido, fue suficiente para levantar los pies de Harry del suelo.

—Ya está, te digo que no te preocupes, Harry. Los medimagos rompieron la maldición, y ahora es sólo cuestión de alimentarme bien. Recuperar mis fuerzas. Estaré tan bien como el oro en verano, espera y verás —vio una jarra de jugo de calabaza y la vacío en dos tragos—. No puedo quedarme, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en Greater Wrenching, pero le pregunté a la directora si podía ser de ayuda, aunque no soy un gran mago, y me dijo: "Hagrid, si algo sale mal, alguien tendrá que cargar con todos al ala del hospital".

—Espero que no llegue a eso, pero estuvo bien pensar en ello. —dijo Hermione.

—Shh —dijo Ron—. Está empezando. —los tres se apresuraron a subir al estrado para unirse a Malfoy, Oliver y Penélope, y se formaron seis filas.

Harry esperaba que los Weasley quisieran que Ron los reclutara, pero todos ellos parecían tener su propia fila.

—Di tu nombre. —le dijo a Charlie.

—Charles Edmund Weasley.

—Charles Edmund Weasley, ¿consientes en proporcionar magia con el propósito de activar un encantamiento de búsqueda?

—Sí. —dijo Charlie.

La mayoría de los entusiastas del Quidditch estaban en la fila de Oliver, y Penélope, por supuesto, estaba consiguiendo Ravenclaw del pasado y presente.

—Frederick James Weasley, ¿consientes...

La multitud que esperaba hablaba, pero en voz baja, como en la ceremonia de Selección. Harry vio a Dennis Creevey con un lente negro en un ojo y un guante negro en una mano. Sobre él, una cámara se giró para que coincidiera con su visión.

—Justin Michael Finch-Fletchley, ¿consientes...?

Harry miró a Malfoy, que estaba induciendo a Pansy. Ya no había rastro de burla en él. Su mano descansó un momento sobre su hombro, y ella sonrió.

—George Henry Weasley, ¿consientes...?

Era sorprendente cuántos de los estudiantes querían estar en la fila de Ron, incluso los tímidos que no miraban a Harry a los ojos y algunos Slytherin más jóvenes.

—Virginia Anne... dilo todo de nuevo.

—Virginia Elizabeth Anne Mary Weasley —dijo Ginny—. Mamá quería a Beatrice o Victoria, pero papá ganó esa ronda en una partida de ajedrez.

Detrás de Ginny estaba Percy.

—Richard Percival —dijo alegremente—. ¿Empiezo otra fila? Hay un montón de gente esperando.

Harry no sabía si eso estaba permitido o no, pero Malfoy se hizo a un lado para hacer sitio.

— ¿Puedes traer a toda la numerosa horda de Weasley aquí? —dijo— Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir.

Después de eso, las cosas se movieron mucho más rápido, hasta que Harry terminó de inducir a Mignonette Dozier y descubrió que sólo quedaba una persona en su fila.

—Minerva Margaret McGonagall. —dijo.

Harry tocó suavemente su varita en la frente de ella.

—Minerva Margaret McGonagall —dijo—, ¿consiente en proporcionar magia con el propósito de potenciar un encantamiento de búsqueda?

—Sí. —dijo ella, y se echó a llorar.

* * *

En el momento en que Harry bajó la varita, las mesas se llenaron de comida.

— ¿Ahora? —dijo— Quería seguir adelante.

—Pobre niño engañado —dijo Malfoy, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza—. ¿No sabes que no pasa nada en Hogwarts sin una fiesta?

Cediendo a lo inevitable, Harry se sentó al lado de Malfoy y se sirvió puré de papas. Después de un momento, Justin Finch-Fletchley se sentó a su lado.

— ¡Harry! Me alegro de verte de vuelta en casa.

—Gracias —dijo Harry—. Lamento no haberte escrito.

—Lo entiendo completamente —contestó Justin—. Pero realmente debes contarme todo sobre la batalla final. El libro será inútil sin la versión de Harry Potter, ¿sabes? Tendrás que contarme todo lo que pasó.

Harry tragó seco y miró a Malfoy, que estaba escuchando a escondidas sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

—Justin —dijo—, no lo recuerdo.

— ¿Te lanzaron un _obliviate_?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Yo sólo... sonará absurdo, pero creo que lo he bloqueado de mi memoria. Podría contarte la historia, pero Neville ya me ha dicho que un buen trozo de lo que vi nunca sucedió realmente, así que no puedo confiar en mi memoria en absoluto. Era tan... no puedes imaginarlo.

La sonrisa de Justin era triste.

—Oh, sí puedo —dijo—. Es algo a lo que un historiador debe acostumbrarse, Harry. La mitad de los testigos tienen el mismo problema.

* * *

Cuando todos se habían saciado, McGonagall se puso de pie.

—Me gustaría que todos se quedaran sentados mientras el encantamiento está siendo lanzado —dijo ella—. Incluso con las contribuciones de tantas personas, todavía estamos anticipando la necesidad de un gran flujo de energía mágica. Si necesitan atención médica, envíen chispas rojas, y uno de nuestros voluntarios retirará su consentimiento y le separará del encantamiento. —la mayoría de los voluntarios eran estudiantes demasiado jóvenes para unirse a la Liga. Harry sonrió alentadoramente a Billsborough, Dunning y Lamb, que parecían no poder contener su propia importancia.

Un silencio cayó sobre el pasillo. Los fantasmas flotaban expectantes. Por fin, Malfoy levantó su varita y trazó el complejo cartel que unía toda su magia para potenciar el encantamiento de búsqueda de todo el castillo y los terrenos, siguiendo los límites que él y Hermione habían trazado a pie a principios de ese día.

El símbolo brilló en el aire por un momento, y entonces Malfoy dijo: _"Chartulaviv"_ con una voz aguda y llamativa, y hubo un murmullo de aliento mientras la magia se apagaba.

¿Qué pasaría si no pudieran encontrar el símbolo en absoluto? Los Mortífagos podrían haber usado otro idioma, o configurarlo en el alfabeto arcaico utilizado antes de que la caligromancia fuera sistematizada por el Gran Diccionario del doctor Cawdrey de 1604. O...

Harry se sentó repentinamente erguido cuando un hilo de magia se le unió. La sala se quedó en silencio, y de repente rugió con voces, y todos siguieron el hechizo hasta el pasillo.

Derecha, izquierda, izquierda, pasado el retrato de Usher el Desordenado, y la multitud se detuvo en el pasillo.

—Está en la oficina de Dumbledore. —dijo Harry.

* * *

La multitud retrocedió, y Hermione, Malfoy y Harry entraron solos en la oficina.

Malfoy encendió una vela y Hermione murmuró el hechizo, y pudieron verlo, brillando en el centro del escritorio de Dumbledore. Tan pronto como lo miró, Harry sintió que el hilo de la magia se disipaba.

Rápidamente arrojaron un hechizo a su alrededor, y luego Hermione comenzó a dibujarlo para poder estudiar cómo deshacerlo.

—No entiendo esto —dijo Harry—. Podrían haberla puesto en un lugar donde nunca la encontraríamos, en el fondo del lago, en el Bosque Prohibido, en medio de una pared de piedra de un metro y medio de espesor. ¿Por qué tenerlo a la vista?

—No eres un gran pensador simbólico, ¿verdad, Potter? —Malfoy dijo— Si algo vale la pena hacer, vale la pena hacerlo exquisitamente —el resplandor del hechizo arrojó una fría luz sobre su rostro—. No todos los hijos —dijo— destruyen el mayor logro de su padre.

* * *

Hermione y Malfoy instalaron una copia tridimensional inactiva de la mina en la sala común del personal, ya que la oficina de Dumbledore estaba tan llena de minas vigiladas que no había mucho espacio para trabajar. En menos de una hora, Malfoy fue capaz de recrearlo, sacando magia de Harry o Hermione o de sí mismo para hacer que todo pudiera expresarse en caligromancia: levantando y bajando las cortinas, transfigurando dados en ratones, convirtiendo dos plumas en un par de patas que se pavoneaban sobre la mesa...

Pero, aunque Malfoy pudo desmantelar las minas que creó, ninguna de ellas pudo hacerle nada a la copia de la oficina de Dumbledore, aunque él lo intentara con creciente ferocidad.

Por fin, cuando empezó a hacer que las plumas se movieran y patearan las cosas, a Harry se le ocurrió algo.

—Malfoy —dijo—, la mayor parte de la magia del Nuevo Mundo se basa en la magia simpática, ¿sabes? Si tienes un problema cardíaco, buscas una planta con hojas en forma de corazón.

—Qué fascinante —dijo Malfoy, y Harry se dio cuenta de lo frustrado que estaba por la falta de expresión de su voz—. ¿Y esto es de alguna manera relevante, o simplemente estás complaciendo en reminiscencias para alejar las aburridas horas?

—Cállate —dijo Harry sin alterarse—. Lo que quiero decir es, supongamos que un hechizo realmente difícil lanzado por la caligromancia sólo se puede deshacer con la caligromancia.

—Hmm —Hermione frunció el ceño—. Pero la caligromancia sólo puede operar una cosa con un nombre.

—Pero este es un carácter —dijo Harry. Conjuró un pergamino de repuesto y escribió la letra _A_ —. El nombre es la cosa misma.

Hermione dibujó un símbolo en el aire con su varita.

—Eso es "borrar". —dijo ella.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos ante el letrero, luego lo redibujó y agregó el símbolo de energía.

No pasó nada. Malfoy suspiró, quitándose el pelo de la frente.

Luego se enderezó de repente.

—La cosa en sí misma. —murmuró. Inclinado sobre la copia del símbolo, dibujó el símbolo de "borrar" en el aire junto a él. Luego, conteniendo la respiración, sacó un bucle de objeto directo del verbo, encontró un cabo suelto en el símbolo y lo conectó.

— _Chartulaviv._ —dijo.

Toda la construcción desapareció.

* * *

—Cuando Draco haga el encantamiento, Harry, tienes que estar preparado, porque puede que salten otras trampas. —dijo Hermione.

—Ojalá supiera para qué prepararme —dijo Harry—. Malfoy, ¿has reconocido la letra de tu padre en alguna de las otras minas que hemos visto?

Malfoy frunció el ceño.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, sí —dijo—. Él prefería la paranoia psicológica, las pesadillas, las alucinaciones. Nada de este fuego y ruido.

—Genial —dijo Harry—. Así que puedo esperar salir de esa habitación pensando que soy Dumbledore.

Malfoy le sonrió de lado.

—Te verías bastante atractivo en tacones.

* * *

— ¿Listo?

—Supongo. —Harry se limpió las manos en la túnica y preparó la varita.

Lentamente, Malfoy dibujó la señal de borrar y luego el bucle de objeto directo para que bajara y conectara con el extremo suelto del nudo.

—Espera —dijo Harry—. Estás exactamente donde él esperaría que estuvieras, y si esto desencadena más minas...

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza, observó la habitación, y luego se trepó para ponerse en cuclillas sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Así está bien? —dijo.

—Buen plan. —dijo Harry.

—Me alegra que lo apruebes —Malfoy levantó su varita—. _Chartulaviv'_ —su mano de la varita vaciló.

— ¿Qué?

—Tiene uno de esos encantamientos que desvían las varitas —la mano izquierda de Malfoy rodeó la muñeca derecha de Harry, para luego levantar su mano y cubrir la suya propia—. ¿Puedes...?

Pero ni siquiera los dos juntos pudieron hacer que la varita de Malfoy apuntara al símbolo.

—No hay problema —dijo Harry. Tanteó el escritorio y encontró una enorme pluma rojiza. Enfocando su poder a través de eso, se concentró en la señal—. _Chartulaviv_. —dijo.

El símbolo desapareció. Los dos esperaban sin aliento un ruido o una llama.

Después de un momento, Malfoy soltó un suspiro.

—Bueno —dijo—. Eso fue algo muy anti-climático.

Luego sus ojos se desenfocaron y se desplomó hacia atrás desde el escritorio.

* * *

Malfoy era más bajo, pero era más pesado de lo que parecía, y a Harry le costó un poco bajarlo por las escaleras.

Como peso muerto, pensó Harry, y luego deseó no haberlo hecho.

El pelo de Malfoy le cayó sobre el hombro y el brazo, haciéndole cosquillas. Olía igual que antes. El hecho de que él inconscientemente lo relacionara a como olía cuando Malfoy se retorcía de placer, era horrible y vergonzoso... Harry apretó la mejilla contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Malfoy, tragó saliva y siguió caminando.

El ala del hospital estaba a la vista antes de que se le ocurriera que podría haber usado un hechizo de levitación; ya para entonces parecía más fácil cargarlo el resto del camino.

— ¿Otra vez un encantamiento de búsqueda, Harry? —preguntó Sofía mientras lo llevaba a la cama.

—No sé qué pasó —Harry lo acostó—. Iré a buscar a Hermione.

Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron, y Harry se sentó repentinamente antes de que sus rodillas se rindieran con alivio.

—No la saques de clase —dijo con voz débil—. Estoy bastante seguro de que sé lo que pasó.

— ¿Qué?

Malfoy giró el brazo.

—Destruimos la fuente de energía primaria. Evidentemente yo soy el respaldo.


	12. Fatiga mágica

El Animaserum restauró la energía de Malfoy, al menos lo suficiente para que pudiera sentarse y caminar, pero al probarlo demostró que no tenía ninguna magia, ni siquiera suficiente para un _Lumos_.

—Podríamos intentar una transfusión. —dijo Hermione con dudas cuando llegó después de su clase de Encantamientos de Nivel 7. Pero cuando lo intentaron, descubrieron que cualquier magia que entraba en Malfoy entraba inmediatamente en las minas.

— ¿Podríamos crear una transfusión que impida que la magia vaya a otra fuente sin tu consentimiento?

Malfoy suspiró.

—Mione, ya di mi consentimiento.

— ¿Por qué se llevan toda tu magia? —dijo Hermione.

— ¿Y por qué siguen tan débiles? —Harry añadió.

Cuando encendieron una vela, se dieron cuenta de que las minas en el ala del hospital eran tan débiles que apenas podían verlas detrás de sus relucientes salas.

—Había muchos seguidores, por supuesto, pero nunca había más de un centenar que realmente llevasen la Marca, incluso en los más allegados al Señor Oscuro. —dijo Malfoy.

—Así que eras parte de la élite de los mortífagos. —dijo Harry.

Malfoy levantó las cejas.

—Naturalmente —dijo—. Ahora, hay una veintena en Azkaban, impedidos de practicar magia de una forma u otra.

—Un _Emagium_ —dijo Hermione—, igual que el que usamos para ti en el Programa de Protección de Mago.

Él asintió.

—Y la mayoría de los demás están muertos. Puede que sea el último Mortífago en libertad. Lo que significa que no estoy haciendo mi parte en cuanto a asesinato, caos y tortura muggle.

Hermione sonrió.

—Mamá podría discutir con eso. Esa gallina de peluche que le enviaste para Pascua nunca deja de cacarear y de poner huevos de chocolate por toda la casa.

—No está a la altura de las viejas costumbres —dijo Malfoy—, pero los estándares siempre están cayendo.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no te hacemos una _Emagium_ ahora? —Harry dijo— No pueden sacar nada de tu magia si no tienes nada.

—Tendrán otra fuente de energía de respaldo —dijo Malfoy—. Slytherin, ¿recuerdas? —esta vez sonaba menos admirativo, sonaba simplemente cansado.

* * *

—Ustedes también pueden volver a sus habitaciones —dijo Malfoy irritado mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione le seguían por las escaleras—. Puedo vivir sin magia muy bien. Lo he hecho antes.

—No en Hogwarts —dijo Hermione—. Seguro que será más difícil aquí. Hola, Tiffany —dijo en la puerta de Malfoy.

—Buenos días, Mione —dijo el retrato del dragón. Su voz era áspera, pero Harry suponía que respirar fuego explicaría eso—. Draco acaba de irse. ¿Le doy un mensaje?

—Estoy aquí. —dijo Malfoy, saliendo de detrás de Hermione.

— ¿O te dejo entrar para que esperes? —dijo Tiffany, sin mirarlo.

—Sí, déjanos entrar a todos, Tiffany. —dijo Malfoy. La puerta siguió cerrada.

—Ella no puede verte. —dijo Harry.

—Gracias por esa impresionante revelación de lo obvio. —dijo Malfoy.

—Oh, querido —Hermione se tiraba del pelo—. Me lo temía. ¿Quizás podríamos usar la tecnología de la mina? ¿Inventar una señal que abriera la puerta cuando la tocaras?

Ron levantó la vista desde donde estaba en cuclillas junto a la puerta, examinando el marco.

—Creo que lo más fácil —dijo—, sería instalar una cerradura.

* * *

— ¿Por qué sigues esperando, Potter?

Harry lo ignoró y terminó de poner un encantamiento de _Autolaborum_ en la tetera, la jarra de leche, el azucarero y la lata de galletas, y luego agregó un encantamiento autolimpiante a las tazas. Fue bueno que hubiera pasado tantos veranos en la Madriguera, pensó mientras se movía por las habitaciones de Malfoy; probablemente conocía más encantamientos de limpieza auto-renovadores que cualquier soltero en Gran Bretaña.

Cuando salió del baño de Malfoy, que por suerte estaba equipado con accesorios al estilo muggle, encontró a Malfoy apoyado en uno de los postes de la cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Malfoy habría elegido otra ropa si hubiera sabido que tendría que quitársela sin magia, pensó Harry con una sonrisa. Tenía unas botas hasta la rodilla, pantalones ajustados y docenas de pequeños botones en la túnica de cola de golondrina.

Alguien que no conociera a Malfoy desde que tuviera once años probablemente pensaría que este estaba completamente relajado.

—No recuerdo haberte invitado aquí, Potter.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry—. Nadie ha conseguido enseñarme modales. —y puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Malfoy.

Malfoy tardó sólo unos segundos en relajarse e inclinarse hacia él, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry. Permanecieron así durante un largo momento, y luego Harry acarició el cabello de Malfoy, recordando su olor mientras lo llevaba desde la oficina de Dumbledore; Malfoy suspiró temblorosamente y levantó la cara sin abrir los ojos.

Harry lo besó lentamente, mordiéndole los labios durante mucho tiempo antes de presionarlos para abrirlos y saborear su boca. Malfoy se aferró a él, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por controlar el ritmo.

Después de un momento, Harry retrocedió un poco y enganchó su dedo detrás del botón superior de la túnica.

—Si no nos deshacemos de estas minas pronto, tendrás que conseguir una ayuda de cámara. ¿Cuál es el hechizo para estos botones?

— _Deboutonne_. —le dijo Malfoy.

— _De_... ¿qué? Eso no es latín.

—Los romanos no tenían botones —dijo Malfoy—. O mejor dicho, tenían botones, pero eran algunos siglos demasiado pronto para la invención del ojal. Y es _expedio_ para los cordones del pantalón, y _depero_ para las botas, y _degenualia_ para las medias. Ya verás cómo has encontrado tu vocación.

Parecía que los pantalones de piel de venado requerían calzoncillos hechos de una tela blanca y suave. Había botones a los lados de las rodillas, pero no había ningún cierre que Harry pudiera ver en la parte superior. Pero Malfoy se veía bien en ellos, así que decidió que esperaría hasta más tarde para preguntar qué hechizo necesitaba para sacarlo de ellos.

—Será mejor que te preste algunos de mis pantalones de chándal hasta que recuperes tu magia.

—No te ilusiones. Tendrían que privarme de todo gusto y estilo —refunfuñó Malfoy, quitándole la túnica a Harry de los hombros—. Al menos tengo una experiencia útil con los muggles —añadió, empezando por la camiseta—. Mi madre habría sido incapaz de desabrochar un botón con sus manos, incluso para atrapar a un guardabosques de diecinueve años.

—No era algo que quería en mi cabeza, Malfoy. —Harry se quitó los zapatos segundos antes de que sus pantalones y pantalones tocaran el suelo.

—No me digas que no te gustan los hombres que trabajan con las manos.

Harry enganchó un brazo alrededor del centro de Malfoy y lo arrastró hasta la cama.

—No me gusta tu madre. Sin ofender.

—Oh, no me ofendo. —dijo Malfoy educadamente, y le lamió la oreja.

Harry rodó la mitad encima de él, apoyándose en sus codos. Lo besó hasta que se quedó callado, y luego lo besó hasta que volvió a hacer ruido.

—Oh —dijo Malfoy mientras Harry dejaba su boca atrás y se dirigía hacia abajo de su pecho—. _Ohh_ , sí. _Oh_ , Lethe y Phlegethon... eres bueno en esto -- ahhh -- puedes morder un poco, no me importa --

Harry mordió mucho, y Malfoy gimió aún más.

—Me gustan estos —dijo Harry un tiempo después. Estaba apoyado sobre sus codos de nuevo, acostado entre las piernas abiertas de Malfoy, acariciando la polla de Malfoy a través de los extraños calzoncillos alternando sus pulgares—. Agradable y suave. ¿De qué están hechos?

—Mm... Muselina —dijo Malfoy—. Oh vamos, quítamelos.

—Ok. Dime cómo.

—De... —Malfoy dio un grito ahogado— Oh. De... —había una mancha húmeda en los calzoncillos. Harry lo olfateó, luego abrió la boca sobre el lugar y exhaló caliente a través de la tela. Malfoy empezó a temblar— ¡Ah! —Harry apretó la boca— Oh, oh, no puedo... recordaré el hechizo si tú paras.... oh, oh, mierda, para, Harry... no pares...

Harry no lo hizo.

Hubo un silencio largo y sin aliento, y entonces Malfoy dijo con voz risueña:

— _Debracato_ para sacarlos, _eluo_ para limpiarlos. _Lavo_ para que me limpie.

—Ya lo sabía —dijo Harry, bajó los calzoncillos rápidamente—. Pero no estoy seguro de querer limpiarte. Me gustas sucio. —Malfoy no estaba tan sucio, pero encontró una mancha entre el ombligo y el hueso de la cadera y la lamió con llamativa minuciosidad. Malfoy dio un largo y feliz suspiro.

— ¿Lethe y Phlegethon? —Harry dijo contra su muslo.

—Dos de los ríos en Hades —Malfoy se puso de lado y pasó una mano pensativamente por el brazo de Harry—. Entonces... puedes —hizo un gesto extraño y ambiguo en su propio cuerpo—. Si quieres. No me importa. —estaba mirando su mano, que ahora dibujaba círculos alrededor de la punta del hombro de Harry.

—Puedes —dijo Harry—. ¿No tienes una palabra de sangre pura para eso?

—Las alusiones clásicas estarían muy por encima de tu cabeza —los dedos de Malfoy encontraron una punto sensible en el cuello de Harry—. ¿Y bien? ¿Te interesa, o debo hacer otros planes?

Harry tuvo que sonreír.

—Dices eso como si pensaras que sería posible para mí decir que no.

—Bueno, quién sabe qué preferencias arcanas podrías haber desarrollado en América.

—Está bien. Primero necesito que te pongas este sombrero de vaquero.

Malfoy rodó repentinamente para montarlo a horcajadas. Su pálido cabello se balanceó hacia adelante, y Harry enredó una mano en él y tiró hacia abajo para darle un beso.

Tan pronto como Harry lo soltó, Malfoy se arrodilló y se posicionó, murmurando, y luego se detuvo.

—Nada de magia —dijo—. Vas a tener que hacerlo tú.

Sin embargo, él no parecía estar demasiado perdido ya que criticaba la elección de hechizos, la pronunciación y la falta de paciencia de Harry. Harry estaba dispuesto a pasarlo por alto sólo por verlo así; el rubor que se elevaba en su pecho, los ojos con los párpados entrecerrados, la forma en que jadeaba mientras se hundía lentamente sobre la polla de Harry y luego suspiraba al llegar al final.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Hmm veamos. —Malfoy se balanceó minuciosamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Harry jadeó

—Dios mío.

Malfoy sonrió y lo hizo de nuevo.

—Oh Dios. Así. Sí... —Malfoy siguió moviéndose. Al principio miraba a Harry, pero luego se le cerraron los ojos y se inclinó hacia atrás, con los puños apretados sobre los muslos flexionados, jadeando.

Una y otra vez, yendo más rápido pero nunca más profundo, hasta que Harry estaba medio loco, y cuando Malfoy hizo ese quejido familiar, Harry no pudo evitar que sus caderas se movieran.

—Malfoy... Dios. Necesito más. Déjame ir arriba.

Perdieron la conexión cuando cambiaron de lugar, y cuando Harry se deslizó de nuevo en él, Malfoy gimió. Largos y profundos golpes, acompañados de un calor increíble; Malfoy bajo suyo estaba boquiabierto por el placer, y antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar frenar, Harry ya se estaba corriendo.

—Ah... —el grito de Malfoy fue más que un poco desesperado, y Harry se separó demasiado rápido y se lanzó para ayudar a Malfoy con su boca— Sí... —siseó Malfoy, empujando hacia arriba y jadeando— Mete... algo en... mí.

Harry metió tres dedos en ese calor húmedo y la espalda de Malfoy se arqueó al tiempo que se venía.

Harry le dio un suave beso en la cadera, y luego otro, y luego un montón de ellos, cerrando los ojos y explorando la suave piel con los labios. Malfoy jadeó y lo levantó para besarlo con fuerza.

—Dios —Harry dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y Malfoy le sonrió con tal satisfacción que añadió: —. Entiendes que cuando digo eso, en realidad no me estoy dirigiendo a ti, ¿no?

—Tendrás que contarme todo sobre la pequeña y pintoresca religión de tu gente en algún momento —dijo Malfoy—. Es _omnilavo_ para limpiarnos a nosotros y a la cama.

—Ya lo sabía. —Harry lo hizo, luego tiró de las mantas sobre ambos y alcanzó la almohada que había caído al suelo.

Malfoy se apoyó en un codo y lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No puedes usar la chimenea, no puedes encender las velas, tengo que hacerlo-- —Harry bostezó— tengo que quedarme aquí y cuidarte.

—Puedo manejar un encendedor de cigarrillos. Puedo caminar —Harry bostezó de nuevo. Malfoy cayó nuevamente en la cama—. Oh, muy bien. Estaré tan indefenso como necesites que esté —tiró del cobertor hacia su lado de la cama—. Malditos Gryffindor.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy.

* * *

—Vamos a tener que separarlo de la Liga —dijo Harry a Ron—. No se sabe lo que pasará si algo intenta exigirle su magia cuando no la tiene.

—Y muy amable de tu parte por hablar de mí como si aún estuviera inconsciente, Potter —cuando Harry empezó a protestar, Malfoy hizo un gesto con la mano con impaciencia—. Sí, sí, no se puede sacar agua de un pozo seco. Pero consigue a alguien más que lo haga. Definitivamente...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la sala común del personal y entraron Hermione y Penélope.

—...indexar todo el conjunto de la Enciclopedia de Encantamientos de Diderot. —decía Hermione, radiante.

—Oh, bien —dijo Harry—. Hermione, ¿puedes echar a Malfoy de la Liga? No me deja hacerlo porque me falta elegancia.

—No te preocupes, Potter, lo compensas con creces con petulancia.

Hermione parecía afectada.

— ¿Sacarte de la Liga? Oh, pero seguramente no tenemos que ir tan lejos, Draco. Tal vez podrías ser un miembro honorario o algo así.

—Cuando se trata de magia ceremonial, la simplicidad es la clave —dijo Malfoy—. Pero puedes armar un puesto de Squib Auxiliar para mí más tarde, si quieres.

Empezó a ponerse de pie, pero Harry, Hermione y Penélope lo empujaron hacia abajo.

—No soy un inválido. —refunfuñó.

—Sí, lo eres —dijo Hermione—. Aquí vamos, me arrodillaré aquí. Ahora, déjame pensar... muy bien —ella sacó su varita—. Draco Falco Leonis Malfoy de Douce-Douleur, ¿retiras tu consentimiento para hacer magia con el fin de potenciar los encantamientos de búsqueda?

—Sí. —dijo Malfoy.

Hermione se mordió el labio y le tocó la frente con su varita.

—Por la presente te retiro de la Liga de Protección.

—Ya está, ya está, se acabó —dijo Malfoy—. Ahora, ¿qué fue todo ese parloteo sobre la biblioteca?

—Oh, es tan emocionante, Draco —dijo Hermione, con la preocupación olvidada en la alegría de la investigación—. Penélope ha encontrado una forma de utilizar los encantamientos de búsqueda para crear un índice de toda la biblioteca. Va a llevar algún tiempo, por supuesto, pero ella y Sarah McDuff ya han indexado búsquedas comunes de Aardwolf a Amanita.

—Funciona de forma muy parecida al comando _Buscar_ de un ordenador, que es lo que me hizo pensar en ello —dijo Penélope—. Lo más difícil hasta ahora ha sido delimitarlo a los libros de la biblioteca. Tiende a querer indexar cada libro, pergamino y documento privado sobre el terreno.

—Tienen que poner una marca en los libros —dijo Malfoy—. Una firma. Luego podrían usar la marca como sustantivo para 'Libros en la biblioteca de Hogwarts' y no tener que preocuparse de que su encantamiento indique esos poemas de amor que Talos escribe a Marlow cuando debería estar haciendo su tarea de Aritmancia.

—Hermione —dijo Penélope—, ¿sabes cómo un ordenador muggle puede hacer un _Buscar_ y luego un _Cambiar_? ¿Podrías hacer lo mismo con la caligromancia?

Hermione y Malfoy la miraron durante un momento con idénticas expresiones de asombro, y luego ambos comenzaron a hablar entre sí con tanta rapidez que era imposible distinguir las palabras.

Penélope miró a Harry.

—Voy a tomar eso como un sí.

* * *

Las lechuzas llenaron el aire al día siguiente cuando se pusieron en contacto con todos los miembros ausentes de la Liga para pedirles su consentimiento para activar un encantamiento de _Buscar_ y _Cambiar_. Nadie esperaba objeciones, y no había ninguna, pero dos escuelas, una universidad y el Ministerio enviaron mensajes que decían, esencialmente "Tomen buenas notas".

—Si publicas esto, Mione, podría ser lo suficientemente bueno como para conseguirte otro Magíster. —dijo Malfoy.

Malfoy era mejor en caligrafía que el resto de ellos, así que al final lo más fácil pareció ser que él guiara la mano de la varita de Hermione con movimientos desconocidos: _Buscar_ mina de dolor, _Cambiar_ mina de dolor y _Borrar_.

Lo intentaron primero en la biblioteca, donde pudieron ver la mina vigilada parpadear. Después de una breve pausa para averiguar cómo hacer que el encantamiento siguiera adelante hasta que los hubiera encontrado a todos, y otra para construir un encantamiento de tal manera que dejara en paz cualquier otro con cláusula _Si_... y otra pausa un poco más larga para satisfacer la curiosidad de Hermione trayendo el encantamiento de vuelta para dejar una marca en un pizarrón por cada hechizo que encontrara, lo enviaron a cubrir todos los terrenos, usando el límite que habían marcado anteriormente.

Harry y Malfoy derrotaron a Hermione y Penélope cuatro veces en el juego de Stealth, y luego el encantamiento regresó. Rondaba por los pasillos en busca de las minas de dolor que habían marcado, pero las burbujas de la sala estaban vacías. Las minas de dolor habían desaparecido.

Había cuatrocientas sesenta marcas en la pizarra.

* * *

Había más de cien minas recurrentes en sus notas, y cada una requería un poco más de poder para remover que la anterior, porque el poder de los portadores de la Marca se estaba extendiendo a menos minas. Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de esto, empezó a asegurarse de que las minas más difíciles fueran primero, antes de que se volvieran demasiado fuertes.

Aun así, la pérdida de poder en la Liga aumentó. Al principio, con tantas contribuciones, nadie sintió los efectos. Pero después de que las minas fueron borradas por miles, comenzaron a notar agotamiento general y síntomas de fatiga mágica, y Hermione comenzó a limitar el número de encantamientos que podían lanzar en un día - una docena, luego seis, luego dos, luego uno.

Y por fin, un día caluroso a finales de mayo, descubrieron que habían quitado todas las minas de sus notas.

—Así que el siguiente paso —dijo Hermione—, es examinar el terreno y ver si queda alguna.

Registraron toda la sala común del personal y no encontraron ni una sola mina.

Hermione sonrió.

—Ahora no serán más que los inusuales, los que aún no hemos encontrado.

—Eso puede ser traer ventajas y desventajas.


	13. Duelos

Ahora que había reconocido la letra de su padre en el sello de poder, Malfoy estaba más seguro que nunca de que habría información útil en el diario de su padre. Él y Hermione intentaron todo lo que se les ocurrió, desde complicados encantamientos chinos, hasta las simples rimas que las niñas usaban para mantener sus diarios en privado, pero nada funcionó.

—Estoy seguro de que no las habría levantado sin desarrollar una forma sencilla de derribarlas todas a la vez. —dijo Malfoy.

— ¿Por qué no? —dijo Hermione— Si el objetivo era cerrar la escuela y luego usarla para causar estragos en toda Gran Bretaña.

—Ah, pero ese fue sólo uno de los objetivos —dijo Malfoy—. Por supuesto, todos los mortífagos querían destruir a Dumbledore, y la mayoría de ellos también querían destruir a Hogwarts. Pero mi padre siempre se creyó un educador, y si los mortífagos hubieran ganado la guerra, habría querido volver con gran triunfo como director.

Hermione fue la que se rio, y Harry quiso hacerlo también.

—Sí, sí, es ridículo —dijo Malfoy—. Pero la razón no está a la altura de la pretensión.

Golpeó el diario con su varita.

—Ábrete sésamo —no pasó nada—. Vale la pena intentarlo. —dijo a nadie en particular.

—Esto es lo que no entiendo —dijo Hermione—. ¿Por qué tu padre era parte del grupo que invadió Hogwarts? No parecía del tipo soldado.

—Él era algo así como un general —dijo Malfoy—, y como la mayoría de los mortífagos eran matones a sueldo, él fue enviado para asegurarse de que alguien con cerebro estuviera involucrado. Creo que lo de las minas también fue idea suya, y el Señor Oscuro seguramente pensó que sería una recompensa para mi padre, si le permitiera supervisarlas en persona.

— ¿Pero por qué volver a Inglaterra? Estaba en su villa en Bilbao, y Voldemort no se había opuesto a que abandonara el país. Podría haberse quedado allí hasta que terminara la guerra.

—Y si su bando perdiera, el Ministerio lo habría juzgado en ausencia y confiscado todas sus propiedades.

Harry esperó, pero Malfoy no añadió nada.

— ¿Eso es todo...? ¿Eso era peor que morir?

—Usaré palabras fáciles para la incorregible clase media entre nosotros —dijo Malfoy—. Cuando mi padre murió, el Ministerio estaba legalmente obligado a transferir sus propiedades a su pariente más cercano. Así que las tierras ancestrales de los Malfoy, que han estado en la familia desde aproximadamente el año 1100 d.C., vinieron a mí. Si mi padre hubiera sido encontrado culpable, como obviamente habría sido, habrían sido confiscados.

Cuando Harry no dijo nada, Malfoy se impacientó: 

—Los hubieran vendido, Potter. En el mercado, anunciados en el Profeta, millones de extraños caminando por toda la Mansión, cortando los espinos y peleándose como sabuesos por cualquier cosa de valor.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca heredé nada de mis ancestros que valorara más que mi vida.

* * *

Malfoy estaba acurrucado detrás de Harry, con una mano en su cadera y el otro brazo bajo su cuello. La posición ponía la Marca a unos centímetros de la cara de Harry. Incluso sin sus gafas podía verla claramente.

Ahora que la había visto desmoronarse bajo el hechizo de expansión de Hermione, podía verla como una expresión de caligromancia incluso sin ayuda mágica. Toda la espeluznante imagen era un solo trazo caligráfico, y ahora que le era familiar podía separar eso en nudos. Uno para cada ojo, cada fosa nasal, cada diente. Los huecos debajo de los pómulos, el interior oscuro de la boca. Los ojos de la serpiente.

—Tenemos que quitártelo. —dijo.

—Y yo que pensaba que tú también querrías uno, para que pudiéramos emparejarnos.

—Hablo en serio, Malfoy.

Malfoy sacó su brazo de debajo de la cabeza de Harry.

—Sé que es traumático para ti recordar los años que pasé poniendo el 'mal' en Malfoy--

— ¿Crees que quiero que te lo quiten porque me ofende? —Harry se sentó— Malfoy, eso podría matarme. A mí, a Hermione, a la directora, a Circe Stormlaw, docenas de niños inocentes, y... oh, sí, casi lo olvido... ¡a ti!

—Está bloqueado. Nadie puede tocarla. Y debes tener en cuenta que tratar de deshacerlo es muy probable que lo desencadene.

—Malfoy. Tiene una cláusula _Si_. Eres un instructor de duelos. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que te golpee una maldición perdida? Es un milagro que no haya sucedido todavía.

—Y estoy seguro —dijo Malfoy con sarcasmo —, de que ustedes tienen un método para minimizar los riesgos, de modo que actuar es más seguro que esperar a que sepamos más... —se detuvo un momento y miró a Harry— ya sabía yo que no. Trata de que en tu cerebro de Gryffindor blanco como un lirio se quede esto: A veces, cuando el peligro amenaza, el acto más valiente es dejarlo en paz hasta que puedas entenderlo.

—Y a veces la precaución hace que te maten a ti también —dijo Harry con los labios apretados—. Tal vez no te moleste que te hayan convertido en su arma, Malfoy. Pero a mí sí me molesta.

* * *

—Oh... Harry —Michelle Verte salió de la chimenea de Malfoy y miró por encima del hombro de Harry, como para confirmar que había llegado a la habitación correcta—. ¿Está Draco por aquí? Remus y yo hemos encontrado algunas minas que no podemos identificar en el invernadero, y Hermione está en el Ministerio.

—Está aquí —dijo Harry—, pero no sé si pueda ir por flú sin magia. ¿Qué tal si alguien más va con él? ¿Como con la Aparición conjunta?

La puerta del baño se cerró con un clic.

—Si no funciona —dijo Malfoy desde detrás de él—, entonces me quedo de pie en un fuego rugiente. Divertido, a su manera, pero en general prefiero caminar. —su túnica de hoy era toda negra, como las que Snape solía usar, aunque Snape se hubiera burlado de la fila de pequeños broches de latón, y Harry no podía imaginarlo eligiendo una túnica de color negro que se volviera púrpura donde la luz la golpeara.

—Nos encontraremos allí en unos minutos, Michelle —dijo Harry. Michelle y Malfoy lo miraron fijamente—. Bueno, yo también quiero verlas.

Cuando estaban a mitad de camino a través del césped, escucharon un extraño grito que venía del invernadero.

Michelle estaba parada justo detrás de la puerta abierta. Su pelo rubio estaba despeinado y había una hoja enredada en él. Atrás de ella, Sofía estaba arrodillada sobre Remus, cuyos talones golpeaban el suelo de piedra. Los gritos venían de él.

—Debe haber sido algún tipo de ataque mío —dijo Michelle, apretando sus nudillos contra sus labios—. Pensamos que estábamos siendo cuidadosos.

—Que alguien traiga a Madeleine. —dijo Sofía, y Malfoy salió corriendo.

Remus volvió a convulsionar e hizo un ruido de asfixia. Sofía le metió dos dedos en la boca. Sus piernas se sacudieron, tocando una mina. Uno de los cristales del fondo del invernadero se rompió. Michelle se arrodilló apresuradamente para sostener sus pies.

— _Petrificus Totalus._ —dijo Sofía, y él se quedó quieto justo cuando Malfoy reapareció con Madeleine Aerie.

Sofía levantó el cuerpo de Remus.

—Nos estamos quedando sin _Animaserum_ , ¿no? —le preguntó a Madeleine.

Madeleine asintió.

—Si hay suficiente hepática, puedo tenerla lista en media hora.

—Aquí hay hepática—dijo Michelle—. ¿Necesitas hojas o raíces?

—Hojas, preferiblemente pequeñas.

Madeleine fue a buscar las plantas y regresó con ellas en un parpadeo.

—Espera —Malfoy la detuvo—. Revisa esto, ¿quieres, Potter? Están llenas de minas.

— ¿Todavía puedes verlas? —Harry se sorprendió.

—No hay nada que impida que la magia de otras personas trabaje en mí.

Cuando las minas estaban todas en burbujas, Madeleine recogió rápidamente un puñado de hojas.

—Iré contigo, Sofía, y empezaré la poción mientras lo estabilizas.

Michelle pasó una mano por la frente a Remus.

—Sube con ellos, Michie —dijo Malfoy—. Potter puede trabajar con lo de _Buscar_ y _Cambiar_ por sí mismo, si me tiene a mí para ayudarle a salir de las profundidades de su ignorancia.

Harry ya estaba sudando. Se quitó la túnica y se arremangó las mangas. El invernadero olía a suciedad húmeda y emulsión de pescado y algunas flores tropicales pesadas y demasiado maduras.

—Tráeme con un _Accio_ ese diccionario de caligrafía hebrea de la biblioteca, Potter —dijo Malfoy al cabo de un rato—. También voy a necesitar una pluma y un pergamino para grabar algunos de estos para Mione y podríamos también bajar el pizarrón aquí para que podamos ver cuántos de estos están siendo retirados de nuestra búsqueda y cambio.

— ¿Habías notado —dijo Harry eventualmente—, que las minas están concentradas en ciertas plantas? La hierbabuena está cubierta de cosas, y apenas puedes acercarte a la sábila.

Malfoy asintió.

—Michie lo sabría con seguridad, pero sospecho que esas son las plantas que uno necesitaría para curar los resultados de las otras minas que hemos estado derribando. Sé que el aloe es la primera cosa que un herbólogo buscaría después de un incendio, y la hierbabuena es el ingrediente principal en las pociones limpiadoras de pulmones.

—Eso es bastante malvado. —dijo Harry.

Malfoy aplastó una hoja distraídamente con el dedo, llenando el aire con un olor a menta.

—Es el tipo de cosas que mi padre pensaría. Siempre me decía: "Conoce a tu enemigo".

— ¿Crees que él también hizo los hechizos aquí?

—Su hebreo era bastante débil. Probablemente le dieron esta habitación a alguien con experiencia en herbología. Caradog Dipsas, quizás; tenía un don para los idiomas, cuando estaba sobrio, y era uno de los alumnos favoritos de mi padre —se recostó contra la puerta de madera que llevaba al cobertizo de almacenamiento—. Después de todo, un hombre necesita protección si no tiene hijos.

Harry se acercó y tomó la cara de Malfoy en sus manos. El pelo pálido era muy suave contra sus dedos. Harry le levantó la cara a Malfoy y le besó la delgada piel debajo de los ojos, besó sus labios, suave y profundamente. Besó su barbilla y el costado de su cuello, pasó su lengua por la clavícula de Malfoy, saboreando sudor y polvo.

—Espera, no —dijo Malfoy en voz baja—. Estoy todo sucio.

Harry recogió el pelo de Malfoy y tiró de él suavemente hasta que su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, luego le mordió el costado del cuello. Su piel estaba arenosa bajo la lengua de Harry.

—No me importa. —dijo Harry, y lo mordió un poco más fuerte, hasta que Malfoy gimió y agarró la cara de Harry con ambas manos.

El beso le torció las gafas. Harry las arrojó sobre la mesa de la maceta sin soltar la boca de Malfoy, quien envolvió un brazo alrededor de su espalda bajo la túnica abierta y siguió lamiéndole salvajemente.

Cuando Harry abrió con el pulgar el primero de esos pequeños broches de latón, Malfoy agarró la túnica por el cuello y con un hábil tirón y sacudida, todos ellos se abrieron al mismo tiempo.

Como Harry esperaba, no llevaba nada debajo. Harry no podía dejar de mirarlo; el cuerpo desnudo pálido y fuerte, enmarcado por la caída de tela de color púrpura-negro a ambos lados, duro y ansioso y perfectamente impecable.

—Dios —jadeó, poniendo una mano posesiva en la cadera de Malfoy—, eres todo un premio.

— ¿Un botín de guerra? —dijo Malfoy sin aliento.

—Sí. —Harry le quitó la túnica de los hombros. Esta se quedó atrapada en sus manos durante un momento y luego cayó al suelo en un susurro de tela.

Su piel era muy blanca, y la Marca estaba muy oscura contra ella. Harry puso su mano sobre ella, le levantó el brazo y se lo clavó contra la pared sobre su cabeza, haciendo que Malfoy temblara. El sudor brillaba a lo largo de su clavícula y en su cuello.

Harry se inclinó y le mordió el labio, tirando hacia atrás mientras la boca de Malfoy intentaba seguir la suya. Miró a lo largo del pálido cuerpo de Malfoy para ver cómo su otra mano agarraba la polla de Malfoy y la acariciaba con fuerza. Malfoy se quejó.

—No pueden tenerte —gruñó Harry, apretando la mano alrededor del brazo de Malfoy de igual manera como lo hacía en su polla, moviéndose rápido y sin piedad—. No eran dignos de ti. No te retendrán.

Malfoy gimió, empujándose en su mano una y otra vez, girando su cabeza de lado a lado contra la pared. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

— Mírame —dijo Harry, y sus ojos se abrieron—. Draco... Falco... Leonis...

Con un grito, Malfoy se corrió en su mano.


	14. Mazmorras

—Todavía está en un _Consopium_ —dijo Sofía—. Era la única manera de detener las convulsiones. Pero en tal estado no puedo predecir el efecto de un hechizo sistémico como la Contraluna.

—Y tampoco se pueden predecir los efectos de la transformación si no tiene la Contraluna. —susurró Michelle. Sofía asintió.

—La luna llena es en dos semanas —dijo Hermione—. Tenemos que entrar en el ala de las Pociones.

McGonagall asintió.

—En este punto, me temo que el riesgo de ir, es menor que el riesgo de esperar.

—Bueno, entonces, seamos prácticos —dijo Madeleine—. ¿Qué podemos hacer para reducir el riesgo?

—Con Remus y Draco fuera de servicio, tú y Minerva son nuestro equipo más fuerte, y Oliver y yo probablemente somos los segundos. —dijo Penélope.

—Necesitamos a Draco también. —dijo Hermione. El pecho de Harry se apretó al pensar en él allá abajo, sin magia que lo protegiera.

—Y necesitamos a alguien que coordine. —dijo Penélope.

—Harry. —dijeron McGonagall y Malfoy al mismo tiempo.

* * *

—No me gusta esto. —Harry paseaba por la sala de estar de Malfoy.

Malfoy levantó las cejas.

— ¿Te importaría especificar, o preferirías seguir con ese aclaratorio _"esto"_?

—No estoy haciendo nada —Harry regresó al escritorio—. Tú y Hermione son nuestros expertos, Penélope, Oliver, McGonagall y Aerie son equipos de desminado, Ron es el que arregla todo, y luego todo el mundo dice, "Oh, Harry es el líder" porque tienen que mantenerme ocupado de alguna manera, y saben que no puedo traer un plato para compartir. **(*)**

Malfoy frunció el ceño.

— ¿Un plato para qué?

Harry regresó al otro lado de la habitación.

—Es igual que antes. Todo el mundo tiene un talento especial, y yo estoy ahí, ya sabes, me incluyen porque sigo sin morir...

—Es una habilidad útil, no morir —dijo Malfoy—. ¿Y cuántos de estos personajes llenos de talentos especiales habrían hecho lo que estaban haciendo, dónde lo estaban haciendo, si no hubieras estado allí como foco?

—Como una mascota. —dijo Harry amargamente.

—Como una varita. —dijo Malfoy.

—Y tú —dijo Harry—. Allá abajo sin magia. No podemos hacerlo sin ti, lo sé, pero no me gusta.

—Y la gravedad. Tampoco estás muy contento con eso —Malfoy cogió su túnica mientras caminaba de vuelta al sofá y comenzó a tirar de él hacia el dormitorio— Qué agonía supone para un Gryffindor no hacer nada —dijo—. Supongo que mantenerte ocupado será mi contribución a la guerra.

* * *

—Ojalá tuviéramos alguna idea de qué esperar. —dijo Hermione.

—Pregúntale a Malfoy —dijo Harry—. Su padre es el arquitecto de todo esto.

Malfoy asintió.

—Él es el que diseñó mi Marca; es probable que también diseñara la del profesor Snape.

— ¿Es probable que sean iguales?

—Eso sería demasiado fácil. —dijo Harry.

—No —dijo Malfoy—. Padre diseñó la mía como una especie de recompensa, así que sus objetivos son mis enemigos. —levantó las cejas ante Harry.

—Me siento honrado. —dijo Harry.

—El profesor Snape, por otro lado, estuvo bajo sospecha casi desde sus primeros días como Mortífago, ya que no se molestó en controlar su lengua —sonrió con reminiscencia—. Yo esperaría que su Marca funcionara como una especie de chantaje, apuntando a la gente y a las cosas que le importaban.

—Sus pociones. —dijo Hermione.

—Y Hogwarts —añadió Harry—, especialmente Dumbledore.

—El sello probablemente apuntaría al director por título en vez de a Dumbledore por nombre, pero probablemente tengas razón.

—Otra cosa a tener en cuenta —dijo Malfoy—, es que mi padre estaba a favor de lo psicológico. Así que es probable que encontremos alucinaciones, ilusiones, hechizos que intentan volvernos unos contra otros.

—Las tres habitaciones tienen chimenea. —dijo Hermione.

—Pero Malfoy no puede usar flú, y lo necesitamos con nosotros. —dijo Harry.

—Sin mencionar que las chimeneas seguramente estarán muy minadas. —dijo Malfoy.

—Suponiendo que algunos de nosotros bajemos a pie, Ron podría subir una escalera o algo así y despejar el camino a la chimenea —Harry dijo—. Entonces el resto de ustedes puede reunirse con nosotros allí.

—Puedes hacer otro _transauditum_ , Mione, para mantenerte en contacto.

— ¿Quién está en el primer equipo, entonces? —preguntó Harry— Tú, yo...

—Kitty y Maddie. —añadió Malfoy.

—Yo también iré —dijo Charlie—. Madeleine debería tener a alguien que le cuide las espaldas, ya que es la única que podrá hacer frente a lo que encontremos ahí abajo.

* * *

El ala de pociones había causado tantas heridas que el personal había sido un poco demasiado entusiasta en mantener a todos fuera, y a Ron y Charlie les llevó media hora derribar la barrera de madera contrachapada que bloqueaba el pasillo de la planta baja. Todos hablaron un poco mientras la madera bajaba, pero al caminar sobre las tablas caídas, se callaron.

El pasillo que había más allá era completamente ordinario, excepto por el brillo de las minas, la resbaladiza sensación de la magia oscura, y la arena de explosiones pasadas bajo los pies. Retenían la respiración a medida que avanzaban.

Al final del pasillo, donde había estado la escalera, el piso llegó a un final abrupto y desgarrado. Todos lo miraron fijamente por un momento, pensando en el tipo de poder que se necesitaba para arrancar de raíz un tramo entero de escaleras. Entonces Ron abrió su mochila de cuero de dragón y sacó una escalera de cuerda. Esta se desenrolló por encima del borde con un sonido susurrante y se perdió en la oscuridad de abajo.

—Esperaré aquí —dijo Ron. Su voz sonaba muy fuerte—. Mantendré esto despejado para que sirva como salida alternativa en caso de que no puedan llegar a la chimenea. Cuando encuentren el colmillo de narval, envíenlo tan pronto como puedan y yo se lo llevaré a Sofía y Michelle —asintió a Madeleine y McGonagall, estrechó la mano de Charlie y, tras un momento de pausa, la de Harry—. Buena suerte.

Malfoy se abrió paso por el costado, y las cuerdas se tensaron contra los hechizos que mantenían los extremos en su sitio. Harry saltó por encima y se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando un hechizo de levitación lo bajó lentamente para que pudiera vigilar a Malfoy. Madeleine pasó a su lado con una velocidad sorprendente, seguida de Charlie, que ni siquiera parecía necesitar de un hechizo. McGonagall flotaba como Mary Poppins pero sin paraguas.

Harry y Malfoy estaban a medio camino cuando oyeron un estallido, un rugido y luego un chillido. Harry redobló su velocidad, dejando a Malfoy en el aire.

—Una mina de fuego —dijo Madeleine mientras Harry aterrizaba—. Charlie la apagó con su capa.

—Me preguntaba por qué había traído esa cosa tan pesada. —dijo McGonagall.

Harry encendió las antorchas a lo largo del pasillo, pero estas no hicieron mucho para disipar la oscuridad. Recordó que pensaba que el ala de pociones era sombría cuando estaba llena de estudiantes que corrían y gritaban. Ahora era como una tumba.

El pasillo terminó abruptamente con una puerta delante de ellos y otra a cada lado.

—Sala de trabajo —dijo Malfoy, señalando hacia adelante—. Aula a la derecha, habitación privada a la izquierda. Todos esos abren unos a otros, también.

—Queremos la sala de trabajo, ¿verdad? —Harry apuntó con su varita a la puerta que tenía delante.

—No, espera —dijo Charlie—. La primera prioridad es asegurar una chimenea para que los refuerzos puedan llegar a nosotros, y para que podamos salir a toda prisa si es necesario. Así que deberíamos empezar con la habitación que menos minas tenga.

—La sala de trabajo es una pesadilla —dijo Madeleine—. La chimenea del aula será probablemente la más fácil de alcanzar.

—Bien. —dijo Harry con nerviosismo, y apuntó a la puerta abierta.

* * *

Era difícil imaginar que el taller pudiera ser peor que esto. Las paredes estaban ennegrecidas y cubiertas de grietas, algunas de ellas precariamente unidas con hechizos temporales de conservación que podrían haber sido lanzados por el equipo de limpieza antes de que el peligro se hiciera evidente. El largo mostrador de mármol donde Snape había dado tantas clases estaba agrietado y cubierto de suciedad y ceniza y... probablemente sangre, o tal vez algo peor.

En las mesas, ingredientes de pociones medio cortados, abandonados al parecer al percatarse del primer ataque de los mortífagos; el aire estaba cargado con el dulce y nauseabundo olor de la vegetación en descomposición, mezclado con un olor chamuscado que le picaba en la parte de atrás de la garganta.

Parecía como si cada centímetro de espacio entre ellos y la chimenea estuviera cubierta de minas, excepto por un puñado de huecos donde los hechizos de búsqueda habían eliminado los más comunes.

— ¿Todo esto sólo para mantenernos alejados de los ingredientes de la poción? —preguntó Charlie.

—Todo esto para que mi padre pudiera castigar a un amigo que se convirtió en traidor. —dijo Malfoy. Todos hicieron un _Lumos_ juntos, y luego se abrieron paso cuidadosamente a través de la puerta.

—Kitty, ustedes dos podrían empezar con esa —dijo Malfoy—. Es una que tiene como objetivo a todos los Aurores por encima del rango de capitán. Y ustedes dos —le dijo a Harry y Charlie, mientras McGonagall y Madeleine lanzaban el hechizo repetidamente—, pueden hacerse cargo de este encantador y pequeño problema, que está destinado a esconder minas por todo Ravenclaw en el solsticio de verano.

Harry y Charlie necesitaron siete repeticiones del hechizo para derribar la mina.

—Esto va a llevar una eternidad —dijo Harry, limpiándose la frente con el dorso de la mano con la varita, pero Malfoy ya estaba al otro lado de la mesa explicando la siguiente mina a Madeleine.

—... un hechizo congelador en el invernadero en la próxima tormenta, así que querrás usar un...

Volvió cuando los dos empezaron a deshacer hechizos.

—Oh, ustedes tienen otro complicado, ¿eh? Este es uno de esos que se convierten en algo más cuando haces un _Exstinguo_. Creo que Mione tenía una estrategia para esos, ¿cuál era, Mione?

La voz de Hermione se escuchó en la conexión _Transauditum_ :

—Átalo con _adigo_ antes de deshacerlo.

Fue tan agotador como su primer día deshaciendo hechizos, y aún más frustrante: la habitación estaba tan minada que parecía que no estaban haciendo ningún progreso. Y con cada mina que derribaban, las restantes se hacían un poco más fuertes.

Apuntar y hablar, apuntar y hablar. Harry había sido preparado para el peligro, no para este tedio aburrido y agotador. Cayó en una especie de trance cuando poco a poco se fueron acercando a la chimenea.

Algún tiempo después, aunque horas o días si le preguntaban, percibió un parpadeo de luz por el rabillo de su ojo en la misma dirección que estaba Malfoy. Harry se giró y vio caer una de las pesadas vigas del techo. Se abalanzó para empujar a Malfoy contra la mesa más cercana.

Pero en vez del crujido de la madera que caía, sólo escuchó el débil estallido de dos minas en las que se había metido. La habitación se sumergió repentinamente en la oscuridad al apagarse las cuatro varitas, dejando sólo el tenue resplandor de las pocas minas que quedaban.

— _Lumos._ —dijo Harry... o intentó decir. No salió ningún sonido de su boca. No podía ver ninguna de las caras de los demás, pero como ninguno de ellos hablaba, asumió que sus voces también habían desaparecido.

— ¿Harry? ¿Draco? —la voz de Hermione se oyó en el _Transauditum_ — ¿Harry? ¿Harry?

Hubo un chasquido muy fuerte en el silencio, y un repentino rayo de luz: Malfoy, sosteniendo triunfalmente la antorcha eléctrica de Ron.

Eso fue bueno, la luz era buena, pero sin voces no podían hacer magia, y sin magia no podían encender un fuego, y sin fuego su ayuda no podría atravesar el piso. ¿Hermione bajaría a su equipo a la escalera perdida cuando se diera cuenta de que estaban en problemas? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría eso? ¿Deberían volver?

McGonagall estaba moviendo su boca, sus manos, sus pies, obviamente tratando de recordar alguna forma de magia que no requería una palabra hablada. Después de un momento Madeleine comenzó a agitar su varita mágica por el aire, dibujando símbolos caligrománticos, pero incluso ellos no podían ser activados sin un comando de voz.

¡Habían estado tan cerca del éxito! Los mortífagos ni siquiera se habían llevado el pedazo de leña que los elfos de la casa siempre dejaban en todas las chimeneas en caso de que alguien necesitara viajar por flú apresuradamente, pero no les servía de nada si no podían encenderlo.

¿Pero tal vez alguien tenía cerillas?

Harry aplaudió dos veces -el sonido se escuchó escandalosamente fuerte en la habitación silenciosa-, y simuló encender una cerilla. Los otros cuatro lo miraron inexpresivamente, era cierto, nacidos de magos, todos ellos, e incluso Malfoy... probablemente no entendían nada. Así que Harry retiró del hombro de Malfoy una bolsa, por si acaso.

Botella de agua, pastillas de chocolate, rollo de vendas... Harry tuvo tiempo de admirar lo bien preparado que estaba Malfoy. Portaminas. Una varita de repuesto... ¿quién guardaba una varita de repuesto? Un pequeño cuchillo afilado en una vaina de cuero de dragón, una bobina de cuerda ligera.

¡Un encendedor de cigarrillos!

Harry se tiró al suelo tan rápido que se golpeó una rodilla dolorosamente contra las piedras. Tiró a tientas el encendedor, lo dejó caer, lo recogió de nuevo, y finalmente consiguió una llama en el tercer intento. La leña se enganchó, las pequeñas llamas se apoderaron del tronco.

...y luego tuvo que retroceder de repente para que Hermione, que ya estaba gritando, no le diera una patada en la cara.

— ¿Harry? ¿Draco? ¿Están todos bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

En la confusión, a Harry le resultó difícil captar la atención de Hermione hasta que finalmente la agarró por los hombros. Señaló a su boca, agitó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? —dijo ella— ¿Estás herido?

Harry frustrado, buscó el lapicero de Malfoy.

_MINAS_ , escribió en la pared. _VOCES PERDIDAS._

— ¡Oh, no! —dijo ella— Y por supuesto, sin sus voces no pueden hacer magia. Si está actuando en las cuerdas vocales podría usar el _inflecto_ , pero si está bloqueando las ondas sonoras, entonces necesitaría un _noloconfuto_...

Harry la golpeó de nuevo y escribió en la pared: ¿ _MERMAGIC_?

— ¡Gah! ¿Por qué no pensé en eso?

Para cuando Hermione había terminado de lanzar el hechizo mágico sobre todos ellos, Charlie y Madeleine estaban examinando la puerta de la sala de trabajo.

—Creo que podemos abrirlo —dijo Charlie—, y puedes echar un vistazo dentro antes de volver a buscar a los otros, Hermione.

* * *

La puerta se abrió con un silencio más espeluznante que la puerta más chillona de todas las películas de casas embrujadas. Lo primero que los golpeó fueron los olores, aún más fuertes que en el salón de clases: moho, hierbas, descomposición, quemaduras, cientos de horribles ingredientes de pociones mezclados al azar en un centenar de reacciones accidentales.

A la luz tenue y confusa de las minas, podían ver las oscuras fauces de los armarios con sus puertas arrancadas. Sobre la mesa de trabajo había un caldero y el techo de arriba estaba ennegrecido. Hermione retrocedió y fue a buscar a Oliver y a Penélope. Harry entró por la puerta con cautela, temiendo, aunque no lo hubiera admitido, que cada paso que diera, fuera sobre un esqueleto.

Malfoy estornudó.

—Está bien —dijo—, este está en griego, pero hemos visto esos símbolos antes...

Harry se frotó los ojos y se puso de pie junto a Charlie, que se estaba amasando la nuca con una gran mano.

Harry sólo había vislumbrado el taller de Snape cuando era estudiante, pero ahora pensaba que el fastidioso profesor se habría quedado horrorizado por el desorden, por no hablar del desperdicio. El piso estaba alternativamente pegajoso y arenoso con los ingredientes derramados, y uno de los famosos cuchillos para cortar de Snape había sido clavado pulgadas de profundidad en la madera de la superficie de corte.

—No se veía tan mal cuando tuve que cumplir la detención aquí. —dijo Charlie.

Las minas allí eran menos numerosas pero más feas, casi todas dirigidas a la persona que las tocaba y, por lo tanto, probablemente apuntaban al propio Snape; efectos como enfermedades, veneno en la sangre, impulsos suicidas, y uno particularmente desagradable que combinaba cambios de humor con una supresión de las inhibiciones.

—Padre pensó que sería divertido despedir al traidor de la manera más dramática posible. —dijo Malfoy.

Las minas se hicieron más brillantes de repente, y Harry temía que se hubieran hecho más fuertes, pero entonces vio los montones de pólvora y harina de maíz, el charco de aceite de naranja, y se dio cuenta de que tenían razón: Una versión más débil de la poción reveladora se había unido por accidente de alguna manera, lo suficiente como para permitir a Snape ver las minas de su Marca. Probablemente él mismo causó mucho de este caos al tratar de deshechizarlos.

Estaban haciendo su camino hacia dos objetivos: Harry y Charlie iban a despejar la chimenea mientras Madeleine y McGonagall se dirigían hacia una despensa frigorífica que Malfoy creía que era la que más probablemente contendría el colmillo de narval.

Pero cuando Harry se acercó a la chimenea, una mina surgió bajo sus dedos, y echó hacia atrás su mano demasiado tarde para no tropezar con ella. Y mientras Charlie seguía diciendo "¿Qué ha pasado?", sintió un escalofrío que no había sentido en cinco años, y la puerta del armario se abrió para revelar la cara gris y espantosa de un dementor.

Harry se congeló, ya paralizado por el terror incluso antes de que empezaran los gritos.

Y ahora eran muchos más gritos. Estaba casi acostumbrado a los sonidos de los últimos momentos de sus padres, al gruñido de sorpresa de Cedric. Pero ahora oyó a la profesora Sprout vomitar en el suelo del invernadero, luchando contra el _Imperio_ con todas sus fuerzas.... Colin Creevey jadeando "¡Salva la película!" con su último aliento... el suspiro moribundo de Albus Dumbledore... El grito de Charlotte Rolfe mientras su silla se caía hacia atrás...

Una bofetada le devolvió la conciencia, y abrió los ojos para ver la cara de Malfoy a centímetros de la suya:

— ¡Es un boggart, idiota!

Malfoy había llamado la atención de la cosa, y ahora parpadeaba momentáneamente, y Harry vislumbró un poco de pelo rubio, una sonrisa burlona practicada.... ¿Lucius? ¿O sería el propio Malfoy? El boggart quedó frente a Harry nuevamente y el dementor no tardó en regresar, pero esta vez estaba preparado para ello, y en un parpadeo, vistió al dementor con el horrible bikini floreado de Kat por medio de un _Riddikulus_.

Hubo un grito ahogado y un grito detrás de ellos, y Harry se giró para ver a Madeleine moviendo los brazos alrededor de su cara, no golpeando nada en absoluto.

— ¿Otro boggart? —preguntó.

—No es probable que use el mismo truco dos veces —dijo Malfoy—. Prueba un _Finite_ o un _Noloconturbo_.

Al acercarse Harry, Madeleine saltó hacia él, su rostro ascético contorsionado en un feroz gruñido. Él se encogió hacia atrás y ella lo empujó contra la mesa de corte, haciendo estallar varias minas. Las llamas surgieron en la base de dos armarios. McGonagall y Malfoy la sostuvieron lo suficiente como para que Harry hiciera el hechizo antiparanoia, y luego la dejaron caer suavemente al suelo, ella parpadeó como si estuviera saliendo de un trance, y los demás comenzaron a atender los incendios.

— ¿Qué demonios...? —escupió Charlie— No se puede tener una varita en ningún lugar cerca de ella. —volvió a meter su varita en el bolsillo de su manga y atacó el fuego más cercano con su capa.

Harry lo rodeó para encontrar algo que estrechara su enfoque, pero no pudo encontrar nada mejor que una silla. A su lado, McGonagall señaló el fuego con uno de los cuchillos de corte de Snape; ella le dio una sombría sonrisa de lado.

Pero dos hechizos sin varita y una capa de cuero de dragón no fueron suficientes, probablemente hubo una docena de incendios.

—Estamos perdiendo ese. —gritó Charlie mientras un armario ardía de repente con un olor a incienso, y Madeleine gritó: "¡Las algas se están quemando!".

Hubo un silbido, y una espuma blanca surgió en la base del gabinete. Harry se volvió y encontró a Hermione apuntando con un extintor al siguiente incendio.

—Ron empacó esta bolsa para mí. —dijo, y siguió con otro incendio cuando Penélope y Oliver salieron de la chimenea detrás de ella.

Cuando todas las llamas se apagaron, se quedaron jadeando, mirándose fijamente.

—Debe haber pasado la hora de la cena —dijo Madeleine—. Tal vez deberíamos parar por esta noche.

—No nos atrevemos —dijo Malfoy—. Algunas de esas minas estaban cronometradas, ¿recuerdas? Si no pasamos a las habitaciones privadas ahora, tendremos que rehacer mucho de lo que ya hemos hecho —abrió su bolsa—. Tengo chocolate. Eso debería ser suficiente para que sigamos adelante.

Madeleine miró los armarios quemados, con duda.

— ¿Por qué no sacas todo lo que puedas de esto y se lo levitas a Ron? —Penélope dijo— Hay un par de cajas vacías en la cámara frigorífica.

Mientras Madeleine empacaba una caja con algas y otros ingredientes y la sacaba por la puerta, Harry se volvió hacia la puerta de las habitaciones privadas de Snape. El colmillo de narval estaría ahí, junto con los papeles privados de Snape. Y quizás los cuerpos de Snape y Lucius Malfoy.

La pesada puerta de madera estaba inclinada hacia afuera como si hubiera sido golpeada por un tren.

—Ahí es donde se enfrentaron en el duelo. —dijo Malfoy en voz baja.

Oliver debió haber pensado lo mismo que Harry, porque dijo tranquilizadoramente:

—Si todavía estuvieran ahí, ya los habríamos olido.

—No lo sé —dijo Malfoy—. Hace mucho frío aquí abajo.

Oliver agitó la cabeza.

—No hace tanto frío.

—Bueno —dijo Penélope ya de pie—, no nos estamos cansando menos, y esa habitación no se está volviendo menos peligrosa, así que sigamos adelante. —Y dicho esto, fue y probó la puerta.

Después de dos o tres hechizos de apertura, Hermione fue a pararse con ella, llevando su mochila.

—Déjame intentarlo. —ella atacó las bisagras con una palanca, y Harry hizo una nota mental para consultarlo con Ron antes de que él hiciera su próximo viaje a cualquier parte.

Cuando las bisagras se abrieron, la puerta comenzó a caer hacia ellos, y Charlie la agarró y la estabilizó en el suelo mientras el resto de ellos entraba en la sala de estar de Snape.

Allí también los armarios habían sido desarmados, y uno de ellos volcado. El sofá era un marco carbonizado, y la puerta de la habitación contigua se había quemado hasta quedar reducida a cenizas.

Harry olfateó con cautela, pero no había olor a putrefacción, sólo aceite de naranja y hierbas, ácido y polvo, quemaduras y sangre y algo espeluznantemente familiar...

—Oh, dioses —susurró Malfoy—. Té —señaló con su antorcha a un aparador, y la viga escogió una tetera de cerámica casera, vapor que se rizaba delicadamente del caño donde un _Infervesco_ la había mantenido caliente durante cinco años.

Había pocas minas allí, y pasaron silenciosamente a través de la puerta abierta hacia el dormitorio de Snape.

El caos allí era aún peor. Había un sabor arenoso en el aire que hacía cosquillas en la garganta de Harry. Las cortinas grises, untadas con sangre seca, estaban medio arrancadas de sus anillos, y en el suelo montones de pergaminos y libros, también manchados y salpicados.

Harry dio un paso adelante esquivando arena con sus zapatos. Su pie golpeó algo, y comenzó a retroceder mientras el objeto caía con un estruendo.

Malfoy se inclinó y regresó con un bastón con cabeza de serpiente.

—Eso es todo —dijo, removiendo un montón de cenizas con el extremo del bastón. Trozos de metal resplandecían entre las cenizas, pero los dejó intactos—. Severus hizo una verdadera pira para mago. Más de lo que se merecía. —una corriente de aire sopló la ceniza y la arrastró por el suelo de piedra, mezclándola con ceniza de otra pila que había junto a las maltrechas cortinas de la cama, juntando ambas sobre los papeles esparcidos.

Así que el profesor Snape había muerto allí. Había yacido en el suelo frío, medio debajo de la cama, y puesto en marcha las trampas en su cuerpo una por una, tantas como pudo encontrar. Entrecerrando los ojos para ver el mundo real más allá de la traza amarilla de la visión de hechizo, Harry pudo ver los largos rasguños de las uñas en el somier de madera, los rasgones en la ropa de cama. Solo, jadeando hechizos con su voz ronca, con el pelo recogiendo polvo del suelo....

—Un tipo valiente, ¿no es cierto? —dijo Malfoy, empujando los papeles con su bastón— Vale. —después de un momento, Harry se dio cuenta de que no era un hechizo sino una despedida.

—Chicos —dijo Penélope—. Creo que nos tomará a todos un--

Ella jadeó y Harry se giró para ver la mina más grande que jamás había visto, retorciéndose y cambiando de forma ante sus ojos, enviando zarcillos para llenar cada vez más la habitación.

— ¡Usa un _adigo_! —gritó Malfoy— Tengo que congelarlo... —un zarcillo se desenrolló para azotar a Oliver, quien bramó de dolor. Otro se dirigía hacia un armario abierto detrás de McGonagall.

Harry repitió el hechizo de congelación, pero sólo logró frenar los movimientos de la mina, y Oliver saltó sobre McGonagall, gritando: "¡Demonios!".

— ¡Juntos! —Malfoy dijo, corriendo para interponerse entre Oliver y McGonagall. Harry, Hermione y Penélope se las arreglaron para decir el hechizo juntos, pero la mina siguió avanzando lentamente. Malfoy tenía agarrado el brazo derecho de Oliver, pero Oliver se balanceaba salvajemente con el izquierdo.

— ¡Usa la Liga! —McGonagall dijo, y Penélope inmediatamente comenzó a dibujar el sello de la Liga.

Harry le lanzó un _Finite_ a Oliver justo cuando este sacudió con un puñetazo a Malfoy, provocando que Hermione cayera contra la cama. Los ojos de Oliver se aclararon, pero su puño ya en movimiento golpeó nuevamente a Malfoy en el ojo izquierdo y lo envió contra una mina más pequeña.

— ¡Mierda! —jadeó Oliver, y McGonagall los empujó hacia atrás mientras un escuadrón de cuchillos salía volando por la puerta abierta del armario y se clavaba en la pared opuesta.

Hermione se levantó del pie de la cama.

— ¡Draco! ¡Mira! ¡La llave del diario! ¡El profesor Snape descubrió la llave! —ella sostenía un puñado de pergaminos.

Malfoy se apartó del armario y le entregó un frasco.

—Colmillo de narval. Flú. ¡Ve, ve! —Hermione encendió un fuego en la chimenea, se agachó con los pergaminos y el frasco, y desapareció.

Y de repente Harry se dio cuenta de que esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Tenían el colmillo de narval y la llave del diario, todo lo que necesitaban para curar a las víctimas de la maldición y deshacer las minas en la fuente primaria. Todo lo que tenían que hacer ahora era deshacer la mina que los amenazaba inmediatamente; después de eso, no importaría si las minas se cambiaban a una nueva fuente de energía.

Ese sería el momento de ver si el poder de la Liga podría anular la Marca de Malfoy.

La voz de Penélope retumbó claramente en el caos:

— _Chartula--_

Al terminar el hechizo, sintió una refriega y un grito detrás de él, pero Harry no se giró. Esperó lo suficiente para ver la mina parpadear, y luego apuntó con su varita a Malfoy y dijo: _"Immobilus"._

Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron de par en par cuando su cuerpo se congeló en posición. El ruido detrás de él continuó mientras Harry empujaba la manga de Malfoy.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Draco, siento hacerlo así... _Emagio._

Draco parpadeó salvajemente, mirando fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos sobre el hombro de Harry, y una lágrima se derramó sobre su cara inmóvil.

La Marca, consciente de su atención, comenzó a desplazarse y expandirse, enviando zarcillos a lo largo de las venas de la parte interior del brazo de Malfoy.

— _Adigo._ —dijo Harry rápidamente, y luego lo dijo una y otra vez, pero no tenía suficiente poder por sí solo para hacer más que frenarlo, y no sabía cómo hacer un hechizo de congelamiento con caligromancia, así que no podía usar la Liga.

Los pequeños nudos comenzaron a iluminarse a su vez, como para burlarse de él con todas las cosas que podían hacer. Directora de Hogwarts, alucinaciones. Hermione Granger, tumor cerebral. Muerte instantánea.

Harry dibujó el sello de la Liga y el sello de borrado en el aire y los conectó con el extremo abierto de la marca.

Otra lágrima cayó sobre su brazo.

— _Chartulaviva._ —dijo Harry.

La Marca siseó y salió.

— _Finite Emagio_ , _finite inmobilus._ —dijo Harry, y se preparó para la ira, pero Malfoy lo empujó a un lado, llorando:

— ¡Kitty! —y se tiró al suelo. Harry se volvió y lo encontró arrodillado sobre McGonagall, donde ella yacía, inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos, sobre las cortinas arrugadas de la cama.

Parecía que no había ningún sonido en la habitación cuando las manos de Malfoy se dirigieron a la garganta de McGonagall, su muñeca. Luego cayó al suelo, con la cara contra su cuello, sollozando.

Harry se sentía demasiado paralizado para hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirar.

Unos minutos más tarde, Oliver le tiró de la manga.

—Penélope se ha desmayado.

—Probablemente encontrarás a Madeleine inconsciente en el pasillo, si es que regresó después de haberle subido la caja a Ron —dijo Harry, sin apartar la vista de Malfoy y McGonagall—. Creo que Ravenclaw era la fuente de energía de reserva.

Oliver asintió. Recogió a Penélope y se dirigió al fuego.

—Entonces la directora...

Harry agitó la cabeza.

—No —dijo—. Creo que está muerta.

—Una mina de paro cardíaco estaba debajo de la mesita de noche —dijo Malfoy, levantando su cara llena lágrimas—. ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Lo siento. —dijo Harry, y recordó, después de cinco años de tratar de olvidar, lo asquerosamente inadecuadas que eran las palabras cuando las pronunciabas sobre el cadáver de un amigo.

— ¿Cómo pudiste? —Malfoy se puso de pie, aún agarrando el sombrero de tartán de McGonagall— ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Podrías haber muerto! —Harry le miró estúpidamente— Había una maldición sobre el contrahechizo y una maldición sobre ti por tu nombre —dijo Malfoy—. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Alguna vez te detuviste a pensar en lo que yo podría querer?

— ¡Bueno, creo que una cosa que no querías ser, sería ser un arma apuntando a mi cabeza por el resto de nuestras vidas!

Algo se estrelló contra el suelo, y ambos saltaron. Era el bastón de Lucius con cabeza de serpiente.

Sin decir una palabra más, Malfoy lo recogió y se sumergió en la chimenea con él.

Después de mirar entumecidamente el cuerpo de McGonagall por un momento, Harry lo siguió.

* * *

Pensó que había dado la orden para las habitaciones de Malfoy, pero cuando salió tambaleándose de la chimenea, se encontró en la sala común del personal. Malfoy estaba a mitad de camino de la escalera de caracol.

Cuando llegó a las habitaciones de Malfoy, Malfoy y Hermione ya estaban en el piso de la sala de estar junto al frío fuego; por eso no había podido venir allí directamente. Malfoy estaba sosteniendo el diario con una página abierta. Se clavó la punta de una pluma en la punta de su dedo, haciendo una mueca de dolor, y dejó que una gota de sangre cayera en la página y fuera absorbida instantáneamente en el pergamino.

No pasó nada.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Malfoy dejó caer otra gota de sangre en la hoja. Nada— ¡Debería funcionar! ¿Por qué no trabajas, maldita sea? Mira, lo dice aquí mismo en las notas de Severus.

Tomó el pergamino de Hermione y se lo tiró a Harry. Harry entrecerró los ojos ante la letra temblorosa. 

— "La raíz del acónito pierde potencia... mantener bajo el hechizo Vaccum... Decirle a Neville que estaba en lo cierto, flores de figwort..." ¿qué?

—No, aquí —le señaló Hermione al final de la página—. "Para Lucius, la sangre lo es todo: la distinción esencial, la herramienta esencial."

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Eso podría significar muchas cosas...

—No lo entiendes como yo. —dijo Malfoy.

No estaba claro si se refería a Snape o a su padre, pero de cualquier manera, Harry tenía una objeción:

—La sangre de Malfoy nunca podría ser una herramienta. Sabes que él nunca pensaría en las cosas de esa manera.

Los ojos de Malfoy se desenfocaron.

—Tienes razón —dijo—. Mi sangre es una distinción. Si quisieras sangre por una herramienta, querrías...

—Otro tipo de sangre. —dijo Hermione irónicamente, extendiendo su mano.

—Mione, estoy seguro de que Prudence siempre te lo dijo: "Cuando crezcas, amor, puedes ser lo que quieras ser —Malfoy dijo imitando la voz ligeramente aguda de la doctora Granger—, podrás ser una doctora, o parte del Parlamento, o la herramienta indefensa de un poderoso mago...” —terminó de hablar, clavando la pluma en la punta del dedo de Hermione.

—Bien —dijo ella, apretando su dedo para que goteara—. Cuidado, no vaya a ser que transfigure tus hojas en papel de lija otra vez.

La sangre cayó al centro de la página y desapareció, y luego, con un resplandor, la página se cubrió con una mano familiar y elegante en tinta marrón rojiza.

Malfoy comenzó a voltear las páginas con entusiasmo.

—Mapas, diagramas, señales... todo está aquí, todo está aquí. Encontraremos una respuesta aquí, estoy seguro de--

Hubo un golpeteo en la puerta, y Tiffany dijo: "Oliver Wood" justo cuando Oliver mismo entró por la puerta.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —dijo— Cada Ravenclaw en el castillo está inconsciente, Sofía necesita ayuda para hacer una poción de _Nervalitum_ , y ustedes simplemente se fueron y dejaron el cuerpo de Minerva en las mazmorras...

Malfoy cerró el libro.

—Ahora tenemos los medios para vengarla —dijo con convicción—. Vamos a ver al resto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Covered dish en el original. Traducido literalmente, queda "plato cubierto", pero también es una expresión que se utiliza para referirse a una comida en común, donde tú y otras personas se reúnen para comer, pero cada uno lleva su propia comida para así compartir entre todos.
> 
> Harry se refiere a que todos hacen el trabajo mientras que él no tiene nada para aportar, expresándose así con "covered dish".


	15. Monumentos

El cielo del amanecer estaba despejado, rosado y aún salpicado de estrellas, pero el viento del lago era frío. El cuerpo de McGonagall estaba tendido en un bote de fondo plano, no dormido sino muy, muy muerto.

Madeleine Aerie, con la cara empapada de lágrimas, tomó la varita que yacía en el pecho de McGonagall y la usó para prender el barco, luego la arrojó a las llamas y le dio un empujón con el pie. 

— _Vale_ , Minerva. —dijo ella.

El bote flotó lentamente hacia el lago, capturando la luz a medida que avanzaba, y lo vieron en silencio hasta que estuvo fuera de la vista.

Hagrid, que había regresado con mucha prisa para el funeral, se sonó la nariz en un gran pañuelo punteado.

—Todavía no puedo creer que se haya ido —dijo—. Nada será lo mismo sin ella.

—Me pregunto si volverá —dijo Hermione—. Para hacer compañía a Dumbledore.

—Siempre se quejaba del frío —dijo Malfoy—. No me sorprendería que decidiera frecuentar un buen hotel en Costa Azul. —se sonó la nariz en un pañuelo que combinaba perfectamente con su túnica funeraria blanca.

A Harry le ardían los ojos, pero sólo por mirar el barco en llamas. Se dio cuenta que no había llorado por ninguno de ellos. Ni por Cedric, y ni una sola vez desde entonces. Y ahora... bueno, les debía más que un pensamiento, ¿no?

Además, no quería empezar a llorar sin estar seguro de que podría parar.

—Es un poco irregular —dijo Madeleine—, pero creo que pospondremos la elección del nuevo director hasta mañana antes del desayuno. Michelle y yo estamos a pocas horas de completar la poción de _Nervalitum_ , y creo que Harry, Hermione y Draco están investigando un posible avance en el proceso de desminado.

—Imagino que necesitarás ayuda con la limpieza —dijo Hagrid a Ron—. Puedo quedarme un poco ahora que me he recuperado.

Y todos ellos comenzaron a moverse lentamente por el césped.

—No debemos hacernos ilusiones —decía Hermione, aunque a juzgar por la velocidad con la que caminaba, sus propias esperanzas estaban muy por delante de ella—. Puede que no haya una sola llave para derribarlos a todos.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Malfoy—. Destruirlos a todos habría sido un acto de propiedad exquisitamente simbólico por parte de Lucius Malfoy, director de Hogwarts Invadida. Sólo tenemos que averiguar cómo.

Al llegar a la sala común del personal, Hermione pareció darse cuenta de que Harry se estaba quedando atrás.

— ¿Harry? —dijo ella.

—Necesito... Tengo algunas cosas que...

Ella asintió.

—Ven a la biblioteca cuando termines.

Harry apartó la jaula de Hedwig y abrió el armario detrás de ella. Maletas... sí, ahí estaba: El paquete de cartas sin leer que Kat le había enviado. Los puso sobre la cama, cerró las cortinas, apoyó una almohada contra el cabecero y comenzó a leer.

* * *

_No me alcanzan las palabras para decirte lo triste que estaba al oír lo de Albus. Debes estar..._

_Se rumorea que te lesionaste gravemente en ese duelo. No sé si recibas esto, pero sólo quería desearte una pronta recuperación y decirte que me enviaras una lechuza si hay algo en lo absoluto que pueda..._

_Recuerdas a Lavender Brown, ¿no? La hija pequeña de su hermano mayor iba a comenzar Hogwarts este año, pero..._

_Lamento mucho decirte que Sirius..._

_Nos vamos a Rumania la semana que viene. Charlie se va a casar con una medimaga llamada Sofia - parece apropiado, ya que pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en la enfermería con..._

_Probablemente ya lo hayas oído de Ron, pero me temo que Lee Jordan..._

_No lo creerás, pero me han ascendido. Un paso más en la escalera y seré viceministro de..._

_Estoy seguro de que ya sabes cuánto te admiraba Colin, y creo que él querría que tuvieras..._

_Me reuniré con el resto en Egipto para ver a Keket cumplir seis años. Primer cumpleaños desde que Bill murió, así que no será una gran fiesta, pero es una niña valiente -- “valiente como un Kobalin”, dice su madrina...._

_Estoy escribiendo una historia de la guerra, y me preguntaba si podrías escribirme una página o dos sobre exactamente lo que tú..._

_Te extraño, Harry, y trato de ser paciente, pero no has enviado ni una palabra desde esa carta de dos frases para decirme que estabas en América para que supiera que no estabas muerto. Ni siquiera sé si alguna vez vas a volver o si Voldemort realmente te destruyó después de todo..._

Todas las emociones diferidas aún estaban allí, esperándole. Toda la culpa y el dolor, todas las pequeñas alegrías que no había sentido que tenía derecho a compartir.

Por un momento sintió la misma parálisis helada que lo había abrumado cuando la gorda y pequeña matrona de la sala de San Mungo le había dicho suavemente que Dumbledore estaba muerto... Esa sensación de que lo único seguro era alejarse y dejar su vida real absolutamente quieta, porque cada paso que daba hacia su futuro era un paso lejos de una deuda de sangre que tenía.

Pero sólo un niño podría pensar que la sangre podía ser debida y pagada como si fuera una pluma prestada. La sangre no era así; los vivos la tenían, y los muertos no, y para lo único que servía era para... los vivos.

Miró un momento más al montón de cartas, luego cargó con su Saeta de Fuego y se fue.

* * *

El pequeño cementerio de la familia Weasley estaba en un claro justo al otro lado de la colina desde los terrenos del mini campo de Quidditch. Era fácil reconocer la pequeña estatua de un gato egipcio que marcaba la tumba de Bill... era la única estatua en el patio que parecía tener menos de un siglo de antigüedad. Esta entrecerró los ojos a Harry de una manera amistosa cuando quitó las hojas a sus pies para descubrir el nombre y las fechas, pero por lo demás no hizo ningún comentario.

Harry seguía siendo lo suficientemente muggle que cuando conjuró una flor para dejarla allí, era una amapola roja. El gato la olfateó educadamente.

Justo al otro lado de la colina de Ottery St. Catchpole estaba el pueblo de Kettlewick, donde Cedric Diggory fue enterrado en un cementerio cuidadosamente conservado en el lado mágico de la ciudad. Su estatua, un tejón, era de nuevo la única nueva a la vista.

De repente se le ocurrió a Harry que debe ser una conmoción cuando los magos mueren antes de los veinte años; antes de que cumplieran una décima parte de su tiempo de vida. Recordó la vez que se escondió en el cementerio Muggle, detrás de la escuela Grimbridge, entre las hileras de lápidas para los niños que murieron en una epidemia. _Martha Elizabeth, 1916-1919. Querida hija._

Después de un momento puso una amapola a los pies del tejón y volvió a agarrar su escoba.

Sirius fue enterrado en Ravenscarp en un espléndido cementerio de magos donde incluso los topiarios estaban animados. Harry se quedó de pie durante mucho tiempo mirando la simple lápida sin adornos. Apenas se conocían, en realidad. Tenía la intención de cambiar eso, de regresar de Estados Unidos y realmente conocer al hombre como algo más que un protector y un vínculo con sus padres. Pero nunca hubo tiempo suficiente.

Pasó suavemente su mano sobre el nombre tallado en la lápida, y luego caminó lentamente de vuelta a su escoba. Le quedaban muchos kilómetros por recorrer antes del anochecer.

Como Farnwinning, donde los padres de Lee Jordan tuvieron que decirle a sus vecinos muggles que su hijo había muerto en un accidente automovilístico en lugar de nombrarlo héroe en una guerra de la que nunca habían oído hablar. Como Maryskip, donde un pequeño pájaro de piedra revoloteaba y cantaba en la pequeña tumba de Lark Brown.

Y luego a Londres y al Callejón Diagon.

* * *

—Ah, señor Potter —dijo Ollivander desde la oscuridad—. Me preguntaba cuándo le vería aquí.

No dijo: "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?" ni nada de eso. Simplemente entrelazó las manos por detrás de la espalda y esperó.

Harry dejó caer la varita desde el lazo dentro de su manga hasta su mano. No se sentía como si tuviera una varita que perteneciera a otra persona. La puso sobre el mostrador.

—Ah —dijo Ollivander—. Por fin ha llegado a sus manos.

Harry miró la madera oscura.

—Era de mi padre, ¿no?

Ollivander asintió.

—Caoba, corazón de dragón —pasó un dedo por encima del mango. Harry habría jurado que la varita se le acercó un poco a la mano, como un gato al ser acariciado—. No es exactamente lo que hubiera pronosticado para Harry Potter. Pero quizás ahora ha llegado el momento en que puedas dejar de ser la otra mitad de Voldemort y convertirte sólo en ti mismo, ¿eh?

Harry se sorprendió de la fuerza de la ira que lo invadió. La empujó de nuevo y no dijo nada.

—Y es posible —continuó Ollivander— que la varita haya madurado un poco durante sus años de inactividad... sí, joven Potter, una varita es una criatura viviente, aunque no precisamente una sensible, y es tan capaz de crecer y cambiar como usted mismo.

— ¿Esto es... habitual? ¿Que la varita de un mago sea entregada cuando este muera?

—No es raro —dijo Ollivander—, y es una buena señal de respeto, en mi opinión. Algunas familias, por supuesto, mantienen la tradición más antigua y queman la varita con el cuerpo. Y para los sentimentales, tiendas como la de Willow y Wombly transfiguran la varita de un ser querido en una espada o una pluma o algo por el estilo. Terriblemente derrochador, si me preguntan. Recuerdo a una bruja de Coventry que hizo que la varita de su difunto esposo se transfigurara en un bastón - una elección muy desafortunada, ya que el difunto había sido apasionadamente aficionado a un baile llamado el Jolly Hare... —él sonrió— Y algunas encuentran el camino de vuelta a mí.

— ¿Debería dejarle esta, entonces?

— ¿Para qué? No, no, quédeselo, muchacho. Si alguna vez es inadecuada para la tarea que necesite, créame que esta encontrará una forma de hacérselo saber.

* * *

El crepúsculo caía cuando llegó, frío y cansado, al Valle de Godric.

Sus padres habían estado viviendo como muggles, y habían sido enterrados como muggles, bajo una simple e inmóvil lápida marcada como “POTTER”. Estuvo mucho tiempo en el cementerio de la pequeña aldea tratando de sentir algo.

Desde que podía recordar, se había estado contando historias sobre sus verdaderos padres, y la verdad, cuando lo supo, había estado más allá de sus historias más salvajes. Guapos, inteligentes, talentosos. Mágicos. Pero como quiera que lo intentara, como quiera que examinara las fotos que Hagrid había recogido para él, o leyera las cartas que Sirius había compartido... mirando ahora a la lápida de la tumba, no podía hacerlas realidad en su mente.

Una brisa sopló una lluvia de pétalos blancos sobre su cabeza, y tembló. ¿Qué demonios intentaba hacer, de todos modos? Esto no tenía sentido. No los conocía. Eran parte de una vida que no podía recuperar.

Voló sobre el cementerio y se dirigió hacia el norte... y luego volvió a girar hacia el sur. No podía llegar tan lejos sin volver a donde empezó todo.

* * *

Si Harry no hubiera sabido exactamente dónde buscar, habría pasado por las ruinas de la casita, convencido de que no había visto nada más que los jardines traseros de las casas de la calle de al lado. Toda el área estaba llena de hechizos del Ministerio, no sólo un _Inconspicuus_ para distraer a los Muggles que pasaban, sino una serie de ilusiones multisensoriales lo suficientemente convincentes como para esconder el lugar de los magos también.

Harry se preguntaba a qué tipo de visitantes mágicos iban dirigidos los hechizos. ¿Turistas? ¿Vándalos? ¿Mortífagos empeñados en vengarse?

Pero la carta de Remus le había dicho cómo encontrar el lugar, y con la ayuda de los hechizos de Remus, caminó justo detrás de la barrera de protecciones y vio el lugar tal como estaba.

Tantos años después del incendio, no quedaba mucho. Una base de hierba ahogada, una chimenea que se desmorona, unas pocas rosas que luchan por florecer entre los cardos en lo que una vez había sido el jardín delantero. Harry atravesó un hueco -puede que fueran los restos de la puerta principal, o sólo un punto donde la piedra se había debilitado y desmoronado- y caminó a través de la maleza y los escombros donde había estado el interior de la casa.

La pared trasera era de piedra. Había sobrevivido al fuego, sólo para ser derribado parcialmente en los años intermedios por algún tipo de vid, que ahora se envolvía entre las piedras y las ataba al suelo. El papel, la tela y la basura se amontonaban en un rincón donde un trozo de pared que sobrevivió se encontraba con la chimenea. Harry se arrodilló para hurgar en el lío de basura con la punta de su varita, pero sólo encontró nidos de generaciones de ratones.

Miró los trapos blanqueados por la lluvia y pedazos de periódico y sintió un terrible vacío. Por supuesto que er una ruina - una ruina es lo que obtienes cuando quemas una cabaña hasta los cimientos y luego la dejas intacta por más de veinte años. No esperaba encontrar nada reconocible.

Pero de alguna manera pensó que sería capaz de sentirlos.

_Estúpido_ , se reprochó a sí mismo. Pero él quería algo a lo que volver a casa.

Ahora había dos fragmentos de pared de piedra que se desmoronaban a la altura de la cintura, en ángulo recto el uno con el otro. Como ya tenía su varita en la mano, le dio un golpe y los transfiguró en un banco de piedra. Alisó las paredes lo suficiente como para evitar que rocas sueltas cayesen sobre la cabeza de alguien, pero dejó el borde superior tan dentado como la naturaleza lo había hecho.

Parecía interesante. A él le gustaba bastante.

Si alguien se sentara en el banco, querría tener algo que ver frente suyo. Una fuente, tal vez. Harry conjuró un charco de agua burbujeante; luego, pensando en Sunday, agregó una pequeña araña de agua, _Kananeskey Amai'yehi_ , quien con sus pequeñas patas trazó una línea de fuego en el agua.

¿Un poco de hierba ahora? Sí, eso lo hacía todo más agradable. Unas violetas... Recordó a Sirius diciendo que su madre había sido especialmente aficionada a ellas. "Por otro lado, nunca le gustaron tanto los lirios", añadió, y Harry cerró los ojos para poder volver a ver la sonrisa de su padrino.

Cuando los abrió, todo el proyecto le pareció una tontería: un banco, una fuente, unos metros cuadrados de césped, completamente rodeado de maleza y mampostería en ruinas. En serio, ¿a quién creía que engañaba? Ni siquiera valía la pena hacerlo.

O si no, valía la pena hacerlo exquisitamente.

Y seguramente se lo merecían. Se arremangó las mangas y comenzó a transfigurar en serio.

Un grupo de dientes de león en un grupo de perales, que acaba de florecer. Otro en un lecho de achilleas, con una pequeña estatua de Fawkes en una percha por encima de las flores. Otro en el corazón en flor de la noche... no, espera. Un giro de su mano los sacó del arbusto y los puso en una jardinera con forma de gran caldero de piedra.

Sintió que su cansancio se acrecentaba un poco, y se dio cuenta de que estaba cantando el canto del manito. Siguió cantando mientras transfiguraba lugares desnudos en senderos pedregosos, desmenuzando tierra en terrazas, palos en arbustos. Pedazos de los cimientos en más bancos, más estatuas, paredes bajas de piedra. Hierbas en pequeños y ocultos lechos de trilios a la sombra de árboles colgantes, grupos de arbustos de mariposas como los que Kat había hechizado para que florecieran en el patio del Coven con un pequeño encantamiento en cada esquina, lo justo para que el aloe creciera a través de la pasarela de los helechos.

Estaba sin aliento, y su cara estaba húmeda de sudor, y había algo vibrante, dulce y hermoso en todas partes donde mirara. Y que Malfoy se riera lo que quisiera, pero todo esto había quedado exquisito. Y en verdad así era, y un cálido sentimiento de orgullo, llenó su pecho.

Harry volvió a la acera y observó su obra; un pequeño y exuberante mundo de secretos escondidos entre dos cabañas. Le pareció apropiado invitar a todos, muggles y magos, a entrar.

Eliminó las ilusiones y protecciones del Ministerio. Luego agrandó la última piedra caída y esculpió letras en ella: _Jardín Conmemorativo Potter._

No, no era suficiente.

Volvió a suavizar las palabras de la piedra. Y luego puso un encantamiento de _Incisium_ en su varita, y trazo por trazo torpe, con su propia letra desordenada, esculpió:

_En memoria de_

_James Potter_

_Lily Evans Potter_

  
... y...

Y todos los que...

Esta guerra ni siquiera tenía nombre. Y no iba a poner el estúpido nombre inventado por Voldemort en una piedra en honor de sus víctimas. Por fin se limpió las mejillas húmedas y escribió:

_Y todos los que murieron luchando contra la oscuridad._

Y así era, ¿verdad? Porque Goyle no había luchado contra la Oscuridad, pero esta lo había matado de todos modos. Y Remus y Malfoy... todavía estaban vivos, pero nadie podía devolver lo que les habían robado.

Se limpió la cara con las manos, y luego las manos en la túnica. Tendría que preguntarle a Malfoy, o tal vez a Hermione... Quizás a Penélope, ella era buena con las palabras. Tal vez ella...

No, no, no. No hay que postergarlo. Se sacudió a sí mismo. Tendría que ser lo suficientemente bueno.

Excepto que no lo era, porque era demasiado anónimo. Se inclinó por última vez, y alisó un nuevo espacio en la piedra, y escribió su propio nombre:

_Harry Potter_

Eso se veía estúpido. Egoísta. La limpió y tiró su varita al suelo.

No. Esto no era un monumento oficial puesto por un subcomité del Ministerio. Era su regalo para ellos, y quería que todo el mundo lo supiera, aunque le hiciera parecer un idiota. Encontró su varita y volvió a poner su nombre.

Su mano estaba acalambrada y las letras estaban deformadas. La P parecía una D. La borró y la volvió a escribir. La varita se deslizó en su sudorosa mano y dejó una gran gubia en el tallo de la carta. Tiró la varita otra vez.

No podía hacerlo bien.

Suspiró sonoramente. La gente que amaba estaba muerta. La gente que le importaba estaba herida y afligida. Le habían robado su familia y su infancia. Ya nada podía hacerlo bien, nunca.

Se arrodilló en el camino musgoso, y los pétalos blancos de los perales en flor cayeron sobre la piedra tallada. Luego lloró.

* * *

El crepúsculo dio paso a la noche mientras volaba hacia el norte. Cansado y con frío como estaba, sintió algo dentro de él relajarse cuando la mayor parte del castillo se dejó ver.

Se quedó junto a la torre de Astronomía por un momento, y luego, cediendo al impulso, puso su mano sobre la húmeda pared. Un trozo de piedra se desmoronó bajo sus dedos y cayó en la oscuridad, y su risa tenía algunas lágrimas detrás. El viejo Hogwarts, una mitad piedra y la otra mitad hechizos.

Su casa.

También puso su otra mano contra la pared. Allí dentro, como el corazón en un cuerpo humano, estaban Malfoy y Hermione todavía trabajando en su investigación, y Ron, Charlie y Oliver y el resto limpiando después de la batalla, y Remus durmiendo en la enfermería mientras Sofía caminaba suavemente entre las filas de las camas con cortinas. Y en los dormitorios los niños vivían sus propias ambiciones e intrigas y romances y decepciones...

Su familia, pensó. Eso debe ser lo que la gente quería decir cuando usaban esa palabra.

El bastón de Sirius colgaba en un ángulo sobre la gran entrada. Dentro, el traje de armadura le asintió al pasar, y Usher el Desordenado levantó la vista para saludarle antes de volver a intentar desentrañar sus mangas de encaje de los botones de su chaleco.

Las cartas seguían esparcidas sobre su cama, pero no tenía ganas de dormir. Tiró su capa y su Saeta de Fuego en el sofá y se dirigió al ala del hospital. Si todo el mundo se hubiera ido a la cama, podría sentarse con Remus un rato.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio fue a Madeleine agarrando a Sofía, y cuando ella levantó la cara para mirar el cabello oscuro de Sofía, Harry vio que su cara estaba llena de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —su estómago se desplomó.

— ¡Harry! —Sofía se soltó y corrió, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo— ¡Harry, los durmientes se despiertan!

Madeleine se limpió la cara.

—Hermione y Draco derribaron las últimas minas esta tarde, y acabamos de terminar la poción de _Nervalitum_ y empezamos a administrarla.

—Charlotte está despierta, y Osa, y Rose se está moviendo...

— ¿Remus?

—Aquí. —dijo una ronca voz. Estaba muy pálido y necesitaba un corte de pelo, pero en general no se veía peor de lo que se veía después de la luna. Sofía corrió hacia él, regañando "¡No deberías intentar caminar!"

—Olvidas que estoy acostumbrado a los ataques periódicos de inconsciencia. —Remus se volvió hacia Harry, y lo que sea que vio en la cara de Harry le hizo sonreír un poco.

Había sido él quien había escrito para contarle a Harry la muerte de Sirius. Harry había leído la carta esa tarde por primera vez.

_Como tu albacea, revisaré la casa el año que viene. Prometo que no tiraré nada de lo que encuentre de James y Lily, no importa lo pequeño o insignificante que sea_ , él había escrito. _Ciertamente nunca esperé ser el último de nosotros, ni tener que llorarle dos veces, pero la naturaleza parece repetir el patrón: dos muertos, uno en Azkaban, y yo sólo quedando como portador de todos esos recuerdos..._

Harry lo rodeó con sus brazos. Esto pareció tomar a Remus por sorpresa, y sus brazos colgaron por un momento antes de subir para devolver el abrazo con fiereza.

—Remus —dijo Harry—. Dios, estaba tan asustado.

—Yo también. —dijo Remus en su pelo.

—Escucha —dijo Harry cuando finalmente se separaron—, ¿estás en condiciones de recibir visitas? Porque sé que Michelle querrá verte, si aún está despierta--

—Está en la celebración. —dijo Madeleine.

— ¿Celebración? —Remus dijo. Sofía puso su mano en su hombro.

—Sala común del personal —dijo Madeleine—. Bajaremos cuando terminemos aquí. Dile a Oliver que me guarde un trago.

* * *

Un rugido de voces lo encontró en la chimenea de la sala común.

— ¡Harry! —gritó Oliver— Ven a tomar un trago.

—Lo haré en un minuto, Oliver... ¿has visto a Michelle?

— ¡Michelle! —Oliver gritó con alegría, y cada mano de la habitación se disparó al aire con una copa— ¡Por Michelle! por la _hip--_ ¡la hepática!

Michelle se sonrojó ferozmente y levantó una copa de líquido rojizo. Harry se inclinó para ser escuchado por encima del tumulto.

—Remus está despierto. Le gustaría verte. —ella se volvió sorprendida y sus ojos azules le miraron con sorpresa, luego corrió hacia la chimenea.

— ¡Otro brindis! —gritó Oliver— Penol-- ¡Peñep--Penny! ¡Quien pudo hacerse de una alfombra voladora!

— ¡Penélope! —gritaron todos.

Hagrid le tendió un trago a Harry. Él tomó un sorbo y jadeó, fue como un golpe ardiente de alcohol directamente al torrente sanguíneo.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Oliver está haciendo claymores —dijo Charlie—. Rocío Caledonio, azúcar, limón y un hechizo efervescente. En honor de la directora, dinna ye ken. —su acento era atroz.

—Se llama así —añadió Penélope alegremente— porque son armas mortales.

— ¡Harry! —Oliver gritó— ¡Harry Potter! ¡Nuestro audaazz líderr!

— ¡Harry! —rugieron todos, y antes de que la mitad de ellos terminara de beber, Oliver se puso de pie de nuevo: —Hemi... ¡Hermy! ¡El cerebro del equipo!

Cuando oyó su nombre, Hermione se apresuró a ponerse de pie e ir hacia Harry. Sus ojos estaban rojos, pero estaba radiante.

—Harry —dijo ella, y le dio un largo y fuerte abrazo— ¿Dónde has estado? —dijo mientras lo liberaba— ¿Ya lo sabes? Draco las derribó todas, hasta la última de ellas, era el bastón de su padre--

—Tendrás que contármelo todo —dijo Harry—. Acabo de estar en la enfermería... Remus está despierto y les están dando el _Nervalitum_ a todos ellos...

— ¡Sofía! —gritó Oliver, y todos corearon.

— ¿Dónde está Malfoy? —Harry le preguntó a Hermione.

—Por ahí en alguna parte...

Harry lo vio en un sillón junto a Ron y Phoenix y un puesto vacío donde Hermione debió haber estado, comiendo fruta de un tazón. Llevaba puesta la misma túnica del color de las ciruelas que había usado en la fiesta de inauguración, y mientras Harry le miraba, él le devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión: reconocimiento, atracción, una especie de esperanza cautelosa.

Harry rodeó a la multitud y se sentó en el asiento de Hermione.

— ¿Tienes comida? Dios, estoy hambriento. —sacó un puñado de uvas del plato de Malfoy.

— ¡Ron! —Oliver gritó— ¡El que siempre lleva una linterna eléctrica para cuando más la necesites!

Harry sonrió y levantó la copa.

—Draco. —sugirió Ron, y Oliver repitió:

— ¡Draco! ¡Quien sigue siendo un Buscador!

Harry miró a Malfoy, que lo miraba con una sonrisa irónica, y gritó "¡Draco!" entrechocando su copa con la de Malfoy, y luego se inclinó sobre ambas para besarlo.

Hubo un sonido de asfixia detrás de él, y luego un rugido de risas, aplausos y un silbido de Hagrid. Luego alguien le quitó la copa de la mano así que viéndose libre, envolvió a Malfoy en un abrazo tan fuerte que crujió.

—He oído que eres un héroe. —dijo al oído de Malfoy.

—Todos somos héroes —dijo Malfoy con brusca convicción—. Cada uno de nosotros.

* * *

Oliver propuso tantos brindis que eventualmente se vio reducido a beber en honor a objetos inanimados...

— ¡Ropeladder! ¡Las vei--varitas! —en medio de proponer un brindis por las chimeneas, se quedó en silencio, y en ese momento, desde ese rincón de la habitación, por encima de las risitas de Penélope, oyeron un sonido definido de ronquidos.

Remus, que había llegado a tiempo para su brindis, también se había quedado dormido, con la cabeza en el regazo de Michelle. Hermione y Ron, con los ojos pesados, estaban amontonados en una silla que sólo era lo suficientemente grande para uno, pero ninguno de los dos parecía preocuparse por ello.

Junto a la puerta hubo una explosión de risas; Harry miró y vio a Phoenix Skye inclinada sobre la palma de la mano de Cypherus Summs, y ambos se reían desenfrenadamente hasta que las lágrimas rodaban por sus rostros.

—Vámonos de aquí. —susurró, y Malfoy asintió y se puso de pie para seguirlo.

* * *

Harry sintió los ojos de Malfoy mientras tiraba el cobertor al suelo, junto con todas las cartas que se habían amontonado en él. Levantó la vista y encontró a Malfoy en la entrada, entre la sala de estar y el dormitorio.

Después de un momento, Harry extendió la mano. Malfoy dio tres pasos en la habitación y la tomó, y Harry lo acercó y enterró su cara en el cabello satinado de Malfoy.

—Nunca te pregunté si me perdonabas —dijo, aliviado de no poder ver la cara de Malfoy—. Por paralizarte, por quitarte la Marca sin tu consentimiento.

—Por ser un Gryffindor, querrás decir —había una pequeña diversión en la voz de Malfoy—. Supongo que no puedes evitarlo.

—Yo quería-- —Harry comenzó, y Malfoy levantó la cabeza.

—Shh... Lo sé. —y lo besó suavemente hasta que el deseo de explicarse desapareció.

Cuando Harry quiso quitarse la túnica, Malfoy detuvo sus manos.

—Déjame.

—Está bien.

Malfoy le quitó la túnica de los hombros, le desanudó la corbata, desabotonó los botones de la camisa, mirando a sus manos en vez de a la cara de Harry, con una curiosa concentración que enterneció a Harry. La camisa se abrió y Malfoy levantó las manos para soltar los botones de los puños, y luego pasó a los botones del pantalón cuando la camisa cayó al suelo.

Harry se quitó los zapatos, se pisó los calcetines para quitárselos, y miró la seria cara de Malfoy. Tomó la túnica de Malfoy, pero antes de hacer contacto, Malfoy se había quitado toda la ropa con un solo hechizo, de modo que las yemas de los dedos de Harry le rozaron la cálida piel debajo de la clavícula. Malfoy se estremeció.

Sus ojos nunca abandonaron los de Harry cuando le tendió en la cama.

Nunca había parecido que Malfoy se hubiera contenido antes, pero ahora trabajaba sobre el cuerpo de Harry con una lenta ferocidad que era nueva y paralizantemente buena. Harry sintió que debía corresponder, que debía hacer algo más que agitarse y gemir. Pero cuando Malfoy regresó a la boca de Harry, sus manos se sentían tan pesadas que apenas podía levantarlas de la fina y húmeda piel de la espalda de Malfoy.

—Déjame. —dijo de nuevo Malfoy, y Harry asintió sin decir palabra y se dejó tocar, probar, abrir y poseer.

Malfoy, apoyado sobre él en los codos, lo inmovilizó con los ojos grises oscurecidos en su rostro pálido. Harry luchó por mantener sus propios ojos abiertos contra las demandas de sus sentidos mientras Malfoy se movía con lenta intensidad, toda su habitual juguetonería había desaparecido.

—Sí —dijo Harry, y se sintió bien, así que lo dijo de nuevo: —Sí... sí... _¡Draco!_


	16. La Selección

—No es bueno que te diga que no te hagas ilusiones, ¿verdad, Draco? —dijo Hermione mientras se sentaban en la mesa para profesores.

—Nunca he entendido ese asunto de no hacerse ilusiones —respondió—. ¿Es realmente tan insoportable estar decepcionado?

En el centro del estrado estaba sentada Phoenix Skye con el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza, sus largas piernas levantadas torpemente.

—Cuando me estaban seleccionando, pensé que la silla debía ser del tamaño adecuado para los adultos —murmuró Ron a Charlie—. Supongo que no es el tamaño adecuado para nadie.

—No puedes estar pensando seriamente que el sombrero podría elegirte como director. —le dijo Harry a Draco.

— ¿Por qué no debería? Tengo inteligencia, imaginación... no me gustan los sombreros raros, pero supongo que eso podría venir después...

Phoenix dejó el sombrero en la silla; Madeleine Aerie lo cogió y se lo puso, con una expresión como si alguien se estuviera preparando para el dolor, y casi inmediatamente se lo quitó de nuevo, pareciendo aliviada.

—Bueno, ¿por qué tú? —Harry dijo— ¿Por qué no debería elegirme a mí?

— ¿Quieres ser director?

—Realmente no lo había pensado —dijo Harry—. Pero estoy seguro de que podría hacerlo.

—Ahí lo tienes —dijo Draco—. Gryffindor en pocas palabras.

—El profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall -- —comenzó Hermione.

—Fueron los líderes adecuados para la guerra, cuando lo que más necesitábamos era coraje —dijo Draco—. Pero la guerra ya terminó, y lo que más necesitamos es visión.

— ¿Y crees que eres tú el que proporciona esa visión? —Harry dijo.

— ¿Quién mejor?

—Ahí lo tienes —dijo Harry—. Slytherin en pocas palabras.

Hermione lo empujó.

—Tu turno, Harry.

Harry se sentó en la silla - realmente era ridículamente baja, aunque la última vez que se sentó en ella sus pies no habían tocado el suelo - y se puso el sombrero en la cabeza.

—Hm —dijo la voz familiar del Sombrero Seleccionador—. Nos encontramos de nuevo, Harry Potter.

Harry trató de proyectar saludos amistosos en su cabeza, lo cual fue más difícil de lo que él hubiera esperado, pero el sombrero respondió con una voz complacida:

—Vaya, gracias. Igual tú —así que debe haber tenido éxito—. No estás especialmente interesado en ser director, ¿verdad? —continuó el sombrero.

_En realidad no_ , pensó Harry. _Sería tan agradable enseñar. Un desafío a la vez, para variar. Pero si la escuela realmente me necesita..._

—Oh, no hay necesidad de más sacrificios todavía —dijo el sombrero—. Ve y dile a la señorita Granger que suba. Estoy seguro de que pronto volveré a hablar contigo, profesor Potter.

Cuando Hermione salió de la silla, estaba tan radiante que Harry pensó que el sombrero la había elegido a ella. Pero ella tocó a Draco en el hombro y se sentó, aún sonriendo.

La conversación de Draco con el sombrero no fue tan larga como Harry esperaba, pero se veía pensativo cuando se sentó. "Adelante", le dijo a Ron.

—Debes estar bromeando. —dijo Ron, y empujó a Oliver hacia la silla.

Cuando todos los miembros del personal tuvieron su turno, el sombrero se quedó allí sentado en silencio durante unos momentos mientras todos observaban. Entonces el sombrero cantó:

_"Oh, soy el sombrero más inteligente que existe._

_Mis cerebros están muy compactados._

_Y si eres la mitad de listo que yo,_

_Sabrás que siempre tengo razón"._

  
Harry miró a Hermione.

—Seguramente no planea--

—Shh —dijo ella—. A veces tienes que seguirle la corriente.

_"Se necesitaron corazones audaces para ganar la guerra._

_Pero deja todo eso atrás._

_Las tareas que tienes ante ti ahora_

_Requerirá de mentes inteligentes._

_Me he sentado en cada cráneo_

_Y rebuscamos por todas partes._

_Así que estoy seguro de que conozco al hombre_

_para solucionar lo de Hogwarts"._

  
Hubo una pausa mientras el sombrero aprovechaba al máximo su momento en el centro de atención, y luego gritó en voz alta:

— ¡El nuevo director de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería es... Cypherus Summs!

— ¿Summs? —Charlie parecía conmocionado—. Pensé que se iba a retirar de inmediato.

Draco seguía mirando a la distancia, perdido en sus pensamientos, pero con las palabras de Charlie, sus ojos se abrieron de repente de par en par. Entonces empezó a aplaudir. Después de un momento, los otros se unieron.

Cypherus se puso de pie temblorosamente y asintió al sombrero.

—Agradezco tu confianza —dijo—. Y su paciencia —añadió al personal—. Originalmente había planeado regresar a mi casa en Arden al final de este año escolar, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador me ha convencido de posponer mi retiro por uno o dos años más para ayudar a Hogwarts a hacer la transición de la recuperación de la guerra a una nueva era.

— ¿Lo ves ahora? —Draco murmuró a Hermione— Qué elección tan intrigante.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te da el tiempo justo para encontrar el sombrero verde perfecto.

Él se puso de pie.

—No me conformaría con menos que un sombrero de seda.

* * *

— ¿Puedes quedarte un rato, Hagrid? —preguntó Hermione— ¿O tienes que volver a Greater Wrenching?

—Oh no, no... He vuelto para quedarme —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Otro bollo?

— ¿Otra _piedra_ , dijo? —Draco susurró al oído de Harry, masajeando su mandíbula suavemente con sus dedos. Harry escondió una sonrisa y siguió triturando su propio bollo en migas con la esperanza de que pareciera que se lo había comido.

—Fue bueno estar con mi gente, pero Hogwarts siempre será mi hogar. —continuó Hagrid.

—Querrás volver con los animales —Ron se movió incómodo—. Supongo que Charlie puede enseñar eh... ¿aritmancia?

— ¿Sabe algo de aritmancia? —preguntó Hermione. Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Tonterías —dijo Hagrid con firmeza—. Dumbledore, que en paz descanse, quiso que fuera un guardabosque, así que eso seguiré siendo. Es lo suficientemente bueno para mí.

Un suave _tap_ se sintió en la puerta de la cabaña.

— ¡Entra! —Hagrid gritó, y Harry agarró su taza de té mientras la mesa temblaba.

— ¿Puedo interrumpir un momento? —Summs metió la cabeza por la puerta. Llevaba una gorra de béisbol púrpura que decía: "Los Aritmantes lo hacen por número". Ante sus miradas, la tocó—. Termina siendo indispensable. —dijo, guiñándole el ojo a Hermione.

Hagrid estaba de pie cuando entró Summs.

— ¡Director! Siéntese, siéntese. ¿Un bollo? ¿Té?

—Por favor, Hagrid, gracias —dijo Summs—. Dos de azúcar, por favor. —Harry miró con horror fascinado como Summs, con alguna dificultad, partió un trozo de bollo - y luego lo dejó caer en su taza y usó una cuchara para meterlo bajo la superficie del té.

—Quería hablar con todos ustedes sobre algunos asuntos de interés antes de convocar a todo el personal —continuó Summs, metiendo una servilleta en el cuello de su túnica—. En primer lugar, como los estudios se han visto tan interrumpidos por los acontecimientos del año, me gustaría ofrecer un trimestre de verano, si están dispuestos a renunciar a sus vacaciones para dar clases de recuperación.

Hubo asentimientos de acuerdo en todas partes. Hermione parecía especialmente satisfecha con la idea.

—También debemos abordar la situación financiera de la escuela, que me temo es terriblemente débil.

—La interrupción, el daño... debe ser —dijo Draco, frunciendo el ceño—. Nunca consideré eso.

—Por supuesto que no —estuvo de acuerdo Summs, con la ironía de Ravenclaw—. Con tu educación, no esperaría que tuvieras una pizca de sentido financiero. Por eso los invito a prestarle a Hogwarts una cantidad sustancial de dinero para financiar nuestras reparaciones, a una tasa de interés competitiva, por supuesto.

Draco saltó en su asiento.

—Lo arreglaré inmediatamente —Ron y Hermione se rieron, y él los fulminó con la mirada—. Es una inversión extremadamente sensata —añadió—, ya que garantizará mi futuro interés en las finanzas de la escuela.

Los ojos de Summs parpadeaban de una manera que recordaba espeluznantemente a Dumbledore, y Harry se encontró sonriéndole.

—Ahora. Remus ha accedido amablemente a tomar el puesto de subdirector. Madeleine está dispuesta a ocupar mi lugar como Directora de Ravenclaw, lo que crea otra vacante. Creo que has expresado interés en supervisar la fortuna de Slytherin, Draco.

—Como si fuera a decir que no —dijo Ron, y Harry miró la mejilla de Draco, ruborizada de placer, y tuvo que resistir la tentación de besarla.

—Otro puesto que queda por cubrir es el de conserje, que ha estado vacante desde la trágica muerte de Argus Filch —dijo Summs, y se dirigió a Ron—. ¿Quizás estarías dispuesto a asumir esta responsabilidad?

Draco resopló fuerte y levantó su cucharilla en señal de saludo.

—Felicitaciones, Weasley. Tu primera oferta de trabajo real. Tu madre estará muy orgullosa.

Ron inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Sí —dijo finalmente—. Creo que Perú puede esperar un poco. —Hermione le abrazó, chillando de emoción, y Hagrid sujetó su mano y la agitó vigorosamente.

— ¿Esta es la famosa sabiduría de Ravenclaw? —preguntó Draco con gran preocupación— ¿Un Weasley a cargo de mantener el orden?

Ron sólo le dio una sonrisa perezosa por encima de la cabeza de Hermione.

—Crecí al otro lado del pasillo de los famosos Weasley & Weasley Ldta. Conozco todas las bromas y más.

Hermione lo liberó y sonrió a Draco.

—Y ya conociste a su madre —dijo ella—. Él también conoce todos los castigos y más.

Ron sonrió repentinamente

— ¡Si atrapo a alguien que se entromete, puedo usar un hechizo _Toolfinger_!

—O castigar a los que escuchan a escondidas con _Wall Ears_ —dijo Harry— O a los chismosos con _Taffytongue_.

Draco miró a unos cuantos estudiantes que estaban jugando croquet con palos de escoba en el césped.

—Pobrecitos —dijo—. No saben lo que les espera.

—No querrás decir que les arruinarás la diversión ahora ¿no? —Hagrid le dijo a Ron, preocupado.

Ron sólo sonrió.

—Creo que sé lo que es divertido y lo que es peligroso, habiendo hecho mucho de ambos.

Summs aclaró su garganta.

—Lo que me lleva a una última cuestión.

Harry y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro.

— ¿Aritmancia?

—No, todavía no —dijo Summs—. Tampoco abordaremos la necesidad de añadir la caligromancia al currículo en este momento. Hay otro asunto que debe estar en nuestras mentes en todo momento: el bienestar de los niños —sacó el bollo de su té con su cuchara y lo masticó plácidamente, mirando a los demás—. Muchos de nuestros estudiantes han perdido amigos y familiares en la guerra, y por supuesto las minas han creado sus propios traumas. La infancia es siempre una de las primeras víctimas de la guerra, y los efectos pueden durar mucho tiempo después de terminada la lucha —sus ojos se posaron en Harry por un momento, y los propios ojos de Harry picaron. Sintió el hombro de Draco presionando contra el suyo, y Harry se acomodó para tocar su mano debajo de la mesa.

—Con ese fin —dijo Summs—, estoy creando un nuevo puesto en el personal de Hogwarts, el Custodio de los Niños. Necesitamos a alguien que siempre esté ahí, ofreciendo a los niños consuelo y sabiduría en todas sus preocupaciones, grandes y pequeñas —Hermione asintió con entusiasmo, y Summs les sonrió suavemente a todos ellos—. Y creo que estarán de acuerdo en que la persona más adecuada para el papel es nuestro anfitrión, Rubeus Hagrid.

Hubo un segundo de silencio y luego un gran estruendo de aplausos. Harry saltó de su asiento para abrazar a Hagrid; Ron y Hermione habían llegado allí primero, pero había suficiente de él para que tres de ellos se abrazaran al mismo tiempo. Por encima de sus cabezas, Harry podía oírle decir con emoción: "Será un gran honor, señor" y luego sonarse la nariz.

—Tú realmente fuiste una excelente elección para el puesto de director —dijo Draco a Summs con admiración—. Mis felicitaciones al Sombrero Seleccionador.

Summs se puso de pie y golpeó su gorra de béisbol, que se reorganizó para que dijera: "Gorra Pensante".

—Mira y aprende, hijo mío —dijo—. Mira y aprende.

* * *

Mientras un murmullo recorría el pasillo, Harry levantó la vista y vio a Spielberg, flanqueado por una escolta de lechuzas sospechosas, con un pequeño paquete atado a su pata. Harry rápidamente limpió un lugar en la mesa, y Spielberg cayó sin gracia y comenzó a comer del plato de arenque mientras Harry desataba el paquete.

—Le pedí a Kat que enviara unos dulces americanos. —dijo, abriendo la caja.

Draco miró por encima de su hombro.

— _Super Sour Toxic Waste Barrels_ —entonó con gran precisión, dejando una pequeña pausa entre cada palabra—. _Atomic Fireballs._ _Mega WarHeads. Blitz Power Mints._ ¿Piensas armar un ejército?

Hermione olfateó una menta y la retiró.

—Potente. —dijo ella.

Spielberg mordió la mano a Harry y hurgó en el paquete.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Harry le preguntó.

—Hay algo más ahí dentro. —Ron rebuscó en el envoltorio y le dio algo a Harry.

Sunday debe haberle perdonado; era una nueva tobillera.

Harry se bajó el calcetín y se la ató al tobillo. La boca de Draco se apretó.

—Encantador —dijo—. Como si no hubieras proyectado suficiente aire de salvajismo.

Harry sonrió.

— ¿Quieres que le pida que te haga una a ti también?

Cogió su bolsa y caminó por la parte exterior de la mesa de personal hasta el otro extremo, donde el fantasma de Dumbledore flotaba. Había estado hablando con el profesor Binns, pero Binns venía en dirección a Harry ahora, con el ceño fruncido.

—Es algo muy extraño —dijo Binns mientras se encontraba con Harry—. Albus ha estado trayendo algunos asuntos a mi atención, y... —pasó pensativo su mano por una silla cercana— Parece que ya estoy retirado.

No parecía haber una respuesta correcta a eso, pero Harry finalmente ofreció:

—Felicitaciones.

El fantasma pareció iluminarse.

—Vaya, gracias —dijo—. Quizás ahora pueda dedicarme a terminar mi monografía sobre el Tratado de Osnabrug de 1660. He estado esperando la oportunidad de consultar algunas cartas que la biblioteca ha adquirido recientemente... —y se marchó, murmurando alegremente para sí mismo y pareciendo no darse cuenta de que había pasado a través de la mesa.

Harry se giró para encontrar al fantasma de Dumbledore observándolo alegremente.

—Harry —dijo—. ¿Ya me has perdonado?

Harry miró hacia arriba. Dumbledore estaba mirándole como siempre.

—Yo no... no hay... —espiró profundamente— Sí —dijo—. Lo siento.

—Todo a su debido tiempo, hijo mío, todo a su debido tiempo. Ahora sólo tengo tiempo.

—Tengo algo para usted —dijo Harry—. De América. —abrió la caja de caramelos de limón y lo sostuvo con dos dedos.

Se lo pasó a Dumbledore y sus dedos rozaron con un frío helado.

— ¡Ah! Casi puedo saborearlos —dijo—. Gracias.

—El doctor Bokor le manda saludos —dijo Harry—. Quiere saber si aún puede bailar al son de una trompeta.

— ¡Mejor que nunca, Harry! Para un bailarín, liberarse de la gravedad sólo puede ser una mejora muy bienvenida. —y se levantó y comenzó a patear hasta que las hebillas de sus zapatos brillaron.

* * *

Harry encontró a Draco sentado al pie de la estatua de la Serpiente.

—Y mientras tanto, ya le he hablado de los Slytherin, ahora que Madeleine se muda a Ravenclaw —decía—. ¡Qué planes tengo, Severus! Los niños de cuarto año y mayores necesitan tener un estudio independiente, creo que ya no necesitan alimentarse con cuchara. ¿Crees que esos malditos Weasley serían consejeros para los empresarios? Sé que Mione ayudaría con los que quieren dejar su huella en las ciencias...

A medida que Harry se acercaba, podía ver que Draco tenía un gato atigrado en su regazo. Cuando Harry se acercó, este se puso de pie y se estiró, y Harry reconoció las marcas en forma de gafas alrededor de sus ojos. La mano de Draco le atravesó la cabeza. Harry sonrió mientras el gato atravesaba una pared y se alejaba.

—El director quiere que todos nos reunamos y hablemos de los candidatos a enseñar Historia de la Magia, Draco. —dijo.

—Tolkach-Rychag, por supuesto. —dijo Draco.

Harry lo miró, sorprendido.

—Pensé que te interesaría a ti.

— ¿Y dejar el tema más importante de la escuela a un intelecto menor? —Draco sonrió con suficiencia— Después de todo, la segunda batalla de Hogwarts se ganó con un extintor, una escalera de cuerda, un lapicero y una linterna eléctrica.

—Ah. Mejor que se enseñe exquisitamente, entonces. —dijo Harry.

—Por supuesto —Draco se puso de pie y se estiró con gracia—. Tengo el currículum de Tolkach-Rychag arriba, se lo debo después de Navidad. Diles a todos que estaré allí en un momento —le hizo una reverencia a la estatua. Harry lo vio marcharse, con la túnica cayendo inmaculadamente al suelo, el pelo sujetado con un broche de una serpiente esmeralda que se retorcía suavemente, un modelo perfecto de la magnificencia de Slytherin, y sonrió.

Después de un momento, la estatua hizo un ruido impaciente.

— ¿Señor Potter? ¿Hay alguna forma en que pueda ayudarlo, o simplemente desea mirar vacuamente?

Harry dirigió su atención al difunto maestro de Pociones.

—Ese es el tipo de caldero equivocado, ¿no? —el que reposaba a los pues de la estatua era el estilo de caldero para estudiante, profundo y estrecho con un borde enrollado, en lugar de los modelos de lados rectos que Harry había visto en el taller de Snape.

—Por supuesto que lo es —dijo Snape con gran molestia—, y el Gremio de Artistas Mágicos debería estar avergonzado de sí mismo por pasar por alto un error que es obvio incluso para usted. No estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con herramientas inferiores en a mí, y no veo por qué debería estar reducido a eso ahora.

—Lo arreglaremos —dijo Harry—. Alguien del Gremio saldrá la semana que viene a hacer el retrato de Mi--Minerva. Pueden ocuparse de ello —tocó el punto del antebrazo de piedra donde estaba grabada la Marca—. ¿También quieres que se la quite?

—No, señor Potter, no quiero —dijo Snape—. Alguien debe servir como una reprimenda a la memoria extremadamente corta del mundo de los magos, ahora que el joven Malfoy ha sido convertido en tabula rasa **. (*)**

—Está bien —por impulso, Harry sujetó la mano de piedra extendida—. Profesor... gracias —dijo—. Quiero decir. Ya sabe... Por todo.

Los enormes dedos de piedra se apretaron brevemente alrededor de los suyos.

—De nada.

* * *

—Ah, Harry —al acercarse Summs, Harry se levantó de la mesa del almuerzo—. Quería pedirte un favor, si me permites.

—Claro, director. —dijo Harry tragando una bocanada de torta Linzer.

—Cuando regresé a Hogwarts el año pasado, como medida temporal me colocaron en una suite superior —dijo Summs—. Nunca esperé quedarme más de un año, y ahora que he asumido el cargo de director, anticipo que las escaleras se convertirán rápidamente en una carga. Como sus habitaciones están en la planta baja, ¿estarías dispuesto a mudarte?

—Me encantaría —dijo Harry—. Me encantaría subir más alto y tener una mejor vista.

—Bien, bien —dijo Summs—. Te dejaré la suite gris. Quinto piso, Torre Sur. Creo que ya conoces el camino. —y de hecho Harry la conocía; la Suite Gris estaba justo al lado de las habitaciones de Malfoy.

* * *

—La habitación privada es un poco pequeña, debido a las estanterías —dijo Summs al llegar al quinto piso—, pero cuando las ventanas estén restauradas, la vista lo compensará —se puso en pie durante un momento, recobrando el aliento antes de continuar—. Déjame mostrarte el truco de las puertas. Lo que hay que hacer con el Capitán Raleigh es siempre acercarse por la derecha —dijo, acercándose a un cuadro de un pirata con un ojo parcheado y un pelo verdaderamente horrible—. ¡Capitán Raleigh!

—Buenas noches, Su Excelencia. —dijo el pirata, sonriendo con una sonrisa que se parecía bastante a la de Hagrid.

—Permítame presentarle al nuevo residente de la Suite Gris, Harry Potter.

El capitán saludó a Harry con un saludo extraño debido el gancho de plata que sustituía su mano.

—Un honor y un privilegio, joven señor. —dijo.

La habitación privada era diminuta, con poco espacio para más que la cama con cortinas y las estanterías que cubrían tres paredes hasta el techo. La cuarta pared estaba llena de un curioso friso escultórico de una escena espeluznante de la Rebelión de los Duendes.

Pero la sala de estar era espaciosa y confortable, con una acogedora esquina de estudio y dos amplias ventanas que probablemente miraban hacia el lago cuando la piedra fue removida.

Incluso después de desempacar todos sus libros y suministros, la sala de estar estaba terriblemente vacía. Se sentó un momento a mirar alrededor de las paredes, y luego empezó a escarbar en su maletero.

Ah. Allí estaban, debajo de sus viejas túnicas de Quidditch, montones y montones de viejas fotografías. Y aún había más de ellas en el paquete de cartas de Kat.

Una de las más grandes era una foto de él, Ron, y Hermione, tomada por Colin Creevey al día siguiente de haber tomado sus ÉXTASIS. Ya entonces la guerra había hecho que las tareas escolares parecieran una ocurrencia tardía, y sus rostros pálidos y jóvenes mostraban la tensión de tratar de convertirse en soldados. Les sonrió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Anímense. Lo logramos", dijo, y puso la foto en la pared detrás del escritorio.

En otra estaba toda la familia Weasley en un viaje de verano que habían tenido a Rumania mientras Ron aún estaba en la escuela. Bill y su esposa estaban tratando de hacer que la bebé Keket saludara a la cámara, pero ella estaba más interesada en agarrar la trenza larga de Bill y llevársela a la boca.

Sonrió aún más a la siguiente, una foto de grupo de los cuatro Buscadores de séptimo año. Phoebe Benedict y el chico Hufflepuff, cuyo nombre había olvidado, estaban sonriendo y saludando con un buen espectáculo de deportividad, pero Harry y Draco apenas podían molestarse en mirar a la cámara entre las miradas asesinas que se lanzaban el uno al otro.

Allí estaba la foto de grupo de Gryffindor de quinto año. Harry sonrió tristemente a la cara feliz y esperanzada de Lee Jordan. Quería ser locutor de Radio Mágica, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad. Al lado de Lee, los gemelos Weasley estaban orgullosos de sostener un cartel: Weasley & Weasley Ltda., Novedades y Sorpresas. Era el mismo cartel que aún colgaba sobre la puerta de su tienda en Hogsmeade.

Una foto de grupo del personal del Coven, tomada cuando Harry aún era lo suficientemente nuevo como para que su rostro pálido se viera fantasmal entre los bronceados. Kat ya estaba echando miradas entre él y Sunday. "La próxima vez que me digas que me anime, intentaré hacerlo", le había dicho él.

Una cromo de Ranas de Chocolate de Nicolas Flamel, y otra de Albus Dumbledore... Seamus y Omar, radiantes, a la puerta de su casa de campo en Limerick... un cartel del primer año de Angelina Johnson en el equipo principal de Puddlemere... Colin Creevey, quitándose la cámara de la cara el tiempo suficiente para sonreír y saludar con la mano... un recorte de periódico de Neville prestando juramento como Viceministro de Magia, con Circe Stormlaw mirando severamente detrás de él... Remus en su primer año como profesor, con un aspecto desgastado y medio dormido...

Sirius en la boda de sus padres, despreocupado y alegre. Sirius unos meses antes de su muerte, con un aspecto delgado y grave.

Sus padres, que se veían jóvenes y felices y sólo un poco preocupados. Él mismo a la edad de un año, con el pelo apuntando en todas las direcciones, diciendo adiós una y otra vez.

Un estruendo en su dormitorio interrumpió sus pensamientos. Miró a través de la puerta abierta y vio el panel tallado deslizarse hacia atrás, revelando a Draco apoyado en la pared y sonriendo.

—Habitaciones contiguas... ¡qué bien! He anhelado una biblioteca, y esta será una buena biblioteca, una vez que saquemos esta estúpida cama.

— ¿Qué, quieres que duerma en la jaula con Hedwig?

—Quiero que duermas —dijo Draco— donde has estado durmiendo las últimas cuatro noches. ¿De acuerdo?

Harry miró la cara feliz e impaciente de Draco y dejó salir una risa alegre.

—Tu cama es demasiado blanda. —dijo solemnemente.

—Oh, por... —Draco empujó a Harry contra la jaula de Hedwig y lo besó profundamente mientras ella ululaba con una leve alarma— Muy bien, entonces. Te dejaré en el suelo cuando termine contigo.

Harry se rio contra la boca roja de Draco.

—Nunca terminarás conmigo.

* * *

— ¿Puedo tener la atención de todos? —el zumbido de la conversación después de la cena se detuvo mientras Summs hablaba, y la sala común del personal se quedó en silencio.

—Este es un momento histórico —dijo—. Habiendo hecho las reparaciones más urgentes, finalmente podremos empezar a sacar las piedras de las ventanas —hubo vítores apagados por toda la sala—. ¿Por qué no empieza por aquí, señor Weasley?

Ron se levantó, y Harry y Hermione dejaron el sofá para poder acercarse a la ventana. Señaló con su varita a las piedras y murmuró, y gradualmente cada piedra se convirtió en un cuadrado o rectángulo de vidrio emplomado.

—Antes no era así, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron.

—No, no, déjalo. —dijo Hermione roncamente.

Era una noche nublada, y no se veían estrellas, pero a lo lejos Harry sólo podía ver cómo el cielo oscuro daba paso a los árboles aún más oscuros del Bosque Prohibido.

—Es hermoso. —dijo Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * La tabla rasa, (en latín tabula rasa) es una tablilla sin inscribir. Se aplica a algo que está exento de cuestiones o asuntos anteriores. También se utiliza la expresión "Hacer tabula rasa" para expresar la acción de no tener en cuenta hechos pasados.


	17. Epílogo

—Taylor, Maggie.

— ¡Hufflepuff!

—Venable, Gavin.

— ¡Gryffindor!

—Weasley, Keket.

Hubo una pausa larga y sin aliento. Todo lo que se podía ver de la hija de Bill era el flequillo de pelo negro y cobre que se asomaba bajo el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Por fin el sombrero dijo lenta y claramente:

— ¡Slytherin!

—Un Weasley —dijo Draco— en Slytherin. Vaya, vaya, nos espera un año interesante.

Keket saltó del taburete, saludó alegremente a los profesores y corrió al fondo de la mesa de Slytherin.

Ron parpadeó.

—No creo que haya habido un Weasley en Slytherin desde...

—Dieciséis y pico —dijo Charlie—. Eustacius, creo que se llamaba. Terminó en la cárcel por fraude... estafó a un grupo de señores con algún tipo de plan para establecer un asentamiento de Brownies en la colonia de Virginia.

Un gruñido les hizo levantar la vista: Penélope había transfigurado su salero en un cerdo con alas y lo había enviado zumbando alrededor de sus cabezas, moviéndose locamente. Draco lo golpeó y ella sonrió.

—Whitcomb, Ian.

— ¡Gryffindor!

Una multitud se había reunido alrededor de Keket. Harry entrecerró los ojos para ver lo que estaba sucediendo, y luego Charlie se puso las manos sobre los ojos.

—Oh, no —gimió—. De una forma u otra, ella trajo de contrabando a ese aviador —se volvió hacia Ron—. Buena suerte, hermanito. Tienes que ser tú quien se lo quite.

—Supongo que no es lo suficientemente buena para transfigurarlo en una lechuza. —dijo Ron sombríamente.

—Wright, Rosemary.

— ¡Slytherin!

Entre los Ravenclaw, Mary Logan susurraba a los primeros años y señalaba la mesa de profesores, pero Harry no sabía si estaba señalándole a él o Draco.

—Yang, Helen.

— ¡Hufflepuff!

Abajo, en las mesas de los estudiantes, los niños mayores se daban codazos y miraban a los recién llegados, esperando a ver quién gritaba cuando entraban los fantasmas. Los nuevos alumnos de primer año estaban mirando el techo encantado, examinando a los profesores, evaluándose unos a otros, preguntándose qué iba a pasar después.

Harry sonrió.

No había manera de saberlo.

_**-fin-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! y ¡Gracias Cuquiluna por tus reviews!


End file.
